Abandoned Churches and Broken Wings
by Kid Darkness
Summary: Angels and demons were meant to be sworn enemies since Creation. But what happens if a pure angel make friends with a merciless Demon Lord? Lavi is cursed with the worst spell known to demons and Allen is hiding more than he's showing. Something's hunting them down closer and closer; Lavi and Allen has to solve the mystery behind their relationship. Before the shadows come to kill.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER** **ALERT:** I do not owe DGM and all its lovely characters! Here, have a prologue!

* * *

You know the story of how God made the Earth and all its living creatures. You know how He made the trees and the animals, how he created mankind and the like. God was perfect unlike any other. He created creation in those 7 First Days and rested on the last day itself. The End.

What you don't know is the story after the story.

So, sit back while I tell you the story of how angels came to be. Of how angels and demons waged war against each other for centuries, neither side giving leeway to the other. A story of how angels were messengers of God, the perfect warriors dressed in gold and white. Of how angels came to live on Earth with the sole purpose to protect and guide His precious creations from the temptations of the devils.

Now, what happens when I tell you that angels are not all that they seem? What if I tell you that even angels can be tainted by the blood of evil? Or maybe about demons having a conscious that doesn't seem to be all that bad? What if I told you that angels are not as perfect as they seemed to be and that demons are as innocent as white lambs? What do you think? Would you believe me?

No? Well, that's alright if you don't believe me. Because not everyone knows the truth. _Because not everybody knows the story behind the story._

It all starts here: the true story of angels and demons.

~.~

Deep underground where the sun doesn't shine its bright rays, where flowers and grass fear to grow and the only sounds anyone could deign to hear is the occasional dripping of water. Here, where nobody but the brave could enter, was where the demons played their magic tricks. Scorched marks decorated the darkened walls and weapons of all kinds littered the hardened ground. A 'training ground', some people call that place. A 'sanctuary' by others. But by the only two people who now stood inside this wide area, it was regarded as the 'summoning sphere'.

A large section of the dirtied ground was cleared of its litter. In their place, there glowed an ominous circle of the purple kind. Strange, heretic markings danced around the forbidden circle, evil murmurings coming eerily from it. The mage responsible for this summoning circle mumbled underneath her breath, her usual gentle voice was replaced by the darker kind. Her fingers flitted around the bottles and ingredients that lay prostrate around her as her companion stood impatiently behind her as she conjured the summoning spell.

"Is it done yet, Lenalee?" called out her growling Demon Lord, his footsteps echoing the bleak chamber.

The mage only clicked her tongue in smite as she turned the page of her forbidden spell book, "be patient, Lavi. This spell is really intricate and I've never tried this before. Now shush or I'll turn you into a rabbit,"

This retort earned a childish whine from her fearless Demon Lord. She didn't blame him much. Contrary to popular belief, demons do not flourish in darkness all the time. Just like anybody else, too much time spent in the deep darkness can make even a Demon Lord edgy. It was true that darkness can mean power to demons. But it can also mean death if the demon lets his guard down and succumbs to the seducing bloodlust from within. The last thing a sane demon would do is allow his bloodlust take over and wreak havoc among the living, thus attracting unwanted attention.

Especially unwanted attention from the _spiritual_ kind.

 _Nope, don't want that to happen!_ Lavi spat underneath his breath. He distracted himself by looking over Lenalee's rare potions that were taken from all over the world for this one complicated spell. The youngling wings of the fury bat, scaly lizards' tails from the Moonlight Savaran, the colour-changing scales of a hissing Amarun and the burnt fur from an Asena wolf. To begin with, all these pieces were already difficult to obtain. Coupled with the constant requirement to get the said pieces without alerting the very spiritual beings that guards and protects all of God's –Lavi cursed- creation, it was nigh impossible. It was a trying year, so Lavi was all ready to be cured.

Lenalee hit Lavi over the head, snapping him out of his musing. The Demon Lord growled threateningly instinctually, making the female demon bow her head in submission. With an accomplished look, she pointed to the round mark that settled at the edge of the magic circle, "put your blood here, Lavi. Then the summoning spell will call about the key item that will finally break your curse and rid us of your misery,"

"Aww, that's so sweet, Lenalee," Lavi mocked while rolling his one good eye. Without missing a beat, he sliced his finger and droplets of his black blood painted the circle. Lenalee's eyes glowed in rhythm with the magical circle as she casted the summoning spell with all the power of a dark mage,

 **"nekawa"**

The magical circle glowed brightly, as if ignited by Lenalee's total command. The symbols screeched and jumped, making the ground below them shake and the walls rattle. The circle groaned as it worked its magic, the light becoming brighter and brighter every second like something was trapping it here.

But something snapped and the circle began to release blasting hot waves. Quickly, Lavi turned around to cover Lenalee with his body and wings. The circle screamed and Lavi wanted to dearly to cover his ears. Large rocks began to fall and crumble to the ground that shook ever more fiercely. The spell was going chaotic and there was nothing to do about it. _We have to get out of here before we're buried alive!_ But Lavi's vision began to blur when something hit the back of his head, yet he didn't let Lenalee go in fear that she would be the one who got hurt. Lavi was more durable than the fragile demon, so he stayed his place till the tremors stilled.

"Lavi!" Lenalee whispered. Her wing fluttered softly at Lavi's gritting face. She peeked over his broad shoulder at her miscalculated spell. She felt Lavi groaned as he released his deathly hug on her, and she daintily picked her way around the rubble, "how can I get this wrong? I did everything to the letter! I even had the proper ingredients and the timing was just right. How can I-" Lenalee stopped as her eyes picked up something where her circle once stood. Something _moving_.

Lavi walked his way towards the standing Lenalee, rubbing his head but feeling no injuries, "It's alright, Lenalee. We can try it next time, or do another spell. It's not like you did something wrong,"

A human's moan came from the bundle of old clothes. Lavi stopped next to Lenalee, both demons watching with baited breath as the small human began to look around with confusion obvious in his face. Lenalee furrowed her eyebrows in distaste, "A human? So what? Should you _eat_ the human? What do you think, Lavi?"

But as the human turned his head towards them, Lavi stiffened and his entire back straightened, his black wings flurried with aggressiveness. The smoggy smell of the area had turned into a sort of peppermint scent, obviously unnaturally released. He sensed the change in the air; once was stuffy and gloomy, now felt like the air was cleansed and cooled. Even the very atmosphere seemed to lightened up at the very presence of the single human, considering that they were still deep underground at their dungeon. He didn't hear Lenalee's worry. Instead, he trained his eye at the human and he growled loudly.

The summoned person had silvery hair that was covered with dust and ash from the rubble and was wearing the clothes that belonged to none other than the church. He had an intrinsic marking that Lavi has never seen before; an upside-down pentagram that ran across his left eye, its colour of fresh blood clearly seen even from where Lavi was standing. But what sealed the deal was the very _voice_ of the 'human'.

"H-Hullo? Who are you?"

The voice were like little bells tinkling on afternoon days, the melodic music was fleeting and light as a baby bird tasting its first sense of freedom. It spoke of ancient power, but meticulously covered by the air of purity and innocence. It has the commanding tone of a father, but a soft caress of a mother. Lavi shivered coldly as he righted himself; it was the perfect voice for an-

"Angel… Lenalee, you summoned an _angel_ ,"

* * *

GREETINGS!

Hullo, I'm Kid Darkness, how are you? Yeah, I'm back from the dead, people! Again, I'm quite hesitant in starting a new story, so if you still want to read more, give me a hollar! I also have bad and good news (hehe)

Bad news: unlike my other stories, I'm writing this one while I'm the university. So my updates would be sporadic. But no worries, you know me: I aim no less than full satisfaction from you guys! ;)

Good news: This is gonna be one freaking long story! I'm thinking it's longer than my other stories, so you don't have to worry about the content muahahahahahaha

Yeap, that's all! Again, thank you for reading this and you complete me *insert heart shape* -Kid Darkness, over and out-


	2. Chapter 2

_The angel looked even more confused up close,_ thought Lenalee. The small angel looked around in lost wonder, trying to get up on his own two feet and failing like a newborn babe. The demon mage heard a sniffle coming from the summoned person as if the little child of God was going to cry. Lenalee crept closer without thinking, knocking a small pebble down and thus scaring the little one.

The angel gasped in shock as he locked eyes on the duo that stood in the shadows. In his surprise, he instinctually curled his white wings that seemed all too unnatural in a dark environment like this. The absolute beauty of the wings attracted Lenalee's attention, since she had not seen an angel in real life before. The angel's wings were _gorgeous_ , so to speak. It was smaller in size as compared to a mature demon's own, but they looked even more durable and bulkier. Where a demon's wings were sharpened to strike an enemy like a sword, the angel's wings were muscular to withstand massive attacks identical to a shield.

Therefore, considering the situation at hand, Lenalee wasn't at all surprised when the angel stood up fearlessly to face them but had his wings closed up around his slim body like a thick coat of feathers, betraying the angel's nervous demeanour. Lenalee sensed, more than heard, Lavi's sudden departure from her side.

"Where are you going? He's an _angel_!" Lenalee hissed.

Lavi pulled his arm back as if stung by Lenalee's touch. He growled as he pointed at the still-confused summoned person, "that's right. He's an _angel,_ Lenalee! How can a stupid _angel_ help me?"

Lenalee stood in front of Lavi and growled back at her stubborn Demon Lord, "maybe he can help, maybe he can't. But if I did the spell right, that thing is the very _key_ to saving your sorry ass!"

" _If_ you did the spell right. But you didn't. Instead, you called upon a bloody _angel_ instead! I swear, Lenalee, this is-"

"A-ah, excuse me-" A soft voice broke their dispute apart as easily as a hot knife cutting through butter. Lavi and Lenalee jumped back to get ready for an attack, but the person in question was holding his hands out in a calm manner and smiling sweetly. _When had he come so close without my knowing?!_ Lavi cursed inwardly as his black wings spread themselves widely. No one had ever gotten past his ever-alert senses before, be it a spirit or a figure. So having the damn _angel_ get this close to him without a sound made Lavi all the more distrustful towards the pure creature.

The angel's wings fluttered closely as the angel waved his gloved hand in polite greeting, "hullo, my name's Allen Walker. What are your names?"

Lavi growled while he shook his body as if he can physically shake the angel's voice off of his body. Without acknowledging the exasperating _angel's_ very existence, he retreated away from the now-cold dungeon after ordering Lenalee, "Take the creature to one of the rooms, if you _must._ I don't want to see it anymore,"

Lenalee rolled her eyes as she allowed Lavi to leave, giving a tired sigh. The angel Allen still stood patiently in the centre, his eyes now showing a tinge of childish and curious attitude. As she stepped out of the shadows to reveal her true self, she saw the change of disposition from Allen; from blatant curiosity to a happy-shock expression.

The angel widened his glittering eyes as his small wings fluttered furiously behind him, "oh! You're a demon! Hullo, what's your name?"

"Lenalee of the Black Order clan. Sorry for my Demon Lord, Lavi. I'm sure he'll come to his senses," Lenalee smiled as she came closer. She made sure that her own demon wings folded themselves, making her appearance smaller than it normally was. Though, her wings still vibrated with eagerness. She was fascinated with the angel; how can those small wings carry the weight of a body? How does the angel defend himself if he doesn't have any weapons on him? _Do angels come in different sizes or is Allen an abnormality?_

"Please to meet you, Lenalee! I don't suppose you know how to get out of here, do you? I don't even know how I got here," Allen chuckled as he shyly rubbed the back of his neck, a light blush painted his pale cheeks, "I have this tendency to get lost often, that's what people always tell me,"

Allen's melodic voice was not like any that Lenalee had heard before; it had the voice of both a hardened soldier and an innocent child. The voice spoke of tranquil times and provided a calm aura around them, making Lenalee feel at total ease even when confronting a new and probably-dangerous being. Allen's very voice made Lenalee feel sleepy and peaceful, as if she knew that this unknown being would never let any harm befall on her while she lay her guard down. _Is this the power of an angel?_ Lenalee thought dreamily as she felt her eyes close to darkness.

A slicing sound of a familiar sword cut through the soothing illusion, throwing Lenalee back into reality. A long and thin sword glimmered at Allen's outstretched neck, the wielder growling from behind the surprised angel, "You move, and I'll cut your neck wide open,"

Lenalee shook her head to clear herself off and move forwards to calm an enraged demon, "Kanda! Stop! Allen didn't do anything!"

The swordsman didn't let down his stance, though his solid voice gave way to disgusted confusion, "Allen? Who's Allen? It has a name?"

Suddenly, Allen's wings popped right open with tremendous speed. The offensive movement made Kanda step back in surprise, giving Allen ample time to hit the demon with one wing and retreat far away within a small span of time. Allen's wings covered his body once more like a concrete cocoon, watching with mild mirth when Lenalee came forward to stop Kanda from approaching him. Allen's eyes gleamed like a child, but held some sort of warning for the angered demon. "I am Saint Allen Walker, and I am an angel of the Lord. Pleased to meet you, _Kanda_ ," Allen stuck out his tongue playfully, not caring at Kanda's demonic growl and sharpened wings.

The very fact that Allen's entire posture was too unguarded made Lenalee reconsider her opinion of the angel. It was obvious that Allen had experience dealing with dangerous demons, despite his small size and first impressions. To make matters more complicated, it had occurred to Lenalee that Allen might just be tricking them with dramatic innocence to cover up his vicious attacking styles. But Lenalee filed that assumption for future thoughts as she pushed Kanda away from the nonchalant angel. When pushing didn't work, she did the next best thing: giving the male demon a hard kick in the gut.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that, Allen. I don't usually use my strength to push people around," Lenalee sighed as she led the angel towards one of the lower rooms in their castle. Since the Black Order clan lived modestly in a castle located at the furthest part of the earth, there were numerous rooms that nobody used. She watched with amusement as Allen looked around his surroundings with unhidden awe.

"I expected demons to live in Hell, covered with red curtains or dark magic," Allen said as he passed an open window that spoke contrary of Allen's words. There were forests and roads leading away from the castle grounds, telling Allen that they were definitely not in region where tainted souls go to when they die. A light laugh came from Lenalee, pulling Allen away from the window.

Lenalee smiled as she continued leading the way, "who would want to live down there? All there is back down in hell is damnation anyways. It was interesting to watch the souls getting tortured in an everyday basis, but it gets boring after a couple of centuries. That's why Lavi moved us up here; there are so many things to do! We c-"

"Do you eat humans? Or suck their souls dry? Are your wings actually poisonous to the touch? How do you guys handle the sunlight? Canyou even _handle_ the sun? Or light?" Allen's sudden burst of questions made Lenalee stop her tracks. After which she tried to stifle her laughter. Allen's fluttering wings then covered his body again, as if they had the ability to shield Allen from the restrained laughter of the demon. Allen quickly tried to defend himself as he waved his hands around in a panicked manner, "It's not like I know you demons very well! This is my first time I've met a live demon up close and personal and it's really amazing! I mean, I've had dealings with your kind before… But it's not like I've had time to sit down and chat… And-"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lenalee burst out laughing because she couldn't take Allen's childish pout and blush, "You're so cute, Allen," she walked clumsily as she recovered from her laughing spree, "you'll just have to wait and see, neh?" she ended with a wink of a mischievous eye. Her laughter threatened to start anew when she saw the peculiar mixture of both curiosity and weariness coming from Allen.

"Here we are," she opened one of the olden doors leading to a medium-sized room. There was a single bed at one side of the room and a square window with blue silken curtains at the other side. A wooden table decorated with interesting carvings sat stoically at the edge of the room, giving the entire area a simple yet homely feeling.

As Allen looked around his new room with wide-eye wonder, Lenalee said with strict conviction, "You can't leave the room for anything, Allen. Otherwise, I can't guarantee your safety if you meet other demons,"

"But I can't stay in here, Lenalee! I need to be outside!" Allen tried to make Lenalee see reason.

Lenalee was having none of it and patted Allen's head as an apology, "sorry, Allen. Lavi's orders. Until he decides what to do with you, you cannot leave this room!"

* * *

And that was where Allen stayed for the first few days. After all the excitement of being in a _Demon Lord's_ territory died down into a simmer, Allen was feeling downright _bored_. Staring at the wall and admiring the wooden designs of the table can only give Allen so much pleasure. After all, he was a free angel. Therefore, being confined to such a small space like this can drive any angel like him insane with boredom! His wings puffed out in annoyance, a certain reflection at his frustrated self. Allen sighed; no matter how hard he tried, he could never get his wings to obey him and just _stay still!_ Unlike his older brethren, his white wings mirrored his every inner expression and emotions, making his personality easy to read if one can read the signs and their meanings.

Just as he was about to pull at his moving wings in playful sternness, two mumbled voices came from outside his door.

"-m teling you, it's true!" said a voice, deep and playful.

"It can't be! Lavi doesn't need that and I won't believe it until I see it!" retorted the other; this one was young and filled with intelligence.

Allen giggled as he creeped closer, fingers itching to open the door and only stopped its tracks as Lenalee's warning came to mind. _Wait_! _You can't leave the room for anything!_ Allen was conflicted as his angelic part begged to obey the order. But his curiosity part –which was definitely the larger part-, was speaking logically to him. _I won't be leaving the room; I'll just be opening the door! I'm not going out!_ Allen grinned to himself triumphantly.

The second voice continued to speak, "I won't believe that there is an angel until I see an-"the door opened just in time, revealing what was inside the secret room. The demon shouted in shock as he took in the being who stood by the door with a thrilled expression and opened wings, "-ANGEL! AH, LOOK OUT, REEVER!"

Allen's interest of discovery was thoroughly rewarded by a heavy knock in the head by a spear.

"Oh shit! I'm sorrysorrysorrysorysorrysorry!"

Allen groaned as he rubbed his head in mild pain. As his vision came back, he saw two demons adorned with silvery-black armour and a spear on their hands. One was taller than the other; the taller one had the hair colour similar to the sands Allen would find from pretty beaches. Allen gazed thoughtfully as he had not seen a demon with such unique hair colour before. The other one grew brown hair, but what had attracted Allen's attention were the glasses that the demon wore on his face. It was comical, to say the least. With the presence of that accessory, Allen can hardly see the demon's eyes and he immediately felt a small sense distrust towards that demon. He preferred looking at people's eyes while talking to them. The demon was practically unreadable with the glasses on! But Allen wasn't swayed. _There are other ways to read body language_. _For example-_

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright? I'm really sorry!"

- _The frantic speed and tone of voice depicts genuine concern and the awkward bowing shows deep guiltiness…_ Allen cleared his throat and laughed his pain away, "It's alright. It's really my fault, actually. I wasn't supposed to go out at all,"

He felt an alien hand touching his wings and he whirled around in near panic. The sandy blonde demon lifted his hands in apology and a cheerful grin, "sorry. It's the first time I've seen an angel's wings so close and I couldn't resist. It's awfully soft, you see. Like my favourite pillow or the soft gust of the cold evening wind,"

Allen had the gall to blush at the demon's unknowing compliment. His wings opened up little by little, a sentiment that the angel was beginning to like these demons as his own friends. The smaller angel looked up in wondrous curiosity and he smiled like a twinkling star with the still-present rosy cheeks, the picture of innocence enraptured the defenceless demons immediately.

That change in conduct didn't go unseen by the demons. The apologising demon moved his hand forward without thinking that the angel may have the ability to slice his hand into tiny bits. He just thrusted it in front of the angel as if he was a long-lost friend of the new angel and leaving himself open to attacks was a norm. _What am I doing? Is this the power of an angel?_

"Hi, I'm Johnny! What's yours?" the demon decided to roll with the punches and stood with suspense, his hand still open for the angel to either take it in good graces or leave it in pieces.

"Saint Allen Walker. Please to meet you, Johnny," Allen took it all with stride. He took the demon's hand, but pulled back as soon as his dainty hand touched the demon's own calloused hand. Both of them hissed after the mere contact, each holding their own hand as if the very touch burnt them severely.

"Well… I guess we now know what happens if an angel touches a demon," the other demon called out his musing. He wanted to clap Allen on the shoulders, but remembered the result of contact and so returned to Johnny's side instead, "Hey Allen. I'm Reever. Lavi told us to guard you, so here we are!"

Allen blew cold air onto his hand, revelling on his quick healing powers. He quirked an eyebrow at the two guards, displeasure painted his angelic face, "Guards? Why? Does your _almighty_ Demon Lord not trust me?"

"Do you really blame him? I'd do the same if I was in his position," Reever replied, his own eyebrows furrowed in silent challenge. The two locked stares for a few seconds until the younger angel gave up.

Allen rolled his own eyes; childish disappointment whined itself in Allen's voice as he threw himself onto the neatly made bed, "I'm _boooooored_. What can I do in a room like this? Angels are meant to be _doing_ something at this time of day, not wasting breathe and time!"

Reever stretched his shoulders as he ignored the defenceless angel on the now-dishevelled bed, "not our problem. We're only here to guard and supervise,"

"Do you have books here?" Allen's muffled voice came from underneath the cushion. He sat back up on the bed and took out his 'angelic look' card that could make some of his brethren bend over backwards for him; he made sure that his wings were looking slightly wilted and defeated, their ends lying softly down onto the blanket below. With only a slight blush and shining eyes, Allen murmured with a melodic tone reserved only for singing lowly hymns in churches, "if I had something to read or even do, I'll be a good angel in the room. I won't need to go out and cause trouble for you guys…"

Needless to say, even demons can fall for the angelic look. Allen laughed victoriously in the inside as the two demons stuttered while their faces blew up beautifully red as roses. Only when the duo ran out of the room had Allen allowed his wings to flare up and outwards in undaunted glee. He drowned his laughter into his cushion, his wings twitching furiously behind him. Although a small part of him felt guilty for using his 'angelic look' card, Allen was more enthusiastic towards the prospect of actual reading materials! _I can't wait to read books from actual Demons! It's going to be so awesome!_

* * *

"What's wrong, Allen?" the demon who had introduced herself as Miranda called out in worry. She had been the one who brought a ton of books for the new angel to read (after she had fawned over the fact that there was an _actual_ honest-to-goodness angel living in their castle!). She was instantly captivated by Allen's very presence and his symphonic voice made Miranda questioned her hardened heart.

Alas, when Allen had all but attack the offered books with undisguised delight, the captured angel chocked up and shimmering tears came out of his heavenly eyes. The angel had a book opened and he spoke with regret in his voice as if he had made a grave mistake that cannot be undone, "I can't read this.. It's all in demonic language…." _Oh my poor heart!_ Thought Allen, _finally I got a book to read, but I can't read the language!_

Miranda watched helplessly while Allen cried, his wings drooped downwards as if the very life that held them up was sucked out of them. Reever and Johnny came charging into the room, thinking that Miranda and Allen were being attacked. Allen stopped his sniffles, his once sparkly eyes were now covered with a thin veil of glimmering tears and his rosy red cheeks turned even redder. Allen sniffed as he stammered in frustration but resignation, "R-Reever, Johnny.. I can't read these books… I'm sorry to have wasted your time,"

The helpless face of an angelic Allen was too much for them to bear and the two soldier demons had to go out of the bedroom to stop their nosebleed from flowing out. _That look should be illegal!_ It made Reever's skin crawl and had his stomach do somersaults at the same time. He felt like he would anything to make a crying Allen smile again, as if his world would not be the same ever again if Allen slept with anger in his heart and bitter tears in his sweet eyes.

"Does that power even exist?!" Johnny wheezed out.

Reever only shook his head, feeling his energy drained from that single look alone, "I don't know, Johnny… But I think Allen's gonna be a _handful_ while he's here," he sighed to himself as he heard Miranda splutter her assistance to teach a sobbing Allen on how to read the demonic language which had been kept secret for years.

Meanwhile, Lenalee was on her way to the common chambers where her Demon Lord usually resided on a quiet afternoon day. Her eyes turned into a frown as she took in Lavi's uncaring self, "what're you going to do with Allen? He can't stay here forever,"

Lavi only shrugged his shoulders and left Lenalee's question unanswered. From his point of view, the vile _angel_ was like a mere scab from a wound; to be ignored until it was time to peel it off and leave it for dead.

Lenalee came forward with bravado and impatience, "Lavi, if you don't do something about Allen, then your curse wil-"

Lavi surged forward and clenched his fist around Lenalee's neck. His bottled-green eye drenched in black as his mighty wings burst out to cover the room with darkness. His voice dropped its normally jesting façade to bring out the merciless Demon Lord from within, **"Don't ever mention that to me. Don't speak of that sorry creature and I don't need you to remind me of my blasted** _ **curse**_ **!"** Lavi pushed Lenalee away, his wings moving like shadows as Lavi stood upright with a malicious smile that made Lenalee whined, **"You want me to do something? Fine. I'll just eat the** _ **angel's**_ **heart,"**

* * *

Hullo! I'm absolutely swamped with activities, so I'm terribly sorry! Also, I've decided to continue this story, so no worries! This story is different than my other stories because I've decided to write from Allen or other characters' POV instead of my usual Lavi POV. So I hope you enjoy this new twist of mine! :D Loves and kisses from Kid Darkness!


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back to another chapter! As an introduction to this world, the angels and demons have their own language of their own! Angels uses the Latin language written in _italics_ (Latin is classy and prestigious in the religious world too, so win-win!) while the demon language is just words spelled backwards in **bold** letters. So for example: **legna nellA** would mean **angel Allen** in demon language. You don't have to worry much, because their conversations are not that important. But just to let you know. Now you can read the angel/demon language! Congrats!

* * *

Miranda started teaching Allen the hidden language of the demonic kind for days now, yet it would seem that Allen had no success in it so far. Miranda would chuckle at Allen's pretty stuttering and awkward pronunciations, smiling patiently at her determined student. In her eyes, Allen was a youngling that she never had. The angel fluttered around playfully like a child whenever Johnny and Reever were around to guard. Allen no longer had the urge to go out of his room, but anyone could see the yearning that Allen had hidden deeply in those angelic eyes. His pure, white wings gave a flurry of frantic movements whenever the door was opened or anyone of them mentioned the outside world to Allen. Although Allen was given the utmost attention and education from her and the guards, Miranda's keen eyesight could detect the underlying frustration from Allen; the angel was _suffocating_ here, and there was nothing she could do to ease his pain. Nobody could. Nobody but the Demon Lord himself.

"What's going on here?" Lavi grumbled from the doorway, watching with caution when he saw his clan's medic lying on the floor with books askew everywhere with the bloody angel sitting opposite her.

Allen quaked as he saw the very Demon Lord in real life for the first time. The demon had the broadest shoulders he had ever seen on a demon and though his muscles weren't obvious, Allen could see the lean body that Lavi had kept in pristine shape. What had caught Allen's attention straightaway was not Lavi's powerfully built body, but of his wings. Those demonic wings were HUGE! _They're probably double my wing span and stronger than they looked now!_ Allen gulped in amazement. Even when folded neatly behind his back, Allen could properly appreciate the majesty of a Demon Lord's wings. _Imagine if they're spread out and open. How fascinating would that be!_

"L-Lavi! I didn't know you were here!" Miranda's fearful voice stopped Allen's musing. It was clear that his new-found friend was scared of Lavi's reaction. Allen wouldn't be surprised if Lavi actually would strike Miranda right now, since she was forbidden to communicate with a prisoner of some sorts.

But Miranda was only sating his curiosity and desire for new knowledge, all the while with a cheerful smile and calm demeanour. So, for Miranda's sake, Allen bravely stood up and put on his best impression as he came in front of a stiffened Lavi, **"Ym droL, ym retsaM, woh llahs I evres eeht?"**

Lavi widened his one green eye as he took in the angel's words. It was spoken in his demonic language, which was for certain. But the petite angel was vomiting his pronunciations and his tone was all over the place. Instead of asking how he shall serve the master, the bloody angel was asking a woman the wonders of fish rainbows. It was like listening to garbled speech of a baby demon. He was torn between laughing in wild amusement or ripping out the angel's throat for deforming his preserved language. But what stopped his decision-making was the face of the angel.

Unbeknownst to Allen, the angel was standing at close proximity with Lavi. Therefore, Lavi could see the fearless bravery in the smaller being's posture. At the corner of his eye, Lavi could see Allen's wings wanting to curl around his body for protection against the potential danger. But Allen didn't do anything to betray his nervousness. Instead, he looked at Lavi straight into his eye. Lavi could practically _feel_ the air around him dropping to sublime coldness, the smell of peppermint was flitting in the atmosphere. It was as if Lavi was dropped into a calm wave of peace, asking him to surrender to his animosity and embrace the tranquillity that was the angel.

But Lavi wasn't called the _Demon Lord_ for nothing. He shrugged off the angel's strange aura and walked into the room. Ignoring Allen, he picked up one of the books and allowed Miranda to leave his sight. When the door shut, the demon turned to see a weary yet curious angel standing at the edge of the bed.

"Your _**m**_ is wrong and your _**eeth**_ should sound like _**ethe**_ instead," Lavi mumbled carelessly as he flipped the opened book. Many of these books held nothing but simple words, most probably chosen especially to teach insolent angels on the language itself. A shuffle of wings alerted Lavi of the angel, but stayed still instead of moving around.

"Ah, sorry… I.. Know I need to work on that. I kept mixing that with **neh** and it's all a bit challenging," Allen's wings finally caved in and wrapped the angel's body around like a feathery armour.

Only the shuffling of pages were the sounds that came from the bedroom, The angel's jittery appearance was getting into Lavi's nerves. He closed the book with a 'bang', making the other jump in small shock. He walked smoothly towards the jumpy angel, and reveled on the fact that the creature still stood his ground and even had the guts to face him with courage. Only the dauntless or the foolish can withstand his demonic pressure and presence, and Lavi was not above using his power to make imprudent demons bow down to him.

To his surprise, however, the angel remained resolute in his stance. In fact, the more demonic power Lavi excruciated to force the angel to heel, the more relaxed and unbothered the other became! Lavi can see the serenity in his angelic eyes, the smooth plane of his pale face and the undisturbed state of his body. True, the angel's wings were still solidly covering his non-armoured body, but even the wings themselves looked as if they were only there as a warning, not as proper protection. All in all, it was as if the angel was unaffected by Lavi's ultimate dominance!

Grudgingly acknowledging the very fact that his powers can do nothing to change the angel's attitude, he walked towards the window and kept his gaze outside as he spoke coolly, "Tell me what you are learning now,"

Allen knew resignation when he saw it, and the all-powerful and fearful _Demon Lord_ was practically oozing it! Allen was more stunned than ever, but he respected the high-class demon for not giving up the fight until it was deemed worthless. Picking up the sharp turn of events with ease, he sat on the bed and allowed his wings to unfurl themselves a little to show his openness, "Well, Miranda was here on the **e** and the **eth** …"

Since Lavi was already inside the creature's room, it was only logical to eat his dinner inside with the angel. It was completely logical, right? So why was Lenalee looking so smug when she arrived to bring two plates of dinner instead of the usual one? Lavi didn't care either way. He took both their plates and placed them on the floor, finding a space away from all the opened and scattered literature devices.

Lavi ignored the company when said angel hesitantly sat opposite him on the floor. Lavi remained steadfast in the silence when he started murmuring prayers underneath his breath before he started eating his food. But he couldn't take it when the angel was openly gazing at his wings!

"What?" Lavi's wings fluffed outwards in a threatening kind of way, showing his annoyance to the stupid creature for the visible staring, "Ya know.. It's kinda rude to stare at people's wings…"

When the angel didn't answer but kept his curious eyes at his outstretched wings, Lavi softly hit the back of his head with one wing. He spread opened his demon wings and sharpened them to the maximum, showing off his massive appendages that easily covered half of the entire room with bleak darkness, "the more souls the demon has killed, the darker his wings will be," Lavi then enclosed both of them with his still-sharp wings, his tips touching the angel's shoulders and he felt his feathers just _aching_ to sink into angel blood. He grinned darkly as the other's eyes widen in shock at the darkness that suddenly surrounded him. Even the purity of the angel's white wings drowned in the lightless that was Lavi's wings. Lavi edged closer, his voice dropping into a whisper as his wings came closer, "how many souls do you think I've killed, huh, _little_ _angel_?"

But the only reply Lavi got from the angel was a gentle touch on his hardened feathers. The little angel was showing wide-eye amazement as his hands touched Lavi's wings delicately as if the battle-scarred wings were made out of glass, his angelic voice filled with undisclosed awe, "they're _beautiful_..." He said in a hushed whisper. It was Lavi's turn to feel shock; no one had ever complimented on his wings. A demon's wings represented the ferocity and power of a demon. Wings of a Demon Lord are to be feared upon, to be looked upon with envy and pride. So, to actually _compliment_ his wings in such an aloof manner...

As soon as Allen ran his fingers downwards to feel more of the demon's wings, the pitch-black atmosphere withdrew from him and returned to their former state behind Lavi. Without a word, the Demon Lord got up and left the room. _Oh no! Did I scare him off? Are demon's wings as sacred as my own? How could I do such a thing! And without asking for his permission! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

That was how Reever and Johnny found him the next day; sitting sadly and mumbling to himself on the floor with yesterday's untouched food still lying in front of him. It took them a while for them to help them recover, assuring the frantic angel that all was well and no, Lavi did not look like he was planning his murder when they had passed him just now.

"In fact, he looked really mellowed out... Come to think of it, his wings were loose today too," Johnny spoke in contemplation while explaining to the young Allen.

Allen had learned that contrary to angels, demons were openly showing their emotions without care through their wings. The demons didn't mind Allen's frantic wing movements all this time because they too, had such moments where they couldn't control their wings. It made Allen feel at ease; knowing that whenever his wings gave away his emotions, the demons either took no offense to them or unable to read his ever-changing feelings. Unlike his brethren, who always frown upon Allen's inability to contain his constantly-moving wings...

~.~

"Alright, my turn to babysit," a new voice called out in a carefree tone.

Allen's eyes widened in surprise at Lavi's announcement. The Demon Lord shoved the two shock guards out of the bedroom and sat back on the floor as if he was initially there in the first place. Without missing a beat, Lavi opened a random book after leaning back to find a comfortable reading position. Allen continued to stare in silence, before shrugging his shoulders and taking up the place opposite the quiet Demon Lord.

It became a sort of strange routine between the demons and Allen; the mornings and afternoons had Allen spend his time with Miranda or Lenalee, together with the two funny guards. Their laughter filled the once-gloomy hallways because Allen insisted that the door should stay open since "angels must always be ready to receive those who come to them for help,". The demons entertained their little angel about that open-door policy, but put their foot down when it came to sleeping at night or whenever his guards weren't around. All throughout the days, the demons flourished in Allen's presence; his angelic aura making the atmosphere lighter and brighter for everyone. Although they still didn't discover as to whether this was within Allen's innate powers, they didn't mind being just contented with spending time with Allen.

"Allen, Lavi's here!" Lenalee mocked both Allen and Lavi as their time came to an end. Allen's evenings and nights belonged solely to Lavi, their Demon Lord grumpily pouting at the babysitting duty that he took up upon himself. _I don't recall anybody ordering Lavi to spend time with Allen though..._ Lenalee thought gleefully as she exchanged places with Lavi.

Lavi and Allen would spend their time quietly reading the books that was now permanently located in the bedroom. Occasionally, Allen would ask a few questions about the language to Lavi. The Demon Lord would reply at some questions with amused taunts or leave Allen's wandering questions unanswered. As usual, Lavi would - _logically_ , if you asked him- eat his dinner together with Allen. That was when Lavi's patience was tested numerous of times more than the amount of times that Lavi had to invest in handle his clan's problems.

"Can I go out, Lavi?" Allen would ask.

Then, the answer would always be, "No, Allen, you can't,"

This time though, Allen didn't let the unexplained answer go unexplained. The resolute angel frowned, marring his pale face with such a negative reaction to show his dissatisfaction, "why not? Lenalee can follow me, if you want. All I want to do is to go out! I need-"

"NO is NO, you little fool! Stop asking me that! **Uoy tonnac, tsum ton, og tuo ta lla! I redro uoy!"** Lavi growled furiously, his wings opening up to show the seriousness of the matter.

Allen stared unwavering towards the demonic order. Lavi forbidding him to never escape was a normal thing, but to order him around in his demonic voice.. Allen felt his heart breaking at the false hope he once held so dearly. He dropped his gaze at the unfinished food, the tranquillity broken by the rumbling sound of a demon's voice.

Lavi continued eating like nothing had happened, but his wings spoke otherwise. Agitated by Allen's consistent and pestering questions, his black wings ruffled themselves as they started to sharpen by instinct. _They moved more often now-_ Lavi thought, - _more often in this shortstuff's presence.._ He nearly didn't catch the angel's next question, the solemn being spoke in a toneless voice that was very unlike the melodious tune that Lavi was used to hearing, "... Then why am I here for?"

Needless to say, Lavi left the question without an answer. Allen was not surprised. Yet he still felt demotivated. To balance out his wayward emotions and fluffing wings, he delved into the teachings of the demonic language. He stopped asking Lavi unnecessary questions over the following days, holding his tongue stubbornly whenever dusk came about. Instead, he practised speaking when he was alone.

"Your **ghe** is still as atrocious as ever, Allen," Reever spoke his opinion as he caught the little angel red-handed.

Reever laughed as he watched Allen's face turned beet red of embarrassment. Closing the door and ignoring the glaring Allen, he made himself comfortable by sitting on the bed that was so neatly made. He could smell the tantalising smell of _angel_ seeping through the materials; the familiar peppermint scent was comforting for Reever's delicate sense of smell. As Allen continued shuffling through the books given by Miranda, the guard watched with relaxed wings as the innocent angel started butchering his demonic language once more.

"Why try so hard to learn our language, Allen? Don't all angels have to stay _pure_ and _holy?_ "

Allen fumbled with his pronunciations at Reever's question, his angelic pale face started to blush a pretty light red. Reever tried not to laugh as he leaned forwards with a jeering smile, "is it for Lavi?"

Allen's wings popped open to hit Reever directly in the face. The sudden wing attack felt much harder than any other demon's wing, enough to send Reever reeling back onto the bed once more. Reever took no offense in it whatsoever though, since Allen was livid with a now slightly angered face, "who would want to talk to a demon like him? Lavi has no manners at all! I don't like him and I'll probably never will!"

"Hey, hey, come on now, Allen. Lavi's actually a not-so-bad demon, ya know. I thought angels were supposed to love _everyone,_ " Reever pointed an accusing finger at Allen as he rose to defend his Demon Lord, "Lavi is actually k-"

A sudden rise in noise that came from outside made Reever jump up and stood in a defensive stance in front of Allen. The coming noise came closer, and Allen's bedroom door opened with a loud thud to reveal a panting Johnny.

"T-The patrol came back! But they're injured! Come on, Reever, they need all the help they can get!" Johnny shouted in panic, not waiting for Reever's reply and swiftly ran through the corridors once again.

Reever moved forwards to follow his friend, but was stopped when Allen moved to intercept his advance with wide open wings, "wait! Reever! Take me with you! I can help!"

"No, it's too dangerous, Allen. Someone might see you out of your room!" Reever retorted at once.

But Allen stomped his feet once on the ground and held his open position with pleading eyes that could melt the hardest of metal and a voice that sounded like a quivering bow, "I can heal, Reever! Really, I can! _Please,_ Reever!"

Not wanting to waste any more time, Reever nodded his consent and the two went racing down to the ground level where the infirmary was. There were injured demons everywhere; a total of 7 could be counted by Allen alone. Allen's heart wept out with pity and remorse, but didn't stay for long as a commanding voice rang out,

"Reever! What is he doing here?!"

Allen came to see a tall, lean demon with smoothen yet messy wings talking to Reever. His body had bruises even underneath the blackened armour that he wore, but his mature face showed no sign of pain. Instead, he was looking quite angry and fearful at the same time. Allen didn't quite like that sour look on such a handsome face. He took a step forward to save Reever from a verbal-lashing and remembered to smile politely as he was always taught to do, "Hullo, I'm Saint Allen Walker. Please to meet you,"

"Pleasure is all mine, angel. I'm Captain Komui. I've heard about you from my sister, Lenalee... You shouldn't be here, Allen. Hurry and do what you must, before Lavi figures out what's happening," the demon in command nodded his approval, albeit wearily. Allen showed his open hands and closed his eyes, murmuring the familiar prayers to start the healing process.

" _Pater , da mihi ut faciam Deus voluntatem tuam virtutem,"_ Allen's singing voice sung its harmonious tune, his power resonating in echoes. Komui was unfamiliar with the language, but somehow knew that Allen was speaking in the tongue of angels.

The angel's first language; listened by all but known to none. He had heard that their very language was directly tied to their 'God', taking spiritual strength from the very archaic words themselves. Komui rarely believed that such Latin-like words had power; but seeing and practically _experiencing_ it was a whole different matter.

Komi took a deep breath in, amazed that his lungs inhaled a refreshing gust of air instead of ashen dust. His mind accepted the calm atmosphere as readily as a physical hug, the coldness sink into his blood veins like ice to a hot wound. Without wanting to, Komui felt his aching muscles loosened themselves and his entire body felt like sleeping the dreamy peace away. Instantly, he felt rejuvenated as if he had gotten a good night's rest or two. He felt as if he could take over the world, what with his body already recovered fully without any sign of wounds or scars.

"Wow…" Komui was speechless for once as he took in his newly-recuperated body that was immediately healed of its terrible wounds a few seconds earlier. He had to admit to himself, Allen was a much faster and effective healer than Miranda, even on the demon healer's better days! "This is amazing, Allen,"

Allen breathed out in relief, smiling a light smile as he took in his work proudly, "Thank you, Komui. You're all healed now.. And I do hope it stays that way," he said automatically, like he had rehearsed those lines for some time now.

"Allen! Come quick! Here!" Lenalee's frantic voice called out towards them.

Allen rushed to the corner of the infirmary, taking in the sight of Miranda trying vainly to heal a heavily injured Kanda. Even from his angle, Allen can clearly see Kanda's broken and burnt arm, the injury was a far worse cry than Komui's scattered marks. Miranda's normally-straight hair was tied up in a messy bun and her eyes had black bags underneath them as a testament of the healer's constant healing.

"Allen… I can't heal him any further! But if we don't do anything, Kanda'll…" Miranda clasped her hands together in helplessness. Allen nodded in composed understanding as he walked towards the unconscious demon. _Wait… What am I doing? Am I really going to heal a demon? Kanda was the one who attacked me! He's the one who despised me the most, after Lavi! Why should I heal this worthless demon?_ But as soon as he thought his last opinion, Allen shook his head fervently. _No! Father didn't teach me to be selfish! I must heal and protect all of His creations!_

As Allen looked over Kanda's multiple injuries – _looks like a combination of claw and weapon origin-_ , he didn't ignore the fact that many demons were watching him with begging eyes. By then, Allen knew that this demon, this despicable BaKanda, was well-liked among his clan members. So for that reason, he gave a heavy sigh as he made his verdict without turning around to see crest-fallen faces, "Kanda's damage is all too serious to be healed normally, even by a high-level demon healer like Miranda-"

Lenalee swallowed her whine as she stepped forward; she felt her energy drained as her legs gave way to the ground below. But a soft shuffle of wings made her look up again. Allen's wings were open slightly, revealing muscular yet smooth feathers that ran from side to end. Allen had his right hand over his heart and his other hand floating inches away from Kanda's bare chest, "-but I'm here now,"

Allen's left hand that hovered over the sleeping body came down with a bright glow. Allen stifled a hiss as he felt the tingling sensation of contact, but he gritted his teeth instead and spoke out in a commanding voice that never failed to call upon his Father for help, _"Si suus voluntatem tuam fiat, Pater. Sed placet hic calix transire animae"_ Allen felt his hands burning, but he kept contact as he ran his hand through Kanda's poor body. He felt his power grow by then, trying to heal the broken demon. Allen's hands finally clapped together in a praying position; straight fingers and right thumb crossing the left. He felt his power surging as he gave the final prayer with closed, serene eyes, _"Feci operam , pater. Tu autem in ceteris suus,"_

The power surge was like a powerful wave of cold sea water to the demons. Demons from every level of the castle felt recharged for some unknown reason, their spirits lifted high and their senses on high alert. It was undeniable now; the angel had restored every single demon in the castle to full health.

The Demon Lord was one of the affected ones. He felt the power surge and his body accepted the healing spell like a man thirsty for water in the desert. The power was addictive, as if any demon would gladly bury himself in that soft, seductive power for the rest of his life and would never complain about a thing. Instead of being thankful or even confused however, Lavi felt rage bubbling from inside him. He slammed his book down onto the table, making the furniture crack under the massive pressure. Bookman shivered in fear as the Demon Lord growled in undisguised fury, **"erehw si eht legna?!"**

"Urgh…." Allen slumped down onto the ground, his shaky hands holding the bars of the bed. He felt hands hesitatingly helping him back up, but Allen shook his body free of the help as he tried to clear his head. The prayer took a lot out of him, apparently, "I'm alright. Thank you, Lenalee,"

"No, thank _you,_ Allen," Lenalee thanked with gratitude. There was no questioning the look from Lenalee's eyes. Allen _knew_ that look. Had experienced it himself before it was taken ruthlessly away from him.

He looked at Lenalee's teary eyes and he smiled a small smile as he whispered, "you _love_ him,"

Lenalee only shook her head as she whispered back, but with a wistful look, "demons _can't_ love, Allen,"

"Everyone can love; everyone deserves to be loved," Allen said sadly before bringing himself up to face the other demons.

Reever and Komui came forward, wanting to help the wavering Allen but stood at standby when Allen only waved his burnt hands in retaliation, "I'm tired, not invalid, guys! I would like to go back to my room now, please,"

Reever and Komui walked silently behind the exhausted angel, his white wings were sagging tiredly behind him. They were at awe towards the healing angel; Komui a bit more thankful than Reever. He wondered just how powerful the young angel was and how much power was Allen _still_ hiding away from them. Surely the angel can do more than _just_ healing! The amount of mastery invested into healing Kanda can attest to that! Allen was a walking enigma, a puzzling mystery that urged Komui to peel away layer after layer to finally discover what Allen was made of. Komui rolled his –recovered- shoulders easily, ignoring his demonic instincts to kill the strangely unnatural angel.

But it wasn't _Komui's_ demonic instincts that Allen had to watch out for.

Like resonance of a pebble dropping into still water, both demons felt a chocking compression that made them want to collapse onto the floor below. _Demon Lord_ Lavi was coming, and he definitely wasn't looking happy to greet an unaware Allen. Komui pushed Allen backwards as Reever took the angel's place, "GO, Allen! Get away from-"

Allen let out a surprised gasp as Lavi came out of nowhere and pushed Komui into the conjoining wall. Reever wanted to intercept his Demon Lord, but Lavi only flicked his wrist and the demon guard was thrown out of the glass window. Acting upon maternal instincts, Allen ran towards the smashed window, "REEVER!"

But Allen was pulled back by his wings and Allen screamed in fright and agony. _My wings!_ Allen tried to turn and struggle, but the harder he tried to escape from Lavi's clawed clutches, the more blood from his wings began to bleed out. Allen shouted with a voice similar to a broken song without a proper tune and a pitiful rhythm, "LAVI! Please! LET GO!"

Lavi still held onto the infernal angel's wings with all his might, uncaring of the frantic movements that came from the creature itself. He dragged the crying thing across the tiled floor as its singing cries rang around the castle. Finally reaching his destination, he threw the baggage inside the dungeon where this whole thing started and locked the door with a triumphant huff. The key he had kept in his pocket, his patience for the creature he had left in the dungeon.

As Lenalee heard what had happened, she shook her head and told her saddened brother, "It's not your fault, Komui… You did your best to protect Allen…" _It's my fault; if I didn't beg Allen to save Kanda, none of this would've happen and Allen would've been safe…_ The demon mage left Miranda to care for an unconscious Reever. She didn't dare to confront Lavi when he was overcome by wrath and demonic storm. Instead, she buried herself in the library and covered herself in books about angels.

That was where she stayed for a couple of days and nights. Although there were only less than a handful of books about the demons' archenemies, she drank every piece of information she could find. Most of what she read was obviously fake (part of the book was saying that Allen had the ability to shape-shift and another part said that Allen had the kiss of death). But upon one of her discoveries, she uncovered something that was crucial to Allen's survival. Something that she couldn't _dare risk_ it to be false. Taking the book in hand and running towards the main chamber, she burst inside the gloomy room that was filled with destroyed furniture.

"LAVI!" She called out to the Demon Lord without caring of the consequences of spooking an infuriated demon, "You _have_ to let Allen out!" Lenalee pointed at a segment from the opened book with a sharp finger, "Angels need sunlight or they'll _die_!"

* * *

I really love writing this story although Lavi feels a bit OOC in the beginning. But I do hope you're still sticking around for more, because my ideas keep coming in like waves haha Oh yes, if you really want to know what Allen was praying about in his lovely angel language, here is the translation if you're too lazy to use google translate (yes, I used google translate. So if I made any mistakes, please forgive me!)

 _Pater , da mihi ut faciam Deus voluntatem tuam virtutem_ **(Father, give me the power that I should do Thy will)**

 _Si suus voluntatem tuam fiat, Pater. Sed placet hic calix transire animae_ **(If it's Your will be done, Father. But please let this cup pass from him)**

 _Feci operam , pater. Tu autem in ceteris suus_ **(I did try my best, Father. You have the rest of it)**

Hopefully I didn't make you confused. If I need, feel free to ask me anytime! Hope you enjoyed this latest update and I wish to hear from you soon! Have a wonderful day!


	4. Chapter 4

_Everybody loves picking flowers for themselves_

 _But not everybody knows that you can't keep flowers_

 _Or they'll die_

* * *

Lavi was inside his common chambers when the incident happened. He was enjoying the peace and quiet these past few days, the only thing he would call a disturbance was the occasional wayward demons that had dared to trespass into his territory. The inferior _angel_ was locked up tightly deep inside the dungeon without trouble. All he had to do now was to wait it out and-

"Baka Usagi! Pay attention!" Bookman knocked his Demon Lord over the head with an iron fist.

Lavi only yawned loudly to taunt the old demon, chuckling to himself when the elder threw another book but missed its mark. That was when Lenalee came bursting in with a panic look on her precious face that nobody liked to see. Stomping over and slamming an old library book onto his desk, she explained with a tired voice, "Lavi! You have to release Allen from the dungeon! Angels die without _sunlight_!"

Lavi shrugged his shoulders as if this so-called terrible news was cheap blood to him, "I know that. Did you actually think that this is my first time dealing with these creatures? I've fought against them before; trust me, Lenalee, it's better this way,"

Lenalee was shock to the core. She knew that her Demon Lord was merciless when it came to the topic of angels, but Lavi was not ruthless without reason! She shook her head and tried to make Lavi see reason, "Allen only went out to heal the injured patrol, nothing else! Please, Lavi, Allen did nothing wrong!"

" **Eb tnelis, nomed,"** Lavi growled in reply, already tired of this conversation. He only received an angered look from the demon mage but she wisely kept her mouth shut. Lavi didn't care when Lenalee stomp away from him looking all too hurt, and he also didn't give a shit when she slammed shut his door when she left his chambers with irritation obvious in her steps.

Needless to say, dinner the following nights was as quiet as a graveyard itself. Everyone kept to their own business, each not wanting to speak out lest they were thrown out by their Demon Lord. Komui, who was second in command after Lavi himself, placed his utensils down with a soft tinkle before clearing his throat, "You mind telling me what's wrong? I've never seen you this quiet before, Lavi, and it's unnerving,"

Lavi skimmed through his dining table, judging each of his faithful clan members. He pointedly ignored Lenalee's glare as he spoke out in a careless tone, "the angel has casted a spell on everyone; I'm just trying to get rid of it,"

"Allen is not an _it_!" Lenalee shouted out, slamming her fist onto the table as her wings flared out in agitation.

Komui also ignored her as he continued his conversation with his irritated Demon Lord, "then why not just kill him and end it straightaway?"

Lenalee snapped her attention from the ignorant Lavi to her traitorous brother, "I can't believe you, brother! Allen _healed_ you, and you want to take Lavi's side? I know the angels think that demons are low, but you guys don't have to prove them right!" Outraged, she pushed her chair back and exited the dining hall with a fuming cloud behind her.

 _Stupid Lavi! Ungrateful Komui! Is everyone here blind?! If Allen had casted a spell over us, then wouldn't I, as the clan's most powerful mage, have sensed it?!_ Lenalee grumbled as she paced the many corridors of the castle.

"What're you going to do, Lenalee?" A voice suddenly spooked her out of her misery. Kanda was rolling his eyes behind her, his own sleek wings tucked behind him in a solid manner. When Lenalee only gave a confused look, Kanda clicked his tongue as he folded his arms together, "That short thin-" Lenalee gave a piercing look that made Kanda rethink his words carefully, " _angel_ saved me from certain death, if I can recall. I'll help you, but only this time,"

Lenalee cheered up instantly as she found a fellow demon who shared her thoughts, "Great! Come on, I think Bookman has the key to the dungeon!" the demon mage grabbed Kanda's hand as she pulled him towards the library where the old demon usually resided during mealtimes.

"Bookman! We need the key to the dungeon!" Lenalee begged Bookman, who sat in a strange position on the carpeted floor. As Bookman only stayed silent because he needed more information on the unexpected plea. Lenalee released Kanda's hand – _when did I took hold of it?!_ \- And whispered in distress, "if I can release Allen, then Allen can fly away from here! It's _my_ fault that he's here in the first place; he doesn't deserve to be locked up and die in a slow manner like this!"

After a few still silent moments and unblinking stares from Bookman, the older demon got up and patted the female demon on the arm with a pitiful look on his face, "that's a brave plan you got there, Lenalee; ready to face Lavi's punishment as soon as he finds out that you let the angel go. But!-" Bookman lifted his pointer finger in the air, "-In his immature fit of rage, Lavi threw the key down into Rayless Chasm… I'm sorry, Lenalee, but the key's useless now,"

Lenalee took a step back as she felt her energy washed away from her. Rayless Chasm was a black hole that swallowed everything that fell into it; there was no ending to the chasm and all anyone could see if they took a glimpse was pure bleakness. If Lavi had thrown the key down _there,_ it was already as good as gone. Without the key, they couldn't open the dungeon, for the dungeon door was enhanced to withstand even the strongest of attacks so that no intruders would pass through its barriers. Therefore, Lavi throwing away that very key to unlock the dungeon door was direct confirmation of Lavi's hatred towards Allen himself.

Lenalee clenched her fists as she flatly thanked Bookman and left the library with a burdened spirit. _No, it's not over!_ Lenalee bit her lower lip and she resolutely marched her way towards the back of the castle grounds. Outside, her sharp senses caught the occasional song of singing birds and rustling leaves from the forests that surrounded the castle. She could feel the soft night wind licking through her open but hardened wings. Yet, Lenalee continued her journey until she reached the edge of Rayless Chasm.

It looked simple from faraway; a gaping black hole with nothing inside it. But from Lenalee's point of view, it was considered the _unknown_ to all demons. No demon knew _who_ made the Rayless Chasm, or even _how_ it came to be. But they knew _what_ Rayless Chasm was. To fall inside Rayless Chasm was just as suicidal as a demon going to church to be baptised. There was no knowing what was going to happen if a demon would fall inside, since there was no ending to this dark magical occurrence. Rayless Chasm: where nothing went down completely and nothing came out alive. Rayless Chasm was, simply put, a waiting death trap for all who were foolish enough to fall inside its demise.

Kanda knew what Lenalee was about to do and he quickly pulled the female demon back, away from the edge. He unsheathed his sword as he flared open his twilight wings, "No, let me go… Allen… He saved me… I'll be the one who's going to repay him," and with that, he took his first step forward into oblivion with nothing but the sword in his hand and the hurtful cry from his loved one.

* * *

" _Lavi, how do you say this? I can't read it at all…" Allen pointed at one of the sections from another boring book._

 _Lavi looked above him, since Allen had opted to read on the bed and Lavi stayed put on the floor directly below the angel. He glanced through the sentence, "_ _ **'erif ehtaerb, snomed nac'**_ _. It basically says that we demons can breathe fire,"_

 _Allen's eyes twinkled brightly, making his appearance look more dazzling as the innocent angel leaned forward without caring about personal space. The angel had brightness in his childish voice, wise curiosity edged around the corners of the musical tone, "Wow! Really?! You can do that? How much fire power do you have? Where do you keep the fire? Do you need a spell to maintain the fire? What kind of fire- WOAH!" Allen leaned forward too much in his excitement and fell onto the floor below, sending his white wings a-tumbling behind him._

 _For the first time in his life, the hardened Demon Lord found himself struggling to contain his laughter. The angel was apologising profusely now, his wings in total disarray after the slight tumble and his silvery hair was in a mess. Yet, there was something mesmerising about the creature that Lavi failed to put his finger on. He still couldn't believe it; that this clumsy, little thing as responsible for bringing life into his clan…_

"So here you are, Lavi," Komui spoke out in amusement, watching patiently as Lavi snapped out of his dreamy walk. Apparently, the Demon Lord was instinctually walking towards Allen's bedroom without acknowledging it. It was as if his feet knew the way that his mind didn't want to accept. Lavi looked around his surroundings with a frown on his handsome face; scattered and open books covered the floor as if they were the second carpet, the unmade bed still reeked of _angel_ and the air inside the bedroom now had the lingering scent of fresh peppermint tea. Something yellowy caught Lavi's keen eye and he took the little sticky notes that stuck at the edges of the books, the single ray of moonlight was the only source of light that Lavi had. There was beautiful angelic writing and pointy arrows signifying the highlighted text written all over the sticky notes; every one of them concerning Allen's lessons with him and Miranda.

 _How to say this? Better ask Miranda_

 _Does this actually work? How do they do it?_

 _Healing spell? Can I do this?_

 _Is this real? Reever should know…_

 _I think I understand a bit of Lavi now-_

Lavi's attention was stuck on the last note. There, in the middle of the paragraph, displayed a hierarchy of how demon clans work. But Allen had gone and added multiple names of the Black Order clan members into the drawn diagram, making it look more like a merry family tree instead of a hellish pyramid of dominance and power. Allen had underlined a sentence that made Lavi re-read it several times in case he had misread a word, not trusting his perfect photographic memory.

' **Demon Lords are** **highly protective** **of their clan and would kill without thinking if he detects a single danger from the outside.** **Approach with caution** **'**

Komui dared to enter the deserted bedroom, his steps noiseless as he saw the younger demon's shoulders stiffened and his large, black wings slowly open up into sharpness, "Lavi?..."

"Komui-" Lavi closed the book and burnt it to ashes with a swift blue flame, his wings eerily calm and unmoving, "-I think I did something wrong…"

* * *

Lenalee stride forward to stop Kanda, but she knew it was too late to stop the demon swordsman. Kanda was already leaning forward into the endless abyss when there was a commanding voice that pierced the night sky, "STOP! LAVI!"

Kanda felt a flurry of massive wings pushing him back onto solid ground. He only had time to catch a giant, running shadow that streamed past him and dived straight into the Rayless Chasm without hesitation whatsoever. Behind him, Komui was catching up to them, panting as he held his weight upon his knees.

"What's going on, Komui? Who was that?" Lenalee turned her head in confusion. Within a blink of an eye, Kanda was lying flat on the ground and an unknown figure took his sacrificial place instead.

Komui caught his breath and peeked over the edge of Rayless Chasm. His voice cracking in exasperation and tiredness, "Lavi… That was _Lavi_ who went down,"

Shock wasn't even enough to describe the expressions on Lenalee and Kanda's faces. Their very own _Demon Lord_ jumped into Rayless Chasm without a word?! "W-Why?! Is he crazy? Why would he do that?!"

Komui only shook his head in guilt with a serious look on his face, "I don't know… But I think it has something to do with _Allen_ ,"

The Black Order clan reluctantly accepted that excuse as they went about their daily activities. Since Lavi rarely participate in the clan's businesses (Bookman was still trying to rope Lavi into actually _doing_ his responsibilities as Demon Lord) anyways, nothing major had changed in the first few days.

But after nights after days had gone to pass, the entire clan felt demotivated. Sucked dry of their energy and leaderless to take command, the demons felt themselves wasting away. There was a heavy aura circling around the castle, the very air became murky and hard to breathe in. The absence of a Demon Lord was like severing the head from its body; the lower members moved about aimlessly and thoughtless until its time to die came. The famed Black Order clan was without its Demon Lord, and that gaping wound was beginning to fester and rot.

"Lavi…" Komui sighed with fatigue in his voice. He had tried to take command since Lavi had –recklessly- thrown himself down into Rayless Chasm a few weeks back, but there was only so much that a second-in-command can do. The clan _needed_ a Demon Lord, and there was nobody but Lavi himself that fit the bill. He paced around the suicidal hole on a cold night with nothing but his armour and sheathed sword. _Come on, Lavi! This is crazy! You're crazy! And I'm going-_

" **Shit…."** A loud thump came from behind Komui, the voice sending crawling shivers down Komui's spine.

The hand that reached out to grab onto the edge of the chasm was scarred and covered with shadows. As Lavi pulled himself out of the hole, Komui's eyes widened in awe and stunned astonishment, "And I'm going crazy…"

Demon Lord Lavi was wearing his black and red armour that covered him from head to toe, yet there were scratches and lacerations that Komui knew weren't there before. Lavi's dark wings turned even more blacker in colour; the giant appendages looked as if they had stolen the colour from the very starless sky itself. Lavi's vibrantly red hair was all over the place and his demonic halo was hovering over his head, his signature headband was nowhere to be seen as the returned Demon Lord limped his way through the castle grounds. Komui didn't ignore the fact that Lavi was practically _exuding_ his demonic powers without care. Every step that Lavi took on solid ground made the grass underneath his protected feet wilt and die. Lesser demons would have been strangled by Lavi's uncontrollable powers and would most probably meet the same fate as the unfortunate plants. Komui had to steer Lavi away from the others!

"Lavi, wait!" Komui called out, but the possessed Demon Lord either didn't hear or care about minor obstacles. Following his base instincts, Lavi dragged his heavy body towards the underground dungeon where his destination lied. Komui stopped beside Lavi, his eyes in open question as to what would Lavi do; would he use his remaining powers to destroy the door? Or would he cast a demolition spell that had the potential of destroying the entire castle?

But Lavi did neither or that; instead, he opened his closed fist to reveal the key to the dungeon! But- "the key's broken…" Komui said regretfully.

That didn't deter Lavi whatsoever. He clamped his fist tightly and murmured a demonic spell with a deep voice that made Komui want to crawl over and die. Purple wisps came slithering from the grip and Lavi finally opened his hand once again to show a completely new key. Without wasting time, Lavi unlocked the dungeon door after weeks of desolation and sickening solitude.

Komui rushed inside, his eyes showing great worry at the sole survivor of the torturous dungeon. The angel was lying on the dirtied floor with his back facing them, but it didn't take a genius to see that Allen was in jeopardy; his once pristine, pure wings were now thinned and morphed into a disgustingly withered, ugly form while his silvery hair had turned into ashen brown. Allen was also visibly thinner most likely due to the deprivation of food and water. The angel was the very picture of a beautiful flower trapped in demonic gloom. Komui knew, from the exact moment, that they were too late to rescue the trapped angel.

"ALLEN!"

* * *

Oh dear, poor Allen! What're the lost demons gonna do?~ Thank you very much for being patient with me and my slow updates, so as a gift of apology, I'm updating this story on a weekend. Hope you enjoy this update (although, I _may_ have killed Allen in the process haha) and I hope to hear from you soon. Send me your opinions, comments or constructive criticism or even pm me, I'll treasure them all and it'll greatly motivate me ^^ Have a nice day!


	5. Chapter 5

_Angels and their mysterious powers._

 _Can any other creature cast a spell over someone with just their smile?_

* * *

When Lavi came out of the accursed Rayless Chasm, his first thought was not on the decaying situation of his well-built clan. It was not on how heavily injured or dangerously close to total exhaustion he was. His first and foremost thought was based on his demonic instincts, his inner self, and his darker side. The only thing that kept him going when he was inside the Rayless Chasm and the same thing that made him to actually move and open the goddamn dungeon door.

"ALLEN!" Komui's cry snapped Lavi out of his misery.

Lavi rushed to push the kneeling Komui away, his body shivering at the sight that beheld him; the angel was unnaturally unmoving, his face was cracked away to reveal a dehydrated and degenerated version of a once pretty angel. He was barely breathing as he was; the once serenely cold aura that was constantly surrounding the angel had dissipated into nothingness. This meant only one thing: Allen was _dying_. All because of his immature foolishness and blinded fury.

Lavi gritted his teeth as he carried the unconscious angel in his arms, his muscles and whole injured body screaming at the added weight and the sudden jolt of pain from the touching contact. Allen's wings drooped downwards as if their very muscles had deteriorated into thin air and left only the empty carcass of the feathered appendages. Lavi wilfully ignored the brown, tattered feathers that broke from the marginal coverts and thus littered the floor below. While ignoring his wounds that he had sustained from his hellish experience back in Rayless Chasm, he carried Allen slowly to the surface and making sure that Allen was at least _still_ breathing.

"Allen! Lavi! You're back!?" Lenalee's frantic voice cried out from the end of the corridor. She held her gasp back as she took in Allen's lifeless condition, her eyes threatening to burst out tears.

"Lenalee!" snapped Lavi, "How do I cure him? Come on!"

Lenalee wiped away her tears furiously. _That's right; now's not the time to cry! Allen needs us!_ She led the way confidently, her pace hurried as she spoke, "The sunlight! Allen needs to get out into the light!"

Fortunately for the trio of demons, the sun was already up high on its blue throne and the sky was shining its brightest to the green earth below. Lavi quickly placed Allen underneath one of the old oak trees that stood stoically like a warden to the castle. Allen was lying under the small shade, but the tree allowed multiple rays of sunlight to play on Allen's passive body. The afternoon wind blew its warm air around the quiet angel, as if welcoming the long-forgotten spiritual being back into the land of the living.

Then, the demons stepped back to wait for a miracle to happen….

Something _did_ happen, but not what had anyone expected.

Allen's wings began to take immediate effect as soon they received enough fresh air. Like a flower in the sunlight, the wings glowed brightly as they returned to their normally pristine shape. Every brown feather was melted off to give way to delicately white; each empty spot was filled with a new, smooth one that had blurred but intricate designs painted around the feathers' shafts. But the glowing didn't stop when the wings returned to normal.

The glowing only shimmered down when the wings disappeared _completely_ from Allen's back.

"What the Hell?!"

"What happen to his wings?! They're gone?! Shit, is that normal, what the heck!"

Lavi and Komui started panicking, pacing around the tree like banshees on high potions. Only Lenalee stayed silent as she was enraptured by the angel's sudden transformation. Allen's brown hair turned starry-silver once more while his sleeping face changed their expression from dead-pale to tranquillity and peace. Lenalee smiled pleasingly as she felt the once dead aura that surrounded the dying angel now began to take on new life; the familiar cold atmosphere returned whole-heartedly and Lenalee felt the refreshing burst of energy once again as if she had longed for it this whole time.

She watched closely as Allen's innocent eyes began to flutter open, revealing those beautiful silver globes that she had missed so dearly. The angel rubbed his eyes as he yawned fitfully, like he was just waking up from a very long nap instead, "Lenalee?" Allen's first word was mumbled out.

As soon as Lavi felt the rushing surge of angelic energy that instantly healed most of his grave wounds, he pulled Komui towards the awakened angel. Allen even had the gale to smile brightly at them and Lavi felt himself dying a little bit in the inside as guilt continued to eat his soul apart.

"Lavi? Komui? What happen? Where am I?" Allen said in an innocent tone, looking around and realising that he was finally outside! Allen felt exhilarated as he felt the grass underneath him and the warm hugging of the nature's wind. The bright sunlight shone down upon him and Allen felt absolutely _heavenly_. He looked at his rescuers full of gratitude and evident happiness in his face, "Thank you… For all this,"

"ALLLLLEEEEEEEEN!" A cheerful voice cried out from afar. Reever was running alongside a tearful Johnny, followed closely by a worried Miranda and Krory with Kanda backing the demon welcoming parade. Lavi stepped back as Johnny came to a full stop in front of Allen.

"ALLEN! What happen to your wings?" Miranda pointed out.

"Oh, my wings?" Allen turned back as if the very thought of his wings disappearing had never occurred to him. He blushed lightly as he laughed a tinkling tone that had Lavi's insides churning, "they're still there; they turn transparent under direct light so that we angels can better fit in among the humans! See!" Allen moved his see-through wings around to prove his point.

"Stupid angel… You made us all worry for nothing," Lavi face-palmed himself, but the relieved smile and light voice betrayed his serious taunt. Allen's returned giggles didn't make Lavi feel any better, for he would never admit that he had nearly destroyed that precious and innocent thing just for petty revenge.

From that day onwards, Allen had a great time in the Black Order clan. Although Lavi had put spelled bracelets onto Allen's wrists and ankles to prevent Allen from escaping without his direct consent, Allen didn't let that burden him as he was allowed to wander around the castle grounds freely.

Allen used that advantage to full potential. With delightful glee, he wandered the castle from top to bottom (though he made sure to avoid the underground dungeon for obvious reasons!). Sometimes, he would meet Lenalee on the way to do some paperwork ( _who knew that even demons had to do paperwork!_ ) for a sneaky Komui, or he would occasional drop by the infirmary to help Miranda with the sick and injured demons. During the evenings, Allen would study his demonic language from Miranda before dining with the Black Order clan. Allen didn't particularly like eating demon food, but who was he to waste valuable food? Besides, if he didn't like anything, he could just go down and join Jerry, the clan's cook.

The nights were used especially only for Lavi and Allen in the angel's bedroom. They'd spend their time together in comfortable silence, only breaking the hushed night by Allen's questions or Lavi's wandering monologue. Allen's wings were slowly getting comfortable with the Demon Lord's presence; their every-ready defence against an attack was returning to their naturally-soft form. But Lavi was not entirely of the same mind; his wings were still sharpened to a degree, but were forcefully folded when the angel wandered too close to them. He kept his conversations brief, but made sure that Allen understood everything before returning to his solitude state. All in all, Lavi was still weary of the angel even though his intentions were now open-minded.

At first, the Black Order demons weren't comfortable with an unguarded _angel_ wandering around their safe territory too. But one seraphic look from Allen and the invigorating aura he carried around with him made the demons eat their heated words. Now, they welcomed Allen like he was one of the naïve younglings. Really, Allen was truly a child at heart regardless of his innate powers or his noticeably different race.

For example, Allen decided to rest underneath the same old oak tree after another successful day of castle-adventuring. Lavi had offered his main chambers as sanctuary to Allen, saying, "if you want to rest, my main chambers are always open," Even though Allen was thoroughly honoured with that exclusive privilege, he still preferred the outside atmosphere compared to the stuffy inside. As an angel, Allen practically _thrived_ on light. But what made Allen _flourish_ was a totally different thing.

"You're an angel!" A squeaky voice spoke out, breaking Allen's quiet meditation.

Several young demons were utterly staring at him with wide eyes and open mouths. Allen's wings (they were trapped in the middle of transparency and solidity since the afternoon light was blocked by puffy clouds) covered his body like a shield as he did not know how demon children would act. _Would they taunt and jeer at me for being a freak of nature? Can they bite me at so young an age? Have they learned curses and spell yet?_ The very thought made Allen shiver in weariness as his wings tightened their closure.

The demon children's eyes widened even further – _is that even possible?!_ \- And a brave, young boy came forward to point at awe, "Cool! Your wings are white!"

Allen blinked once, then twice. Tentatively, he opened his wings once more and he hid a smile when the children's attention was paid solely on his wings. Allen made a show and stretched his wings out high in the air very slowly, before letting them fall down with a mighty 'whoosh'. The children cried out in surprised glee as they came closer to Allen with renewed vigour, already deeming Allen as their different but new friend. _Yes… This is what I missed the most…_

Lavi jumped from one roof corner to another in supreme silence, already satisfied that he had escaped the ferocious clutches of Bookman himself and his boring lectures about _discipline_ and _responsibilities._ He was just about to go find and annoy the Hell out of Kanda when he heard a scream of terror. Thinking the worst, he flew fast across the roofs and his keen ears picked up on the source of the shout. What he saw was the overall opposite of what he had assumed.

"Allen! Stop!" cried Timothy as he ran away from a chasing angel.

Lavi hid in the shadows as he saw Allen playing 'tag' with the many demon children that resided inside the castle with their family members. Allen's fluffy wings were folded neatly at the back, making sure that none of the younglings were hit by the muscular appendages. Allen was laughing gaily as he chased Timothy around the oak tree, followed by the throngs of crying children with joyful eyes.

Allen turned right as he intended to cut the hyperactive rascal off, but as soon as he cornered the tree, the child was gone. He felt the small thump of children from behind him as he looked around the tree but saw none of the strikingly blue hair, "Timothy? Where are you, dear…"

"GOTCHA!" Allen's back was roughly pushed by a falling Timothy, the other children wanting to crawl onto Allen's back but didn't want to feel the sharp pain from touching the mysterious angel. Timothy was unhindered, however, as he shouted with glee, "ATTACK!"

"That's enough," Allen growled playfully as he moved swiftly around to make a strong gust of wind, making the children tumble down onto the soft grass.

"A-AL- Allen!" Timothy laughed as he tried to sit up, but Allen's heavy wings were holding him down as effective as gravity itself. When Allen finally allowed the child to sit up, the angel was leaning back against the old oak tree with a wistful smile on his pale face.

"Ah… What a peaceful day," Allen sighed contently, gazing upwards to see the afternoon sun blaring down on them. Allen leaned back against the tree trunk, silently thanking the tree for giving them enough shade to rest under. The mischievous children settled down around him as they basked in Allen's cool, angelic aura with ease.

"Allen, can you sing?" One of the children asked after a moment's rest. That idea ignited a whole new burst of energy from the once-relaxed group.

"I heard that angels can sing rweeeally well!" Another spoke out.

"I don't think Allen can sing as good as _my_ mum!" One of the closer ones argued.

From his sitting position in front of Allen's legs, Timothy crossed his hands like what he saw Komui would do during businesses, "Well, _I_ think that angels cast their hainotaising spell when they sing!"

Allen chuckled, "Timothy, I think you mean _hypnotising…_ And I don't think angels do that anyways. We sing praises to our Father, not to scare people away with spells, that's for sure,"

The angel felt a girl pulling on his shirt sleeve. She had short hair as well, but her eyes were of brilliantly bright green, "can you sing to us, Allen? Pllleeeeeeaaaaassssssse?"

The entourage of "please?" and "sing!" followed the guiltless children, their newly-grown wings flapping furiously to show their excitement. Lavi smirked from behind the pillar a few distance away, entertained by the begging that the angel was receiving. Truth be told, he was also curious as to whether the creature can sing. If so, do they do it while casting a spell or do they sing their enemies to sleep? He kept quiet from the shadows, however. Certain that the angel had a soft spot for the demonic children.

"Alright! Alright! I'll sing!" Allen surrendered, placating the loud children as they took their place around the angel. Allen tapped his chin, thinking of a song to sing for these children, "Ah! I got one… Listen-"he shooed Timothy away from him as he sat cross-legged. He took a deep breath, feeling his white wings slackened as if they too sensed a song coming. Allen gave his best, gleaming smile as he whispered melodiously,

" _A kite above a graveyard grey_

 _At the end of the line far far away_

 _A child holding on to the magic of birth and awe"_

Allen closed his eyes, freely letting his muscles relax as he felt the wind and trees rustled according to his music. He sang in his normal volume now, the musical tune more evident as he sang with the voice that belonged entirely to angels.

" _Oh, how beautiful it used to be_

 _Just you and me far beyond the sea_

 _The waters, scarce in motion_

 _Quivering still"_

He made a show of his wings curling around his folded body, making Allen look like a feathery ball instead. Timothy gasped as he tried to approach for the hidden Allen, but as soon as his tiny hands touched the airy wings, Allen peeked from in between his feathers with a glittering eye as he continued to sing to his jocund company,

" _At the end of the river the sundown beams_

 _All the relics of a lifelong lived_

 _Here, weary traveller rest your wand_

 _Sleep the journey from your eyes"_

Allen hurriedly got up and ran across the castle courtyard. He spotted the housekeeper as she turned her back away from them just for a moment. Allen impishly stole the large white sheet that hung from the clothing line to be dried, followed by a dozen small hands that took away the smaller white sheets. Allen's gay laugh echoed the area as they ran away from a confused adult demon. He wrapped the large white sheet around him like a cloak as he bowed down mockingly at the costumed children behind him,

" _Good journey, love, time to go_

 _I checked your teeth and warmed your toes_

 _In the horizon I see them coming for you"_

Allen gazed out into the horizon, his eyes turning dreamily as he looked towards the freedom that he would never obtain now. A lovely tug of Timothy's hand on his long sleeve brought Allen back and the angel knelt down to his level and continued to sing lovingly,

" _The mermaid grace, the forever call_

 _Beauty in spyglass on an old man's porch_

 _The mermaids you turned loose brought back your tears"_

Using only his wings, he threw two unsuspecting children up into the air, causing the others to scream in delight. The children trusted Allen to catch them, and the angel would never bring harm to them. Allen danced round and round with his wings wide open and loose, moving in rhythm with the wind and the bouncing children.

" _At the end of the river the sundown beams_

 _All the relics of a lifelong lived_

 _Here, weary traveller rest your wand_

 _Sleep the journey from your eyes"_

Allen and the children were dancing with nothing short of laughter and gladness, the glimmering sunlight moved as if they too were enjoying the angel's presence fully. Lavi watched as Allen magically took some sunlight beams and twisted them to form sunny butterflies and he gave the girls shiny flowers. Allen moved his hands in a dramatic turn as he released a flock of sparkling doves into the sky, causing the children to gape in amazement and childlike wonder.

Lavi's instincts told him that someone was watching him, so he tore his gaze away from the flying birds and made contact with two amused eyes. Allen was watching him, and from the looks of it, the angel _knew_ that he was here all along. The angel brought his hand up as if reaching for Lavi, never breaking eye contact as he started to sing in seductive symphony,

" _At the end of the river the sundown beams_

 _All the relics of a lifelong lived_

 _Here, weary traveller rest your wand_

 _Sleep the journey from your eyes"_

Allen pulled his hand away as if Lavi's failure to come out was of nothing troublesome. His angelic smiles turning chirpier as he danced around the children again while clapping his hands, making the children sing and clap along,

" _At the end of the river the sundown beams_

 _All the relics of a lifelong lived_

 _Here, weary traveller rest your wand_

 _Sleep the journey from your eyes"_

"Huh.. So that was _Allen_ singing. I was wondering why I felt like dancing in the middle of a meeting…" Komui snickered from beside Lavi.

The Demon Lord chuckled along, his spirit felt miraculously high as he joked, "Careful, Komui. You might get caught in the angel's hypnotising spell- courtesy of Timothy there,"

Komui shook his head as he gave a mysterious wink to Lavi as he whispered like he was giving away a venerable secret to a six-year old child, "Lavi, Lavi, Lavi… _You can't enchant a person that's already enchanted,_ "

Lavi didn't bother to ask the elder demon what he meant about that. He kept watching the angel play with the children as if he was one of their own; as if he wasn't an _angel._ Lavi didn't know whether to be happy or angry at that aspect.

At night when Lavi was reading a spell scroll inside the angel's room again, his nose caught the whiff of something nice and delectable.

"Here, Lavi!" Allen gave a still-warm pie to him, a proud grin on his pale, perfect face, "I heard you like eating apple pie. So I made it for you!"

With mild bewilderment on his face, Lavi took the hot pie and quirked a questioning eyebrow at the embarrassed angel.

"W-well, you're all so good to me even though I feel like a burden here. And I wanted to repay you for everything you did! So I asked Lenalee what was your favourite food and she answered that you practically _worship_ apple pie and Ithoughtthat _maybe_ I can bake it because I'm very good at baking, see? Backinmychurch, I love baking, and cooking. But Ican'tcookforyoubecauseJerrywon'tletmecook b-bbe-ecause he-"

"Stop, you're stuttering now," Lavi rolled his one good eye. As the angel calmed himself down, Lavi took a look at his mouth-watering offering. No doubt that the creature baked it to perfection, just the way Lavi liked it. But who was to say that the thing didn't put poison or any numbing spell into it at the same time? _Hmm… Maybe I'll let Kanda take first bite…_ _On the other hand: APPLE PIE!_ He put his food down and replaced his attention with the scroll once again, acting nonchalant, "thank you,"

The air around them dropped to mountain-fresh temperature, and the scent of angelic peppermint grew stronger, yet never to the point of suffocating. Lavi also pointedly overlooked the dazzling face of the angel that seemed to light up the whole dark room as if he was the very sun and stars himself. Timothy was right about one thing: the angel can really cast hypnotising spells! But not by singing, apparently. _Damn…_ Lavi cursed inwardly, _I thought the shackles were supposed to keep his powers in!_

* * *

Gaaaaaw! Allen sho cyute! I'll be putting in some new tidbit information about this story's world every now and then so that you can further understand the working of my mind hehe

In my stories (and some legends), angels have seraphic voices so that they can sing praises about their God. When they're singing, they have an uplifting atmosphere around them, making even the gloomiest person feel enlightened. Regardless of the angel's gender or age, the singing of angels are something to behold. I really would like to hear angel Allen sing to me haha

Also, in my stories, an angel's wings (or a demon's) are their physical-but-also-spiritual appendages. Therefore, angels are able to touch a demon through their wings without getting burn or feeling pain and vice versa. Demons also can touch an angel's wings as well without getting burnt, but touching an angel's wings is considered sacred to religion. So to have Allen forgiving Lavi (he practically dragged Allen by the wings to be locked up) is quite a feat of mercy! That's the attitude of a real angel, I suppose! ... Or it's just Allen's attitude, that's more believable XD

The song I used for this chapter is 'Turn Loose the Mermaids' by Nightwish. It's a really magical song, so if you have time, go ahead and hear it! I guess that's all for now, I do hope to hear whatever opinions or comments from you soon! Have a wonderful day!


	6. Chapter 6

_Allen joins the demons for an outing!_

 _But will trouble also join along for the ride?_

* * *

It was a wonderfully bright morning; the sun was already high up on the clear, blue sky and the birds were singing joyfully to nature's tune. The bustling sound of demons is they do their everyday routines made much noise, giving life to the ancient-standing castle. Lavi was reading the dog-earred map with Kanda, both in heated discussion as to where should they go about and collect herbs and other natural products when Lenalee came along, followed closely by a happy-go-lucky angel alongside her.

"Can Allen come along, Lavi?" Lenalee chirped, batting her pretty eyes at the unaffected Demon Lord.

"No," came the abrupt answer from both male demons at the same time. Let it not be said that Kanda can never agree with Lavi in anything.

Kanda rolled up the map and tucked it into his bag pack as he sounded reason, "the short beansprout stays here. It's dangerous out there and he could get lost and eaten up. Besides, he's pretty much useless in a fight,"

Allen growled, his angelic wings puffing up to heightened his intimidation stance, "I can _heal_ , stupid demon,"

"We don't need another healer. Miranda can do just fine without you... Dumb angel,"

Lavi expertly placed his black wing between the fighting duo, chuckling loudly, and "look at you two. It's barely afternoon and you're already at each other's throats! C'mon, Yu," he pulled the cursing swordsman away from the scene, leaving the remaining two with nothing but a quick roll and a wink of his one good eye.

"What now, Lenalee? I really want to go out…" Allen sighed, oblivious to the scheming demon mage. He only had enough time to watch Lavi ordering his soldiers to suit up when he felt his friend snatch him away by the sleeve, towards something with four wooden wheels.

"Ah~ Nothing but fresh air and no trespassing demons!" Lavi stretched his wings fully as he embraced the open scenery. The company decided to stop at an open field of long grass, surrounded by looming trees and had purple bell-like flowers adorning the land below. He was just about to fully relax when he heard a surprised curse by none other than his fighter friend.

"What in Hell's name is _he_ doing here?!" Kanda pointed at the angel, who was looking for a way down from the covered cart that he hid in.

Lenalee looked away with wide-eye innocence as she tried to help Allen down without directly touching him, "Oh, dear! Allen, you terrible little angel! Now you'll just have to stay here and wait for us!"

Kanda shouted profanities as he called upon Lavi, who was trying futilely hard to stifle his laughter, "Are you kidding me?! This angel's gonna slow us down! No wonder Timothy and the others were snickering behind me all this time! You're all in on this! Now what's gonna happen to him, huh?!"

Lavi decided to put the hyped demon at ease as he clapped his hand on his shoulder. He called out simply, "Reever, Johnny, guard duty!" before telling the others to do their collecting tasks.

 _Oooh! What a beautiful flower!_ Allen thought as he picked it up from the field that they were in. He adjusted the woven basket across his arms again as he placed the flower into it and he ventured off around looking for the herbs that Lenalee told him to gather. His senses assured him that his two demon friends were still behind him, talking to themselves yet keeping an open eye for any lurking danger. His transparent wings fluttered with the weak wind, sending some long grass dancing with them.

"Allen, I'm boooooooored!" Timothy's voice whined out in search for pity, to which Allen had given none. The youngest demon of the company had rolled around in the dry dirt, chased after flying butterflies and tried to catch Allen's almost-invisible wings. Alas, Timothy was still young and vibrant with energy. There was only so much he can do when travelling with the elder demons to merely _collect_ plants. Timothy walked alongside Allen, who was nearing the old, waving trees, "How are you not _bored_ , Allen? You look just like all the other dull adult demons I hang out with! Just how _old_ are you?"

Allen peeled off a broken bark piece just big enough to fit inside the basket before he answered the shorter demon with all the patience of a loving mother, "I don't exactly know, Timothy… I've been like this since the Creation, I suppose,"

Reever spoke out in musing to Johnny, "I heard angels were created before 'God' decided to start Creation itself,"

"Well-"Johnny shook his head, watching Timothy trying to take an apple from a high branch, "-who really knows, huh? Allen doesn't look a year older than Lavi. But hey, looks can be deceiving…"

Timothy petulantly sat down underneath a shady tree and stretched his small wings that had yet to grow to full form, "I give up! There aren't any mushrooms around here… Came here for nothing,"

Reever frowned as he joined Allen's side, "if you don't behave yourself, Timothy, I'm going to get Lavi,"

Timothy then shot up like a gun and started running around, looking for mushrooms. His face paled when he heard the Demon Lord's name and he raced around the small forest to complete his task before the elders return from wherever they were at. Allen saw the instant change in Timothy's attitude and looked at Johnny with an honest expression.

"Since Lavi's the Demon Lord of our Black Order clan, his words are our law," Johnny explained to the querying angel who listened aptly, "he's the strongest of us all and his powers are beyond anyone's comprehension, immeasurable! Or so that's what I heard,"

Reever sent his assurance to the awestruck Allen though, "but don't you worry your pretty little head over him, Allen. Lavi's actually _far_ from your everyday scary demon,"

Allen breathed a sigh of relief as he offered Timothy assistance on his search for mushrooms. Reever and Johnny decided to break off momentarily to check the other side for more ingredients. With the help of a keen angel, Timothy managed to accumulate more than a handful of strangely-coloured mushrooms. The young demon's eyes sparkled as he gazed upon the caring and gentle angel, "-'m gonna marry you when I grow up, Allen,"

"Ahaha, you can't, Timothy. Demons can't-"A snap of a twig alerted Allen's threat senses to life. Instantly, the angel pushed Timothy onto the ground just in time for Allen to dodge a jumping attack by a giant Chimera. This one had the head of a demonic goat attached at the back, connected with an eagle's wings and a live tail of a scaly snake. With slobbering acid from its sharp teeth, the Chimera looked enraged as it prowled with its four lion paws. _A Chimera! We're in its territory!_

"A-Allen…" Timothy shivered from the ground, his eyes tearful with fear evident.

The demon's scent attracted the Chimera's attention more than a fitful angel and the angered creature lunged at a screaming Timothy with slashing claws and gaping teeth. With the lightning speed, Allen kicked the animal by its unprotected side, causing the Chimera to hit the nearby tree with a massive bang. Allen's momentum turned the angel around, the angel using his wide-open wings to block Timothy from view.

Allen's wings hardened in their own accord; one wing now draped over Allen's right side as protection whilst the other still keeping Timothy away from immediate danger. He glared daggers at the growling Chimera, the innocence and purity replaced by something far more unpredictable, "Bring it!" Allen's melodious voice turned deeper in tune.

But the Chimera didn't attack straightaway. _I've got to protect Timothy!_ The Chimera roared and pounced a little bit forward, almost as if testing the waters. Allen didn't let down his defensive stance, however, his body leaning forward to brace for a sudden attack.

"Hey-"a careless voice spoke from the side of the awkward battle. Allen glimpsed just at the corner of his eye to see Lavi walking fearlessly with his hammer unsheathed, "-that's my clan you're messing with, _dog_ ,"

Having found a new victim to kill, the raging Chimera attacked Lavi head-on. But all Lavi had to do was to swing his demonic hammer upright, sending the Chimera high up into the air before falling heavily onto the ground. Lavi knelt to avoid the next attack, this time the Chimera was too close for comfort. The only thing that came between Lavi and the barking jaws of the creature was his hammer. The Demon Lord grunted in the struggle; since he was not wearing any armour, his hard skin felt the stinging of the Chimera's acidic saliva.

"Lavi! Look out for its tail!" The angel's warning came a tad bit too late as Lavi felt the poisonous bite of the slithering snake. His stance wavered as Lavi's hands shook at the heavy pressure.

The angel bravely tackled the Chimera to the side with his toughened wing and body, giving Lavi ample time to swing his hammer and smash it into the Chimera's face effectively. The Chimera went down for the second time. This time, it didn't get up anymore.

"Lavi! Allen!" Reever and Johnny came a-running with Timothy in the lead. It would seemed that the little child had ran off and called the others during the fight. _Huh… So he really is good for something,_ Lavi thought amusingly.

"Get Miranda now!" Lavi shouted in frustration, feeling the Chimera's poison already flowing drastically fast through his veins. A soft hand reached for him, and Lavi's wings slashed the encroaching body part with sharp precision.

"Let me _heal_ you, Lavi," the angel cradled his bloodied hand, but kept solid eye contact with the injured Demon Lord.

Lavi shook his head furiously, regretted the action as his head started swimming, "No.. I don't _trust_ you," he grunted out with force.

The hand approached him again without warning, making Lavi impulsively cut the angel's arm with sharp yet shallow scratches using nothing but his moving wings. But the hand didn't retreat, nor did it stop its motions. Instead, those hands hovered just over Lavi's chest as it started glowing red. Lavi's eye widen in surprise as he saw the healing worked its magic on his wounded body. The angel had his eyes closed and his mouth speaking in small murmurs of the ancient angel language, _"Pater , obsecro, sana eum,"_

Lavi's body felt renewed once more, the poison and every other wound that he had sustained during the fight was nothing but a distant memory now. The angel didn't even leave a single scar behind as an afterthought, for his skin now showed smoothness that Lavi didn't even remember he had. Within moments and without the use of potions whatsoever, the angel had successfully healed injuries that would've taken weeks to recover from.

"Woah…" Lavi said softly.

Allen's eyes open to reveal his steely-soft demeanour, his musical voice now turned chastising, "you should know better than to underestimate me, Lavi; I once was a soldier too; but now, merely a healer,"

Lavi had nothing to say about that except, "Damn…"

~.~

When nightfall arrived to take the place of the immortal sun, the crowned moon came into power. It was time for the stars to shine brightly as the sky was covered by the black blanket and nothing but serene silence filled the darkness. This was the hour when nobody was excitedly awake and every living creature under the sky has succumbed to slumber, free from their daily burden and activities. But the situation could not be said the same in the Church of Angels. The bishops, priests and working laymen were at a riot, panicking in fear and calling out for help from the All-Father to overcome this major problem. They knelt down and prayed. Prayed hard for an explanation and prayed harder for a solution.

Saint Allen's perfectly carved statue has a crack from the right topmost shoulder to the bottom left side; directly above where his heart should be.

* * *

Oh dear, such an ominous omen I ended with muahahahahahaha! Hope you enjoy this tidbit of a new chapter, I did enjoy writing about how Lavi came to the rescue to save Allen! woohoo Oh yes, Allen's prayer (in Latin) is " _Father, I bessech thee to heal him,"_

Also, here are some information of my own!

Now, it's hard to believe it, but Lavi's demon clan lives on earth instead of Hell. They moved from Hell because of reasons that even I myself don't know (because Lavi's a stubborn donkey when it comes to telling information about his clan's history, so I got nothing from him...). Obviously, they live faraway from humans because.. Living among humans peacefully? " _Not_ gonna happen as long as Hell burn" -quote from Lavi. As seen in these chapters, Lavi's clan live deep in the forest, where they can get anything and everything they need. (provided that they are accompanied by warrior demons who can stand against the magical creatures that live in the said forest as well haha..)

That's all for now! I would love to hear from you soon, all your thoughts or comments or opinions about how this story is progressing and such! Please enjoy your weekend! =D


	7. Chapter 7

_You don't normally see angels pray._

 _But if you do, you should keep silent and listen._

 _Because an angel's single prayer is worth a thousand of your words._

* * *

Allen thought that every single day that he spent with the Black Order clan was much better than the yesterday before it. Miraculously, he fit into the demons' lives just perfectly like a missing piece of an unfinished puzzle. True, he was still shackled by his wrists and ankles, but Allen decided to let bygones be bygones a long time ago. The shackles had ever-moving symbols carved into it, the language still foreign even from Allen's intelligent mind. But from what Allen had gathered, this magical item was able to stop Allen from flying away and also trap his innate powers so that he couldn't escape the castle grounds and Lavi's territory. Allen was undoubtedly rooted to the ground as if his wings were nothing more than just petty decorations.

"Ho dear…" Allen sighed, watching the slow clouds pass by as they rode the wind contently, "… It's like being in a golden cage indeed,"

To distract himself from the very thoughts of entrapment and imprisonment, Allen took the opportunity to join Lavi in his demonic studies that were taught by none other than Bookman himself. Through those – _boring_ , even Allen had to admit- lessons, Allen had increased his knowledge about demons and their way of working, their code- driven hierarchy and rules of each section. Bookman sated Allen's unsatisfied thirst for more information about a certain topic, and Allen particularly like it when Bookman told stories of past demons and their victories that made them infamous. _Although, I think Bookman's trying to avoid the discussion of angels and the like…_

"Pay attention, stupid lord!" Bookman hit the Demon Lord on the head with an encyclopaedia. The sleeping demon grumbled to the reading angel when Bookman walked away, "geez.. What crawled up his ass and died there?"

Allen stifled a snort as he used his open book to cover-up his moving mouth to chide Lavi, "It's your fault for not listening, Lavi.. How's your head?"

Lavi moved away when Allen tried to reach over his head. Allen hid the hurt from his eyes, but a soft shrug from Lavi assured him that yes, his head is fine and no, he does not need to be babied. Ever since the Chimera incident, Lavi kept his distance away from Allen. It made Allen quite confused; he was so sure that they were making progress in their relationship. But it would seem that every time Allen tried to reach out to Lavi, the Demon Lord would growl threateningly and then only allowed Allen to come close after some time. _One step forward,_ Allen inwardly sighed again, _two steps backwards._

"Lavi!" Komui rushed into the library with panic in his eyes, "I got a message for you!"

The Demon Lord waited for the message, but when he heard nothing, he glared at his older friend. Komui was looking hesitant, his eyes brushing from him to an unaware angel that was sitting beside him. Lavi only waved his hand and rested it behind the angel's chair, allowing the demon to speak the message in front of the angel too, "Malcolm was spotted at the edge of the terrain!"

Allen didn't know who Malcolm was, but from the way that Lavi had immediately stiffened and the way that his wings quickly sharpened, he knew that this Malcolm fellow was bad news. He saw Lavi standing up and growling with that demonic voice that scared everyone in the vicinity but him, **"eraperp rof elttab,"**

Allen raced along the many winding corridors, already losing sight of the running Lavi and Komui ahead of him. His wings tried to give him the familiar burst of speed, but with the limitations of space and the presence of the shackles, Allen can only run so fast. Allen had never wanted to curse anything so vehemently in his angelic life before, but he was nearly there. _Father, these things are really a nuisance!_ Allen rolled his eyes as he tried to catch his breath from running a long distance. He continued walking in a brisk pace; his mind automatically knowing where Lavi would've gone to.

Everywhere he looked around the courtyard were demons preparing for battle. He artfully dodged moving demons who carried strange weapons and kept his wings folded so as to avoid knocking over stacked bottles and bags filled with smoked potions. The entire castle was in motion with this new piece of news, making Allen wonder just _who_ was this Malcolm and how did he cause such a ruckus till Lavi himself had to intervene? His silvery eyes caught sight of a familiar demon mage with two long ponytails and beautiful, grey wings trailing behind her.

"Lenalee! Lenalee! Over here!" Allen ran to his friend's side, matching his pace to her own as she carried a wooden box filled with glass bottles. He took the box away from her without breaking his stride as he enquired, "Who's this Malcolm? What's going on?"

Lenalee growled as she marched along the paved way, "The worst demon you can ever encounter upon. He doesn't care about clans and the only thing he's after is blood and power. He's also the only Demon Lord around besides Lavi," Lenalee hissed, her eyes glowed bright red and her wings sharpened, "I don't trust him at all!" Lenalee led them towards the entrance of the castle, where the main party of soldier demons were awaiting for the Demon Lord's orders.

Lavi rolled his neck to hear the satisfying pop sound as his stretched his wings out fully. Summoning his familiar black and red armour, Lavi removed his childish headband away to –futilely- smoothen out his wild red hair. The shadows that appeared with the demonic armour began to surround Lavi like slithering snakes, the grass underneath him were already showing signs of wilting and decay. His black halo was over his head, mobilised only when Lavi has intentions to use his full power as Demon Lord of the powerful Black Order clan. His very appearance struck fear into his enemies' undead hearts while his powerful devilish aura made the nearby demons chock. Nobody within the area was unaffected by Lavi's demon state.

"Lavi!"

Apparently, 'nobody' did _not_ include 'angel'.

Lavi watched as the innocent angel ran towards him, only stopping just a few steps in front of him. The two strong opposing forces made the close demons take a few steps back; Lavi's deathly aura mingling dangerously with Allen's lively own. The angel's eyes were in deep worry now, his pretty face distorted by a miserable frown. The angel had his hands clasped together in tight fists as if praying to him, a Demon Lord, "Lavi! You can't go! I have a _bad_ feeling about this!"

 _Of course, this thing stops me just because of a 'bad feeling'…_ Lavi smirked with a taunt ready on his tongue. But when he saw the angel's eyes still unwavering in steely determination, he held the words back. This creature was far from being reckless, Lavi had learnt. The very fact that this angel had bravely stood against the strong Chimera with no weapons but his wings made Lavi rethink his opinion.

The spiritual being was nothing less than an unexpected addition to his clan; constantly asking questions to further his understanding, always helping his clan members regardless of his own troubles, looking after the children happily whenever their parents were off doing patrols and duties. Everyone who knew the angel had nothing but praises and good comments coming from their lips; and the creature was supposed to be their natural _archenemy!_ Heck, he couldn't even remember when was the last time that a demon sharpened their wings around the angel and when had the angel stop curling his own white wings around his small body protectively. The very fact that his clan was so comfortable with the angel and vice versa had sent Lavi's mind reeling.

The angel had done more than just earned the recognition of his clan members; he had earned their _respect_ as well.

Lavi sighed and bowed his head, his sharp wings coming to rest as they touched the tips of Allen's own fluttering wings as poor assurance, "I _promise_ I'll be back. So stop worrying, short beansprout,"

Without waiting for a reply, Lavi took off into the sky. His demon soldiers following behind him faithfully as they flew to their target with speed and haste.

~.~

Miranda was humming to herself as she arranged her potions on the shelves. She took a curious glance at a silent Allen, who was deep in reading with full concentration. Allen can barely string demonic words together through verbal means, but Miranda was proud to say that Allen can at least understand what others were talking about now. The little angel had even begun to read simple texts effortlessly!

"What're you reading there, Allen?"

Allen didn't take his eyes off the page as he replied back with stubbornness in his unbroken voice and a visible pout, "Lavi's going to come back with injuries, and I just _know_ it. At least, if I understand how potions and other spells work, I can help him,"

 _So CUTE!_ Miranda squealed in the inside. She patted his fluffy head with a book as she looked out of the window from her infirmary and saw a patrol of demons flying towards them, "Oh, they're back so fast?"

~.~

Meanwhile, Kanda was asking for Lavi's attention, "Hey.. Why do you think Malcolm decided to attack the outskirts for?"

"I don't know, Yu," Lavi growled, his eyes trained on his destination rather than the reason.

Komui picked up on Kanda's words and he too, started to wonder closely, "You're right… There's practically zilch out here; no food, no patrol, no treasures… Why would Malcolm come here… When there's nothi-"

In an instant, Lavi felt his blood crawl as the sudden realisation hit him straight in the face. _How can I be so blinded?!_

 _~.~_

Allen's senses screamed at him once again, "MIRANDA! WATCH OUT!" his warning made Miranda turn to avoid a screeching arrow that was originally aimed at her chest. Allen quickly jumped to her side; the arrow embedded itself in Miranda's right arm instead. His eyes saw the oncoming demon patrol. But there was nobody he recognised, judging by the bloodthirsty look on their hungry faces and the malicious weapons that they carried. Allen called out in anger as he raced in the corridors after making sure that Miranda was safe from death's clutches, "LENALEE! GET EVERYONE INSIDE!"

~.~

 _It's a trick to get us out of the castle-_ Lavi cursed as he raced back to his oblivious clan and a defenseless angel who had nothing to do with this. Lavi clenched his hands tightly as he doubled his speed back – _Shit_ , _it's a bloody trap!_

* * *

Ta Da! Oh dear, I put Allen in trouble again, didn't I? I'm a terrible person XD I'm also terribly sorry for this short chapter, I'll get to work on the next one ASAP, so please forgive me! Here, have some tidbits about a Demon Lord's mode:

When he summons his armour, it means that he's getting _serious_ into a battle and that he's going to use his full-power. Frankly speaking, Lavi doesn't like summoning his Demon Lord armour and powers most of the time because it takes too much energy out of compensate for that lost energy, Lavi sucks the life energy out of every living creation around him. Demon Lords are known for their dominance and almighty powers, but Lavi likes talking and bonding with his clanmates more than showing off. Maybe that's why Lavi goes around in his daily life in his normal clothes instead of constantly wearing his battle armour.. Because he knows that his clanmates won't approach him when he's in his Demon Lord mode. If you ask him why he doesn't like wearing his armour, he'd answer you with a, "because it makes me feel _lonely_ ," (demons love interaction; you don't usually see a lone demon because solo demons tend to go nuts and lose their sanity)

So maybe that's why Lavi was so surprised that Allen remained unaffected by his Demon Lord side; Although Allen is a stranger and still new to the demons' way, he is also the _only one_ who can approach Lavi in his demon Lord mode. That discovery must've took Lavi by surprise a bit, since he had long accepted the fact that he was unapproachable to everyone whenever he wears his armour.

So far, Allen is still oblivious to this fact. He's still our naive little angel who thinks "Why doesn't anyone go near Lavi? I don't sense any difference from Lavi; Oh! His armour is _beautiful!_ "

With Allen around, I don't think Lavi feels lonely anymore...

That's it for now! I would love to hear from you nonetheless as motivation! Throw me a comment if you have the time, I treasure them all. Have an awesome-filled day! =D


	8. Chapter 8

_I don't know whether I can do it..._

 _But I know that if I don't try, many will die!_

 _-Saint Allen Walker_

* * *

The wind was piercing through the demons' wings as they rushed back to their defenseless castle they had so foolishly left behind. Lavi didn't care about anything else other than the safety of his clan back home, doubling his speed and uncaring if he had left some slow-flying demons behind. _They can take care of themselves; the ones back home cannot._

"Lavi, slow down! Going in without a plan is suicide!" Komui called out, his own sooty-coloured wings were already pushing hard to match the Demon Lord's speed.

Lavi swerved to the side to avoid one of the taller trees without breaking his stride, "stopping to _think_ of a plan is suicide! I'm not gonna slow down and rest until I see everyone safe!" with that said, he increased his speed and forced his hardened soldiers to follow him. His very demon blood was screaming for battle, but his head and emotions were going crazy almost as if they too were ultimately worried for their clan. _Shit… Please be safe!_

 _~.~_

Meanwhile, Allen and Lenalee were organising the retreat of the Black Order clan members. To and fro, they gathered the divided demons from the outside and commanded them to take cover inside the fortified castle. The entire household was in chaos as the attacking demons started raining down arrows of fire and casting wayward spells to curse some running demons.

"Allen! Help!" Cried the children, who were running away from a grinning demon with a notched arrow at its bow. One of the girls tripped and fell over, her leg twisted and she cried loudly at the searing pain. She shouted in absolute fear when she saw the intruder with the greyest wings and bloodiest of eyes aiming his weapon at her and releasing the fired arrow with innate precision, "ALLEN!"

The demon girl closed her eyes tightly to embrace for the attack that would certainly kill her, but all she felt was the cool, peppermint aura that belonged to none other than Saint Allen Walker. She felt her agonic pain dissipating into nothingness when she opened her eyes to see the most beautiful being with a wondrous smile on his scarred face. His precious wings curled around them both like a protective blanket made of smooth white feathers.

The angel had answered the child's plea for help.

"Come on, sweetheart. Everyone's waiting for you," Allen's normally musical voice wavered, but the girl was too relieved to detect the hurt tone. The scary, flying demon was gone and Allen the angel was here. That was enough for her. She felt Allen's angelic aura putting her to sweet sleep, seducing her to just close her eyes for a while and assuring her that everything would be alright when she had woken up feeling refreshed.

Ignoring the cries and screeches around them, Allen carried the slumbering girl in his arms and avoided the attacking spells casted by the intruders. His body trying to fight against the burning pain of touching a demon. As he finally reached the outside steps of the castle's giant doors, he called out, "Lenalee! Take this girl and keep her safe too!" Allen shifted the demon child delicately as if the child was made out of glass into the open arms of the waiting mage. Lenalee nodded quickly as she took the child inside the castle with a hurried pace. Satisfied that everyone was safely inside the castle where Lenalee's magic seal would keep the demon invaders out as soon as those giant doors closed; Allen turned his back at them and walked slowly down the marbled steps again.

"W-Wait! Allen, what are you doing?!" Miranda shouted in panic when she saw Allen walking _away_ from the castle while the doors began to close inwardly. She ran towards the entrance, but couldn't risk being trapped outside like _somebody_ was right now! "Allen! Come back inside! There's too many of them!"

Allen only stopped his descent, but didn't turn around to answer the demon healer. He inhaled ash and dust before murmuring a prayer underneath his breath, " _Conforta me , et Patrem ... custodiant tutus,"_ After begging his Father to keep the demon clan safe, Allen spread his curled wings out high and ignored the cold sting of his magic shackles. He turned slightly to send a soothing smirk at the crying Miranda, "It's alright, Miranda; I'm an angel of the Lord,"

Miranda's last sight was the glowing of Allen's bright wings and a giant burnt scar from a demon's arrow running across his back like a permanent flaw before the doors closed completely, locking the powerless angel outside with the merciless demons.

~.~

Lavi landed onto the charcoaled ground with a loud 'thump', followed by a chorus of demons landing behind him. "Oh no…" His one good eye surveyed the destruction around him.

There was scattered fire everywhere, the smaller buildings around the castle were blazed to the ground and broken pieces of wood were splattered with the colour of black demon blood. The nearby trees were not safe from the abolition; strong branches were snapped into half and leaves were turned into sad brown. The old oak tree was a poor reflection of its prestigious self; yet it still stood rooted to the ground as if it alone was the lone survivor of the massacre that happened here just moments ago. _Hell… I hope that isn't true!_ Lavi swore as they raced to open the castle doors.

"Kanda!" Lenalee rushed outside to hug the relieved swordsman tightly, burying her head into the crook of his neck and inhaling the secure scent of afternoon tea. Kanda purred as he hugged the smaller demon back just as tightly, his worst thoughts about what had happened were washed away by the warm, _living_ Lenalee.

Many others came outside to greet the returning soldiers with happy tears and the need of instant solace. The Black Order clan didn't care of the destroyed houses or the burning weapons; as long as their family is _alive_ and _safe_ , then they knew for certain that everything was going to be alright. As long as they were together.

" **Where is he?!"** Shouted Lavi in frustration, breaking the gratitude ambience his demonic voice.

Krory released Miranda as he bravely asked his Demon Lord while searching around for any missing person but found none, "Who, Lavi? Everyone's here,"

Lavi's teeth elongated as his emotions were slipping out of control, his green eye turning black-red, **"Where. Is.** _ **Allen**_ **?!"**

Lenalee stepped forward with trembling hands, her eyes covered with bittersweet tears as she bowed her head, "Allen… He stayed outside to fight against the demons… After that, everything went silent until you came back,"

Lavi roared out into the reddened sky in complete fury, but he did not know who that anger was directed to. Without speaking, he searched high and low for the missing angel. His angelic scent that always followed him was long gone now, replaced by the awful smell of death and fire. The entire castle area was covered with ruins that had once been mighty and wonderful buildings. But Lavi cared none for the sorry remains of his stronghold; his mind, body and very _soul_ was concentrated solely on the search. He didn't know what had gotten over him, why he was looking for a stupid angel who had his powers locked by the magical shackles and yet still tried to fight against demons' arms. Why was he so intent on finding the dumb thing when it wasn't even in his clan?

The very thought that the angel was one of the Black Order clan members made Lavi's mind numb.

But the afterthought of forsaking the angel, let alone leaving it to _die_ , made Lavi's mind even number.

"Lavi, here!" Komui waved his hand, distracting the Demon Lord and this train of thought.

Komui was kneeling on one foot when Lavi landed by his side. The missing creature was lying on the scorched ground as if he was merely sleeping. But a quick run-though told Lavi otherwise. The angel had wounds all around his originally-smooth body, his dirtied wings laid unbroken yet torn to shreds on some edges. His arm had a demon's jaw bite and his right leg had ugly claw slashes, telling Lavi that the angel was caught off guard at some point of the fight, for him to receive such a fatal wound like these. And that was only _some_ of the damages that Lavi could plainly see at first glance.

The Demon Lord didn't look for any further injuries; didn't _want_ to look. Immediately, he cradled the unconscious angel in his arms as he carried him back to the castle. He internally cringed when he felt and smelt fresh blood seeping through his arms from the angel's back. No doubt that the angel's back was yet another assaulted area to look into later. The scalding pain he felt when he made contact with the angel can also wait for another time.

"Miranda!" Lavi pushed open the infirmary doors and laid the angel onto one of the neatly made beds, his gentleness contrary to a Demon Lord's normal demeanour. The demon healer took one look at the angel and started barking out orders for her other healers, calling out for her potions and spells and whatever she had for emergencies and "Oh my badness, where is my aid bag?! Somebody get my aid bag! Now!"

"L-Lavi-"a soft voice pulled Lavi away from watching the bossy healer.

The angel's eyes were not fully open and his once melodious voice sounded like he had swallowed sharp pieces of stones, "You came back… Are.. Are you hurt?" The angel's voice was strained, as if he was forcing himself to speak at all.

Lavi folded his black wings behind as he visibly relaxed, knowing that the angel was in good hands and was out of danger. He rolled his one green eye as he mumbled out in total relief, "I don't think you should be the one asking me that, Allen. Get some rest,"

Allen's body started to shake slightly, and Lavi instantly thought the worst as he was ready to call upon the lively healer again. But when the troublesome angel smiled brightly, Lavi found himself wanting to choke the life out of him. The heavily injured angel had the gall to _laugh_ at him!

Before Lavi could reply with a sharp retort, the angel calmed himself down. But he wore such an accomplished face that it left Lavi with the inability to even _breathe_. The virtuous angel's smile started to fade away as he whispered sweetly before succumbing to darkness once more, "Allen… You finally called me _Allen_ ,"

* * *

I'm abusing poor Allen so much, and it's only chapter 8 of my long story haha Come come, let's know more about demons, why don't we?

You may or may not realise this, but Lavi and the others don't talk much in **demonic** language. That's because demons only use their special language during spells and incantations (or curses, whichever floats your boat, Kanda!). Lavi uses his demonic language during his Demon Lord mode only when he is giving commands or orders, or whenever his Demon Lord side takes over in a rampage. Still, I **bolded** Lavi's spoken words whenever he's in full Demon Lord mode so that you know that he's serious and he's about to rain down his wrath haha

Like Allen had discovered, Demon Lord Lavi doesn't take too kindly to strangers in his clan. As their leader, Lavi's quite (a lot) protective of his clanmates. So I supposed that's why Lavi's acting hostile towards the angelic Allen. I mean, if some stranger came into my house and started talking friendly with my family members, I'd be on guard too! From Demon Lord Lavi's point of view, everyone he meets is divided into two sections: friend, or foe. Unfortunately, our little Allen is thrown into the 'foe' area. All throughout this whole time, Lavi has never once acknowledged Allen as an equal or even called Allen by his name. (read back my last chapters if you don't believe me. Yes, Lavi is _that_ stubborn!)

So could it be that Allen's last words here actually meant that Lavi had finally accepted him?

Oh well! It's up to you to decide what Allen meant when he said those final words to Lavi. I would really like to hear your opinions though, so don't hesitate to send me a review or comment whenever you're free! =D Have a wonderful day!


	9. Chapter 9

_Such a beautiful bird_

 _It's a shame to keep it caged, isn't it?_

* * *

Lavi kept silent as his mind went numb. He left the infirmary without turning back and he ignored the surprised Komui when he passed by him in the corridors. There was a pang in his chest that wasn't there before, and it made Lavi _afraid_ of what it actually was and what it really meant. His feelings, emotions, and thoughts were all in turmoil with one another, draining the heartless Demon Lord out of his energy. Locking himself in his personal chambers, Lavi slumped down and closed his tired eyes to sleep for a couple of days. Or weeks. _Damn… How did things get so complicated…_

After several days, Allen was already up and walking. He was fully recovered of his injuries, but Miranda couldn't erase the scar Allen had received on his back. So, if one would catch Allen shirtless from behind, they should be able to see a large star-shaped scar located just perfectly between his left and right wing. Allen didn't mind it whatsoever; since the scar did not hinder his wings' movements nor did it irritate him in any way. He was just glad to be out of the sick room and stretched his recuperated body with his open wings.

"Hey, looks like somebody has the good-to-go card!" Komui greeted Allen with a mocking grin and a friendly wave. Allen greeted the demon back out of politeness, thankful of Komui and his other demon friends that aided him all this while. While he was practically under house arrest in the infirmary, Komui and Lenalee came to visit him on some days when they weren't bombarded with demon business. Kanda only came by once in a while, just to update the bedridden Allen on the reconstruction of the Black Order clan. Krory came by together with Reever and Johnny; the guards telling Allen with worried tones that Lavi has not left his chambers ever since he brought the sick Allen in.

"You should've seen his face when he carried you in, Allen," Krory recalled with a serious look on his face, "I've seen bloodthirsty demons my whole life; but never before have I seen Lavi acting so _satanic_ before,"

So that was how the determined Allen had decided to bring Lavi out of his miserable shell, by hook or by crook. He was looking for Lavi's personal chambers (that location was still under his list of 'castle-hunting rooms') when he came across Komui. _Just the person I need!_

"Do you know where Lavi is now? I want to thank him," Allen enquired after greeting the second-in-command with a cheerful smile.

He only got a mysterious look in return as Komui led the way without answering the question. Influenced by his insatiable curiosity, Allen followed the demon like a lost lamb.

But Allen's curiosity morphed into confusion as the older demon led them into one of the deeper parts of the large library. Komui casually took out a scroll from one of the oval shelves and leaned on a chair with a carefree stance, though the position didn't fool Allen one bit. Komui's eyes were looking everywhere but him, his shoulders were straightened and his demon wings were as stiff-sharp as knives on edges. Allen had no choice but to be patient as Komui took his time to gather his thoughts and think of his words.

"Allen," Komui sighed. His body language showing Allen that whatever had made Komui hesitant of speaking was now gone and it left an exhausted demon behind. Allen didn't like the depressed tone of the constantly-jubilant demon's voice; Komui sounded _defeated_.

"Allen," Komui licked his lips as he finally made contact with Allen's wondering eyes, "what do you know about curses?"

Allen stiffened as his face showed a deep frown, his wings curled up around his body for the first time since ages ago as proof that he was uncomfortable with the sudden topic, "I believe that I know curses pretty well myself, Komui… What're you trying to say? Is Lavi alright? Is that why he's locked himself up in his room?!"

Allen's frantic questions made Komui shake his head in amusement, "Calm down, Allen. I'll tell you, but you must _promise_ that you cannot tell anyone!"

Allen nodded his head in eager agreement as he dropped his cool façade to show a serious face. Komui snorted when he saw Allen's intense stare. _This is really not the time to think that Allen looks cute!_ Komui cleared his throat as he opened the scroll's seal and showed the contents to Allen. There were moving painted pictures on it, the demonic writing was strange to Allen, who scrunched his nose while trying to interpret the meaning of all this.

Komui saved the trouble by pointing at a picture of two great, terrible demons that seemed to clash in mortal combat with the other. One looked all too familiar as Allen detected the tinge of wild red hair. Komui spoke while the pictures moved accordingly, like a showcase especially for the angel, "A long time ago, Demon Lord Lavi and Demon Lord Malcolm fought in a war against each other; one wanted ultimate power and the other one fought for family, but neither wanting to give up. The war raged on for centuries in Hell,"

Then Komui showed Allen the picture of Malcolm above a fallen Lavi, the victorious Demon Lord cackling in printed silence, "Until one day, Malcolm had enough. Using forbidden magic, he casted a curse onto Lavi. But even with the presence of the curse, Lavi gathered enough power to seriously injure Malcolm and his army. Malcolm retreated deep into his territory, swearing vengeance on Lavi's head. From that day onwards, Lavi carried the curse inside him, and it's _killing_ him every second,"

"A curse? What's the curse all about?" Allen asked, his eyes searching for anything related to the spell that Lavi was suffering under.

Komui shook his head solemnly as he rolled up the scroll, trying to find the words to speak, "It… Is something that all demons dread the most.. The curse simply means that: if Lavi doesn't learn how to love, he will die,"

True to his innocent nature, Allen tilted his head in mild puzzlement as he defended the Demon Lord, "but Lavi loves his clan! He loves Lenalee, and you, and everybody else here,"

"No, Allen, not _that_ kind of love. The kind of love that Lavi needs to break his curse is a different kind of love; the type that requires sacrifices and requited feelings…" Komui scratched his head in frustration, "but we can't truly _love_ somebody else. Because you see; demons are _heartless_ ,"

Allen's wings fluttered furiously to betray Allen's nervousness, his angelic face turning into blushing bright red, "W-We shouldn't just give up! Lavi is your Demon Lord and your friend, right? I'll try my best to find a cure too!"

 _So adorable,_ Komui inwardly chuckled. Truth be told, he was relieved that Allen wanted to help Lavi. He had expected the cute angel to up and leave Black Order clan because there was nothing to gain from curing Lavi, considering the fact that Lavi had been treating Allen like trash all these while… _Until recently, of course._ He was thinking about that for quite some time and he failed to catch Allen's suggestion.

Allen stood up squarely with perfect conviction in his eyes, "I've got it: I'll just go back to the Church of Angels,"

"NO! You can't!" Komui shrieked out in panic. There was no doubt of what would happen if Allen _left_ the castle. Lavi would tear everyone and everything apart from the inside out, starting with him! But he couldn't tell Allen _that!_ Unthinkably, Komui pointed at Allen's magical shackles as a poor excuse.

Allen only shrugged the concern away for later as he talked to the panicky demon, "look, the Church of Angels have a library bigger than this one; And in _that_ library, I can at least _understand_ the language written in the books!"

Komui stood his ground, however. His wings sharpening themselves from behind him as he commanded the younger angel with brotherly sternness, "No, Allen, you cannot do that, "

"Can't do what, Komui?" A deep voice echoed from behind them both, freezing their conversation with efficiency.

Komui cursed at himself as he turned around with a false smile on his scared face. The Demon Lord was obviously in a bad mood, as if one misfortunate would make Lavi bite someone's head off. His bottled-green eye was twinkling with mischief, but Komui knew stealthy danger when he saw one. "Lavi! What a surprise! Hey, since you're outside, maybe you can help me with my work!"

Allen swooped between both demons and declared to the grumpy Lavi with resolution, "I'm planning to go back to the Church of Angels," he made sure to keep eye contact with the stiffened Demon Lord.

Inner Komui face-palmed himself when he saw the change in Lavi's posture. The second-in-command wanted to speak, but his throat suddenly felt too dry and there were no words coming from his parched tongue. He felt the atmosphere turned hotter and hotter each second as if he was falling into the pits of Hell itself. Then, the coldness came back with a vengeance. His spine tingled with the refreshing scent of peppermint and cool ice. The two opposing forces were battling it out as both angel and demon stared down each other.

Lavi's black wings subtlety sharpened themselves as he stood before the unmoving angel, "Why?" was the only word Lavi can trust himself to speak without losing his violent temper.

Allen's own white wings curled themselves around his strong arms but not his entire body yet, his demeanour never wavering in their spirit of willpower, "Because-"

His eyes caught Komui's mad jumping behind Lavi. _No! Don't, Allen! No!_

"B-Because…" Allen hurriedly thought of his explanation and straightened his backbone with challenge in his eyes, "Because I want to go _home_ ,"

"No," was Lavi's instant answer as he folded his arms across his chest.

Allen threw his hands in exasperation as he tried to reason with the stubborn demon, "Why can't I go back? You have your clan here and I have nobody. You didn't even _tell_ me the reason why you're keeping me trapped here and there's absolutely nothing for me to do here!"

Lavi growled as he felt his blood boiling at the impossible angel, "You're here because I said so," he waved his hands around the area, "You got Lenalee and Kanda to accompany you. You have the _privilege_ of learning our language even though you're an _angel_ and you've got access to all our facilities here without question. Look at our library, for instance!"

"Yes, your library is magnificent; but it's not enough!" Allen raised his voice now, his wings hardening their protection while Lavi's own was sharpened to the edge. Allen just wanted to _scream_ at the insufferable demon! "You have books on countless of spells and curses! But I have books that can _cure_ those spells and curses if you would just. Let. Me. GO!"

Lavi stopped his thoughts as he growled threateningly at Allen for the first time, "Allen…. What do you mean by _curing_ spells and curses?"

 _Oops.. Oh no!_ Allen was caught off guard as he saw the Demon Lord about to lose his wrath on him. Steeling himself, Allen talked in a calm but quick voice, "My Church has about a million books on medicine and cures for curses. I'm sure that there is something-"

" **What makes you think I didn't try all of those so-called** _ **cures**_ **?!"** Lavi's demonic voice cursed out, his black wings lashed at thin air with pointed feathers, **"Stop being so naïve! There is no cure for this curse and you are not getting out of here!"**

Allen's wings hardened completely now, covering his body like solid wall as he started begging with shining eyes, "then why should I stay here? _Please,_ Lavi, let me help you!"

Allen flinched instinctually when he saw Lavi's outstretched claws reaching for him, but the Demon Lord changed his target in the last second and broke the side shelf into pieces. Books scattered on the ground and the breaking sound of woods creaking was evident in the once quiet library.

Lavi's demonic voice rumbled lowly for the angel to hear, to note that his threat was not without weight and his power was not without reason, **"You are not going anywhere, Allen. That's an** _ **order**_ **, ym drow si WAL!"**

* * *

Allen's such a pretty little thing and it's a crying shame that he's trapped in a golden cage, isn't it?

Hullo in the weekend! I'm predicting that I'll be busy next week, so i'm uploading this new chapter for you guys early! I do hope that you're enjoying this little chapter, I had fun writing Allen and Komui's conversation. I can almost picture Komui jumping frantically behind Lavi hahaha There's no new information I can offer you guys this time, since all other new info is saved for the next future chapters. So you'll just have to wait it through, sorry!

Again, I'm really ecstatic to read all your comments. They made my whole dreary day all the more cheerful! Keep it up, they do a great job in providing me motivation and inspiration! Other than that, I wish you excellent days till we meet again! ;D


	10. Chapter 10

_Freedom is the right for all Creation, Lavi!_

 _Yes, that's great, Allen..._

 _But you've forgotten that there are those who abuses that right._

* * *

The floor below them shook as if the very foundation of the castle itself was afraid of the enraged Demon Lord. Lavi's green coloured eye returned to replace the demonic red; his black wings that threatened the listener shrunk and slowly loosed its sharpness. Lavi stood panting as if he ran a small marathon, his body slightly shaking. When he finally got a hold of his senses, he saw the unmoving angel standing his ground bravely.

Allen's unwavering eyes lost their dazzle, leaving behind nothing less than cold determination and a bit of hurt, "I… Just want to help," his voice shook as tears threatened to come out.

Lavi took in a deep breath as he closed his own eye, not wanting to look at the innocent angel anymore, "nobody can help me,"

"You don't know that, Lavi," Allen mumbled tiredly back. The angel reached out with a dainty hand devoid of battle scars to touch the equally-tired demon, but stopped at the very last second. Due to the pain of contact or something else entirely, Lavi was not certain.

Allen's wings drooped slowly down as it uncurled from his body, the angel and demon saying nothing more about the sensitive topic of Lavi's unwanted curse. As Allen left the library without a word and the cold ambience disappeared with him, Komui walked forward to take pity on his depressed Demon Lord, "You shouldn't have done that. He only wants to help,"

Lavi found himself totally drained of energy, not having enough spirit to even gather his simmering temper to lash out at his second-in-command. His own black wings seemed to copy Allen's own; dropping low while still folded neatly. "I don't know what to do anymore," his normally jolly voice turned dejected as he turned around to look at the damage he had wrought in his fit of rage; both physically and practically.

Timothy was leaving his bedroom after a hard day's work (his parents hexed him into doing his homework before leaving to play with his other demon friends) when he heard low sobbing coming from the open garden at the west wing. He thought that one of the girls must've fallen down and cried for help, but as he ventured closer to the source of sound, he saw a moping angel sitting with his head on his folded knees.

"Allen?" Timothy spoke out gently, sitting by the curled up angel's side and touched the pretty feathers.

Allen's wings flinched away from the tiny hand by instinct, rubbing his red eyes and releasing a burdened breath, "Hullo, Timothy. What's wrong?"

Timothy cross his arms and laughed slightly, "Why are _you_ crying, Allen?"

Allen's wings stiffened as it carefully curled around Allen's arms, and then gave up when Allen forcefully relaxed himself. _It would do nobody good if I sat here and cry my heart out._ He cleared his throat and tried to think up of an excuse that sounded reasonable to a nine year old demon. He absolutely didn't want to vent out his anger or complain about the very stubborn Demon Lord to a young demon who did not know any better! Who knows what kind of assumptions or ideas Timothy might plot out! Allen finally decided to bend the truth, since he couldn't possibly tell a lie as an angel of the Lord, "I want to go out into the forest to collect some things to make a cure, but I don't know any way out of here," _It's technically true, come to think of it…_

Timothy looked intense for a split second, before his childish attitude took over once again. He shook his head sadly and apologised, "Sorry, I don't know.. I mean, there are a lotta tunnels and secret pathways hidden all around the castle that I don't know of, but Lavi won't let me go out without supperviton,"

 _You and me both, child._ Allen remembered to smile lightly, telling the demon boy that all was well even if he did not know the way out, " _Supervision_ , dear. That's alright, I'm sure that there's a way out of here that I can use!"

With that said, Allen used up his long days searching for a way out. He didn't tell anyone what he was doing, making up some excuse that seemed plausible at those moments when they caught him kneeling at some random part of the castle or pushing blocks of bricks at the fortification. Of course, Black Order gave concerned looks to the weird-acting angel. But they said nothing as they allowed Allen to continue "praying to my Father at this time of day" or "trying to test the durability of this castle wall; never know when another strike might come!"

That was during the early times of the day. When it came to dinner nights, it was an _awfully different_ matter completely. Everyone practically _choked_ on the heavy atmosphere that kept surrounding the eating table, their eyes never making contact with either Lavi or Allen. The angel looked as confident and poised as ever, but his pristine white wings gave away his dissatisfaction as they curled and uncurled around the air in mirror to Allen's inner agitation. The same could be said about Lavi; his voice was never raised above whisper level and his broad shoulders would hunch over the table as if Lavi would fall asleep on the furniture at any second. His own large, demon wings were stationary (thank goodness for small miracles), but they were as stiff as a board and looked unnatural when Lavi impelled them to fold behind him. The gloomy mood was enough to put everyone's appetite to waste as the two opposing auras clashed with the other.

One day, Allen found a strange-looking book from the library; covered in dust, the purple-bounded book was unfamiliar to a bookworm like Allen. "Hmm… What's this one all about?" he murmured secretly to himself, although his female companion of the day was just behind him, reading a scroll on how to turn people into harmless frogs. Allen flipped a few pages here and there as he sped-read the whole book within seconds. His eyes widened in renewed exhilaration as he thrusted the book in front of a thinking demon mage, "Lenalee! Lenalee! Take a look at this! There's a spell right here to conjure up anything you need!"

 _That sounds so familiar…_ Lenalee thought with a frown as she carefully took the book out of Allen's eager hands. Looking through the spell, she was thoroughly surprised that Allen had found the exact same book that she had used to summoned him to this very castle!

Allen's wings flapped in excitement as he peeked over Lenalee's shoulders to point at the required ingredients, "Look at them! The items are rare, I can agree, but I'm sure that we can find everything on that list with everyone's help! If we can gather everything, we can summon the very _cure_ for Lavi's curse!" He ended with his arms and small wings outstretched; his optimistic face was a beautiful picture that could make even the hardest demons weep.

Lenalee tried to reign in her inner squealing demon. _Allen is just so cute when he's so concerned!_ But as she remembered what kind of spell they were talking about, Lenalee's feelings died down. She was afraid of what might happen when she explains the hidden meaning behind the cure to Lavi's curse. _Would he run away in shame? Or accept the fact that there is more to their relationship than meets the eye?_ The mage tapped the book as she watched for Allen's reaction carefully, "Allen… We _did_ this spell-" she chewed her bottom lip as she spoke seriously, "-And then _you_ came out as the summoned item,"

There was a pregnant silence following Lenalee's announcement. Allen's face changed expressions from mild confusion to something simply unreadable. Then, the angel's mind came to realisation of the meaning behind the spell and he looked at Lenalee with such determined eyes, "That's it-" Allen stood with so much vigour and pride that it made Lenalee breathed a sigh of happiness, "-Now I'm Heaven-bent on going back to the church,"

Lenalee's sigh of happiness was sucked back in as she screeched, "Wait, what?! You _still_ want to go back to the church?! I just told you that YOU'RE the _key_ ingredient on curing Lavi's curse!"

"All the more reason to go back to the church," Allen's voice was eerily calm as he packed his books and wore his red cloak that Lavi had gifted to him before the fight, "I know that the fathers have thousands of books there about curses and how they work. If I am chosen as Lavi's major element, then I'll do my very best to find the cure to his curse until the day I die!"

 _OhmySatan, was there anybody_ _this_ _oblivious before?!_ Lenalee looked up to the ceiling as if the answer to her inner question was there. She saw Allen's mouth muttering words, most probably planning to escape the impenetrable castle. Allen's eyes were wandering, as if the angel himself was trapped in his own little world. Closing the book with a defeated sound, she wondered out loud, "why are you so motivated to cure Lavi?" she saw Allen stiffened, but she barrelled on, "He's been treating you like you're less than dirt. He teases you and he shouts at you. Heck, he only acknowledged your _name_ when you were at death's door!"

Allen twisted his lips in contemplation. His wings touching his arms in light support as he said softly, "Because he's one of God's creations. All angels have to protect His creations, regardless of their past sins or present personalities or future doings,"

"You must really love your so-called 'God' to be able to put up with Lavi's immaturity and abuse,"

"Of course," Allen lifted one shoulder as he left the library in melancholy, "He _is_ my Father, after all,"

He left the musing Lenalee to her activities and journeyed towards some the abandoned parts of the castle. There, Allen kept looking for a way out, now that his determination to get back and find a cure had ignited fully by Lenalee's words. _This is frustrating! And hopeless!_ Allen decided to say a prayer in a desperate voice, _"Adiuva me, Pater . Obsecro te!"_ as he leaned on a wall.

A wall that was slowly moving backwards.

"WOAH!" Allen tumble-turned down into the dark tunnel, the wall closing back to its original position. The clumsy angel rolled down, his hard wings protecting his fragile body from the many stony impacts. "Owowowowow!" Allen rubbed his painful head as he removed the dust from his cloak. There was a long, dark tunnel before him that seemed to never end. Allen felt like he was on an adventure all on his own, his spirit went giddy with enthusiasm. "Where in Father's name am I going…" he mumbled, the only source of light he could conjure up was his glowing wings.

Finally reaching the end of the silent tunnel, Allen pushed with all his might and the wall gladly gave way to the angel's great strength. Allen felt thrilled as he saw the surrounding forests all around him. It was already night time when Allen walked quickly away from the secret pathway; he missed watching the stars trying to outshine each other with their little brightness. He enjoyed it when the fireflies came out dancing with their green, glowing lights. He especially loved it when the cold, seductive night wind whispered sweet nothings into his ears and caressed his naked skin like icy fingers.

"Ouch! What-"Allen's wrists and ankles started to burn a bright red. His eyes widened in panic as he saw his magical shackles lighting up in bloody red, the symbols that were slowly moving were now jumping in chaotic rhythm, "Oh no!" Allen started to run as fast as he can go. The shackles screeched and their scream pierced the peaceful night environment. The shackles were sounding an alarm, and Allen feared that he might not make it out alive if he got caught! _No! I am this close! I can't give up now!_ Allen argued in his head, trying to pick up his hasty pace as his wings tried in vain to fly.

Lavi sensed his magic shackles coming to life before he even heard the resounding screech. By compulsion, Lavi turned to look out of his bedroom windows and his soul froze instantly. His wings burst out open in swift sharpness as he took off flying from his balcony, shouting for his clan to awaken and assist him in catching the escaped and foolish prisoner.

Upon intuition, Allen looked back towards the Black Order castle and his own heart skipped a beat or two when he heard the roar of an infuriated Demon Lord. Allen gritted his teeth and begged the night wind to help him, his running speed increasing tremendously. He paid no heed to the constantly burning sensation he felt on his shackled wrists and ankles as he hurried deeper into the malicious forest. Alas, Allen was running aimlessly as he came to the realisation that he was –predictably- lost. He stopped momentarily to gain his bearings, but his mind was in a furious state of anxiety to think of anything since he was in foreign land!

"W-what's that smell?" Allen wondered, looking around for the smell's origin. It was sweet-smelling, almost like the lovely mixture of honey and morning dew. All of a sudden, he felt his energy seeping away from his body and Allen's once-hardened wings were losing their protection mode. Allen dropped to his knees as his head began to swim; the last thing he saw before he lost all consciousness was two blue armoured feet coming closer.

~.~

"Allen?!" Komui shouted as he landed behind the livid Lavi. He looked around for any signs of the missing angel, but there was neither hide nor hair of Allen at all. He walked and walked until he accidentally bumped into Lavi's back. "Lavi, what's the matte- What the hell…."

On one of the already dead trees, there hung Allen's elegant red cloak. The piece of hand-made clothing was torn and shredded by claw marks as if the wearer was caught in the middle of an insane battle. Only, the wearer himself was not seen with his cloak. Komui felt his blood crawled as he saw the night wind making a mockery out of the red cloak by moving it around, his voice a-shaking, "No…"

Beside him, Komui felt the air rose up to dangerously-high temperatures. Lavi's eye turned bloody red as shadows began to appear from Lavi's body, already shaping the infamous demon armour. Lavi roared into the dark sky as he caught a whiff of the scent that he _despised_ so very much mingling with the smell of angel blood, _**"MAAAALCOOOOOOOOLM!"**_

* * *

Ooooh Noooooh! Allen's gone! Hopefully Malcolm isn't going to kill him.. Yet. muahahahaha Allen's prayer " _Adiuva me, Pater . Obsecro te!"_ means "Help me, Father. I beg of you!"

Now you see, Allen's always looking for trouble eventhough he isn't aware of it, isn't he? Well, that's because most angels have a one-tracked mind. When they set their eyes on something, they'd go to the ends of the world to achieve their needs. And it's true when Allen said that angels cannot lie. Angels are considered to be God's purest creations, the pinnacle of his work and magic. Angels were given untold powers, but they have a drawback; if an angel lies directly, they'd turn into stone! So Allen and the other angels have to twist and play with words to suit their needs, bending the truth but not really breaking God's laws. I'm pretty sure all of us have 'bent the truth' to people before.

This leads to angels having to control their wings' motions more strictly than a demon. Because wings are physical representatives to their inner emotions, angels have to keep their white appendages in check if they want to trick a person through their words. (think dogs that wag their tails when happy and drooping low when sad or frightened). Demons -who don't give a shit about God and all- can talk or lie whatever they want, so you can see their black wings portraying their emotions more freely. But hey, angels have an image to keep! That's why angels have more control and precision over their wings. Except Allen, who _still_ has no control of his wings mirroring his inner self no matter how hard he tries to hide it! haha

I do hope this shed some light over how Allen (hopefully he's alright!) thinks and cleared some questions regarding their wings. I'd like to confess that I have a wing!kink in this story, so you'll see a lot of angel/demon wing-actions in the coming chapters. If you squint closer, you'll understand the workings of their inner mind through their wings' movements. So I do hope you enjoy the coming ride! I really love/adore/cherish/treasure/thankful/grateful of all your comments and opinions (also your musings allow me to think about what I can write about my story's information section). So keep it up! Have an awesome-filled day!


	11. Chapter 11

_One man's meat is another man's poison_

 _One man's treasure is another man's trash_

 _One man's Heaven is another man's Hell_

* * *

Allen felt something drop onto his cheek and he tried to turn the other way to avoid it again. Another drop of cold water fell onto his forehead this time, and Allen groaned as he forced his sleepy eyes to open, "Komui, stop it.. 'm trying to sleep," he rubbed his eyes until he was wide awake, but he was confused when he looked around to see himself in a gloomy environment instead of his homey bedroom. He furrowed his eyebrows when he saw that he was in a rusty-old cage that hung from massive chains connected to the ceiling above. _What happen? The last thing I can remember is.. Is... Is escaping the Black Order castle!_

"Well, well, well. Look who's finally awake!" An echoic voice rung from everywhere and nowhere, making Allen stand shakily up as his wings curled themselves protectively.

Streams of shadows started gathering to the centre of the humongous throne room that Allen was trapped in. the temperature rose to a certain degree that made Allen's blood crawl; it felt ominously heavy and Allen's sense of smell can only detect the disgusting scent of rotting flesh. For some unknown reason, Allen felt ultimately uncomfortable just standing there, defenceless. _Like a lab rat on display…_

The shadows created the vision of the biggest demon Allen has ever laid eyes on; and that was including Lavi in his Demon Lord form! This demon looked like the very _devil_ himself! With smooth blue armour that was marred with the presence of curses and spells symbols, Allen saw the form solidify before him. The appearing demon had the darkest of wings, together with swirling shadows that circled around each of them and Allen could pick up the agonic moans coming straight from those appendages themselves! Allen bravely stood his ground as his innate powers wanted to spike higher due to the presence of this malicious-driven monster.

Demon Lord Malcolm walked his way towards the hanging cage as he snapped his fingers to drop the imprisoned angel down to his level. With the dark Demon Lord very much closer than Allen would've liked, the angel could see the villainous desire in those ruby-red eyes of his. Allen's fists clenched tightly as he calmly stared at a demon that smelt like he was practically _drenched_ in sin, "what do you want from me?"

Without warning, Malcolm grabbed Allen's chin with his dark claws and pulled the shock angel closer. Allen bit his tongue to hold himself from screaming at the painful contact as he kept blatantly staring at the Demon Lord who was completely different than the kind Lavi. His blood crawled as his wings curled around his arms like they were also in the state of suffering. The Demon Lord growled with a wicked grin, showing all his razor-sharp teeth at Allen when he rumbled rather than speak normally, **"what does that lowlife demon see in you?"**

Allen's wings fluffed up in reply and he answered back vehemently, "Lavi's not a _lowlife_ demon! He's _better_ than you!"

That bold retort earned Allen a sharp scratch on his pale cheeks and a mighty slap, sending the angel reeling back onto the cage floor. Malcolm could smell the seductive scent of angel blood that made his mouth water and his teeth elongate, but he held himself in check as he smirked at the wounded angel, "no matter.. My curse will make sure Lavi'll die anytime now,"

Allen spat out a small amount of his blood as he decided that if there was one Creation he would feel _hatred_ towards to, Malcolm would win first place hands-down. He glared daggers at the Demon Lord as his white wings mockingly sharpened themselves (the Black Order demons were certainly rubbing off on him!) like Lenalee's would in the presence of an annoyance that couldn't be ignored. Allen jumped back out on his feet as he announced proudly, "Well, _I'm_ not going to let that happen! I won't let you kill Lavi without going through _me_ first!"

Malcolm stared at the stupidly plucky angel and laughed as if he had just heard the funniest joke in the world. He pointed at Allen with a jeering tone, "My dear _angel,_ you couldn't even get out of this cage! Do you even know _where_ you are right now?!" He left Allen with a blast of smoke, his haunting laughter bounced around the throne room before disappearing entirely.

Allen wiped his mouth as he continued to scowl at where Malcolm had stood before leaving. Never before had he encountered such an infuriating demon (barred Lavi; but Lavi was being Lavi) before! With all the training as a fighter, Allen quickly surveyed his surroundings and his mind awakened to find an escape route. He was locked inside a rusty cage that only _looked_ like it can fall apart, he was in a giant throne room with no furniture and the end of the room was the remains of what seemed to be like an elevated altar. From the open ceiling, he could see nothing but fire outside and the air around him was smoggy and filled with dust.

" _Aperta!"_ Allen tried to cast his magic again upon the cage, but his shackles were proving to be such a pain in the neck and the cage was as stubborn as a mule! The exhausted angel slumped down, his energy drained simply by casting a supposedly easy spell. He felt tired and his head was beginning to form a headache. Allen wiped sweat away from his face, but his hands came in contact with blood instead. _Wait, what?_ Allen touched his cheek again, the part where Malcolm had slashed him before. More blood painted his dirtied hands, and Allen widened in surprise and fear. _I'm not healing… But.. The only place I can't heal is-!_

 _~.~_

Lavi and his Black Order clan landed squarely in front of Malcolm's castle. Lavi was positive that he did _not_ miss Hell in the very least, but he also knew that Allen was to be held here if Malcolm was the one who kidnapped him. The very thought that that bloody demon had _touched_ Allen with those revolting claws of his made Lavi's inner demon howl in anger, "Malcolm," Lavi cursed.

Lavi took a step forward, but a sudden loss of energy made him keel instead. The Satan Eye moon was staring directly over Hell; its round, bloody redness amplified all of demonic spells and curses. He felt the others' worry over his own blasted curse, but Lavi shook his head and forced himself to keep moving forward.

"The curse is strong here, Lavi.. You can't stay in here for too long,"

Lavi rolled his shoulders as he summoned his battle armour to the ready and removed his headband, his demonic voice growling impatiently for the upcoming fight, **"Then let's get Allen out of here fast,"**

As they approached the castle closer, they saw waves of flying demons in the air, heading straight towards them. They held weapons of mass destruction with wicked grins on their grotesque faces; each of them had sharp wings of the grey kind. Komui called out his weapons as he ordered the Black Order clan to suit up. He pushed Lenalee and Lavi away from the battleground and took command saying, "Go! We'll handle things here!"

Lavi only had enough time to nod his agreement before he took off with the demon mage. Sneaking into the castle was a piece of cake since everyone was outside fighting, but finding a single person in this winding labyrinth was like searching for a needle in the haystack. Lenalee had intended to cast a searching spell, but a heavy armoured hand held her back by the shoulders. Lavi had his eyes closed but his feet were carrying the Demon Lord towards somewhere that Lenalee did not know. _Allen, hold on just for a while more!_ Lenalee begged inside her mind as she picked up the pace, _we're coming!_

Lavi threw open the doors to the abandoned throne room and his two flaming eyes caught the outrageous sight before him; Allen was imprisoned on the altar with his shackled arms outstretched, connected by shadowy chains that clung around two long pillars. The angel didn't acknowledge their presence, nor did he even move his bowed head up. But Lavi saw red when he picked up on the body of the other demon beside Allen.

" **MALCOLM!"** Lavi roared before jumping into the fray with his night wings sharp enough to cut two Demon Lords of Hell clashed once again like they did before a millennium ago, the atmosphere around them rising to suffocating degrees as if their very soul was sucking the life out of everything nearby.

Lavi pushed Malcolm back with a mighty swerve of his ancient hammer and struck blue lightning onto the cobbled ground, paralysing the other demon and Lavi took that chance to hit him on the chest, **"You'll pay for what you took from me!"** Lavi aimed another hit at Malcolm's face, but the curse activated exactly at the wrong time and made Lavi lose his grip on his weapon for a split second.

" **Still as** _ **weak**_ **as ever,"** Malcolm growled as he swung his diabolic sword downwards, narrowly missing Lavi's heart when the opponent dodged and only making thin scratches on his black chest armour instead.

Lavi jumped back a few steps to gain his ground, his wings still sharpened and ready to fight in flight. He coughed out blood as he felt his body weakening due to the curse, but Lavi resolutely held his hammer to continue the Demon Lord fight.

"Allen!" Lenalee's scream stole Lavi's attention away from the cackling Demon Lord.

The angel was shouting in pure anguish as the red moonlight from the open ceiling shone down straight onto the shackled angel. Allen tried to struggle or even move away from the horrible Hell moon, but his magical manacles were holding him in his place, _forcing_ him to accept the moonlight as his own. His screams turned out higher in pangs of woe as he started to feel his angelic powers being eaten up by demonic ones, his mind cracking under Hellish pressure.

Lenalee nearly got hit by one of Allen's out-of-control wings as she tried in vain to break apart the chains that held her dearest friend. Her blood shivered when she saw Allen's feather tips turn red. As red as _demonic_ wings can be.

Malcolm fended off another blow from Lavi as he laughed triumphantly, **"Do you hear that, Lavi? An angel screams** _ **musically**_ **when they are in throngs of torment! How can you save yourself when you can't even save him, huh?!"**

An angered Lavi has had enough. He moved his throwing hand back and swung his enchanted hammer right towards the other Demon Lord with perfect precision, **"Like-"**

The hammer hit Malcolm straight into chest, breaking the age-old blue armour into pieces and throwing him into the brick wall behind him. Malcolm spat out blood as he felt the heavy hammer retreating from his chest and returned faithfully to its owner open palm. Who was in air and already moving to take the final blow. Lavi dived down with the speed of a silver arrow as he swung his hammer in an upward motion, **"** - **THIS!"**

He smashed Malcolm with all his strength, the force strong enough to break the floor below them. The castle shook as cracks appeared everywhere, resulted from Lavi's herculean powers. Lavi cursed inwardly as he called back his hammer to reveal a shrinking shadow slithering away from the battle scene, the cowardice Malcolm retreating with his honour shattered. He wanted to give chase, but held back when Lenalee called for him.

"ALLEN! HOLD ON!" Lenalee shouted, the ground shaking dangerously below her. She felt worthless as her strongest spells didn't even make a dent on Allen's shackles, the angel's screams now dying down to bitter sobs. Allen's wings were already looking as if he was submerged in a pool of fresh human blood; the only white purity that the appendages had left was located at Allen's small back. Lenalee had to do something to get Allen out of here before the tainted angel dies! Lenalee felt Lavi push her aside to make room for him and ordered her loudly, **"Get out of here! I'll save Allen!"** She nodded as she flew away from the crumbling building, putting her trust into Lavi.

With both hands lying above Allen's wrists, Demon Lord Lavi broke the unbreakable shackles into pieces. Lavi hissed slightly when he made contact with the tortured angel, but ignored his pain as he carried Allen in his armoured arms. The angel had tears blotching his bloodied cheeks; his burnt hands were clutched above his heart. Allen was whimpering and shaking in misery as he looked up to Lavi with such pitiful eyes that sent pangs of hurt into Lavi's very soul, "L-Lavi…"

In a split second, Lavi knew where he _had_ to go.

Putting aside his demonic instincts that just screamed defiance at his decision, Lavi opened his wings and shot out of there with all the speed as a Demon Lord.

~.~

The priests of the Church of Angels heard a ripping crack as loud as lightning that sleepy night. Everyone gasped in fear and some fainted in shock as a Demon Lord came in his black-red armour and demonic wings. The demon had something in his arms as he got up from his kneeling position, that small something with unfamiliar reddish wings and familiar white hair. Lavi's entire body burnt as he stood in the hallway of the church, the sanctified aura trying to fight against Lavi's very being.

" **Please!** " The proud Demon Lord Lavi was not above pleading to holy priests, holding the still Allen whose heartbeat was beginning to show signs of failure, **"Help him!"**

"This way, hurry!" Only one young man with sunny-coloured hair came forward, running and leading the way for Lavi to follow. The Demon Lord felt his breath shortening as his armour began to peel off due to the amount of divinity in this place. His eyes began to darken dangerously close to unconsciousness.

The man led Lavi towards two giant, decorated doors and murmured the opening spell in hurried whispers. The doors opened all too slowly, but the man pushed Lavi in nevertheless with a smooth order, "Put him into the water! Get your butt into gear and do it now!"

Lavi didn't need to be told twice. The ground in this room was _seeping_ with godliness and Lavi ran forwards to throw Allen into the deep waterfall surrounded with ashen mist before feeling his legs give way to the floor. He couldn't breathe now, his entire demon body weakening in such a sacred place.

A glow came from the rushing waters and Lavi watched in awe as it brightened the entire room with waves of light. Saint Allen Walker broke the water surface with a loud gasp, his entire body fully recovered of scars and scratches. Lavi gazed as Allen's wings lifted themselves up high, throwing pellets of cold water everywhere. Those wings were no longer the infected colour of red; but of elegant _gold_. They were beyond beauty's comprehension; each golden feather was adorned with thin, red designs on the shaft. Lavi allowed himself to smile when he saw Allen's magnificence in all his glory.

And then, he surrendered to sleep.

* * *

Allen is baaaaaack! *throws confetti* And I do really love Allen's recovered self, he's beautiful! Oh yeah, don't forget about the unconscious Lavi; good job saving your angel there, dear!

Now, allow me to introduce to you the world of Hell! **_*Hell has a different point of view based on Allen and Lavi's opinion!*_ ** So let's start of with what Allen thought is Hell:

To Allen, it's pretty simple, really. It's an entire scorched land with nothing but fire and endless wars between demons (no wonder the Black Order clan moved away!). Hell, as you might have expected, is where dark magic and curses were born. That's why pure beings will get tainted by all the evilness and most probably die within minutes. Angels are considered the purest beings of all God's creations, but they're no pushover. They _do_ have the ability to withstand Hell's magic, but not for long periods of time. Since Hell is practically anti-Heaven, angels' powers are drained faster if they stay there longer, and their healing abilities are near zilched in Hell. To make matters worse, when angels are exposed to the The Satan Eye in Hell, they'll absorb so much corrupted auras that their wings will turn red. So you can imagine what our poor Allen went through! To have Allen able to recover from that kind of torture is quite a strong feat for him!

On the other hand, Lavi's term of Hell is absolutely the opposite. According to him, churches and the like are "cursed and agonising painful Hell". Since churches are sanctified, blessed and practically drowning in divinity, demons from Hell are unable to enter holy grounds. If a demon steps into church grounds, they'll be burned and smothered into ashes. Also, even the lowest of fathers are able to exorcist and purify demons, so the church is not without their line of defenses. Lavi hates the smell of incense and the splash of Holy Water. So to see Lavi actually surviving (or even walking!) at _the worst_ place for demons is also a miraculous feat for him!

Also, Lavi claims that choir singing is "like the loud screeching of sirens" -(but according to Lenalee, Lavi is the only one in the clan who hates people singing. Period. "Except Allen; for some strange reason, he isn't affected by Allen's singing...")

Wow, both of them really went through their own species's term of Hell haha That's pretty wicked, if I do say so myself! Again, I really really really adore your comments and opinions as to how this story is progressing. I still keep every single one of your comments in my inbox in case I need a jolt of motivation! Thank you, awesome friends of mine! Have a great day~


	12. Chapter 12

_Lavi gets more than one surprise!_

 _Who says miracles don't exist?_

* * *

It was a beautiful morning; the sun was shining brightly on the cloudless blue sky while nature played with the rustling trees and blooming flowers burst its pretty petals across the green, carpeted grass. Lavi was enjoying his sleep on the softest bed he has ever slept on, his fingers running down smooth silk of the rarest kind. The soft wind licked his cheeks playfully as the sunbeams danced across his closed eye.

"Lavi?" A whisper tickled his ear, pulling the Demon Lord away from his well-deserved slumber. He grunted darkly as he buried his head deep into the fleecy pillow and pulled the velvet blanket higher onto his shoulders. He wanted to just sleep the years away as the singing of choirs echoed through the cosy air. _Waaaaait… Singing?_ Lavi's fingers stopped their motions. _Velvet blanket? Soft pillow?... I'm not in my castle, aren't I?!_

Lavi shot up like a straightened arrow, narrowly hitting Komui in the head as his wings popped wide open. All around him, his clan members jumped for joy as their voices scaffolded above the other with unconcealed relief,

"You're alive!" Komui cheered, pulling out confetti from Satan-knows-where, joined by the celebrating Johnny and Reever.

Kanda stood beside a happy Lenalee, his face wore his infamous frown, "Hell, you stupid Usagi, don't make us worry!"

"We were so worried!" Both Krory and Miranda spoke soothingly.

"Oh, so you're finally awake!" A melodious tone that belonged to none other than Allen threw the merry room into silence.

Allen came walking in so smoothly that Lavi thought that Allen's feet weren't touching the ground. His perfect face showed signs of contentment as he carried a silver tray packed with food and drinks, completed with a thin vase filled with a single rose. What was most mesmerising were Allen's new wings; they were back to the usual white colour, but Lavi's keen eyesight can detect a tinge of golden by the edges as if the wings were hesitant to lose their new gold paint. The angel was wearing long, flowing church robes of white as he placed the tray on the bed with meticulous care. For some unknown reason, the angel's cold aura seemed to be heightened at the moment; the fresh peppermint smell coupled with a dash of mountain water was taking over the room's natural scent.

Komui teased the young angel, "Aww, Allen~ No breakfast in bed for us?"

Allen's smile was even more dazzling when the angel was fully recovered. Lavi almost felt blinded by the innocence that portrayed Saint Allen Walker. The angel's laugh was like the sound of silver bells tinkling in the midnight wind; light and pleasant to the ears, "There's food down at the kitchens. But you better hurry, Timothy's already down there!"

At the very mention of the word 'food', the Black Order clan ran out of the bedroom in record speed, leaving Lavi to inspect the bedroom with ease; he was in a luxurious four-poster bed, a bedside table on his left and a wooden cupboard on his right. There were glass doors leading to the wide balcony outside, where Lavi could see nothing but the church towers and high hills covered with nothing but greenery. _Speaking of churches…_

"How am I still here?" Lavi croaked his first words like he didn't say anything for days. Allen patiently gave the long glass of clear water to the coughing demon. Lavi waved his hands around as he stretched his black wings, "How am I still _here,_ in a _church_ , with my _demon_ clan?"

Allen placed the food tray on Lavi's lap before answering delightfully while scratching his blushing cheeks, "Ah. I projected a spell over the whole Black Order clan; now you won't be affected by anything holy!"

"Why do that?" Lavi frowned, wary of the sudden spell that strangely had no strings attached, "Why allow us total freedom in your church? Aren't you afraid we'll do something _demonic_?"

Allen stiffened as he cast a glare at Lavi, gone was his angelic innocence as he stood up with a straightened back, "I'm _not_ you, Lavi. At least I know that I can trust you,"

"You really shouldn't," Lavi retorted hotly under his breath, "I'm nothing but an immature, heartless Demon Lord with psycho issues,"

Allen nudged the tray of food closer to Lavi, his white wings fleeting over Lavi's own healed arms like flowing air as he said defiantly, "let me be the judge of that,"

Lavi ate his offered food in peaceful silence as Allen busied himself by arranging the clothes in the cupboard and putting the vase of rose onto the bedside table, giving the flower just enough sunlight to live by. The air here was a hundred times more breathable than Hell, most probably because that they were situated inside a church. Lavi felt the cool breeze of Allen's tender aura, and Lavi felt as if he was basking directly under euphoria. The angel's aura was absolutely _tantalising_ to a demon's mind, and Lavi watched carefully as Allen pulled up his sleeves.

"You don't have your shackles," Lavi pointed out dumbly, finally realising the reason as to why Allen's aura was harder to resist than the usual.

Allen nodded curtly, not making eye contact with the Demon Lord on his bed, "the shackled were suffocating my powers. It'll take a while until it resides and balances itself out. I felt like a great burden was taken away from me when the shackles was gone,"

"You could've told me," Lavi chastised the frozen angel, "If I knew that the shackles were hindering you _that_ much, I would have-"

"You could've _what_ , Lavi? Take them out and let me roam free around your castle without any guarantee that I wouldn't run away?" Allen spoke with sharp ice in his musical voice.

The silence that followed after that was awkward, to say the least. Lavi grumbled miserably as he threw his handkerchief onto the now empty tray. _Bloody angels and their bloody mood shifts. If that's the thanks I get for saving his ass, I should've left him for dead!_ But as soon as Lavi finished that awful thought, his hand acted and slapped him hard on the face. His very body and soul stopped short when Lavi thought about leaving the angel to the mercy of Malcolm, his demonic blood shivered with something similar to fear. _Dammit, when did I grow a conscience?!_

"Lavi? Are you alright?" The concerned voice of Allen pulled Lavi out of musing. The angel's face wore such a worried look that Lavi felt compelled to erase the negative expression through any means necessary. _For Hell's sake, shut up!_ Lavi cursed, wondering whether this was Allen's innate power: to bend an enemy against his will by just looking at them. Lavi saw that Allen was still waiting for his answer, oblivious to his internal turmoil. _Shit, say something. Anything! He's already mad at you, don't anger the angel any further, goshdammit!_

"A-ah, I'm fine, Allen!" Lavi gave a heartening smile to a doubtful angel.

Allen's frown seemed to go deeper instead of lightening up, "I may not be able to tell lies, Lavi, but I know when I'm being lied at," here, Allen gave a defeated sigh as he gathered the tray and exited the room with a depressed demeanour, "I wish you would trust me,"

The closing of the bedroom door was soft sounded, but Lavi felt like it closed another hypothetical door between him and Allen. He rubbed his wild hair in frustration, finally giving up as he fell back onto the bed. _What is going on with me…_

Lavi was feeling bored as he passed yet another corridor that led to wherever it took him. He didn't want to stay inside the room any more, his black wings aching for a stretch and his body calling out for exercise.

The Church of Angels was beautiful in its own way; concrete walls covered with either brightly-coloured pennons or large portraits of religious stuff that Lavi didn't bother to know. Even the windows were stained glass; depicting shining angels or instruments that they normally used in masses. There was an open courtyard surrounding an ancient mustard tree located smack right in the middle of the building, making the church looking like a giant square donut.

"Huh, what's this?" Lavi's touring took him to a large hallway leading up to the grandest altar he has ever seen. _Not that I've seen the inside of a functioning church before…_ The stained glass here was tinted dark blue all around, illuminating the hallowed hall with its serene settings. The reason as to why this special hall was different in terms of size and ambience from the many others that he had passed before was standing at the sides: there were huge marbled statues of angels!

Lavi looked around with awe as he walked down the red carpeted hall. There were probably about ten angel statues around here, and the hall had a split at the altar's side to show more of the spiritual beings. Lavi didn't recognise any of them as he slowly appreciated the magnificence of the sculptor's works of art. Most of these marbled statues were kneeling with their prayer hands close to their robed chest, some had angelic weapons in their armoured hands and some looked as if they were magically frozen when they were in the midst of dancing or speaking.

There was one who had an open book on his palm, the monocles stuck to his right eye as his wings were neatly folded at the back. Lavi thought that this angel looked like your everyday snobbish nobleman. Opposite the haughty-looking angel, there stood the statue of a perfect archer with her angelic wings in the act of opening up; armed with her taut bow and notched arrow, the hooded female looked as if she was about to release fury upon her enemies. Unlike the other angels, her statue was showing her side profile instead of the front. Lavi saw the ferocity etched into the statue, every sinuous muscle was carved to the very last one. _No doubt about it; this angel's the most beautiful one of all._

"Wow…." Lavi whistled as he looked at the next statue.

This statue was… Magnificent, in Lavi's opinion. The short angel had his white wings opened up fully; the sculptor detailed every individual feather beautifully as if he was trying to make the wings themselves come to life. He had a long, white cloak on together with a white mask on his serious face; the eye mask was chiselled with sharp lines and a small crown in the middle. The angel was poised as if dealing the final strike against his opponent, his broadsword facing downwards as if going to be casted to those who would kneel before him. There was a painted black cross covering the entire surface of the weapon as a testament that the angel was in the service of his 'God'. The angel's unreadable, masked face only made the statue looked all the more mysterious and dangerous, but Lavi saw the unmistakable design of the red scar across the angel's left side. This here was the statue of the one and only _Saint Allen Walker._

Suddenly, his demonic senses alerted him to make a jump quickly. Lavi veered to the left just in time to see a sleek sword burying itself into the tiled ground where he last stood. The sword vibrated with angelic energy as it returned to its owner. Lavi's wings sharpened as he saw an angel walking towards him with nothing but disgust in his eyes.

"Who let a _demon_ in?" The angel summoned his armour and to Lavi's amazement, the angelic armour was in black instead of the usual white! The strange angel had a pressuring aura contrary to Allen's enlighten one although his wings were as white as purity itself. The angel smirked as he held his sword in a swinging motion, "Never mind; I'll just get rid of it,"

"Bring it!" Lavi was already itching for a fight. Taking out his hammer –but not his armour, since Allen might _slaughter_ him for potential church damage-, Lavi rushed to attack the defending angel with a mighty downward smash.

The hammer made contact with a solid wing, making Lavi's weapon shake slightly. The angel sneered from behind his protection, before thrusting his sword to Lavi's exposed stomach.

"Woah!" Lavi twisted out of the way, gaining momentum and hitting the angel by his defenceless side. The angel smacked into the wall with a loud crash as Lavi tried to regain his footing.

"Hey!" His Black Order clan came running towards him, panic evident in their eyes. They released their own weapons and armour, taking up positions around their Demon Lord, "You alright?" Lenalee said without taking her eyes off of the angel.

"That's it," the angel growled with venom in his rich voice. His eyes were of bright yellow as his white wings curled angrily around his body like proper armour. The angel released his aura around the hall, heightening its massive pressure upon the demon clan that was powerful enough to get everyone down to their hands and knees except for Lavi himself. The angel shouted his promise, "I'm gonna _exterminate_ all of you!"

A sharp hit on the head by a small knuckle knocked the angel out of his wrath instantly. Allen glared with his sparkling eyes as he scolded his fellow angel vehemently, "What do you think you're doing? Please keep in mind that you're in a _church_! Father'll get mad if you fight in here!"

"Allen," The new angel's temper disappeared as easily as flying butterflies. The angel's black armour dissipated into thin air as was his sword. His musical voice was baritone in tune, the seductive deepness that could make women fall for him instantly, "I miss you," The angel hugged Allen with a loving embrace.

"I… Miss you too," Allen returned the hug tightly, as if letting go would mean certain death to both angels. Their white wings curled around each other possessively, their feathers intertwining with each other as they wrap around the hugging duo. Allen took a deep breath as he revelled in the scent of _family_ and _love_ , stopping the hug to look at him in the eyes.

Lavi kept his hammer at the ready, still unsure about this new angel's presence. The two angels had some kind of silent communication through their eyes, their white wings fluttering against each other every once in a while as if making sure that the other was still there. Then, the newcomer growled bitterly at Allen's surprised face.

"Allen!" Lavi raced ahead with his hammer, seeing redness in his eye.

But Allen stopped his approach by standing in between both of them with hands a-waving, "No! Stop, Lavi! It's alright!"

"Lavi? That's his name? _Lavi_?" The noble angel chuckled in a teasing tone, allowing Allen to go to the demon's side.

Lavi reluctantly sheathed his hammer away as he waved his Black Order to stand down. Allen's face was apologetic, but Lavi shrugged it off effortless. As long he was assured by the knowledge that he had Allen safely by his side, he had no reason to attack the new angel. With a smirk that defined him as a Demon Lord, he sharpened his wings in a mocking show of dominance and introduced himself confidently with just a hint of cockiness that was his signature style, "I'm Demon Lord Lavi of the Black Order clan. Who're _you_?"

The nobleman angel looked smug with his muscular arms folded across his chest, the white button-up shirt doing nothing to cover up his broad chest. His white wings flared outwards in direct challenge to the demon as he spoke fluently in his strong yet melodic tone, "I am Saint Tyki Mikk- "then, he pointed with a gloved hand, "-And I'd like you to step away from my _husband_ there,"

* * *

Woots, and here comes the awesome-filled angel Tyki, angel including big news! Looks like Lavi's going to be in a bit of a trouble, neh?

Alright, let's look at the Church of Angels, shall we? The Church of Angels have an interesting history behind it (too bad it's forgotten since decades ago...), or so the angels said. But what I know is that this church is the grandest church there is in the whole world. Granted, each angel has their own church scattered everywhere to better protect God's creations, but this main Church of Angels is their so-called headquarters. And as such, this new location is famous. No angel lives in this Church of Angels (One of the angels vouched that "although the Church is rich in divinity, it's also rich in politic schemes and over-dramatic Fathers that I can't stand!"), but there are laymen and the religious like to clean and look after it. It's also considered the biggest Church of all churches; with winding hallways hiding magical spells, a simple person can get lost in there.

This Church has masses everyday. You can hear its tower bells ringing from the tall bell towers and sometimes even choir people singing. Located smack right in the middle of the Church's architecture is the open courtyard, where Allen and the children enjoy playing there (and sometimes skipping out on lessons). Since angels commune best with nature, Allen loves spending his quiet time there. It's quite a normal thing to see an angel sleeping or meditating in that green courtyard. But the laymen knows better than to disturb a sleeping angel!

Besides the everyday blessed masses, the Church of Angels is the only church which has all the statues of the angels. They're the main attraction of normal humans since most of them rarely see a real angel up close. Sculptors and artists took great pains to paint/create statues of these angels (since Allen and the other angels have a natural aptitude against _staying still_ for more than a minute!). But the final result is magnificent, as you can imagine. Normal humans believed that these statues are a direct link to each angel they portray (though Allen would deny it because "it's just a statue of myself! Why is it getting more attention than _me_ myself?"), so they'd pray to the angels about their troubles and problems.

Well, I guess that's all the introduction I can give right now about the Church of Angels! I do hope you're enjoying this story as much as possible. I would love to hear from you, if you have the time! Have a wonderful day!


	13. Chapter 13

_The moon is so very beautiful_

 _Yet untouchable to all_

* * *

Allen's face turned beat red as he went in front of the stunned demons and proclaimed, "Don't listen to him! Tyki's just playing around!"

A sudden swoop of white wings enveloped Allen, strong hands crossing over his slim waist as Tyki mumbled sweetly, "But little shounen, angels never lie~"

Needless to say, Allen's powers were no longer restrained as he gave a whooping punch to the back, hitting Tyki soundly in the stomach and made him fall on the ground while groaning in pain.

"Allen, you're married?" Komui's face expressed both the strange mixture of amusement and shock, his wings fluffed up at the concept of _angels_ getting married.

The angel in question sighed as he rolled his shoulders, "We are… Basically brethren to other angels. We can be siblings, we can be lovers, and we can be enemies. We're not married in the human sense, but we're joined deeper than matrimony. We're _angels_ ," Allen emphasised as if the very word was the only explanation everyone needed to hear.

"I don't trust him, Allen," Lavi growled, his wings touching the tips of Allen's white ones in agitation.

"Well, the feeling's mutual, demon," Tyki retorted from the ground, "I wouldn't trust you even if you said you converted to a religious life!"

" _I_ trust Lavi, Tyki," Allen spoke bravely, looking at his brethren in the eyes and making silent communication again.

Finally, Tyki got up with a defeated sigh and spoke with his hands up in exasperation, "Fine! Fine, whatever! But you're going be the one who has to explain to everyone else!" Tyki chastised the smaller angel as he summoned his lighter black armour, "If even _I_ can feel the seal break from my own church, I bet the others can too… No doubt about it; they'll be coming, Allen,"

"Hey!" Lavi spoke out, putting an end to the two-way conversation that was held much closer to each other than Lavi would like, "how is your armour black? I thought you guys only wear _white_?"

Allen and Tyki looked at the jet-black armour like it was the first time they also realised the same thing. Then, Allen pointed out like it was as simple as a blooming flower on a hot day, "Because Tyki is an _equites iudicium_ ,"

Lavi gave up trying to understand the very fabrics of the angel's Latin language, "what?" he said eloquently.

Allen showed them the giant hall that they were in, emphasising on the statues of angels that stood on each side of the reverent room, "On one side, you have the _sanctis seruatoribus_ or the Holy Guardians. And on the opposite side, there are the _equites iudicium_ or better known as the Judgement Knights. Tyki is one of those Judgement Knight angels, so his armour is black in colour instead,"

Lavi observed that the Holy Guardian statues were more outgoing and friendly, their weaponless hands outstretched and their faces frozen with an open expression as if welcoming all those who pleaded for their assistance. Although they were only handful of Holy Guardians that held sleek weapons, they couldn't possibly hold a candle against the ferocious-looking Judgement Knights who were more into the fighting positions and serious glares instead of the come-hither smiles. As a fighter himself, Lavi could see himself easily respecting the Judgement Knights as one of his equals in battle, if not higher (except that blasted Tyki, who was a proverbial assbutt).

"Lavi? Is something wrong?" Allen's voice pulled him away from his thoughts.

Lavi blinked as he saw that only he and Allen were alone in the grand hall, the others were nowhere to be seen.

Allen, upon seeing Lavi's confusion, explained with a brusque tone, "the clan went to look into other rooms and Tyki's out getting some fresh air,"

Lavi nodded, still a bit hurt from their last conversation together. The atmosphere turned colder now with Allen so close by his side as they admired the statue of an angel that Lavi did not know the name of, "what's the difference between a Judgement Knight and a Holy Guardian?"

Lavi felt Allen stiffened as his white wings began to curl up against Allen's arms. Though, he waited patiently -only for Allen would he even wait at all- as the angel gathered his thoughts. Finally, Allen turned to look at Lavi with steely silver eyes filled with nothing less than solid determination, "let's make a deal: I'll tell you more about us.. If you let me help you find the cure to your curse,"

The atmosphere changed from comforting-cold to steaming-hot in a split second. Allen stood his ground firmly as the demon's larger wings began to sharpen in their own accord. The angel was sure that the humans in the church could feel the demonic pressure pushing onto them, yet he couldn't care less about them right now; Lavi was his main priority, and that will never change so long as they were together.

Lavi's eye was turning dangerously red as his shadowy aura started to appear threateningly, **"Why do you care so much?"** Lavi growled in his Demon Lord voice, rumbling low and menacing as he jeered at the soft angel, **"Because you're an** _ **angel**_ **and you have to 'protect all of Creation'?"**

"It used to be that reason," Allen bowed his head lowly like he was yielding to the Demon Lord.

Lavi snorted as he smirked at the submissive angel, but was caught off guard when a gentle touch of Allen was felt on his cheeks.

"But now I want to cure you because you're my _best friend_ and I don't want you to die," Allen said sternly, as if his words left no room for an argument; even if he was going up against the Demon Lord himself. Allen slowly flattened his hand on Lavi's cheek, his other hand coming up to cover the other side. His smile looked heavenly as he said with a tinkling tone like he had obtained something very precious to him, "I'm so happy that I can finally _touch_ you!"

Lavi felt his anger sizzled away like fire that was quenched with cool water. No one had willingly touched him since forever, his clan afraid that his skin was too hot for them to handle even on normal days and his demonic powers ensured that every touch was a warning to his enemies to stay the Hell away from him. To have an angel claiming that he was ecstatic to just _touch_ him nearly brought tears to his green eye. His chest tightened in on itself and his mind ceased all thinking as Allen cupped his face on both his hands with a dazzling expression and a cheerful laugh.

Finally, Lavi surrendered.

"I'm _happy_ too," Lavi buried himself into the smaller angel's shoulder blades, getting drunk on the familiar scent of peppermint tea and something that was described as _Allen_ perfectly. His demon wings lost its sharpness as they curl around their bodies with so much softness. He felt Allen turned numb, before those lithe arms returned the embrace with gladness. Allen buried his delighted face into Lavi's shirt as his smaller wings curled around Lavi's own, intertwining with those black feathers; making two very contrasting colours in the blue sunlight.

After the long hug, Lavi pushed Allen away with tender hands that were so unlike the murderous Demon Lord. He smiled back at the angel as he patted that silvery head with glee, "So, tell me more about you angels."

~.~

The next morning, the sun was shining just as brightly as ever to signify yet another wonderful day. Bookman himself was in a joyful mood ever since he had found the church's extensive library. Immediately, he roped Miranda and Krory in with his library discovery. Now, he was going to pull Lavi in –he brought his rope with him- with or without his consent. _This day couldn't get any better!_ Thought Bookman as he entered the Demon Lord's quarters.

To see a blinding view of the forbidden kind.

Lavi was sleeping deeply on his side; his wings were above the covers in their softest form. But there was another form sleeping to face Lavi. Bookman looked closer to see the slumbering form of Allen Walker. The angel had his head pillowed by Lavi's right arm, his face awfully close to the demon's chest as Lavi's left arm crossed to lie above Allen's waist. Allen's wings were also unmoving, lying messily around Lavi's own. All in all, they played the part of a dreamy picture just perfectly as sunlight danced peacefully around the lazy duo.

A tick appeared by Bookman's head as he gave a well-deserved kick onto Lavi's head that separated the two.

After the bedroom drama, Lavi dragged his feet alongside the glaring Bookman. The Demon Lord's pout was childish as he grumbled out, "you don't have to be so rude, jiji~ I was having a good night's rest!"

Bookman said nothing to his stupidly oblivious Demon Lord as he led the way to the library where his work awaited. Lavi was forced to spend almost the entire day at the library. Some clergymen were openly staring at them, but said nothing as they went about their daily businesses. _Huh… Seems that they trust Allen pretty well around here.._

"Yo! Lavi! What's up?" Reever called out, followed by Johnny and Komui. Lavi took his leave from Bookman and left the dusty library to join with his fellow demons. His wings slapped theirs in good greeting as they made their way across the many winding corridors.

"Where's Allen?" Johnny looked around Lavi as if the angel would pop out of thin air.

Lavi gave a groan, "he can't hang out with us today; he's with Tyki doing some research on my curse,"

Komui stopped short as awe took over his lazy expression, " _you_ let _Allen_ help you with your _curse_?"

"Why not?" Lavi lifted an eyebrow in mild confusion, not seeing the point of Komui emphasising practically each other word in his statement, "If he wants to, then let him be. I've got nothing against it,"

The Black Order demons inwardly sighed at Lavi's words. But they were thankful, nonetheless. _At least he's not sore about Allen helping anymore_ … _Or Allen in general._

"Say, did Allen tell you about those… What do they call them.. Judgement Guardians?"

Lavi moved out of the way to allow a running human boy cross by him before saying teasingly, "It's Judgement Knights and Holy Guardians. Try to keep up, old man,"

Komui slapped his wing playfully at Lavi's head, making the others chuckled in mild entertainment.

The Demon Lord pushed off the offending appendage before explaining what Allen had told him before yesterday, "In a nutshell, those who wear black armour are Judgement Knights; the fighters and protectors of the human realm. They prefer offensive moves rather than being in the defensive. Allen said that people pray to these Judgement Knights for protection from us demons or whenever they're going someplace far and dangerous,"

"And the Holy Guardians?" Johnny asked with frank curiosity.

"Err… Holy Guardians are kinda like Allen; they have the power to heal and promote, but they're not usually the attacking types. They're the peacekeepers of the human realm, since all these humans pray to them for healing or guidance,"

" _To light and to guard,_ that's the Judgement Knights. _To rule and to guide_ would fit the Holy Guardians to the letter," Komui murmured, speaking what he had remembered hearing from one of those prayers the humans were saying the other time.

Reever nodded his agreement as he sounded his thoughts, "I wonder how all this angel divisions started.. I used to think that all angels did everything,"

Lavi didn't have an answer to that, seeing that he too thought the same thing as Reever did before this entire Allen thing started. They entered the blue grand hall again to see the statues, but someone was already there.

"Hey, hey, hey! Look what we have here!" Somebody screamed maniacally, waving his gun around like it was just a toy. The folded white wings opened up wildly as the angel ran towards them in a fast pace.

Another gun cocked right next to Johnny's head, the metal mouth touching the side of the demon's forehead, "a bunch of _demons_ littering the church," a growling yet immature voice called out.

Lavi swung his hammer quickly, but his weapon felt no resistance as the angels reunited to appear before the demons. They were twins, Lavi can plainly see that. But as one had long hair that had the similar colour of the sun itself, the other one was brunette through and through. Both the angels' wings came together as one, looking like they had a broad wall of feathers behind them instead of two.

"Yo! I'm Saint Devit!" the cocky one said with a lifted hand.

"And I'm Saint Jasdero~~" the other twin sang.

The one called Devit came forward, breaking the wall of wings behind him, "Allen already told us about you. So.. I'm guessing _you_ ' _re_ the one that saved our brother's ass?" he pointed at Lavi with a taunting look.

Before Lavi can speak up, however, another voice echoed the large hall, "Devit, it's rude to curse. I don't think Father'll like it if He heard that,"

The shadows melted to reveal a tall, dark and handsome nobleman that was eerily identical to Tyki. But as Tyki was a young angel, this one resembled Tyki's potential future self. He had disciplined shoulders that were covered with a black vest and his broad wings fluttered elegantly in the air as he bowed to the demons with a gloved hand to his stomach, "Hullo, I'm Saint Sheril Kamelot. Please don't mind our juvenile brothers; they're all song and no fight,"

"What'd you say about us?!" Devit shouted, supported by his twin brother, "Ya wanna fight with us, Sheril?"

Before the twins started to rush forward and attack the noble angel, they were pulled back by their collars by another newcomer. This one, Lavi knew by heart. This angel was the dangerous female archer herself.

"Enough, you both! Sheril's just baiting you and you know it," even her icy tone sounded melodious, such was the permanent addition to every angel's voice.

Sheril lifted his hand in polite greeting, "Ah, Saint Lulubell, how nice to see you here,"

The archer lifted her dainty eyebrow in disbelief as she released the struggling twins from her grip, "where's your daughter, Sheril? Can't even keep an eye out for her while you go around flirting with the sisters?"

"Right here, Lulubell!" They looked up to see a flying angel with spikey purple hair and a cheeky smile. But what had made Lavi come forward was that the angel had two of his clan members trapped inside a rectangular box alongside her. The angel laughed as she poked at her chambers like she had just caught insect specimens, "Look what I got!"

"Lenalee! Miranda!" Lavi shouted in worry, but was held back by the gracious wing of Lulubell.

"Saint Rhode Kamelot, please put them down. Allen told us not to harm the demons," Lulubell scolded the angel girl in a short white dress, tied with a single red bow at the back.

"Make me!" The one called Rhode stuck out her tongue.

But just as she said those words, her boxes shattered into pieces and two white shadows claimed the falling demons to land them softly on the ground. Lenalee and Miranda retreated to the demon's side when they felt the blanket of feathers lifting away from them, exposing two angels with white wings as large as Komui's own.

"Now, now, we shouldn't fight! In the Church of Angels, what's more!" the bubbly, fat angel with an enormous grin said coyly. The angel shouted in celebration as he lifted his top hat, "Hullo! Hullo! I'm Saint Earl Millennium, and-"

"I'm Saint Wisely. What's up?" the other angel replied with an aloof tone and a visible English accent. His snowy-white hair matched his even-whiter wings; he wore a long, violet stole over his white church vestments which flowed with the gentle wind. Standing plainly there, Lavi would think that he was simply a spiritual being rather than a physically angel.

"W-Wise-ly," Rhode gasped in suffocation. She was scratching her neck as if trying to grab hold of the thing that was chocking her.

"Let her go!" Sheril shouted, his protective fatherly instincts coming to life.

Wisely pointed at himself in mock confusion, "who? Me? Psh, perish the thought, dear brother," he bend over backwards to avoid the slash of Sheril's sword.

Lulubell summoned her bow as she called out, "Sheril! Stop!"

In the midst of the attack, Rhode was released and she flew to Sheril's side straightaway. Her angelic powers leaking out in anger as her melodic voice turned lower, _"retribues illi,"_

Jasdero and Devit cocked their guns as their wings curled themselves up as protection, their twin voices echoing the hall with unearthly tunes to answer Rhode's angelic threat, _"conantur , audemus vobis,"_

All the angels glared at each other like they were sworn enemies, the very church air dropped to icy temperatures and the refreshing scent that constantly followed angels were becoming quite heavy. The Black Order clan felt both renewed with energy and fearful shivers running down their spines, the two opposing auras were giving them a positive whiplash. As the angels took out their designated weapons, the demon clan knew that they were about to get caught in the middle with no choice and no escape. _Shit,_ cursed Lavi, who wished he hadn't left the bed at all that day, _we're gonna be trapped in an angel war-zone!_

* * *

Dun dun duuuuuun; looks like not all is well and heavenly among the angels, isn't it? Rhode's saying, "you'll pay for that," and Jasdero/Devit answered her threat with, "come try; we dare you,"

Now that the angels are introduced, we can finally know more about these beings! Come here, Tyki! You too, Allen sweet! *grabs both angels*

Tyki is created before Allen, so Allen considered Tyki as his older (and annoying) brother more than anything. All angels have pure white wings behind their backs (but a handful of Tyki's feathers are light silver colour and Allen here has some light golden feathers too. Alas, none of them know why..). Tyki has black armour and Allen has- whoops, Allen told me not to tell you guys yet, so sorry! ehehehe Allen has more of a sleek, lithe body shape while Tyki is more muscular and toned. If you put these two lovelies together, you can think of a graceful prince and his powerful warrior.

Allen and Tyki (and other angels as well, but most of the time it'll be these two darlings) have the ability to have silent communication between one another. They can talk with their minds much faster than their words, but the downside of this ability is that it can only be used in short distances. They can sense whenever their angelic brethren are in danger only within a certain area. So to compensate for this weakness, angels have more acute senses than a demon's. Angels are the only ones who can speak the angelic language because their language requires a certain slang and magic power (unlike the demonic language where everyone can learn *ahemAllen*). But the only times they use their angelic language is when they're about to get serious or to talk to their Father. So most of the time, angels speak the normal language if they want to be understood by all parties present.

But in terms of -strange- relationships, Allen and Tyki has the most dynamic bond among the angels. Although one is a Judgement Knight and the other is a Holy Guardian, these two angels care about each other quite deeply. So you can bet that Tyki's going to cock-block Lavi at every possible opportunity. Yes, Tyki's is _that_ protective over Allen.

Well, I'm done introducing the angels. Remember that this is only a small introduction, so there'll be more about them coming up soon! I really do hope you're enjoying this new chapter and story, I would love to hear from you! Have a great day!


	14. Chapter 14

_This time, it isn't Lavi and Allen fighting!_

* * *

"You! Get out of here before I fry you to bits!" Sheril called out to the demon clan, not taking his eyes off of the other angels who were his brethren.

Lulubell notched an arrow as she growled; "leave them out of this, Sheril," her wings fluttered briefly before curling around her body.

"Oh~ and here I am just wanting to have a bit of fun…" Wisely released his angelic powers even with his hands still tucked into his slack pockets, "it's been a while since I've fought with you, brothers,"

The ground started to shake slightly, like a sign that an earthquake of a larger magnitude was on its way to the Church of Angels. The crystal chandeliers tinkled dangerously, but the angels paid no heed to such a minor detail. Lavi was just about to shout when a rush of refreshing aura erased the entire heavy atmosphere with the scent of green grass and afternoon tea. Immediately, everyone felt calm with or without their consent.

"What's this?" Tyki's baritone tone sounded lazy as the angel walked casually into the hall, followed by none other than Allen Walker.

"You're scaring the priests! Please stop your fighting!" An extremely displeased Allen ran towards the other angels' side, his wings flapping in an agitated motion. He touched wings with the reluctant Lulubell as Tyki went to calm his older brother down with a manly shove.

Sheril was grunting as he pointed out to the still confused demons, "Why do we have to tolerate these _demons_ inside our main church? How about _killing_ them, Tyki?"

Jasdero and Devit jumped in front of Lavi, blocking the demon's view with a concrete wall of white feathers, "how about I shut that trap of yours, eh, Sheril?"

"Stop!" Allen's musical voice moved into a more stern tone, "we are the angels of our Father. We cannot fight amongst ourselves like this,"

Rhode jumped-tackled Allen from behind, leaning forward till the male angel had to carry her heavy weight. She giggled as she poked Allen's pale cheeks, "we don't take orders from you anymore, Allen dear. Sorry~"

Allen stiffened as he too realised that fact, bowing his head in pure sadness as his wings drooped so low that they touched the ground. Tyki marched forward when he saw the first tears dropped down from Allen's covered eyes as he warned his sister with a hiss, "Rhode…"

"Whaaaat?" Rhode said childishly, unaware that her pillow was feeling depressed, "I can't lie, remember? Allen's nothing but a _traitor_. He's-"

The small angel felt a mighty push from the side, causing her to fall down and almost get hit by a slicing black wing. Allen was shock as Lavi stood before him with his wings sharpened and his hammer unsheathed. The Demon Lord growled viciously as he spread his wings to show that he meant business, "I don't care _what_ Allen is! To me, he's my best friend and if you want to get him, you'll have to go through me first!"

Tyki's jaw unhinged itself as he stared blank-point at the angered demon that saved his little shounen. He looked around and realised that he wasn't the only one surprised by that announcement, thankfully. His fellow brethren were staring at the Demon Lord with widened eyes in disbelief of what had just happened. Tyki couldn't blame them; it wasn't every day that they bore witness to a living _Demon_ _Lord_ supporting an angel. As he saw Allen trying to soothe the glaring demon and literally succeeding, he smirked to himself. _Maybe there's something else between them…_

The clapping of hands attracted their attention. The Earl cheered from the one of the high window sills, "Hey, since we're all here, why don't we have a meeting~ It's been _ages_ since we've had one~~"

"How in Heaven's name did you get up there, you fatass?!" Jasdero shouted, while Wisely stood with his chin in his hand, "Hmm, so that's where he was hiding this whole time,"

"Good idea. Let's meet at the Requim Chapel, the one outside church grounds, tomorrow afternoon then," Sheril said. He called after the twins who were chasing the flying Earl with popping guns and colourful curses. The other angels went after them, taking their leave from Tyki and Allen.

Lavi didn't care either way. He turned to the unnaturally quiet Allen and cupped the angel's cheek to lift his face up, wiping away the silent tears away with his thumb, "you alright, shortstuff?"

Allen sniffed once before giving the Demon Lord a mock glare, his tinkling tune was back to normal, "It's Allen, you stupid demon," as Allen held Lavi's wrist with both hands. The picturesque was too innocent to handle for any normal creations.

"Time for dinner!" Tyki pushed the two starry-eyed beings apart with a shove. He grabbed Allen's gloved hand and led the way, the small angel looking back to give an apologetic smile. Lavi only rolled his eye as he beckoned the Black Order clan to follow. _Why are they looking smug…_

During dinnertime at a modest-looking hall, Lavi asked out loud, "Why did you angels even want to fight? I thought you're all 'holy' and shit,"

Tyki finished chewing his bread before answering vaguely, "Don't take us too seriously. We're just bittersweet brothers since the Falling happened,"

"The Falling?" Lenalee queried. She had never heard about that before, even from the many books from their castle's library.

Allen's cutleries made a clinking sound to indicate that he was done with his dinner, his voice short of the usual lovely tune, "the Falling is when we angels Fell from Heaven," Allen's remark also indicated that he was done with the topic at hand.

Now back in Allen's bedroom, the only sounds inside were the crackling of the fireplace accompanied by the occasional sound of pages turning as Lavi read one of the church's books on the carpeted floor. Allen knew that Lavi had so much that he wanted to know. Although the demon didn't speak any words, his curiosity voiced out his unasked questions through that one green eye. Allen gave a heavy sigh, not wanting to burden his best friend with his own troubles and responsibilities.

"Lavi," Allen spoke quietly from his seat on the mountain of cushions that he had gathered. The demon didn't move an inch nor looked his way. Instead, Lavi tilted his head slightly and his wings moved towards Allen, mutely assuring the angel that that he was being attentive to whatever he was going to say. Allen kept his stare at the reading demon, "do you trust me?"

Without taking his eye off the book, Lavi spoke with absolute certainty, "yes,"

After that, the comfortable silence returned. Lavi had expected the angel to celebrate or to even give him a hug, but nothing happened. He put his book down momentarily to see Allen's face brightening up the darkened room with his most gracious smile. Lavi felt the unfamiliar stirring in his chest again as Allen breathed another sigh, this time out of gratitude and contentment, "then, that is enough for me,"

In the middle of the night, Lavi rose from the bed with one important task in mind. With all the experience of a shadow stalker, the demon gently cut a lock of the sleeping Allen's hair. He smoothly got out of bed without shaking the furniture too much as he took out a small vial of black demon blood. "Alright," Lavi prepped himself up as he exited the bedroom, "let's do this shit,"

* * *

Oh-uh, what's Lavi up to this time? I'm terribly sorry that this chapter is a bit of a shortie. In my defense, I'm quite stressed out about my assignments and stuff lately.. But I'll still do my best to update whenever I can!

Now for some more tidbits!

Each angel and demon have their own unique scent and aura. Basically, it's their spiritual signature for other beings. Also, their aura depends on the type of species and your personality. As you may have noticed, angel Allen has a calming aura as compared to the fiery-ash scent of Lavi. As angels, their aura also portrays their hidden emotions as well. If Allen is happy, his cold aura would feel like a nice, cold drink on a summer's day. But if Allen was sad or angry, his aura might drop into dangerous temperatures.

Jasdero and Devit wants to warn you guys that Allen's dangerous aura is nothing compared to Lulubell's. Whenever the female angel gets irritated or annoyed, Lulubell's aura becomes so powerful that it has the power to temporary freeze all beings within a certain vicinity. The last time they taunted Lulubell, the twins felt like "frozen icicles".

Angels have a colder aura compared to other creations because coldness portrays calmness and serenity. They excrete their calming aura around people who are in depression or experiencing extreme emotions. That's also why whenever you feel frantic and lost, your soul feels a slight shimmer. It's a spiritual sign that an angel is nearby and is there to help you.

Now let's take a look at Lav- ARGH!...

Okay, _Timothy_ wants to be at the center of attention this time... That's fine, Timothy, but you don't have to kick Lavi away...

Since young, demons have their own signature scent that varies from individual to individual. Timothy here has the smell of burning fire and a dash of smoke. Similar to the ever-constant cold aura that belongs to angels, Timothy and the rest of the demons have the scent of fire or ash around them. The more excited they are, the hotter and more prominent is their scent. But unlike angels, the excited demons' high temperatures are not enough to burn somebody alive (sorry Timothy, you can't _burn_ someone just by your aura!). But whenever they're in a tight situation, their high temperature auras are able to leave someone parched and the air will be sucked dry of humidity. Hmm.. Maybe their scents are like this because their bodies adapted to the hot Hell?

That's all for now~ I do hope you're enjoying how this story goes. I do love hearing from you, so don't hesitate to leave me a comment or message. Although I fail to reply back, be assured that your message made my day better and put a smile on my face ^^ Have a blessed day!


	15. Chapter 15

_A looming shadow creeps closer_

 _Like a snake in the bushes_

* * *

When the sun started to claim its rightful place on its sky throne, the people from the Church of Angels were already busy setting up their daily businesses and duties. The place was already bustling with life as everyone walked –or ran, if they were late for something- with ease as each greeted the other with friendly smiles and careless waves. Outside the church corridors, Tyki could hear the shepherds ordering their dogs to guide the loud sheep out of their wooden pens, the loud tolling of the ancient bells that made lovely tunes, and the usual singing of the church choirs most probably practising for the next mass that was to come later.

He chuckled to himself as he neared Allen's bedroom. _Am I glad I'm not the one serving in mass today_. Opening the door with a loud bang, Tyki shouted with glee, "Wakey wakey, little angel!"

Then, he promptly tripped and fell when he saw the atrocious sight on the bed. Lavi was sleeping on his back with his wings lying askew; his wild red hair was messy without their usual headband. His left arm was curled around the shoulders of a sleeping Allen, the angel sleeping almost entirely on the demon's body himself. Allen's soft wings were covering them both like a white, fluffy blanket. The only sounds they were making were soft snores; Allen trying to bury himself further into Father-knows-where while Lavi held him tighter and closer. Tyki just continued to smile.

A loud crash made Allen wake up, his wings moving away as he saw a smiling Tyki with his hands folded behind him. Allen rubbed his bleary eyes as his mind was a bit muddled with confusion, "Where's Lavi?"

"Who knows, Allen, sweet!" Tyki came towards the awakened angel with nothing but admiration in his eyes.

A well-deserved flying kick swept Tyki off his feet and crashed into the bedroom wall. Lavi shook his fist as he angrily stood in front of the puzzled Allen, "What the Hell, Tyki?! I was bloody sleeping until you came!"

"Oh, you wanna fight, demon? Come on, show me what you got!" Tyki curled his wings around his arms as he summoned his-

"Fight in here, and I'll _calcitrare vestrum butts,_ " Allen said darkly. Needless to say, a morning Allen is scarier than the usual.

After breakfast, Lavi and Allen snuck off from the others to spend time in the west church library. The time passed them by very quickly, and Lavi was beginning to feel the sensation of boredom. The sun was completely high up in the sky by then. But even with the absence of clouds, Lavi still felt cool and filled to the brim with energy because he had a practical air-freshener that came in the form of a gentle angel. He heaved a heavy sigh as if he was given a great burden to carry.

"Lavi, what's wrong?" Allen enquired, looking behind him.

Shaking his head, Lavi pulled down his headband to cover his eyes, "It's nothing… You found anything about my curse yet, snow angel?"

"Not yet. But I'm sure I'll find _something_.. Father's always praising the library and how wonderful it is; I hope he wasn't lying to me," Allen joked, returning to his book as he leaned back against lovely warmth.

The shuffling of feet stole Lavi's attention away from the angel as he saw the mischievous twin angels coming towards them. He gave a slight wave as he called out, "Yo! Devit! Jasdero!"

The twins came closer, only to stop in shock. Allen was sitting between Lavi's open legs and using them as elbow support while his back was supported by Lavi's chest because his white wings were too relaxed on the floor below. The Demon Lord even had one of his arms circling Allen's slim waist, the close proximity made the twins turn red.

A loud gunshot echoed the silent library, causing Allen to look up from his book with a lifted eyebrow, "Jasdero? Devit? What're you doing here, brothers?"

The twins locked arms with Allen, carrying him up and practically dragging the angel out of the stuffy library, "We were looking for you. Come on, the meeting's about to start,"

Lavi rolled his aching shoulder as he followed the infernal twins out, his demon powers already healing the damage done by that one bullet. _What the Hell is their problems?! What the shit have I done to deserve them?_ He quickly caught up with them, knocked a few hits on the angels' heads and grinned victoriously as Allen tried to hold them back from shooting their guns again.

They were in the courtyard garden when the rushing sound of wings halted his and Allen's conversation. Komui looked panic, thus sending Lavi's wings into instant sharpness.

"What happen, Komui?" Allen's hands glowed as his powers tried to heal the panting demon. The demon pushed away the angel's hands gently as he reported to Lavi, "There's a Demon Lord meeting right now! You have to go to Hell, Lavi!"

Lavi felt Allen freeze beside him as they heard the news. Lavi only nodded his head before turning to face Allen, who had his face down in evident sadness. "Hey," Lavi touched Allen's chin as he threw in his wicked smile to comfort the sorry angel, "I got a surprise for you!" When he knew that he had Allen's full attention, he opened the palm of his empty hand before flashing his eye red.

"W-What! What's this, Lavi?" Allen laughed cheerfully like a child. A small globe of pristine gold flew around Allen's head, a long and slim tail trailed behind the winged being. He lifted his gloved hands wide open, allowing the small globe to land on its four stubby legs. Upon closer inspection, Allen could see the Cross Fleury designed on its face, "This is neat!"

"Ya think?" Lavi laughed, tickling the small golden globe as he explained to Allen, "His name is Timcampy. You can use him to call me whenever, no matter how much of a distance that we're apart. And guess what-"Lavi came closer as if he was about to indulge Allen with a highly-classified secret, "-I made him using your hair and my blood! And one of Lenalee's spells, of course,"

Allen looked at Lavi like he was insane, but shrugged it off since this was Lavi the Demon Lord he was talking about. He gave a peck on Timcampy's metal face as he smiled lightly at Lavi, "thank you for this gift, Lavi!"

Lavi looked smug as he folded his arms, his wings puffed out in pride as he pointed out, "That's not all, check this out!" Lavi snapped his fingers, and Timcampy morphed from being a golden ball into a golden gauntlet that covered Allen's right hand. Allen admired the beautiful designs and carvings that were decorated on the gauntlet. He traced an intricate trail of leaves leading from below his wrist right up to his middle finger and thumb.

Lavi reasoned with a slight blush on his face, "He can camouflage too! You know, just in case the humans aren't used to demon magic and your brothers are acting Hell over it,"

Komui shouted now in a frenzy, "Come on, Lavi! Hurry up!"

Lavi gave a whining growl at his second-in-command as he walked past the speechless Allen. His wings sharpened once again and he was about to take off when suddenly the angel called out in desperation, "Wait! Lavi!"

Lavi turned around and felt two small hands enveloping his face to pull him down to the angel's level. Within moments, Allen gave a tender kiss to Lavi's forehead as he smoothly whispered, _"vade in pace_ _apud caritate Dei"_. Allen blessed the demon as he pulled away; placing his palm at where his lips touched just moments ago, "Go in peace with the love of God,"

Lavi felt himself blush deeper, but coyly smirked as he touched wings with Allen. He turned back at the impatient Komui in the sky, stating bluntly, "I don't need your so-called 'God' when _you're_ right here," with that, he took to the sky with powerful beats.

Lavi flew together with Komui into Hell without stopping until they had reached their destination. On Nam Dnal was in ruins as they landed perfectly down, knocking over dust and dirt whenever they took steps. This place was considered neutral for a reason; so that clans of demons can make prepositions or agreements with other demons. There was a spell that encased this ground; an archaic one that no one knew where it came from or who the caster was. Whatever it came from, Lavi didn't bother. The spell was designated to annihilate anyone who raised a weapon or cast an offensive curse. Thus, the neutral ground was created.

"This morning, I got a spell-bat that said Malcolm wanted this meeting," Komui growled from beside Lavi. The very fact that that _trash_ wanted to have this meeting at this certain place struck Lavi as suspicious. Just in case, Lavi sharpened his wings to its fullest form and laid his hand above his sheathed hammer. The spell didn't allow anyone to attack, but it didn't say anything about defending oneself.

Lavi didn't have to wait long; the very stench that followed Malcolm could've warned Lavi from miles away. But the blue armoured Demon Lord came alone. Lavi didn't know whether to take this as a good thing or something else entirely Hellish. His money's on the latter.

Malcolm looked around searching for something other than the two waiting demons in front of him, "Where is that little thing you favour so much, Lavi? Is it still alive?"

Lavi knew better than to rise up on that taunt. Allen wouldn't like it if he snapped and lost his temper in a land where they would curse you within a blink of an eye. Ignoring the jib, Lavi growled, "What do you want, Malcolm? Talk or I'll be wasting my time here,"

" **The angels are our enemies. You'd do well to remember that, boy,"** Malcolm's casual voice suddenly turned demonic as he glared with fire in his eyes. Lavi wanted to growl at the obvious threat, but kept his cool. That was until Malcolm smiled maliciously, **"Would be a shame if something were to** _ **happen**_ **to them~"**

Komui quickly held the raging Demon Lord back, Lavi's wings sharpened and screaming to slice demon flesh out. Lavi himself was over the edge; his green eye turned furious red as his black-red armour spiralled to cover his body with shadows. Lavi tried to push Komui away, but couldn't get past him. So instead, he cursed and shouted in violent hatred, **"What did you do, ya bloody bastard?! If you lay a hand on-"**

A booming sound shook the ground as the demons were taken by surprise. Komui's eyebrows dug deep to form a serious frown, "What…"

Lavi also wandered about the earthquake that sounded much closer than he expected. Then, his demon blood ran cold as he felt the stinging pain coming from his chest. The communication spell he placed in Timcampy was coming to life, and he was delivered a piercing message that originated from the other side of the world.

Allen was screaming through Timcampy, "LAAAAAAVIIIIII!"

* * *

Oh noooooo, Allen's in trouble! But where are all the other angels then? What's going on, Lavi! I'm a terrible writer, putting poor Allen into mess after mess XD At least Allen gave Lavi the kiss on the forehead, right? Haha Oh yes, Allen's threat to both Lavi and Tyki is "kick your butts" (there is no such word for 'butts' in the Latin language and I find that very amusing and fitting because Latin is a high-class language hahahahaha)

I'm sorry, I can't think of any new information right now. I'm having finals in exactly 6 days time and I'm freaking out hahaha *points gun at head*

Again, your comments give me inspiration and motivation (both for this story and in reality). Seriously, they really helped me a whole lot, you wouldn't believe it! So, I do hope I can hear from you again if you have the time ^^ Have an awesome (and stress-free) day!


	16. Chapter 16

_Be my anchor to hold us steady_

 _And I'll be your ship to keep us sailing_

* * *

Allen waved his armoured hand as he saw Lavi fly away, a serene smile on his place face. He watched the flying demons go further, wishing tremendously that he could follow Lavi so that he didn't need to worry about his safety and health.

"Allen, come on, the meeting's this way," Tyki spoke as he pulled on Allen's sleeve. He saw the whole thing from the shadows; from the moment Komui announced the bad news to the time when Lavi had to take off for real. He saw the actual mingling of jet-black wings and pure-white ones, how Allen blessed the willing demon with a prayer. But Tyki didn't like one thing: it was the _look_ Lavi expressed when Allen showed his sinless fascination when he gave the angel a living gift. _That kind of look.. Is dangerous for Allen..._ Tyki bit his bottom lip as he dragged the naive angel into Requiem Chapel.

"I don't like them one bit," Rhode spoke her thoughts bluntly. She pointed at Allen with a teasing/serious tone, "I know you're friendly to everyone, but I draw the line when it comes to _demons_ ,"

Lulubell argued with her cool, melodious voice and folded wings, "I think we should give them a chance; I sense no bad intentions from them. The church is safe,"

"But for how long do you think it'll last, Lulubell?" Sheril asked logically, his hands linked together in front of his musing face, "Remember: these are Father's _rejected_ creations we're dealing with,"

Devit slammed his fist down on the table, anger evident in his dark face as he growled with his wings curling dangerously close, "They're still His creations. We have a duty to fulfil!"

Wisely spoke teasingly, "Sheril's just ticked off because _he_ was the one being rejected by the red-haired sister that works back in the church just hours ago,"

"Stop reading people's minds, for Father's sake, Wisely!" Tyki groaned lightly in an exasperated tone, his temple already aching at his bickering brethren. He looked at the silent angel sitting next to him, wondering why Allen was being moody. He saw Allen tinkering with the magical gauntlet, his face looked as if he was a million miles away rather than being here in Requiem Chapel. Rolling his eyes, he patted Allen's wandering hand as he jokingly said, "he'll be fine, little shounen. Now pay attention, I think it's getting to the good part,"

Allen blinked, ashamed of his dreamy state and swore that he would not get distracted again. Just as he was about to listen to Earl's daily recipe of the day, a sharp tingle ran across his brain that ignited his angelic senses. All the angels froze at the exact same time, their eyes widened in serious panic. _Something's coming! And it's coming fast!_ Allen was the first to jump out of his petrified state, shouting to his still brothers, "GET OUT OF HERE! IT'S-"

Outside, three giant circles of the demonic kind stacked right above the chapel. As the symbols around them danced, they produced the largest beam of destruction anyone has ever seen. The ground shook as the beam continued to fire until it died down, leaving nothing but ashes behind.

~.~

Lavi landed in front of Requiem Chapel with his Black Order clan. Well, what was _left_ of the small church. The giant beam did its work perfectly as it left nothing in its wake but rubble and dust. Even the trees that grew strongly around the chapel were burnt to the ground, their large roots scattered and broken as simple as twigs. Harpies were already circling around the ruination, screeching in their ugly voices. Kanda shivered as he glared at the flying things with disgust. The presence of harpies could mean only one thing: that there were dead bodies to feast on and lost souls to rip apart.

Komui saw that Lavi was paralysed to the core, so he quickly took command as he called out, "Search for survivors!"

 _Allen…_

Lavi stared at the wreckage in disbelief. There was nothing but fire and scattered embers before him; the usual scent of Allen's sweet peppermint tea was obliterated and was replaced by the poisonous smell of _death_. His fists clenched so tightly by his sides, blood started to drip out in thin streams of black.

 _Allen…_

His breath came out shorter and shorter each minute, the very thought that the angels were attacked so suddenly without any warning was slapping in his face. This was exactly what he had returned to when Malcolm sprung his trap back in his castle grounds. This was the exact same scene. The exact same scenario. But this time, they were missing a key player.

 _ALLEN!_

Lenalee's keen eye spotted a white feather under a large stone. Quickly, she summoned her powers to break apart the stone, revealing a groaning angel who was _still_ _alive!_ "Hey! Everyone! I found Sheril!"

" **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

A thunderous roar that shook the very foundations of earth echoed the quiet area. Lenalee helped Sheril out of the rubble to see that Lavi was losing control over his demonic self. The darkness circled around him furiously to make his spiky halo as Lavi's wings enlarged to become two massive shadows, his bottled-green eye embracing its demonic colour of blood red. Within a split second, Lavi shot from one corner to another; breaking apart everything and anything in his way. He was like Satan incarnate; devoid of any worthless emotions except for one: to destroy all of creation mercilessly.

"My brothers…" Sheril coughed, snapping Lenalee out of it. The wounded angel pointed towards a large clump of stone, "Get them out, _please,"_

Kanda and Krory tried to restrain the maniacal Demon Lord, but they could only dodge and defend against the onslaught of raging attacks. Kanda was punched in the stomach so hard, he was sent flying until his back hit a cracked pillar. He spat out blood as the Demon Lord came closer to finish the final blow, "Dammit, Lavi, snap out of it!" He screamed as Lavi moved to shove his elongated claws into Kanda's defenceless body.

"Lavi!"

The familiar voice pulled Lavi away, his hand mere breaths away from Kanda's chest. The Demon Lord turned to see Allen limping towards him with a confused look. Behind him, the angel's brethren were helping each other out of the cover of stones.

"Lavi?" Allen's wings curled hesitatingly over his body as he continued to walk forwards. The angel's assuring scent purifying the putrid air immediately with its holy benevolence. Lavi released a deep breath as if he had been gently woken up from a very long nap. The first thing he saw when he opened his green eye was the beautiful angel himself. Allen smiled cheerfully as he started to run with an invigorating shout, "LAVI!"

"ALLEN!" Lavi ran, his energy refuelled itself magically as it gave him speed to be reunited with the running angel.

Allen's eyes cried happy tears as he ran, his tattered church robes flowing behind him. He jumped over a fallen pillar hastily, knowing that Lavi would be there to catch him when he fell, "LAVI!"

They finally embraced each other as if they had not seen each other in centuries. Both their wings curled around each other almost perfectly in sync like they had practised this move a million times, the black twisting between the white. Lavi hugged the smaller male tightly, revelling on Allen's warmth and beating heart. He nuzzled Allen's neck passionately, scenting the angel who was equally as relieved to see him as he was.

Allen wiped his tears into Lavi's shirt but he couldn't stop the shaking of his body. He still couldn't believe that he was still alive. Had it been just a few seconds later or had it not been Rhode's shield that protected them all, they would've been killed.. And how would he see Lavi again then? "Lavi…" Allen clasped Lavi's cheeks and held his face like the battle-born demon was made out of the most precious of glass, "You're alive,"

"I could say the same, angel," Lavi whispered back roughly. He gave a gentle kiss on Allen's palm, but never took his eye off of the actual, honest-to-goodness, _living_ angel. He continued hugging Allen then, almost crushing the angel with his squeeze, "We're _not ever_ going to leave you alone again; you're a magnet for trouble!"

Meanwhile, the others were shielding their eyes away from the dazzling sight of both Lavi and Allen. Although the sky was dark with night time, the brightness that came out from the duo was enough to shine their way back to the Church of Angels itself, if need be.

Devit cackled as he rolled around in the dirt, "Really? Hahahahaha Is this for _real_?! Hahahahaha!"

Lulubell sighed as she turned her eyes away from the stunning picture, "I thought Allen would've better taste than this," but her sharp retort was betrayed by her peaceful smile.

Allen felt a strong tug that separated both him and Lavi, a broad white wing coming in between them. Tyki stood in front of Lavi with glaring eyes, "Did _you_ do this, Lavi?"

"What!" Lavi's soft wings turned sharp again, offended by the atrocious accusation that was thrown so carelessly to him, "Why the Hell would _I_ do this and then come back here to save your bloody asses? It was Malcolm, dammit, not me!"

Allen tried to intervene between his loving brother and his best friend, but Tyki's strong wing kept him closely behind him. Tyki pointed at the provoked demon, "then if you're not responsible for this, how did you know that there was an attack?"

A golden globe came flying straight into Tyki's dirtied face, pushing the bewildered angel back. Allen pulled his gift back by the tail, holding him as he explained, "I used Timcampy to call Lavi just before Rhode pulled her shields up,"

"Oh~ what's this cute little thing?" The Earl pushed Tyki away with a palm on his face; the angel eagerly looked at the flyable being. Timcampy was quite a cute catch, since all the other angels started to gather around Allen and complimenting the elegance and intelligence behind this unique mechanism.

"How did you make it, dear Allen?" Wisely poked the shiny globe, his musical tone was light and filled with childish curiosity.

"Oh! Timcampy's a gift from Lavi!" Allen chirped happily as he explained innocently, "He's made out of our flesh and blood!"

Something snapped in the minds of the angels as they turned to glare venomously at the confused Demon Lord. Lavi only lifted an eyebrow as he backed up Allen's claim with a straightforward tone, "Yeah, Timcampy here is originated from Allen and I. What, you wanna know how I did it? I got Allen's help too! Though he was in bed sleeping after I was done with him,"

Allen allowed Timcampy to fly towards Lavi as he chastised softly, "You could've wakened me up. I would have willingly given you anything you wanted to make him,"

"Nah, it's alright, Allen," Lavi waved Allen's guilt away before feeling Timcampy landing on his shoulder as he gave a friendly wink, "Besides, you were really _exhausted_ in the bedroom. What's done is done; we made Timcampy together, so take responsibility of him too, shortcake,"

"Oh my God, did they even hear what the other is saying?!"Lulubell swore under her breath, her head spinning as the two began to quarrel between each other in blind ignorance.

"Now you know what we have to put up with all these while?" Lenalee groaned as she face-palmed herself.

Lavi snapped out of his squabbling with lightning realisation, "wait a minute…" he glanced at Allen worryingly.

 _Finally he gets his conversation innuendos!_ Thought everyone as Lavi stepped away from the confused Allen.

"Lavi? What's wrong?" Allen took a step closer, but Lavi stepped back to keep his distance. The Demon Lord shook his head as he stared at Allen with serious eyes and a grave look, "Allen…" He looked at his Black Order clan with grim darkness before looking back at the patient angel whom he dearly kept close. The demons and angels sat at the edge of their seats, suspense hung heavily in the air as Lavi took a deep breath like he was surrendering. _Is this it?! Is he going to admit to Allen? He finally_ _gets_ _it!_

"I have to go back to Hell to find Malcolm. But I'm only taking Komui and Kanda with me. The rest will stay with you until I call for them,"

An abstract rock bounced onto the spectators' heads as they stared blankly at the disappointing Demon Lord.

Allen looked just as grim as Lavi now, but he understood the seriousness of the matter. He nodded curtly, his fists clenching in front of him in determination, "Alright! Be safe, Lavi! Go get 'em!"

The two was just about to hold each other in their arms again when a tired Tyki hug-blocked them. "Just _go_ already! You gave us enough heart attacks and nosebleeds already!"

Lavi frowned in puzzlement, but a comforting nod from Allen settled his nerves. He cleared his throat as he gestured to Komui and Kanda to follow him. Lavi gave a wide wave to his best friend as he started to take off, "Right; _business_ _before_ _pleasure_! Catch ya later, Allen!"

Allen waved joyfully at the flying trio, not noticing that the others behind him were holding their chests so that their aching hearts wouldn't pop out. _Whyyyyyyyyyyyyy!_

The remaining time was used in the clearing of the remains. Although Requiem Chapel was a modestly small church, the building was home to many clergymen and sisters who dedicated their lives in serving their God. All of them died during the attack. It was a dreadful occasion.

As the angels silently worked in a systematic order, Miranda spoke to Krory in whispers, "Allen really does care for Lavi, don't you think?"

"Yeah," the veteran demon soldier answered back with a mystifying tone, "but is it _enough_?"

* * *

This chapter is so sweet, it's giving me a heartache hahaha I do hope this chapter is up to your standards because HEY, Lavi and Allen are back together again! Now, let's take a quick look at our sweet angels!

Each angel (regardless as to whether they're Judgement Knights or Holy Guardians) have their own special powers. Rhode has her dream-eater powers, since she's represents the Dreams of angels. While the other angels take care of creation in the day, her powers heightened during the nights when everybody goes to sleep. She's in charge of giving either sweet/bad dreams to everyone. But if you ask her, she prefers granting sweet dreams because "those who dream sweet dreams release such a yummy aura... Bad dreams taste like lemons and beansprouts! YUCK!" She also has the power of shielding and her powers can withstand waves of strong forces. On the downside, her shields drain her energy fast since it's pretty hard to keep such a strong shield up for long periods of time. Since her powers awaken at night, her Church (Church of Saint Rhode Kamelot) is most active at night and everywhere you look, there'd be lighted candles galore -courtesy of Rhode's powers yet again-.

Say hi, Wisely! "Yo! Please take good care of me," Not many people know this, but Wisely is Rhode's closest thing to a blood brother (even though they fight more often than work together; but I can say that's just petty sibling rivalry). Wisely here can be regarded as the smartest angel in the whole family and humans pray to him whenever they're going through a hard time or just before an exam because Wisely represents the Wisdom of angels. He has the power of mind-reading and telekinesis. But according to Sheril, Wisely can only read minds whenever the targeted person is close by and he can only read recent thoughts. Wisely is prone to headaches, so he is usually seen relaxing and drinking afternoon tea with Allen. The Church of Saint Wisely has a conjoined library beside it and some say that the library can rival that of the main Church of Angels. Alas, Wisely prefers spending his time outdoors where he can commune with nature and only hides in his library whenever he needs to sneak away from the "Old Farts" (his priestly fathers).

Jasdero and Devit are a very interesting pair. They're the only angels to ever born twins and so they're revered to as miracles. They represent the Bonds of angels and I'd say that it's quite fitting. While Devit is the dominant one, Jasdero balances them out by being the submissive one. Aside from their main ability of merging together to become one powerful entity, they prefer using their loving guns in battle. At first, the Church vehemently argued against the usage of guns, proclaiming that guns are weapons of mass destruction and can only bring death. Needless to say, after a wicked bout of non-stop shooting, the angelic twins are granted complete permission for their guns. But you want to know their secret? They can sing psalms so well that they can make nearby humans cry; with the combination of their two musical voices, they can turn violent auras to calming ones in seconds. Therefore, the Church of Saint Jasdero and Saint Devit is famous for their choir singing and many would come from afar just to hear the beautiful voices of the 'Miracle Twins'. But don't tell Tyki or Wisely that, or they'll have enough ammo of blackmail to last them for centuries!

I believe that'll be all for now. Tyki and the other angels ran away before they could introduce themselves, so I'll have to catch them for later chapters haha I do hope you're enjoying this story as much as I love writing it. Again, your comments and opinions fuel my inspiration. So if you have the time, please do leave a message! I have finals next week, so I need all the motivation I can get Aside from that, I pray that you have a wonderful day!


	17. Chapter 17

_Bad news is just a blessing in disguise!_

 _Ya just gotta know where to look!_

 _-Saint Jasdero & Saint Devit_

* * *

The following months were busy with the reconstruction and cleaning of the Requiem Chapel. There were a lot of broken stones and sharp glass pieces to be collected and thrown away, the trees have to be replanted or burnt away completely for good. The angels worked diligently without complaining or stopping, their angelic powers lent a hand or two when it was required of them. With the help of everyone from the Church of Angels, the chapel was finally rebuilt to its original pristine.

Then, it was the prayers and first masses. As expected, every new church or chapel that worked under The Lord had to receive blessings from at least three angels, since angels were the direct links to their God before the priests and all their creation. Allen was chosen to be one of the -unlucky- three; so his days were occupied with doing his Father's will. He was seething when Tyki denied the offer, pushing the responsibility to Lulubell and Sheril. _That's not fair!_ Allen groaned inwardly, crying on the inside.

Don't get him wrong; giving blessings and organising masses were one of the many duties that Allen would not mind doing, since he was a good angel and all. But then-

"I'm boooooored!" Allen fell down onto the small bed with a careless flomp, sounding childishly like Timothy when he was grounded. He missed the little demon dearly and their wonderful adventures. He would've brought the boy here at Requiem Chapel to spend time with him. Sadly, the whole Black Order clan was summoned back to wherever Lavi was a few weeks ago. That was the first time Allen saw Bookman crying when the demon was forced to leave the church's main library in answer to Lavi's call.

Therefore, nobody could blame Allen for being bored. The humans were always busy with the running of their new chapel. Unlike his own church, the people here looked up to angels as _perfect spiritual beings_ and not as an equal. Allen never did like pompous gifts and extravagant compliments about how beautiful his wings were or how dazzling his smile was every single second of the day. Lulubell and Sheril were like his older siblings to him, but they carried the auras of nobility and pride. A far cry from a young angel like him. A young, _lonely_ angel with no one to talk to.

"Ah, Timcampy!" Allen laughed as the flying globe landed on his messed up hair. _Well, not exactly alone._ He gently caressed the golden being, smiling with care in his voice, "Lavi must be pretty busy these days, huh? I wonder where he is now,"

The only constant Allen had of the demons been Timcampy himself. The mechanism followed him faithfully around as he did his angel duties, fluttering and chirping with the birds nearby. Allen had wanted to talk to Lavi through Timcampy, but he didn't know how to start talking. _Do I have to press a button? Or do I simply tell Timcampy that I want to talk to Lavi?_ He didn't remember how he did it before, the attack made Allen react through instinct instead of consciousness.

"But even if I know _how_ to talk to Lavi, I'm won't be sure that he'll be free to talk back or even want to talk to me," Allen tickled the little globe as he chuckled, "he's probably buried with his demon stuff.. I hope he's alright..."

That was how his months flew by so quickly; between juggling his duties and dealing with impatient humans, Allen was mildly surprised that he didn't just roll down and die. The new chapel was able to stand on its own now, so there was really no need for the angels to stay any longer than necessary. Sheril took his leave straightaway. Of course, Allen understood; why stay here when you have a home waiting for you? Granted, the famous Church of Angels was luxurious and welcoming, but nothing can replace the loving feeling of _home._

Allen was about to start his journey back to his own church when he met Lulubell in front of the church's entrance. She was without her luggage when she stood with a straight back and demurely folded white wings when Allen gave his goodbyes to his sister, "Well, I guess this is where we part, Lulubell," Allen readied himself for a hug as he moved to wear his sling bag properly.

Lulubell shook her head as she pushed her younger brother with her wings to the large wooden carriage outside, "No, you're coming with me. I have to pass your church before reaching mine, so there's no problem with you riding with me,"

Predictably, Allen stuttered and planted his feet on the tiled ground, "B-But! I really don't want to trouble you! I can walk easily there myself!"

"-And get lost in the way. Minimally twice. I _know_ you more than you know yourself, Saint Allen Walker. Now, get in the carriage before I drag you in myself!"

Allen knew when he was fighting a losing battle. With a dramatic sigh and a thankful smile, Allen went inside the lavish carriage before Lulubell entered too. Lulubell's church was one of the more high-class types, so Allen wasn't surprised when the inside of the carriage was big and had new leather seats on either side. He heard the coachman ordering the two large, muscular horses to move when he settled down and allowed Timcampy to transform from his golden gauntlet form into the flying globe figure.

Truthfully, he appreciated Lulubell's offer; his church was quite a distance away from the Church of Angels. To travel there by carriage or even flying would take days, so Allen was a tad bit nervous when he realised that he had to _walk_ back home on his own two feet. Surely, it would take him weeks before he was halfway there! Not to mention that he had to pass forests and hills that had no available shelter during the nights. He wouldn't mind that so much since he enjoyed travelling by foot, but now he had Timcampy and his (most probably _still_ panicking over his sudden disappearance) fellow churchmen to worry about.

"I've taken the liberty to send an owl to your church beforehand to announce your coming. You won't have to worry about them so much now that they know the situation about you and the demons," Lulubell spoke regally without taking her eyes off the brown parchment that she was reading from.

"Thanks, sister. I was really worried about them!" Allen laughed in happiness. Lulubell was always looking out for him in more ways than he could remember. She could sense what Allen needed before he could even think about it! Allen mused in deep thought as he admired his dearest sister who stood by him without question all these while. _If Tyki was an outgoing older brother, then Lulubell would be the strict older sister._

"-me, Allen?"

Allen snapped out of his thoughts, guiltily apologising as he rubbed his neck, "Ah, sorry, Lulubell, what did you say?"

With all the patience of a mother, Lulubell declared in her serious tone that left no room for argument, "I don't approve of that Lavi," Lulubell barrelled on what she saw the gobsmacked expression on her younger brother's face, "first of all: he's a demon. Not only a demon, but a _Demon Lord_ himself. Second, he's evil-incarnate, untrustworthy and everything we stand _against_. You mustn't associate yourself with him,"

Allen straightened his back as he replied in the same sober tone, "Are you talking about _Lavi…_ Or _demons_? Because the Lavi I know is kind and brave. Yes, he may go over the top with his teasing and jokes, but that's the way Lavi is. Lavi is a good demon, and he's my best friend, cursed or not,"

"Haha," Lulubell laughed brightly as if Allen had just told an innocent joke, "Did you even hear yourself, Allen sweet? _Demon_ and _good_ shouldn't be used in the same sentence… Besides, with the curse he carries, it won't be long until he dies,"

"I know," Allen gulped, his chest strangely constricting upon itself when he thought about the impending fate that Lavi has to face sooner or later. He clenched his fists tightly on his lap, ignoring the small whine that came from Timcampy as he glared straight into his indomitable sister's eyes, "that's why: I'll try _harder_ to save him,"

Suddenly, the carriage buckled harshly as if the carriage exploded in on itself. The wooden vehicle creaked and fell, crashing into the hard ground below. Timcampy flew away from the open window into the evening sky, leaving behind the angels.

"Lulubell?" Allen called out in worry as he exited the crashed carriage.

"We're fine! We're fine!" Lulubell supported her groaning coachman away from the fallen vehicle. The horses were standing just fine, their legs unbroken or turned lame. She ran to the standing angel, feeling his body for any injuries with a wide-eye look that just screamed _sister_ , "are you alright?"

Allen comforted her sister as he looked around his surroundings. _Oh, we fell into a valley…_ True to his word, the only thing he saw was hills and distant mountains. _The carriage must've slipped and fell, considering that it just rained and the roads looked slippery._ Allen was just about to tell Lulubell that when a magical portal opened in front of them.

"ALLEN!" Lavi jumped out of there looking as if the very devil himself was chasing him. With fearful eyes, the Demon Lord hugged the living daylights out of the shock angel and cupped his face carefully, "Are you hurt? What happen? Timcampy just came to me, pulling my hair and then I fragging _knew_ that it had something to do with bloody you!"

"I'm fine, Lavi. Please calm down," Allen laughed even louder as Lavi wiped away some dirt that fell on his face when the carriage crashed.

Lulubell stood by, observing the situation quietly. She had never seen such a human character on a demon's face before, so the abrupt arrival of the Demon Lord had taken her by surprise. Lavi actually looked _concerned_ , something so foreign and inconceivable in Lulubell's experienced mind. She watched as Allen told Lavi the dire position that they were in, predicting confidently that the demon would just push Allen away and leave them alone to fend for themselves in this Father-forsaken nowhere.

But Lavi did no such thing. After a soothing caress on Allen's cheek, he went to check on the crashed carriage with an expert eye and folded wings, "one of the wheel's completely broken alright.. Hey, you there!" Lavi shouted manly at the coachman, "there's a small town just a few miles up. Be a good man and get a wheel up here! Use one of the horses; it's faster!" He threw a small money bag onto the coachman's outstretched hands.

After Lavi had helped the coachman release one of the capable horses, he walked behind the carriage and took out the giant fleece mat from underneath Lulubell's entire luggage. The female angel assessed him with a critical eye, "What're you doing?"

"I know don't know if you noticed, but it looks like it might rain again tonight; I don't wanna take the risk though. So…" Lavi gave a quick sniff around the bags before efficiently throwing out all the food that he could find into Allen's arms. He then covered the whole luggage area with the water-proof mat, tying its edges to the bottom of the carriage with ease.

When Lavi was satisfied with his work, he jumped back down onto the wet ground and took some food off from Allen, "we should get rid of the food before the animals around here go nuts. They'll eat freaking anything, those bloody bastards," Lavi explained as he opened a bag of chips to start munching delightfully like a child.

"We don't need your help, demon," Lulubell sniffed, her dainty white wings curled around her body as agitation.

Lavi only sent her a blank look-see before giving Allen some of the sugar biscuits that he started eating, "and look where _that_ got you," he spoke out plainly before diving into chocolate cake.

Allen handed Lulubell his mealbox with a thoughtful expression, "Here, Lulubell. I packed my dinner before leaving. You can eat it, don't worry!"

Lavi snorted as he mumbled underneath his breath, "Or maybe let the animals eat _her_ instead,"

"Lavi!" Allen slapped Lavi's head with his wing in exasperation. Lavi accepted the deserved hit with unchanging composure before moving away from the carriage. Allen rolled his eyes at his best friend's antics and told Lulubell good-heartedly, "You can sleep in the carriage, Lulubell. I can handle things out here with Lavi!"

Lulubell didn't have time to reply though, what with Allen running off to swing his hand over Lavi's shoulders and pushing the demon down playfully. _Their wings…_ Lulubell thought as she made her way back into the vehicle, _they're not hardened at all in each other's presence_ …

When night time approached, the skies were brightened with the glittering stars and shining moonlight. The cloudless skies promised the land below that the night would be rainless; devoid of booming thunder and striking lightning. But the temperature dropped to cold degrees due to the mountains and green surroundings that thrived in cold weathers. The occasional roar of an animal or the scurrying of small herbivores would break the peaceful silence, but there was no danger whatsoever in this deserted but tranquil land.

In the dark, Lulubell can only glare at the duo that was sitting outside. There was no shelter or cave nearby for them to sleep in, so their next best option was to rough it out under one of the few trees that grew gloriously under such low temperature conditions. Allen was arguing with Lavi about something heatedly, before he stood up and left the fuming demon alone. _Oh no! He's coming here!_ Lulubell quickly thought of an excuse.

"Oh, Lulubell!" Allen opened the carriage door to reveal a sleeping angel with her wings all curled up around her shivering body. She felt a warm cloth covering her wings as Allen whispered, "Lavi didn't want to let me give you my cloak to sleep in. But I think you need it more than I do.. Goodnight, sister,"

When the door closed again, Lulubell slowly got up to see that her brother had actually given him his red cloak. It was large enough to cover only the top half of her body though, since Allen was still short and lean. Yet, Allen still gave it to her thinking that she needed it to keep warm, as if _she_ was the younger one between the both of them. She didn't understand that. She didn't understand why her younger brother was _changing_ without her knowing. She didn't know _this_ Allen. What ticked her off the most was that she didn't understand anything that as going on about Allen and the cursed demon. _That Lavi… Why would Allen hang around him when the demon is the bane of everyone's existence!_

"-stupid of you to give her your cloak.. And that one was new!" Lavi pouted childishly, attracting Lulubell's attention as she quietly sneaked a peek from the door's window.

Allen was sitting between Lavi's legs with his back leaning against the demon's front, while the demon himself was leaning against the tree's broad trunk. Her brother laughed lightly as he tried to fix his comfortable position, "why would I need a cloak when I have my own thermal generator here?"

Lavi growled as he bit softly into Allen's shoulder, causing the angel to laugh louder before clamping his mouth shut with a blushing face. He hissed quietly through closed hands, "Lulubell's sleeping! Don't make noise, Lavi!"

Lulubell sighed. Even when Allen hung out with demons, his considerate nature was still dominant. Lavi must've thought the same thing too, since he also sighed and relaxed his grip.

For only a few seconds before Lavi held Allen tightly with one of his hands around the angel's waist and another hand venturing underneath Allen's shirt. Allen's wings started flapping crazily between them, but that didn't stop Lavi's onslaught of tickle attacks. Allen's musical laughter was boisterous and dynamic, but Lulubell couldn't stop thinking that, for once in his whole life, Allen sounded _free._

"L-Lavi! Hahaha S-Stop!" The angel begged futilely, only flinching in pain as Lavi touched his face, "Ouch!"

The moment Allen shunned away with a whimper, Lavi immediately stopped and swiftly adjusted both of them into their original positions. Lavi's head falling onto Allen's shoulders as both his hands came curling up possessively around Allen's slim waist again. Lulubell didn't catch what Lavi was mumbling about, but from the looks of Allen's face, she could safely assume that the demon was actually apologising! Him, the merciless and demonic Demon Lord himself, was _apologising_ to an angel? Her head started spinning.

"It's alright, Lavi. I think I scratched myself during the crash, that's all," Allen tilted his head to the side to whisper gently to his best friend.

Lavi removed his head from Allen's shoulders, his one green eye glittering as he frowned, "You foolish shortie. You got a scratch here," He moved his thumb to press against the long wound on Allen's pretty face.

"Owww," Allen growled, trying to move away from the offending thumb but not pushing Lavi away completely.

 _I really don't understand them;_ Lulubell thought tiredly as she saw Lavi moving closer to tenderly kiss Allen's nasal bridge where the wound was. _An angel whose innocence is to the point of aggravation and an oblivious demon who is heartless in nature._ Lulubell gave up trying to figure the two out as she lied back down to sleep.

Meanwhile, Allen simply kissed Lavi's forehead fondly before leaning against his chest again. He felt Lavi's hands going around his waist as the demon purred contently behind him, creating sleepy vibrations. He thought about the unlucky crash as he gazed at the blinking stars, "ah… I'm afraid we've gotten ourselves into another situation again…"

* * *

Seriously, guys, my heart is about to burst with all these sweetness. I got this scene from a Shounen-ai manga, Komatta Toki ni wa Hoshi ni Kike. It's a very nice and super light (like uber light! So light that you can't see it unless you know how to see it) shounen-ai manga, so you can go read it if you just want to burn time away haha So, I took this scene from the manga because it's one (of the many) scenes that just makes my shipping heart go "AWWWWW! I'M MELTING!"

Now, we've seen the angels last chapter. It's only fair that we take a look at Black Order clan, neh?

Introducing the wonderful Second-in-Command, Komui Lee! "Good morning!" He's actually a pretty powerful demon and would've been the Demon Lord if it weren't for his 'allergies' of paperwork and leadership skills. He works as Lavi's sound mind and rationality (if his mind isn't consumed with the thoughts of his beloved sister, Lenalee). He has a clipped left wing due to the clash against Malcolm a long time ago, so he cannot fly long distances. But that doesn't mean that he's handicapped. He can cast incantations and slice you with his wings before you can even blink an eye, so watch out! Komui is (questionably) the most dependable demon in the clan, so everyone comes to him for advice or help instead of Lavi himself. (Because Lavi can smell trouble from far away and he'd throw Komui to the wolves before making a run himself).

Then, of course, we have the beautiful Lenalee Lee who works as the clan's main mage. She's not only pretty, she can pack a punch. Alongside Miranda, she can summon monsters to fight for her and she can casts spells powerful enough to paralyse a wave of demons. It's also not a well-known fact that Lenalee is the fastest demon when flying. She can fly on par with the speed of Lavi if she wanted to. All female demons are territorial of whoever they deem as family, and Lenalee is the epitome of that theory. She looked upon Allen as her younger brother and she gets pretty pissed whenever Allen gets hurt by other demons (those poor, unfortunate demons were not seen or heard again after they had bullied Allen). She is often seen helping (waking) her brother in his paperwork and she loves playing with the demon children during her free times.

If anyone can hold his own against Lavi in a battle, it would be none other than Kanda Yu (he's quite elusive and he's only here for the introduction because Lenalee persuaded him to come). Although not as fast in terms of speed as compared to Lenalee, Kanda is a expert swordsman who's been trained since young to hold and wield a sword. His strength makes him invincible and his battle experience makes him wise. Strange fact: Kanda prefers fighting in the sky where he can utilise his wings to full capacity because he hates staying on ground level for too long a time. Bookman says that Kanda has a traumatic history that made the swordsman demon despise the ground... Whatever it is, Kanda is still a warrior to behold. Because of his adhesion to the ground, Kanda is normally seen on the tower tops of the demon castle or sparring with other demons in mid-flight. He'll only come down when he is needed (or when Lenalee calls him down! Don't tell him I told you guys that or he'll kill me!)

I suppose that is all for now. I have finals this week and so I cannot write anymore chapters till next week, I predict. So, I'll take this opportunity to wish you guys a Merry Christmas to you and your loving family! Thank you for standing by my side for yet another successful year and thank you for all the never-ending support you gave me. I really do appreciate your concern and motivation! Hope to hear from you soon, darlings! Stay happy and stay awesome!


	18. Chapter 18

_Straightening priorities is a must!_

 _Running away from troubles only makes them worse!_

* * *

The sunrise was accompanied by the chirping of a flock of passing birds as Lulubell started to wake up from her sleep. She had slept fitfully over the night and got out of the crashed carriage as efficiently as possible, her face painted with determination.

Under the old tree, the angel slept peacefully with the demon. Lavi's wings were curled around them both, most probably to keep the warmth in during the harsh, cold night. It looked as if they were covered with a thick, feathery blanket of some sorts.

Lulubell came closer to see the Allen sleeping the day away, his face showing nothing but serenity and childish innocence as the playful sunbeams danced around him. She reached out; wanting to move a lock of hair that fell on his face, but her hand was swiftly caught by his sleeping companion.

Lavi was glaring at her with the red eye of a demon, before it returned to its original green in the blink of an eye. He released Lulubell's hand as he mumbled around groggily, "let sleeping angels lie,"

Whether Lavi was conscious when saying that, Lulubell did not know. But the call of her incoming coachman snapped her out of it. The coachman had finally brought the new wheel, waiting for orders from his employer. She was just about to assist him in fixing the wheel when she heard a vibrating growl coming from the demon himself.

"Wake up, Allen," Lavi groaned, as if the coachman needed Allen instead him. He shook the angel gently until he woke up with a blurry face and content smile.

Picking himself up as smoothly as if he was only taking a short nap instead of a night sleep, Lulubell knew that Allen was still a morning bird like he was before. Her younger brother wished her a good morning in a sleepy yet light voice before leaving to help the coachman in setting the wheel.

"There, we almost got it fixed! Good job!" Allen said cheerfully, wiping the sweat of his brow as he clapped the coachman's shoulder in a brotherly way.

Nearby, Lavi only stood and watched the fixing. He was content on monitoring rather than helping out because, Satan-dammit, he was no servant to anyone! But the awestruck look that the coachman was giving to Allen irked him a little, though Lavi knew not why. For some unknown reason, he had a small urge to rip out the human's ugly face and stick it up where the sun didn't shine. But just a _small_ urge.

He didn't know that his wings were sharpening themselves until Lulubell's footsteps crunched the grass below. The elder angel stood next to him as she said with a calm demeanour that rang out like well-tuned violin, "Allen can't break your curse, demon,"

"I don't care," was Lavi's instant reply. He felt his wings sharpened as the close proximity of the angel. Lavi was unused to Lulubell, and he didn't like angels crawling up his personal space as if they owned him. Well, except for Allen, but Allen was always an exception in his mind.

"You're not _listening_ ," Lulubell growled, the violin tune screeching a little to show irritation. She blocked Lavi's view of Allen with her body, her wings curling up as primary protection. She stood her ground when Lavi growled in warning, her face unmoving as she declared ominously, like a judge using a gavel, "Allen _cannot_ break your curse because he _cannot_ love another being,"

Lavi reeled back in shock, his one eye widened along with his sharp wings. His mind turned numb and he tried to comprehend Lulubell's words. "You're lying," Lavi's voice came out like stone through mud. But even his accusation sounded cheap to himself.

Lulubell could only show a sympathetic face as she brought the gavel down again, "angels never lie,"

As if sensing Lavi's distress, Allen looked up from his work just in time to see Lavi fly away with great haste. He ran towards the unmoving pillar of his sister, confusion and slight panic evident in his perfect face, "where's Lavi going?"

"Away, if he knows what's best for him," Lulubell said coldly before warming her voice again as she spoke, "I told him about you,"

Even with that vague explanation tossed at him so carelessly; Allen immediately knew what Lulubell was talking about. He grabbed her arm in barely concealed anger, "why? Why did you do that, Lulubell?"

Lulubell stole her hand away roughly as both the angels' wings curled up around their body as if ready for a fight from the other. Lulubell had never known frustration like the before; she had always looked out for Allen and his well-being and he would never question her actions so blandly before. It made her so angry like never before and she felt the temptation to lock her brother up in her church and never let him know the chaos and destruction that was in the cruel world. But her mind forced her to calm down instead as she looked upon her brother's broken face. Contrary to popular belief and speculation, Lulubell was not cold-hearted. Nor was she rash. She felt Allen's sorrow as if it was her own, the hypothetical knife cutting through her own heart as it bled out for her loving brother. _Can't you see that I'm only doing this to protect you?_

Lulubell sighed as she surrendered first, her wings softening their hardness as she caressed Allen's tear-streak face. _They have to open their eyes to the reality sooner or later... I'm just sorry that I have to be the monster who forces them open_.

Allen hugged his sister as he heaved a heavy breath. He knew Lulubell was only looking out for him. And for that, she could not be blamed. But that didn't make his heart any lighter, nor did it bring his spirit back. He felt his sister pat his head like she did thousands of years ago as she murmured those words that Allen was dreading to hear all these while, "because you both need to know the truth; that loving each other.. Is a _lost_ cause,"

Allen tightly hugged his sister once more before turning to get into the reinstalled carriage, "let's just go home, Lulubell. I'm tired,"

Lulubell did not want to know whether Allen meant physically or mentally.

When Allen arrived back at his church, the entire church people believed that he was a Godsend. They were so excited that they decided to have a grand dinner and a dance after sunset, when the townspeople were fast asleep. It was a joyful occasion. Of course it was; why should they not celebrate the return of their patron saint?

Lavi sat on one of the tall towers of the church as he watched Allen playing with the church children down at the lightened courtyard. Although the church was in a vibrant mood, Lavi was definitely not. In fact, he was most troubled and disturbed by Lulubell's words. _What does she mean by "cannot love"? Does that mean that Allen doesn't care about me?_ What was even more confusing was that Lavi did not know why and where all these questions come from. Who cared if the angel didn't like him? Allen and him weren't meant to be friends, lest of all _best friends_ , in the first place. They were supposed to be sworn enemies; angel against demon, evil against good, darkness against light. _So where did all these stupid feelings come from?_

"Hey! There he is!" Lavi didn't get up to greet Komui and Timothy, his mind still churning furiously.

Unaware of Lavi's depressed state, Komui sat down beside him as he spoke, "so get this: Allen told us that each angel has their very own church on earth! The church we were in was called the Church of Angels, and that's their main headquarters. We-" Komui waved his hand to emphasis on the building that they were sitting on, "Are now in the Church of Saint Allen Walker!"

As soon as he said Allen's title, Komui felt Lavi stiffen up tightly as if warding himself from the very mention of Allen. The Demon Lord's wings unnaturally curled in itself, mimicking the angels' ultimate defence system. Alas, demon wings were not meant to harden and they were not great shields as Komui pushed the infernal appendages away to gaze at Lavi steadily. With all the wisdom in his voice, he asked, "what's wrong, Lavi?"

Lavi knew that by _asking_ him instead of _ordering_ him, Komui was giving him a way out. But the Demon Lord trusted his second commander. After all, Komui was the first person (second after Allen now- _Shit, shut up, brain!_ ) he would go to for sound advice and unbreakable support. "Allen can't love me," Lavi sighed, relieved that he got that out of his chest. Like a rolling ball down a steep hill, Lavi tripped over his own words as he relayed what had happened the other day.

After that, Komui stared at him for a while, his expression unchanging until Lavi was feeling quite a bit uncomfortable. Then, Komui enquired more, "Does it matter?" He saw Lavi's shock expression, but he carried on with a composed voice of reason, "both of you care for each other in ways that I thought was impossible for angels and demons. You protect him, he supports you. You hurt him, but he understands you. You claimed that Allen's your best friend, something that I know Allen reciprocated. So what if Allen can't love you? He's still helping you to find a cure for your curse, and he didn't complain anything about you... Come closer, Lavi. I'll tell you a secret-" Komui pulled Lavi close to look at his infuriating Demon Lord in the eye as he pointed out, "-You're a _dumbass_ and you don't need love as an excuse to be with Allen... Also, I ate your Lava cookies back in the Black Order castle,"

Lavi laughed at Komui's straight face, his chest feeling lighter now that he could see the light from the end of the dark tunnel.

Then, Timothy burst out between them with a flustered face, "What's all this fake stuff?! If ya wanna be best friends with Allen, then go for it! Since when did we demons believe in _love_ anyways?!" He spat out the l-word as if it was a forbidden thing.

Komui chuckled as he gave Lavi a wink, "out of the mouths of babes,"

Lavi grinned widely as he retreated from the tower, ignoring Timothy's scream about "who're you calling a babe?! I'm freaking nine!" Lavi didn't care; he had an angel to catch.

When he landed down on the soft ground below, the church courtyard was already filled with humans of all ages and sizes. Lavi quickly casted a spell around himself to camouflage his black wings, transforming them into a long, black cloak instead. He tried to straighten his wild red hair, but gave up trying as he braved the boisterous crowd discreetly. Ahead, a beautiful voice of a woman sang through the church courtyard with ancient musical instruments.

 _Vida!_

 _Vera misi vom ta le_

 _Vera misi vom va se_

 _Viserama_

 _Vida!_

 _Viste misi om na me_

 _Viste misi om va se_

 _Viserama_

People started to gather in circles, cheering and whistling in loud voices. In each circle, there was a dancer in an extravagant costume. They dressed in different colours and danced in different styles, entrancing the audience as they moved to the rhythm of the music and the seducing voice of the lone singer. The dancers themselves were alluring, what with all their perfumes and pretty dresses. But Lavi felt no attraction towards the sirens as he continued walking through crowds. But he felt a sudden push from his back, making Lavi fall down and into one of the dancers' circles. Lavi didn't move from his spot on the ground as he saw the twirling dancer. The dancer was Allen Walker himself.

 _Si ache are ano_

 _Va sere malino_

 _Hanavi chiva, se ome_

 _Oome omina_

 _Vida!_

 _Soma isti no male_

 _Isera, y mana mosane_

Allen danced like nobody was watching him. With free-flowing robes that acted almost like dresses, his dance looked as professional as the other past dancers. The robes were of pure white, with lovely red designs that was sewn across the edges. Allen was wearing a purple scarf that ran along his arms, the long cloth flowing like water when he moved his hands sensually to the music. Even his white wings were decorated with small, silver bells and long, thin cloths that made the most delightful sound every time they moved. Allen was entrancing to watch, a mystery dressed in white since the angel was covering his face with a silver mask. Every move was calculated and performed with the tranquillity of an angel.

 _Si ache, are ano_

 _Va sere, malino_

 _Hanavi, chila, se nome_

 _Oome omina_

Allen laughed happily as he spin on his bare feet again, throwing his head up high as he felt his energy returning. But he stopped completely when he saw who was kneeling in his dancer circle. Although his wings were missing and he was wearing a black tuxedo, Allen could see the familiarity of the person's bottled-green eye. He could sense the unmistakable scent of ash and old books from this spectator as he froze in the middle of his dance. The spectator was Lavi himself.

 _Vida!_

 _Soma isti no male_

 _Isera, y mana mosane_

Lavi knew the 'fight or flight' feeling that came from Allen very well. The angel bolted as soon as he recovered from his shock, pushing the throngs of crowd aside as he escaped in the middle of the dance number. "Wait! Allen!" He picked himself up and raced after the escaping angel.

Allen didn't obey the order, running away from the gathering towards the deserted part of the courtyard with all the swiftness of a fox. He spent the last couple of days thinking that Lavi wanted nothing to do with him, since the demon now knew about his handicap and had not talked to him at all about it. To see _Lavi_ at the dance made Allen's blood crawl but his heart sing. The sudden whiplash of emotions threw Allen in a loop he did not know how to get out from, so he did the best thing he could think of: run away from everything. If he could find a place where he was able to think clearly, then he could act rationally instead of being caught off guard.

 _I think I lost him…_ Allen stood, panting as he realised that he was now far away from the celebrations, standing in the middle of a wooden bridge that overlooked one of the many church ponds.

A rush of wind accompanied the sound of large wings from behind him. In a blink of an eye, Allen found himself surrounded in a sea of black feathers and his waist held tightly by an equally-exhausted demon. Lavi growled softly from above Allen, " _Never_ run away from me. It'll make my demon side wanna _eat_ you,"

Allen tried to struggle against the stony hold, but Lavi was having none of the insolence. He was hit by a soft white wing as he felt Allen tremble from his arms. With smooth skills, Lavi turned Allen by his waist and leaned against him. Allen growled angrily when he saw that he was trapped between a solid demon and the wooden bridge railing, "Go away, Lavi. I'm not _useful_ to you anymore, right? So, move!"

Lavi moved even closer as he answered the threat with a growl of his own, both hands coming to trap the angel between them, "I'm not going anywhere, Allen. You're _still_ my best friend!" Then, Lavi felt Allen stood as motionless as a statue, his bitter silver eyes simmering to unbelief. Lavi rolled his one good eye as he leaned his forehead to Allen's one, relishing on the angel's cold yet warm aura that he had missed dearly for the past days, "I don't care about whatever this stupid _love_ thing is.." He made sure keep to keep eye contact with Allen though, as he whispered faintly, "Just being with you is enough for me… So don't _ever_ leave my side," he ended with a small growl.

Allen stopped thinking about the problems that he would face in the future, the drama he would have to put up with, the conditions that came along with having a demon best friend. From that exact moment, Allen knew that he'd throw away _everything_ just to save Lavi. He found himself not caring about that the least. Everything came secondary to Lavi's own well-being. His laugh started building up again as he said through his melodious voice, "I promise, Lavi!"

Lavi heard that promise and was assured that Allen would rather die than to break it. Because angels never lie.

* * *

I seem to be giving you guys more fluff than the usual, I do hope you're enjoying the loveliness that is Laven here then haha The song (or soundtrack) that the church is using is Mosane by E.S Posthumus. It's a wonderful and magical song, really! I can picture Allen in all his innocence dancing to the song. I'm terribly sorry for not updating for quite some time, I had finals and mini-traveling trip to go through before I could even sit down.

But on the other hand, I have my trimester break right now! So you can expect some more updates in the -near- future! Yay! Again, your comments and opinions are appreciated by me, they give me such never-ending motivation! Happy Holidays, peeps!


	19. Chapter 19

_Churches are sacred places_

 _And angels shouldn't fall into temptation_

* * *

The Church of Saint Allen Walker was led by a young man of only 30 years. Some people said that it was because of his high-level intelligence and religious passion that he had been given such a high position at such a young age (he had been Head Priest for around a decade and a half now). Some said that it was because his parents were Head Priest and Reverent Sister of the church, so it was only natural that a leadership position was given to the golden-haired child. Some also believed that that it was Saint Allen himself who handpicked the man personally from a dozen other potential priests. Father Bak Chang did not care about such rumours.

He believed himself to be a calm, collected person who can take responsibilities seriously and also know when to lay loose. He was a combination of his wise father and his gracious mother, and he took pride in it, knowing that he made his late parents proud. There was only one time he had lost his cool completely: the time when Allen had suddenly disappeared from the church. Oh God, Father Bak had thought that the dark ages were repeating themselves. The church was in chaos at their patron saint's absence, and Father Bak had to take the brunt of it with disciplined shoulders and unwavering faith that Allen _will_ return.

 _Oh my God! My heart can't take any more of this!_ Father Bak could practically _cry_ when Allen came back by Saint Lulubell's carriage, unharmed but moody. When Allen had told his story, Father Bak could only sympathise with the broken-hearted angel. Allen had painted a pretty picture of this Demon Lord Lavi, but Father Bak knew by experience that a single picture could hide a thousand and one meanings. Therefore, he vowed to protect his angel from the dangers that lurked behind this Demon Lord. Enemies would have to go over his dead-cold body before he even allowed them to reach Allen. Saint Allen was his patron saint and his good friend; he won't let that accursed demon to taint him!

"Good morning, Allen! Time to wake up~" He opened the door to the slumbering angel's bedroom.

Allen was sleeping on his side, his wings laid above his slim body. Allen would've looked innocent sleeping by his own, but a soft snore that came from another body tore the picture of purity into itty-bitty pieces. Lavi was using Allen's left arm as his head pillow while his face was buried into Allen's chest, his own left arm circling Allen's waist lazily. Allen tightened his hold on Lavi's shoulders like the demon was a giant stuffed toy, whining when Lavi's wings uncovered their joined bodies. The sunlight beams danced around the peaceful forms, creating a dazzling art that could blind a person.

Father Bak found another great use for the thick bible he was holding.

After the sleeping incident, Allen was eager to show Lavi and his Black Order clan around his home ground. He brought the reluctant demons to the main hall where they perform their masses first. Lavi thought that the church was several steps lower than the grand blue hall back in the Church of Angels. Allen's church was of modest size, filled with stained glass windows that allowed the bright sunlight to pierce through beautifully. Allen said that the laity worked their hardest to keep the area clean and spotless, faithfully replacing the worn-out curtains or lighting the candles every now and then to make up for their small operation.

Then, Allen brought them to the church's courtyard where there were gardens of blooming colourful flowers surrounding small ponds filled with swimming fish and basking tortoises. Creeping plants covered the church's walls, but Lavi said nothing since those flora gave beautiful purple morning glory flowers as gifts to the church. Young trees rustled with the afternoon wind as Allen led the way further down the large garden.

"Look! It's Saint Allen!" A chorus of happy cheers and loud shouts followed the announcement. Soon, the demons and Allen were surrounded with small, young children with nothing but youthful innocence in their glittering eyes. The demons froze on the spot, unused to the wide-eye attention. One of the young boys came out bravely and whispered (though loudly, such were children) to a patient Allen, "I thought demons were bad people, Saint Allen!"

Allen chuckled lightly as he picked up the boy and carried him nearer to a shock Lavi, "It's alright, dear. They're my friends," Allen said to the boy soothingly with his honeyed voice of music.

"What're you doing, Allen?" Lavi hissed softly when he saw Allen holding out the boy's tiny hands towards his sharpened wings. The young boy was about to get cut by his twitching wings if they were not careful!

"It's alright. He won't hurt you," Somehow, Lavi felt like Allen was assuring him instead of the boy. That very thought calmed Lavi down enough to soften his wings, allowing the human child to touch them with shaky hands.

"Woah…" The boy droned out with wonder, moving his hands around the larger feathers that ran downwards, "They're so cool!"

As if the boy was their leader, the other kids came forward with eager faces. The Black Order clan wanted nothing to do with humans, but they were pulled –though weakly, since they were still younglings and all- to sit down to their level. They made sure to ask for permission before touching their wings though, as it was Allen's stern order to them. Soon, all except Kanda (who refused vehemently on any grubby hands touching his sleek wings!) were playing with the church children freely as if they were their own demon children back in the Black Order castle. It was quite a comical sight; adult demons playing with the pure church children.

But not everybody accepted the demons into their sacred ground. The Blessed Council were giving unconcealed glares towards the demons' very presence, but held their tongue until it was meeting time with Father Bak and Saint Allen.

"They're an eyesore in the church! Why are _demons_ doing here?"

"Oh dear; God will be angry! And he will punish us for this!"

"This will ruin our reputation as a sacred and holy place. How will people come to pray when a demon just _casually_ walks around as if they own the place?"

"Father Bak! Saint Allen! _Please_ do something about them before this gets any worse!"

Frankly speaking, Father Bak cared less about these old farts than his monumental pile of paperwork. He yawned at those dreaded meetings, not in the least bit worried about the demons. In his opinion, they looked like good people and they don't usually cause trouble for anyone or during mass times. _Unlike some elderly seniors I know..._ But unfortunately, his young age and "inexperienced life" made the council overlook him and his "foolish" opinions. They targeted the precious Saint Allen instead, bugging the confused angel instead to take action.

A loud bang that indicated the opening of the meeting room door stole everyone's attention away. Lavi leaned against the doorway lazily, his wings folded as he smirked at the shaking old priests, "Yo, shortcake! Timothy and his new friends wanna play ball, but we need another player to even the teams up. You up for it?"

Father Bak watched amusingly as Allen rushed through his apologies to the fearful council and ran out of the room without a single glance back. Lavi threw a knowing wink at Allen's only demon supporter before following behind the angel. As the council started talking nonsense about getting rid of the demons again, Father Bak was all too ready to sit back and let the crows caw. _At least Allen gets a way out!_ He groaned, wishing pitifully that the Blessed council would just. Shut. Up! "And for the last time, _exorcism_ does NOT work!"

The next few days or so was all about Black Order fitting into the Church of Saint Allen Walker. Although they did get a lot of stares and people kept making that weird sign of the cross whenever they passed by them, there were some humans who were open-minded. When Allen had introduced them to his fellow churchmen on the first day, Lavi can count the number of people that coolly accepted the angel's words with one hand… Make that one finger.

 _But now, I think we're slowly being accepted…_ Lavi thought to himself as he accompanied Timothy around the church grounds. The church was only part of Allen's vast territory; smaller buildings that were joined together by corridors and bridges stood strongly behind the main church. Therefore, Timothy wanted a tour of this large place, and since Allen was busy with his 'holy' stuff, Lavi was entrusted – _more like forced!-_ with babysitting duty. They passed by some humans who were of the friendlier kind; waving hesitatingly towards them and bowing low as a sign of respect.

"Hey, Lavi! Check this out!" Timothy pointed out at one of the many winding corridors. There were paintings and murals that were hung at the walls; all of them had the theme of their patron saint himself. There was one that showed Allen as a healer with an open magic book opened, another which showed Allen in his glorious church robes. A long, rectangular painting of Allen guiding small children at the river's edge was quite a sight for sore eyes.

"I think they've exaggerated on Allen just a _little_ bit," Lavi mused, looking at the picture of Allen together with his angelic brethren and surrounded by a bright halo of light with a cross at the background.

Timothy snorted as he walked past a small picture of Allen in his normal clothes, "Just because you're his best friend, you think you know all about Allen,"

"What, _jealous_ , short brat?" Lavi poked fire, making Timothy seethed in light animosity.

As Lavi was laughing gaily at Timothy's small punches, a running boy around Timothy's age shouted at them, "Help! Timothy! Lavi! My grandpa's bad!"

Immediately, the two demons followed the panicking child outside the church grounds. Lavi was more concerned about Allen finding out that they had departed from the church grounds without permission rather than the condition of this strange child's grandfather, but Timothy was looking fearful as he picked up the pace to catch up with his new-fond friend.

They had passed the marketplace and many houses before the yellow-haired child stopped at one of the older-looking cottages. The child blasted into the house like he was on fire, and Lavi calmly followed behind the panicky Timothy. He heard sobbing when they walked inside the house, the boy peeking inside of the closed rooms.

"-too late," a professional voice spoke in apologising tones, "I'm sorry,"

"C-can't you.. Do something else? Anything at all?" The voice of a crying woman, most probably the mother of this child, begged the doctor.

Lavi saw the man shaking his head in regret, putting on his hat as he started packing his instruments, "I've tried everything; it's no use… He's just too old.. It's his time to leave,"

"NO, IT'S NOT!" The child shouted in anger, pushing open the door wide open and marching into the room as if he was a grown-up adult, "GRANDPA'S NOT DYING! HE'S NOT!"

Without realising it, the child had also revealed his new friends to his shell-shocked parents. Lavi cringed as the mother shrieked like a harpy, "You! What are you doing here! Begone, demons!" _It's one of those kinds of people, huh…_ Lavi rolled his eyes as the mother started having a mild heart attack right in front of him.

The doctor steamed smoothly through the conversation, tipping his hat at the demons because he was one of those opposite kinds of people, "I can't do anything with him. He's-"the doctor glanced at the crying family before dropping his voice in a hushed tone, "—he's dying; I really cannot do anything,"

Lavi allowed the family to move out of the room before clapping the doctor's shoulders in comfort, "hey, lemme see what I can do, huh? You just get home now, old man,"

"I'm only touching 50, you lousy demon," the doctor retorted grouchily as he left the house.

"Lavi…" Timothy tiptoed at the bed edge, looking over the unmoving human and sniffing him like a curious dog would do to a new thing. He looked at Lavi in mild uncertainty, "he doesn't smell like it,"

The older demon took a whiff on his own, his wings shuffling around in bewilderment also, "you're right… He doesn't carry the smell of death.. But-"Lavi inhaled deeper and tried to distinguish between the smell of old humans and thick medicine, "the human _is_ suffering. From what, I have no idea… It's not demon origin, that's for sure,"

Lavi was hesitant to leave Timothy alone in this human house that had demon-hating humans. But he also couldn't trust Timothy to return to the church alone, since it was also the young demon's first time venturing out of the church grounds. So, he did the next best thing; placing his right arm to the left side of his chest, he murmured his message inside his head as if trying to reach out into the real world.

 _Allen…_

A moment or two passed before he heard the loud flapping of wings and a humanly gasp coming from the troublesome humans. Allen hurried into the room as if sensing the emergency, his wide silver eyes looking for none other than Lavi himself.

"How did you do that? I can't even begin to talk to you, and you easily spoke through Timcampy like it was nothing!" Allen waved his golden gauntlet to emphasise his point, "what's wrong, Lavi? Is there a problem?"

"You tell me, munchkin," Lavi led Allen by the shoulders to meet the main man of everyone's life right now.

"Oh!" Allen's wings fluffed up in a cute manner whenever Allen had found something intriguing to work on. He waved his hand above the sleeping man's body, his healing magic a-glowing bright green like long grass on a sunny day.

The dragging of small feet made Lavi turn around thinking that the stupid humans had come to throw holy water on him or something in those atrocious lines. But it was only Timothy's friend, who looked at them like they were his saviours and nothing his parents would say will change his dream world.

The plucky child pulled on Allen's robes, making Allen stop his investigation. The boy was obviously holding back his tears to act like an adult, but his tiny and shaky voice betrayed his young age, "Saint Allen.. Is-Is my grandpa de-"the boy swallowed his words, stubbornly not accepting the truth in front of real facts.

Lavi was getting tired of waiting, so he pulled the little child to his side. _I am absolutely gonna regret this shit later,_ Lavi thought ominously as he bent down to the little human's level as he patted his head and said soothingly, "Your gramps isn't gonna die; he's only sleeping. Now wipe your tears away, they're useless,"

"Yeah!" Timothy jumped onto the wagon enthusiastically, "Watch Allen heal him all up! He did that to Kanda! Just you watch!"

But the boy was looking ever unsure. Lavi suspected the doubt was planted by the child's absurd parents. He growled, though lightly so as to prevent scaring the already-scared child away, "Do you have faith in Allen?"

With a confident nod from the sniffling boy, Lavi smiled frankly now as he saw Allen already working on the man, "then that is all he needs,"

Allen's hands started to turn blue as he said a prayer to intercede for the wounded man, _"excitare ; Familiam tuam indiget vobis"._ The second the old man breathed in deeply as if he had surfaced water was the second the boy cried out again. This time, out of endless joy.

"I'm surprised that you care about that family," Allen joked as they trio travelled their way back to church.

Lavi pulled Timothy back as the younger demon wanted to go inside the candy store. He grunted, "I don't care. I don't even know them and the woman wanted to throw the blasted rosary at my face,"

Allen laughed loudly, "Don't deny it, Lavi. I've seen the way you comforted that child. Face it; you actually care about them.."

"Demons don't care-"Lavi growled at his best friend as he picked up the pace, his wings sharpened to show his agitation, "-because demons don't have a heart,"

~.~

Before the sunrise the next day, Allen rubbed his eyes groggily as he sat up his comfortable bed. A strong arm tried to drag him back down underneath the seductive covers, but Allen didn't waver. With practised ease, he agilely (Lavi was constantly holding him _real_ tight during his sleep) got out of the warm bed, tucked the still dozing demon in and prepared for his morning mass.

He stood at the entrance of the church wearing his mass robes; white flowing cassock contrasting with a violet-embroidered stole. He wore his white mitre on his head, the meticulously stitched golden cross obvious from the front. Allen had combed his wings beforehand too, making them look graceful and welcoming as an angel descending from the Heavens above. As was his position, Allen wore rose-red shoulder guards that functioned more as badges rather than protection. Allen also made sure to wear his white gloves, courtesy of Father Bak himself when he had Fallen. _Speaking of him-_

"Good morning, Father Bak," Allen chirped to the sleepy Father who was also dressed in his mass clothing. But the Head Priest wore bright-orange shoulder guards instead to show his position in the Church of Saint Allen Walker.

The priest mumbled like his mouth was made out of stone, "how are you _awake_ at this ungodly hour? I'll never get used to your _vibrant_ energy, Allen,"

"Ssh now, Father Bak. The mass is starting," Allen tried to stifle his laughter. He stood next to Father Bak at the back of the procession line. He stole a quick gaze up at the church's second level, where the Black Order clan were currently sitting. They had wanted to know about the mass orders and what was his duty as the patron saint of a church, so Allen had allowed them to participate in the morning mass instead of the later masses. _Not to mention that the Blessed Council goes to_ _the evening masses and neglects the morning ones…_ The music started playing its musical tune and the choir started to sing beautifully.

Allen walked slowly with Father Bak, only to knock into the back of the altar boy that stood in front of him. The processional music screeched to a halt as some of the choir gasped, making both Allen and Father Bak worry that someone had fainted. Both of them ran forwards to the front of the line, fearing the worst.

But Allen felt a tick on his neck as he stared down at the grumpy-looking Lavi; the Demon Lord looking dishevelled as if he had just got out of bed and came straight here without cleaning up. _Dear Father, he didn't even button his shirt!_ Allen stomped as he approached the rotten Demon Lord himself.

"What're you doing here, Lavi?" Allen hissed in a low tone, acutely aware that everyone in church was watching their exchange with judgemental eyes.

Lavi had the gall to look like he was in the right, his arms crossed over his broad – _and revealing, for goodness sake, Lavi! –_ chest as he said in a sullen voice, "you didn't kiss me good morning,"

Cue abstract rock falling down on everyone's faces. The Black Order clan wanted to swoop down and grab their infuriating Demon Lord away, but Komui held them back as much as he could.

"W-What, Lavi?! Now?" Allen patted Lavi's shoulders in a pacifying manner.

But the resolute Lavi stood his ground as he stared boldly without answering Allen's stuttering question.

If Allen was any lesser of a spiritual being that he was already was, he would've shoved his fist down Lavi's throat. Outwardly, he was blushing and speechless at Lavi's straightforwardness. Inwardly, he was pulling his hair and crying out in frustration like a human child. Lavi tilted his eyebrow in mild snobbishness. Allen gave up trying to fight his best friend.

With a defeated sigh, he indicated to Lavi to kneel down. Since he couldn't move freely in his mass dressing, Allen was forced to restrict his movements. The Demon Lord understood as he bent on one knee and bowed his head like he was about to be knighted by the queen.

Allen tilted Lavi's chin upwards and bent down to meet Lavi's warm forehead halfway. Using his angelic voice, he kissed his forehead as he whispered with gentleness and tender care, _"good morning, sweetheart,"_

Lavi didn't allow him to get up though, and he grabbed the back of Allen's neck to give the angel a kiss equal in affection and sentiment to his cheek with his demonic voice, **"good morning, angel,"**

Meanwhile, the Black Order clan couldn't stomach anymore of the obnoxiously endearing picture and left the church a long time ago. Only Lenalee was left standing at the pew, staring down at the gobsmack faces of the humans and watching with amusement as Father Bak muttered something about needing more coffee and "too early for this shit". The oblivious duo still arguing to each other like they weren't interrupting the morning mass. _Some things never change.. But still, there's something bothering me…_ Lenalee's thoughts took her down to a road she should never have gone on.

* * *

Again with the fluff! I really can't take all these tooth-rotting acts, Laven, shtooooop! But what's Lenalee up to, I wonder? Oh dear, is she trying to get between them?! Allen's prayer to heal the sick grandpa is " _excitare ; Familiam tuam indiget vobis"_ which means " _stir now; your family needs you_ ". Here are some Did-You-Know? facts:

Angels might have a sharper sixth sense when it comes to God's creations, but it is the demons who can smell the scent of death from a mile away. Literally speaking! The demons have an acute sense of smell that help them distinguish individual scents apart. When demons hunt, you can bet that they won't lose track of their prey if they're on its scent; that's why Lavi was able to pick Allen out from the throngs of people easily from the last chapter. Also, their smell is so precise, they can ultimately smell the scent of death on anyone. (According to Krory, the scent of death is "a seducing smell of lavender that makes you feel like sleeping and never wake up") It's both a good and bad thing to demons; good because they would know exactly when would their prey die and how long it will take. Bad, because... Well, imagine having the power to smell death on your loving family members but don't have the capabilities to cure them. Lavi found that out when he could smell death on his parents but he couldn't do a thing because he was still a youngling that time...

Well, it's the New Year's Eve once again. It's been 3 years since I've first started my first Laven story, wow, time really fly by so fast, eh? And it's thanks to you guys that made all these wonderful magic happen! Without your comments and opinions about my stories, there wouldn't be any Laven in the first place! So, I thank you for supporting me all this while through thick and thin. Here's to another blessed year coming ahead, hope you like my New Year update gift to you! Please leave me a comment whenever you're free, it'll do me some good too ^^ Have an awesome New Year! -Kid Darkness


	20. Chapter 20

_The dream can be so beautiful_

 _But even sweet dreams shatter_

 _Under the weight of reality_

* * *

Miranda was in charge of serving Lavi and Allen their breakfast in their bedroom today, wondering why nobody had volunteered to do the chore. As soon as Komui mentioned the words "wake the two idiots up", everybody but her ran off in the speed of light. She didn't know what had gotten with her family; surely waking Allen and Lavi up wasn't such a difficult chore to do. Granted, her Demon Lord had issues about waking up in the mornings. But with the help of Allen, waking up Lavi wouldn't be so hard. So without expecting much drama, Miranda politely knocked the door before entering the gloomy bedroom.

The curtains were closed, darkening the room with light shadows. So, she placed the breakfast tray onto the writing table and pulled open the silk curtains to unveil the sleeping people. Allen had his top half lying right above the sleeping demon while his lower half lay sprawled on the bed. Lavi's two arms were next to his head as they slept, exhaustion written all over their faces. Both Allen and Lavi's wings were holding each other as if they were giant feathery hands, making the obvious contrast of black-and-white colour stand out on the violet-sheeted bed. The sunbeams hit them just beautifully, and Miranda swore she could see roses and sparkling stars behind the dozing duo.

"No wonder they didn't want to come in here," Miranda sighed tiredly to herself, already feeling her energy half drained even though it was only mere hours in the morning. She calmed herself down by arranging the utensils, but the clanging sound had jerked Allen awake. The bleary angel looked at Miranda with squinting eyes and saw that the breakfast tray was already here.

Allen plopped right back down onto Lavi's awfully warm chest, mumbling darkly as he poked Lavi's sides, "Lavi…. Breakfast,"

Lavi growled lowly as he tried to ignore the insistent poking. Irritated, he pulled Allen entirely on top of him and covered the struggling angel with his still softened black wings.

"Lavi," Allen growled right back, slapping the annoying demon on the cheek since he was that close to his face.

The grouchy Demon Lord finally graced his angel with a peek of a glaring eye, before settling the both of them to lie on their sides. But Lavi's arms didn't release their tight hold as Lavi nuzzled Allen's bed hair, "little angels should sleep more to grow taller,"

Allen's growl raised a ton higher before using his angelic strength to forcefully push Lavi down from the bed. With a triumphant smile, Allen got up and sat for breakfast without caring about his rudely-cursing best friend.

Miranda just smiled awkwardly when she saw the entire exchange, a comical sweat-drop showing her exasperation.

The main activity of the day was the church's annual clean-up; armed with mops, brooms, pails of water and the like, everyone wanted to pinch in with the cleaning. The church was in dire need of a clean-up anyways, since Allen kept sneezing every time he entered one of the more dusty rooms. Apparently, the laity believed that if an angel sneezed or coughed, someone from somewhere on earth will fall ill. Lavi snubbed at such nonsense, but he allowed the religious believe their beliefs.

The Black Order clan pulled their weight by cleaning out the stables. The church reared sheep and horses at the back. Since Allen's entire territory was standing on a mountain with dozens of green hills around them, the church had decided to rear sheep and other animals because they had the ample space for them. Allen and the animals had a mutual understanding among each other, since the angel was one of the limited few who could handle them easily. With the help of the demons, the stables were on their way to a much cleaner and better look.

"Lavi! Watch out!" A ram charged at Lavi with full speed, knocking the unaware Demon Lord off his feet and into the mud below. A young lamb with black fleece jumped and played over the growling demon in the mud, not in the least bit worried of his dark fur getting dirtied. The Black Order clan just laughed as the black lamb licked Lavi's dirty cheek, taunting at Lavi's incapability of handling mere animals. For some strange reason, only Lavi had problems with the animals, the four-legged creatures kept running away from him as if he was a dark spirit. The other demons had no such difficulty as the animals obeyed them effortlessly, making Lavi irritated beyond comprehension.

Knowing hands reached out to carry the mischievous lamb smoothly. The lamb bleated in shock, but quietened down when it saw who was handling him. Allen walked through the thick mud with his boots on, patting the black lamb as he pointed out to Lavi, "you know; this lamb reminds me of you, Lavi,"

"What?" Lavi snarled, looking down immediately on the stupid black lamb.

"This black sheep's parents died a long time ago, but he's still jumpy and naughty as if their deaths didn't bring him down. He's definitely the bravest of the lot, even though he was born black instead of the usual white. He's special,"

There was a quiet moment until Lavi rolled his one good eye and splashed Allen with the bucket of dirty water he had beside him. Allen shouted in surprise, dropping the lamb and looking to find the hose to hit Lavi with. Lavi threw wet sponges as Allen returned fire with the old cloths and pails of soapy water. The black lamb continued to run around the two like it was also part of the water war, the trio uncaring of the mess that they were making in their heat of the fun.

Lenalee watched with mild contentment at the domestic scene, her broom left on the cleaned stable floor. Under the bright sunlight, every toss of water and loud laughter that the duos made heightened their picture of glitter and childish banter. They didn't care about their drenched clothes or how other humans were also watching them with amusing eyes. Their own little world was centred on the other, like the other person was their point of gravity or something solid to lean on. She saw Allen slipped on one of the cloths, but Lavi reacted quickly and stopped the angel from falling face first onto the ground by slinging an arm around Allen's stomach. Allen was apologising to Lavi, but the Demon Lord only shrugged his shoulders and wordlessly gave Allen a clean and dry towel, "go dry yourself. You look like a bloody mess, Allen,"

That right there made Lenalee think. She led the wet Allen away from the laughing Lavi, bringing him to one of the wooden benches in the courtyard garden. Taking the towel and drying Allen's dripping hair, she said soberly, "I'm sorry about Lavi. He's always playing around,"

"It's alright, Lenalee. It's my fault that I slipped anyways. It's not his sin,"

Lenalee wiped Allen's face before moving to dry his hair again, "You never blame him for anything, even though he constantly teases you in front of others. He doesn't care about your feelings when he taunts you with mean words and his mood swings are crazier than Miranda and mine combined," Lenalee complained as she complained in vexation, "And every time someone tries to cheer him up, he'll go off his rocker. Lavi's mouth is worse than Kanda on his best days!... Seriously, dealing with that damn demon is really _troublesome_ ,"

Allen was quiet for the next few minutes. Too quiet. Lenalee stopped her drying to look at a crestfallen expression on Allen's face. _Oh shit! Did I go too far?!_

"Yeah…" Allen showed her such a defeated look with his white wings drooped to the ground below, "It certainly is…"

The statement left Lenalee stunned.

Allen excused himself curtly because he was late for mass, leaving Lenalee still rooted on the spot at Allen's confession. Shaking her head, she marched with a determined face till she met Lavi talking to Kanda, "How could you?!" she screeched, causing the two male demons to jump.

She pointed at Lavi with rage, "How could you throw away someone as precious as him?! I expected him to jump up and defend the shit out of you against me, but he _didn't_. Do you know what he did? Nothing! I could just _kill_ you, Lavi!"

Lavi furrowed his eyebrows in displeasure, already knowing who Lenalee was referring to, and "What the hell are you talking about, Lenalee? What did he say?"

Lenalee visibly deflated, clenching her fists at her sides as she stared solidly at her unappreciative Demon Lord, "Allen said that he was _tired_ of you,"

"Hey, Lenalee, that's enough," Kanda growled, sensing his Demon Lord's bubbling anger.

Everything in Lavi's mind stopped working. Until he saw red.

Meanwhile, Allen was participating in the small mass with an expressionless look on his usually angelic face.

"Allen…" Father Bak whispered gently, snapping then angel out of his musing. The Father pointed out in a placate tone, "You're pouring too much Holy Water on that man's head,"

Allen stuttered as he pulled his arm back, stopping the steady stream of Holy Water from its bowl, "A-Ah! Sorry, I'm so sorry!"

The thoroughly drenched man only shook his head in slight embarrassment, making the angel blush even more shamefully. When the man left, Father Bak leaned to whisper into Allen's ear, "you don't act like yourself nowadays... Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Father Bak.. Just have a lot of stuff in my mind right now, I'm sorry. Please don't worry about me,"

Father Bak wanted to insist further, but a woman's scream pierced the silent church atmosphere. The Head Priest was thrown back with a furious heat wave that overtook the serene aura around Allen, his legs giving way as his breath came out in short gasps.

"Stop it, Lavi!" Allen shouted in fear as he saw the Demon Lord in his full form walking towards the altar. Allen came down to meet him halfway, "Stop! You're hurting the people!"

" **So now you care about them more than me?"** Lavi hissed, his demonic voice made the entire church rumble along with the vibrations, **"you think I'm easily replaced, is it? Since you're so** _ **tired**_ **of me,"**

"What? What's going on, Lavi? I don't know what you're saying," Allen declared truthfully, trying to quickly think of a way out, "Look, why don't we bring this elsewhere? The humans can't breathe when they're around you like this,"

" **I don't care! What the shit, Allen! I thought we were having fun, before I knew you were actually** _ **fed up**_ **of me and talking shit behind my back!"** Lavi's wings sharpened themselves fully, aiming straight at Allen for the first time ever.

"Stop putting words in my mouth, Lavi! I really don't know what's gotten into you! Can you at least _stop_ talking and _listen_ for once in your whole entire life?!" Allen's wings hardened and curled in retaliation, agitation overcoming his instincts to stay silent.

" **Oh, I don't know, Allen. I don't think I can trust someone that doesn't backstab me at the first sign of trouble!"**

Allen reeled back as if he was physically slapped. He gritted his teeth and his musical tone took a dive down into resentfulness, "If you don't trust me, then why still stay here? After all, you don't _trust_ me, right?"

" **FINE!"** boomed Lavi as he stared at the impudent angel, **"I'm leaving!"**

* * *

Well.. Damn, that didn't go well!

I do hope you're enjoying this story as much as I love writing it. It's been a spinning new year for me and I'm going to go back to my studies in a few days *gulp* But no worries, I'll still be updating my darling story every now and then! Your reviews/opinions/chats are deeply appreciated; they warm my heart and motivate my procrastinating ass into work haha Have a wonderful day! :)


	21. Chapter 21

_You're not perfect_

 _I'm not perfect_

 _Come, let's be imperfect together!_

* * *

To say that the following days were torturing was an understatement. Allen was not on talking (or even seeing) terms with Lavi, the both of them acutely ignoring and avoiding each other like demon and angel. The Black Order clan were in a mess; Lavi mercilessly ordering them to return to the demon castle without explanation or reason. They were hesitant to leave the church, since the gracious church was now considered their second home. Only by the intercession of Bookman himself that the demon clan was able to stay. The older demon was _not_ going to leave another magnificent library unread just to please the petulant Demon Lord again. So the demon clan had to put up with the moodiness of Lavi the whole time from sunrise to sunset. They were unused to this Lavi's degree of depression, since the source of his gloom was Allen Walker himself.

If the demon clan was uncomfortable with their Demon Lord's condition, then the humans were at a panicky state. They didn't know what had happened, but the church's main dream-couple were not acting their normal selves. They were feeling the brunt end of the Haunting War whenever and wherever they were. Allen's cool aura was now undeniably cold, like an angry wind on a rainy day. The altar boys swore that it took longer for them to light the incense now with the silent Allen around them. Lavi was no better off; his ever-constant sharp wings frightened the little children away and his steaming-hot aura was too much for mere humans to handle. Even when he wasn't in his Demon Lord form, Lavi's curtain of darkness continued to encircle the area.

Lavi didn't care whether he had just made another stupid human faint due to heat stroke. He spent his days disappearing around the church grounds without interacting with anyone at all, but the nights were of a different matter. The sisters and brothers who slept in the church swore that they heard angry screams coming from the hilltops. There were crashes of some sorts, something similar to boulders breaking and trees creaking.

When they complained to Komui in terror, the second-in-commander demon could only shook his head sadly because he knew that he couldn't do a darn thing. How was he to explain that the Demon Lord was releasing his frustrations every night at those hilltops? Komui had tried to reason things out, but only got the cold shoulder in return and a fake smile from Lavi. He knew that the Demon Lord felt conflicted with himself. So to burn out his confusing feelings, Lavi retreated to nature during the nights because he said he "couldn't stay still and doesn't feel like sleeping". It was a pitiful sight indeed, to see a grand Demon Lord who is incapable of sleep.

 _I can't sleep at all!_ Allen whined inwardly as he tossed and turned for the upteenth time of the night. His wings ruffled in agitation but Allen knew not why. His body felt restless as if he had some unfinished business of the day that needs to be cleared up ASAP. For some unknown reason, his comfortable bed looked too big and his homey room felt too lonely as he sat up in sighing defeat. Before he Fell from Heaven, he was always sleeping with his brethren. Tyki and Rhode would cuddle up with him as their wings became their security blankets for the night. Then, when he came to his church, it was always nighttime with Father Bak. The father's solid body was like an anchor for him during the first days after the Falling. But now as he lay on the bed alone for the first time, Allen felt like his spirit was missing a crucial puzzle piece. The answer came not a second later. _Lavi..._

Before the next morning mass started, a blushing sister came forward to Allen, who was straitening his white gloves with an expressionless face and messed up white wings, "Excuse me, Saint Allen?" She whispered lowly, afraid that their patron saint would snap at her.

But Allen only smiled tiredly as he turned to greet the sister politely, "good morning, sister. Is something wrong?"

The sister pointed at his mass robes, "y-your clothes, Saint Allen... You're wearing them upside down,"

True to her word, Allen's mitre was on the wrong way and his cassock was worn inside out. There were no rose-red shoulder guards on his shoulders and his wings were devoid of any usual tinkling bells. Allen felt ashamed as he apologised to the sister and Father Bak.

Father Bak only shook his head in understanding as he pushed Allen away from the processional line, "go tend to the sheep today. They love grazing at the cliffs,"

Allen read the message perfectly: _clear your head and come back only when you've got everything cleared up._ Allen solemnly bowed to the Head Priest, only sparing a small blessing to the altar boys who bowed to him in return. He changed from his horribly-dressed outfit and into his work clothes. With calm resolution to face his problems, Allen led the flock of sheep to their favourite grazing spots.

While the sun was up high, Lavi was standing at the church pond's edge with his hammer unsheathed. Unsuspecting fish swam nearer to the side and Lavi was about to swing his mighty hammer when a chastising voice spoke from behind him, "you shouldn't do that. Allen will be angry,"

Lavi was so caught off guard that he slipped and fell into the pond, causing a ruckus to the peacefully-swimming fish. Lavi growled, his irritation was easily ignited these past few days without his consent, "what do you want, Krory? Miranda?"

The two elder demons watched calmly as their Demon Lord picked himself up from the pond with drenched black wings and damp hair. Krory spoke first, "what's going on, Lavi? Everyone's worried about you,"

Lavi clicked his tongue as he squeezed out water from his wife-beater, "It's nothing. Now that I know how Allen really thinks about me, I'm all ready to get out of this bloody church as soon as Bookman's done with his library,"

"Owh, how does he think about you?" Miranda enquired, thinking that it couldn't be _that_ bad.

"Allen is.. Sick of me, hate me even. He doesn't care about me anymore,"

"What?" Krory gasped, coming closer with a stern look, "did Allen really say that?!"

Lavi stepped back when he was taken aback by Krory's angry words. The older demon had always kept his cool, so this was quite a change for him. Lavi frowned, trying to think back, "nooo, not.. Exactly.. Lenalee told me that Allen was tired of me,"

Miranda placed her hand on Krory's shoulder as she said calmly, "that doesn't sound like Allen.. He's always by your side, even when you tease or insult him. If Allen really was _tired_ of you, don't you think he would've said something?"

"Nah.. Allen's not like that," Lavi murmured, "he won't tell me straight up because he thinks it'll hurt my feelings or something. But I can read his face as clear as I can read my mind... If he's happy, his eyes would make this starry thing. If he's angry-" Lavi flashbacked to when he saw Allen's red face in the middle of the church argument, "-his face would make such a _painful_ expression.. And if he's sad about something he cared about..." Again, Lavi recalled Allen's broken face when he had announced that he was leaving the church, "... I don't know.. What to do… About it…"

Miranda and Krory waited patiently as Lavi bowed his head silently, his breathing coming in deep sighs. Lavi felt his chest gripping in icy rage, but it wasn't because of Allen this time. He looked at the knowing demon elders as he croaked out in surrender, "I screwed up really bad this time, huh?"

Krory crossed his arms, lifting a sassy eyebrow, "what do you think, Lavi?"

"How bad is it?"

"From a scale of one to Kanda-mode, Allen's in a Morning!Lenalee-level. At least,"

Lavi cringed. Morning!Lenalee-level is no laughing matter. She'd cut your head off, dance on your grave and resurrect you to become her slave zombie just to repeat the whole cycle all over again if you messed with her beauty sleep. Although Lavi thought that Allen would rather cut off _his own_ head rather than the opponent's, he knew that even an angel like him had his limits. _And I stupidly rampaged through it like it was nothing..._

Lavi gave a hearty thank you to the demons before running to the church. He had to find Allen and talk this out, if Allen was willing to listen to hi-

 _"_ _Can you at least stop talking and listen for once in your whole entire life?!_ _"_ Lavi's memory about the fight didn't want to leave Lavi in peace. Lavi shook his head as if warding off bad thoughts. He ran ahead, looking for the missing angel who was still nowhere to be seen.

"Hey! Shifu, Rohfa! Have you seen Allen?" Lavi waved at the shepherds, strangely sitting down instead of guarding the sheep.

Shifu got up as he pointed to the back of the pen where most of the sheep were staying, "yes and no. He took the sheep to the cliffs this morning. Luckily the sheep know the way back, because Allen wasn't with them when they came down just now,"

"WHAT?" Lavi's wings popped out in shock.

"He must have stayed back to look for the black lamb. That babe is always wandering off from the flock, "another shepherd named Rikei explained, "I hope he comes back soon though.. It looks like it's going to rain really heavy tonight,"

Lavi realised that also when he looked up to the sky and saw ominous dark clouds surrounding the once bright sky. _Shit..._

Allen was practically shouting now as he braved the strong winds that attacked him all of a sudden, "Where are you?!" He called out for the lost black lamb, searching vainly around the clifftop. A drop of rain fell onto his hand, then another. In the next moment, Allen was drenched from head to toe as the heavy downpour came crashing down with thunder and its brother lightning.

A panicky "meeeeh!" made Allen run forwards even though he couldn't see anything except darkness and rain. A black shape jumped out of nowhere, scaring Allen enough to step backwards to the cliff's very edge. The lamb was absolutely terrified by the rain and thunder and lightning. Allen tried to hold onto the struggling lamb, "hold still!"

A sudden cracking sound shot through the sky. Before Allen knew what was happening, the cliff edge broke off and Allen fell down, the crashing sea roared its welcome.

"ALLEN! ALLEN!" Lavi screamed, his voice muffled by the booming thunder. He flew all around the cliffs with haste, ignoring the way his wings were getting heavier and damper by the pelting rain. He was about to give up when he saw a glimpse of white somewhere below the broken cliff edge.

"ALLEN!" Lavi shouted louder when he saw the angel covering the lost black lamb with his body. The angel was thankfully awake, since Allen looked up with a startled expression.

Allen tried to move, but the rock formation he fell on was limited in space. He rubbed his eyes blearily because he thought that the flying demon in front of him was a figment of his imagination. "Lavi?"

"Allen! Can you fly?" Lavi flapped his wings harder, the wetness already severing his stamina powers.

"I can't, Lavi! My wing..." Allen lifted his left wing to show his point. When he had fallen down, his left wing hardened just enough to break their fall, but not hard enough to prevent its own injury. Allen felt his wing bone being forced out of its socket. He bit his lip so hard that it bled, but Allen didn't know the difference between his blood and the rain now. He saw Lavi flying away after a moment, leaving an injured Allen to protect the lamb alone.

Suddenly, Allen felt somebody carrying him. "Come on. Up you get," Lavi piggybacked Allen between his black wings as he herded the lamb towards the rock grotto up ahead.

Safely inside the shelter, Lavi gently placed the angel down and sighed deeply, "alright. Lemme see the wing,"

He sat behind Allen, expertly touching and feeling around the injured wing with ease. He spotted the broken spot moments later, and he whispered into Allen's ear, "this might hurt, but I have to push your bone back into its place. Here, bite my wing if you want to," he moved his wing towards Allen's face.

But Allen didn't take the wing, nor did he say a word. He nodded to Lavi without turning around, giving the Demon Lord permission to heal him. He bit down on his worn lip instead as he heard Lavi counting down in a calculated tone,

"On the count of three: one-"

In an instant, he snapped the bone right into its place.

Taken aback, Allen bit his lip until the wound reopened itself, dripping blood onto his chin and hand. Lavi straightened the wounded wing as an apology, "sorry. But it's better that way. You would've tightened up otherwise,"

Allen still didn't say a word, too depressed to think anymore. He felt a calloused hand tilting his head to the side and heard the Demon Lord grunted as the thumb caressed his bleeding lip, "I told you to bite on my wing. They're hard to bleed, unlike your lip. What am I gonna do with you, Allen?" Lavi sighed.

"I don't know..." Allen mumbled, looking down to avoid staring into Lavi's bottle green eye, "...you tell me,"

There was a wordless moment until Lavi turned to hug Allen from the back, his black wings curling to cover both their bodies. With body contact, Lavi felt Allen's body shivering and he tightened his hold before planting his face into Allen's wet silver hair. "I'm sorry, Allen. I lost my temper and blame it on you. It's just that... When Lenalee told me that you said you were tired of me, I guess that's true,"

Allen stiffened, making Lavi's chest sting at the thought that Allen really _was_ tired of him. Then, he was given a pleasant surprise when Allen turned around to face him directly. With hands on Lavi's shoulders and silver eyes ever unwavering in faith, he clarified, "I'm not tired of you. I said it was exhausting to take care of you, to protect you... But I believe that being with you is _worth_ the effort. Don't you feel the same?"

Lavi had his mouth gaping like a fish for a while, before his face graced the first honest smile he had in weeks. He put his arms around Allen's waist to drag him closer, chest to chest as he confirmed, "I don't care how I feel; I'll trust you instead,"

He saw Allen's wings puffed up as the angel's face brightened the dark day, his silver eyes made that sparkly thing to show his happiness without actually speaking a word. Allen's beautiful face twisted Lavi's insides, his chest felt as though the angel physically stole his ability to breathe at all. Unthinkably, Lavi softly cupped Allen's cheek as he pulled the angel closer. He had an urge that he couldn't explain, but he wanted to satisfy his instinct to just k-

"Meeeeeh!"

The wet little lamb jumped in between angel and demon, attacked Lavi with some licks before settling down beside them like it did not just misbehave a few seconds ago. Allen laughed as Lavi wiped away the saliva, growling lowly at the now sleeping lamb. The angel on his lap yawned too, feeling as though the effects of those sleepless nights came back with a vengeance.

Lavi chuckled as he settled both of them down onto the rock ground, but making sure Allen was still lying on top of him to prevent hurting his wing any further. He caressed Allen's hair while humming in thoughtfulness, "you haven't been sleeping, huh? Didn't I tell you, little angels need to sleep to grow taller,"

Allen poked Lavi's side as mere revenge as he got himself comfortable on the warm and welcoming body. He felt Lavi's arms encircling his waist to keep him from falling, basking in the familiar scent of fire ash and old reading books that belonged solely to Lavi. Blinking dreamily, he slurred before succumbing to his long-awaited slumber, "can't sleep without you,"

Lavi waited till his best friend was fast asleep before he too let his guard down and confessed to the shadows, "yeah.. Me too, angel,"

As the duo slept through the rain because they couldn't travel in such terrible weathers, the typhoon condition didn't deter the travelling group from reaching their destination. Armed with the latest weapons and top-notched strategies, the Vatican came to answer the call of the council from the Church of Saint Allen Walker.

* * *

Sugar, spice and everything nice: main ingredients of a Laven pair! hahaha But the Vatican's coming into the stage, and they're not here for a simple holiday spree! Uh-oh~ And look! I found (caught) both Tyki and Lavi! Come on, boys, strut your stuff!

Well, standing side by side, both angel and demon are nearly of the same level. Since Tyki is a Judgement Knight, he has broad shoulders and strong muscles to rival the strength of Lavi the Demon Lord himself. In terms of offensive magic, they're also powerful in their own ways. But I believe the pointed differences between them is their experience level. Lavi may be seen as the younger one between the two while Tyki has more centuries of time behind him. As a result, Tyki's fighting style has a disciplined and precise signature as compared to the impulsive-instinct fighting Lavi. You can say that Lavi prefers fighting unrestricted rather than obeying rules and strategies. (Because of that, sometimes Tyki finds himself envying the free demons...)

Lavi also has some strong points over the great Saint Tyki Mikk; his magic powers comes from within himself whereas Tyki and the other angels have to depend on God and faith. This makes summoning his armour and taking first attacks easier than the angels. Lavi also believes that demons are faster in speed because their wings are lighter and more aerodynamic (but that's just Lavi's opinion. Remember, he thinks quite highly of himself and the demon species haha). Also, Lavi's magic powers are made to kill/slaughter/murder in the most merciless way possible as compared to the ever-forgiving and gracious angel powers. Everyone would know that whenever Lavi goes to battle, there's no doubt or hesitation that he is there to _destroy_ (Because of that, sometimes Lavi is jealous that people and innocent beings approach angels without fear).

Nevertheless, our sweet Allen adores them both ^^

Well, that'll be all for now! I do hope you're enjoying this new chapter and the story so far! Again, your reviews and opinions are what made this story possible to go on. Rest assured that I still love them all because they motivated me to write more! Have a brilliant day! =D


	22. Chapter 22

_All hail the mighty Vatican!_

 _For they command all who pray to God!_

* * *

Lavi walked back with Allen when the sun shone bright enough to light their way, following the hyperactive black lamb as they made their way down the hills. The church was practically in tears when they saw their patron saint coming home. Lavi had expected them to shower Allen with confetti or covering their path with palm leaves as worship, but the laity really knew Allen well. They went to their knees and -instead of praising and thanking Him- begged the Lord to "please don't give us _another_ heart attack!"

" _Another_?" Lavi turned to the blushing Allen who tried to calm the crying humans.

"It's a long story," Allen laughed the thought away, making his way towards the church.

Father Bak smiled easily when he saw how close Lavi and Allen was, their different coloured wings touching each other most probably out of assurance and comfort-seeking. Remembering all those past memories concerning Allen's abrupt disappearances and shamed returns back when Allen was still younger, Father Bak crossed his arms around his church robes. He greeted the returned angel with the opening line that everyone knew all so well by now, "So, the prodigal son returns,"

Knowing where this was going, Allen bowed dramatically as he could. But he was acutely aware that his left wing was still injured as he proclaimed in act, "Father, I have sinned against heaven and against you. I am no longer worthy to be called your son,"

Lavi didn't know why everyone around them was laughing. Allen sounded so solemn and pitiful while Father Bak looked like he was about to kick Allen into tomorrow. The moment was tensed with quietness, until the people's laugh died into giggles.

Then, Father Bak rushed down to Allen to hug the angel with open arms. He kissed Allen lovingly in the cheeks, a brilliant smile painted his handsome face that would make women swoon, and "Quick! Bring the best robe and put it on him. Put a ring on his finger and sandals on his feet. Bring the fattened calf and kill it. Let's have a feast and celebrate. For this son of mine was dead and is alive again; he was lost and is found!"

The crowd of people started to burst out into laughter and cheers simultaneously, the colour of the Church of Saint Allen Walker slowly returning into its glorious pristine as if the very building itself was celebrating the return of its patron saint.

"What was that all about? What just happened, Allen?" Lavi enquired curiously as they made their way to Allen's bedroom.

The angel explained patiently as he wore a dreamy smile, "When I Fell from Heaven and Father Bak took me in; I was a bit of a rowdy angel… I kept running away from the church because I wanted to know more about Father's creations, to see more of earth… But I would always return here whenever I felt lonely or hungry and Father Bak would always welcome me like a real son… My first times here on Earth was more or less like the remake of the story 'The Prodigal Son' in the bible,"

Lavi snubbed at the atrocious story as he pointed out, "you didn't run away this time; in fact, I think it was Bak who sent you out in the first place. You didn't have to bow down and say those lines to him,"

"Yeah.. But-"Allen shrugged his shoulders, "It's for memory's sake. Those were happy times for us all. I'm sure _you_ have happy memories too that makes you want to relive them!"

Lavi gently ushered the injured angel into the bedroom, saying wistfully as he stated the truth, "Allen, the only happy memories I got in the span of my _entire_ life? Started the moment I met you,"

After the return of the Saint Allen Walker, the church began to recover itself in terms of mood and atmosphere. The candles were lit in thanks for the angel's safe return and prayers were held during masses as per usual. Allen's aura was now back to normal; peppermint chocolate with a hint of writing ink now, courtesy of being with the Demon Lord for most of the time. Alas, all is still unwell in Allen's case.

During one of those nice bright mornings, Lenalee and Kanda were on their way to bring Lavi a message from Komui. They purposely waited till the twelfth hour of the day to avoid burning their eyes at the sleeping duo. It was getting irksome for the other demons (and sometimes unlucky humans who screamed murder when they saw their sleeping patron saint being 'defiled' by an equally-asleep demon) to walk in on them still lying on their bed in immodest/modest positions. No matter where Lavi was during the days or time, the insufferable Demon Lord would find his way to Allen's bedroom without fail at night.

"Lavi's staying awfully close to Allen nowadays," Lenalee mused out loud as they walked along the pretty corridors filled with handmade tapestries, "I think it's really sweet that they're back together,"

Her companion only rolled his eyes in exasperation, but didn't say a word even when they were nearly reaching to their destination. _I think the reason that the stupid usagi is hovering over beansprout more often now is because-_

A loud thump came from inside Allen's bedroom before an angered voice said, "C'mere, Allen! I need to check it!"

"NO!" Allen's musical voice cried out, "It's too painful, Lavi.. Please leave me be,"

"I need to do this for your own good, Allen!" Lavi spoke quickly. A series of loud crashes echoed the empty corridor, alerting the outside demons to full attack mode.

Fearing the worst, Lenalee shouted in panic as she banged open the door within seconds, "ALLEN!"

Kanda paced inside, holding the stunned demon mage as they came about the strange picture that trumped the sleeping scenes. Both Allen and Lavi were on the bed with the Demon Lord hovering above the lying angel. Allen's face was teary and as red as a rose while Lavi's hands were crushing on Allen's messed up wings. Lavi's signature headband was nowhere to be seen, so his red-flaming hair was showing its wild bedside style while his muscular legs were pinning Allen's own lithe ones to the bed. Both were panting hard like they were running a marathon, a thin cover of sweat very visible to anyone else. Both looked like they were caught doing something dirty. Kanda sensed a headache coming.

 _-because Lavi feels responsible for Allen's wing._

"LAVI!" Lenalee exploded.

After throwing Lavi into a pit of crocodile-infested river (the damn demon just _won't_ die!), Allen sat all of them down in his bedroom again. Lenalee checked Allen's broken wing properly, this time receiving no resistance.

"I don't know what's worse; seeing you asleep in Lavi's arms or catching you struggling in his hands in general," Lenalee sighed in annoyance.

Lavi sat down behind Allen as he slung a lazy arm round Allen's waist, "I told you: I was just trying to check Allen's wings. I wasn't gonna do anything that Allen wouldn't like!" A glaring stare from Lenalee made Lavi pout. So the proud Demon Lord left the bedroom with a childish stomp.

Kanda looked over Lenalee's shoulders as he spoke to Allen while pocking around the appendage, "why can't you just heal it?" the " _like you did to me"_ was left unspoken, but Kanda knew that Allen got the hidden message as clearly as morning dew.

"I can heal other people just perfectly; but the downside is that I cannot heal _myself_ just as fast or efficient. It's one of those angel things," Allen described his handicap as thoroughly as possible; "it's to prevent us from using our power for our personal gain. Besides, Father gave us power to protect His creations, not ourselves,"

"You're so busy protecting people," Lenalee murmured as she looked at the poor angel. One white wing was folded just nicely, but the other was hanging out like a sore thumb. Miranda had healed it as much as she could when the duo came back. Lenalee proposed wearing a splint to support his wing, but Allen had rejected the offer politely by saying that his wing will heal faster when it was free of restrictions. Lenalee had come by once in a while to check on the wing herself. It was fortunate that Allen was healing steadily. But no matter how many times Lenalee kept checking and looking after him, Allen still looked like a literal broken angel. It was quite a pitiful sight, "who's protecting you?"

Allen's silver tongue had no answer for that; his face looked as if the thought of _somebody_ protecting _him_ instead of the other way around had never occurred before. Before Allen could chew on the topic further, a friendly knock on the open door stole his attention.

"Yo!" Lavi carried a tray of food to Allen, "I got us a snack!"

"No mitarashi dango?" Allen whined, looking at the pathetic display of fried omelette and two baozi. The whining angel got a hit on his head by his best friend.

"You need energy, not more junk food. If you wanna get your to heal faster, then do as I say, shortcake,"

Allen was in a very good mood when he stood behind the processional line, waiting for the afternoon mass to begin. The altar boys bowed in greeting, relieved expressions clear on their young faces. Allen made sure to give them their well-deserved blessings before arranging them in order. He laughed when the boys joked about how dirty their white cassocks would become no matter how hard they tried to keep them clean. He kept his smile up when the sisters came to give their daily prayers. He talked wisely to the clergy who had missed their debates while he straightened his mass robes. The church spared no joyful feelings; they were deeply pleased that Saint Allen Walker was back in his top form (Minus the obvious broken wing. The humans were quite distraught about that).

"Welcome back, Allen," Father Bak greeted first as he walked towards the waiting angel. Allen gave his usual kisses on both cheeks, feeling Father Bak doing the same. The Head Priest adjusted Allen's rose-red shoulder guards before placing his hands on top of them, suddenly adopting a serious face, "Allen… There's something I need to tell you,"

Allen's dazzling aura simmered to a cooler one as Allen drop his smile entirely, "What's wrong, Bak Chang?" The angel using the human's full name to reflect his situation.

"The Vatican," Father Bak said, "they're coming.. Somebody sent word to them about Lavi and the Black Order. They're _coming_ , Allen," The church bells started to ring, its powerful rings sounded very ominous at the moment. However, they didn't have time to think because the processional music was coming up and the mass was starting.

For the first time since the Falling, Saint Allen Walker felt his breath being stolen away.

Meanwhile, Lavi was relaxing under the one of the oak trees that stood stoically in the church's courtyard. There was nobody around and peace reigned over the area, since everybody was attending the afternoon mass in their best outfits. It was Allen's first mass after his return, so Lavi had decided to give the angel the spotlight for now before he stole Allen away from all the human attention.

A tinkling laugh made Lavi blearily open his eyes. There were a couple of children standing in front of him; their young faces struck familiarity in Lavi's mind. These were some of the children that were playing with Timothy and himself. Then, he remembered that he had fallen into depression and wrath when he had the miscommunication with Allen. It was obvious by the children's hesitance that they were present during the mass fight or one of Lavi's bad days where his wings were sharp enough to cut falling raindrops. To see a Demon Lord form at such an immature age must've scared them through and through; After all, a demon is the source of every child's nightmares. They were the monsters underneath their beds, their moving shadows and haunting illusions.

But the girl laughed as she came closer, pulling her little brother along by the chubby hand. Without hesitation, she rubbed her hands onto Lavi's soft wings. Lavi was taken by surprise, but made sure that he didn't sharpen them out of instinct. The brother waddled onto Lavi's lap, grinning at the Demon Lord with a toothless smile.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" Lavi patted the brother's head.

The girl gazed in awe as Lavi moved his wings in a dramatic motion. Then, she smiled innocently, "Huh? You're not a bad man. You're not scary!"

Lavi felt comforted by that fact, though he did not know why. Ignoring that train of thought, he allowed the girl to play with his black wings as he held onto the baby brother securely. The children had no weapons nor do they have any experience in combat, so Lavi's demonic self immediately categorised them as younglings. So as they were only younglings in his mind, Lavi had the natural tendency to leave them to their own curious desires until somebody threw an obstacle in the way.

"Hey, look what I found! A demon _playing_ with little children? Well, _that_ won't do!"

The gravelly voice of unknown origin made Lavi jumped out in surprise. A sudden shriek from the girl made Lavi turn around to see a green vine crawling to the girl and her brother. With the swiftness of lightning, Lavi's sharpened wing sliced the flora into pieces. He stood before the frightened children in a protective stance with a pissed off tone, "Leave the children alone, you asshole! Come out and fight me like a man!"

"If you say so," the shadows melted to reveal four humans wearing black uniforms with silver linings. But Lavi knew that these nonchalant-looking humans were more than they showed. They had weapons that Lavi has never seen before. But from the stench of demon blood and smoking scent, he knew that those battle arms were designed to _kill_ demons. He backed off slowly, reaching back to ensure that the children were still behind him.

"What're you doing with the children, demon?" one old man said, stepping forward calmly as though he owned the place. _Allen! I have to get him!_

"Heh.. Wouldn't you like to know-"he quickly turned and pushed the children away, "RUN!"

The instant that Lavi shouted, the five hunters sprang into action. Two went the children's way, but Lavi's feather attack stopped their advance. He smoothly unsheathed his hammer, but still unwilling to summon his armour. He had to know their attacks and weaknesses first. "BRING IT!"

The two who were running after the children tried to advance again, but Lavi attacked them straight on. He swung his hammer and dodged an attack from two enormous blades that Lavi has never encountered before. He artfully cut the arm of another man, but he didn't see the fast whip that entangled around his wrist. He pulled on it, but the whip magically tightened as it burned through Lavi's skin. But Lavi gave only an irritated growl as he tore apart the whip easily.

"Who are you, demon?!" The woman asked serenely, shock that her whip had just disintegrated into nothingness.

The woman's voice sounded similar to Lulubell's own, but this female demon hunter didn't have the natural melodious tune that all angels were born with to enhance their charm. This human sounded more like she had been through battles and wars gruesome enough to scar her natural voice permanently. She was definitely a fighter. So for that reason and that reason alone, Lavi proclaimed, "I am Demon Lord Lavi of the Black Order clan! Who're you?"

A gunshot from above the nearby rooftops pierced the sky. The fifth fighter, a gunner, lazily said as he blew the smoke away from his gun's muzzle, "We're the Vatican,"

Lavi wanted to rip his throat out for such a cowardly attack, but felt his arm turning numb. The bullet was digging into his left shoulder, the magic effect taking place almost instantaneously. His demonic powers were fleeting, trying to divide between Lavi's fight and healing the wound. Lavi growled in frustration. He was also worried of the children, who were hiding behind one of the stoned pillars looking so very horrified. He didn't want to scar them any further, nor could he stay here and continue the worthless fight. Paternal intuition took over as Lavi sprinted from the courtyard, leading the Vatican away from the children.

"You can't run forever, demon!" the booming voice taunted, their footsteps edging ever closer.

 _I don't have to_. As long as they were away from the defenceless children, he could fight with all his might without worry. But there was also this accursed bullet wound to figure out. The bullet was lodged in deep into his body, the paralysing effect spreading through his veins every time he took a step. Soon, Lavi felt like he was trudging through mud, his upper body feeling the numbing pain. _And would you look at that, I think it's poisoned too…_ Lavi panted as he kept running, one destination screaming in his mind.

"Come back, demon!" the fighters were coming closer, catching up to Lavi in tremendous timing. Lavi's chest started tightening in short breaths and his head started to swim in panic.

"There's no help you can call! Give it up, demon!"

 _No… There is one-_ Lavi gathered the remains of his tattered strength and pushed forward, gritting his teeth as he climbed the steps in agonising pain and agony. He felt the Vatican almost at his back, their blades and gun aimed right at them to send their final blow that could end Lavi's life. Lavi couldn't feel anything by then; everything in his body gave way as he burst open the church doors with the last of his spirit.

"ALLEN!"

Lavi sensed more than heard the attack being initiated, but he had no strength to defend himself against them. Falling down onto the ground when his legs gave up the fight, he closed his eye as he surrendered to the bullet wound. A gunshot banged the echoic church hall, stopping everything and everyone.

After what felt like an eternity, the bullet drop daintily onto the tiled ground, hard wings proved impassable to mere weapons.

"Excuse me," an angelic voice called out in magnificence beside Lavi's ear. The Demon Lord gasped like he was underwater for a long period of time. Refreshingly cool aura that could replenish and heal any wound on earth washed away Lavi's injuries like it was nothing, the alluring scent that belonged to one angel only filtered Lavi's sense of smell. He slowly opened his eye to see a beautiful sight.

Allen was holding his head in his chest as the angel was kneeling down on both feet, his precious mass clothes covering the floor below in whites and golden lines. The angel had his white wings covering them both, looking as if they were sheltered by a thick, feathery cloak instead. A mesmerising Allen stared straight at the shock Vatican with a seraphic smile,

"I'm sorry; but this lost black sheep belongs to me,"

* * *

Tada! Allen saves the day! And looking beautiful at the same time!

Also, my lovely Cutiepie120048 asked me some questions that are quite intriguing. They're all about angels (who doesn't love 'em?), so I'm bringing in Saint Lulubell to answer them ^^

Now, Lulubell said that angels were made from the "flesh and blood of God Himself". Which means that angels are probably the purest form of innocence and love, untainted of sin and dark magic.

The Vatican are "particularly aggravating humans with nothing else to do but showing off their magical abilities" -According to Lulubell. They're the council who controls the entire religious order on Earth. Their duties cover making strategies against the onslaught of demons, allowing the building of new churches or religious places and also (of course) organising their masses. The Vatican are humans who are granted the power or exorcising demons and other evil spirits, similar to the angels' powers. Nevertheless, the angels begrudgingly work together with the Vatican here on Earth (they're not used to taking orders from someone other than their Father in Heaven, you see). So, the answer to your question is a definite no, the Vatican do not worship Malcolm. (But Lulubell and some other angels are waiting for that to happen so that they can have an excuse to kick their human butts into Heaven!)

Lulubell has to think deep for this next one, her eyes are fogging up. She doesn't quite remember if any one of her angelic brethren was tortured before... If they were tortured and their wings were ripped off, then you can bet that the other angelic brethren will stop at _nothing_ to get their vengeance. Yes, they may be all pure and loving angels, but that doesn't mean people can push them around. Angelic brethren adores each other in their own way; to hear that one of your brothers/sisters have their wings ripped off is an absolute sacrilege against them, the Creation and Father Himself. Lulubell doesn't want to talk about that anymore, so we have to move on. Sorry about that!

Yes, all angels have their own churches to go home to. Their own church is their own personal home to take care of. It's where angels recuperate most of the time. Hey, let's go back to history: Back in the Church of Saint Lulubell, she allows even the prostitutes and beggars to enter the church grounds to pray. Contrary to her cold face, Lulubell is actually quite empathetic when it comes to these kinds of people. She claims that "even they need Father's guidance in times of need". This act of openness is frowned upon by upper-class people, but Saint Allen and the other younger angels solemnly followed their elder sister's example and thus, all churches are presently welcoming everyone from all categories! All thanks to Saint Lulubell! Go her!

Lulubell says that angels cannot directly lie. But they can weave words and beat around the bush more confusingly than the quickest silver-tongued person. Let's say we ask Saint Wisely whether it was he who accidentally broke the entire bookshelf (because hey, who else has _that_ kind of power?!). Instead of denying it and saying, "No, it wasn't me!", the bookworm angel might speak in his usually calm demeanor, "The bookshelf is too old and cannot handle another book. We need to buy a newer one... Buy a bigger one while we're at it!" See the difference?

Also, frankly speaking, Lulubell has never seen any of her brethren outrightedly lying and turning into stone. It's just that it was their Father in Heaven who told them that when they were younger, and now they have the natural instinct to _not_ lie. Though, you can imagine the comical scenes in heaven whenever one of the baby angels accidentally dropping something and the entire Heaven hearing it and instantly knowing who the culprit was and after a moment silence, someone will be shouting in their immature voices, "IT WASN'T ME!" or "FAAATHER, JASDERO'S PULLING MY HAIR!"

Well, that's all the Q & A for now. Thank you very much for your lovely questions, Cuiepie120048! If any of you have other questions, I'll do my best to answer them to the best of my abilities (if they don't give out any spoilers haha) Again, I do hope you're enjoying this story, I'm getting into the zone for this haha I would also want to thank you guys for giving me such beautiful motivation in the form of reviews and opinions, you guys are awesome beings! Have a great day! =D


	23. Chapter 23

_First impressions are not always what they seem_

 _The religious do more than just pray_

 _You know?_

* * *

As expected, the afternoon mass was moved away due to unforeseen circumstances. Everyone left the church in a disappointed mood, but departed with awestruck expressions as they laid eyes on the Vatican for the first time. Only the ones responsible for the cancelation of the mass stayed back, grim faces on all but one.

Allen smiled politely as he broke the proverbial ice with introductions. Lavi didn't much care about the newcomers as he stepped closer to Allen in protective mode. Ever since they came along, Allen was on the edge. Lavi observed as Allen talked to them with his wings curling up in mild agitation as they opened and closed at will, the broken wing showing its injury very obviously. Lavi's own black appendages also haven't lost its sharpness as he continued to stand bravely at Allen's side.

"I don't like this; demons in the church? What a damn thing to do, Allen," the gunner grunted, suspicion in his eye as he looked over Lavi. The Demon Lord maintained eye contact with General Cross Marian, not in the least bit intimidated by the man's fighter build and gun. This man had long, vibrant red hair that flowed down to his shoulders and wore a white mask to cover the right side of his face. It made the man looked more mysterious, but Lavi just thought this human was acting pompous.

Allen's wings stopped their flitting and droop low like a burst balloon, "Ah, I expected this.." His smile melted slowly from his face like butter on a sunny day.

Lavi stepped forward with a barely concealed growl, "Who are you to say that? It's none of your business!"

General Cross wanted to use his gun to shoot the insolent demon, but was held back by another General that carried the name of Kevin Yeeger. The old man with long hair and white moustache bowed his head in placate sign as he explained, "We control all the churches on earth in place of God. Whatever rules we imply, the church complies. We're the ones who lead the churches to true faith and justice. We're the Vatican,"

"They're also demon hunters," Allen whispered from behind Lavi, "they hunt down demons that cause trouble around the churches. See those weapons they have there?" Allen pointed to the Vatican's choice of arms that were strangely making strange sounds, "Since they don't have angelic powers, they use weapons instead. They're blessed with the water from Fountain of Youth and christened with my Father's powers. They can sense a demon from faraway and will make a humming sound whenever one is near. Their weapons are deliberately created especially for the _slaying_ of demons,"

Father Bak motioned towards the meeting room with a small smile, "maybe it's best to discuss things in there, huh?"

Before Allen followed the others in, he took Lavi by the arm and warned his best friend vehemently, "I need you to stay away for a while. Don't go provoking them, Lavi!"

Without waiting for Lavi's confirmation, Allen went over to Father Bak's side and readied himself for a meeting of a lifetime.

"I hate the Vatican," Lavi groaned as he plopped right down onto the grass in between a reading Miranda and a writing Krory. The Black Order was gathered around one of the many large ponds beside the castle, the shade of the trees giving them contentment from the glaring sunlight. They were already given the news of the Vatican some hours ago when Lavi had come to them in a crestfallen mood, so now they were keeping to themselves as they waited for the meeting to end.

"How long this meeting will be, I wonder," Komui murmured, looking up to where the closed balcony connecting to the meeting room was. They were waiting with baited breath for some time now, surely there would be _some_ kind of news by now, and "hopefully Allen is able to straighten things out,"

"I hope so! Hey…. What if they don't let Allen to be near me?!" Lavi panicked a bit, his train of thought going south as he widened his bottled-green eye.

"Aww, that's so sweet, Lavi," Lenalee pinched Lavi's cheek, causing the Demon Lord to pull away as he continued to ramble on,

"Sweet smcheet. Who am I gonna annoy now if Allen has to stay away from me?"

Kanda visibly rolled his eyes.

Then the smell of demon blood attracted the lazing demons' attention. Four of the Vatican was coming their way, one male grinning as big as Saint Earl Millennium himself.

General Winters Socalo took out his two biting blades and swung in it an upward stance, "you don't have to worry about that. Come on, lemme see you _really_ fight!" The announcement surprised the other three Generals as they tried to discourage the bloodthirsty fighter into causing a ruckus.

Lavi was tempted to knock some sense through demon-style into this irritating human when a hand gripped his arm tightly. Krory stood as the voice of reason, "No, Lavi! You can't fight him. It's not worth it!"

"I don't care. That guy needs to be taught a lesson. I'll smash his head in **to** **pieces!"** Lavi growled as his Demon Lord armour was materialising, his eye slowly turning demonic red.

Sensing the sudden change in Lavi's aura, Komui quickly pulled out the angel-card, "Imagine Allen's face if he catches you fighting with one of his church members!"

Lavi instantly withered as he clutched his head in mild frustration, poorly deprived of demonic fighting. Allen would show that certain kind of face that Lavi didn't like to see. The face of dismay was _not_ one of Allen's good faces. The angel would look at you with down eyes and a pitiful look that just cried out _"Why?"_ to increase the guiltiness that he felt. Allen's distraught face would make even the worst enemies fall to his feet and beg for forgiveness. Lavi shivered, holding onto the memory of Allen's refreshing and soothing scent to bring him back into reality.

Lavi scratched his head as he coolly stood up as if he wasn't in a petulant mood just a second ago. He stared at the waiting General who still had his demon-slaying blades out. With slightly sharpened wings, Lavi tucked his hands into his jeans pocket as he resolutely say, "I'm not gonna fight you,"

To say that the Generals of the Vatican were taken aback by surprise was an understatement. No demon had ever rejected the challenge before, their demonic bloodlust demanding them to take revenge or to go insane with battle-fury. So to see an actual demon -a Demon Lord no less- calmly dismissing the demand for battle was earth-shattering for them.

Nevertheless, General Winters grin became wider as he started his attack, "Fine! All the easier to cut you into pieces!"

Lavi dodged the attacks with fluent moves, not taking his hands out of his pocket as he bend low to avoid getting cut into half by the sharp blades. His face painted in eerie serenity as he moved side to side but never once attacking nor returning fire to the enraged General. The strange picture made General Klaud Nine spoke out of intuition, "his demon clan isn't helping,"

True to her word, the demon clan were just standing by and watching their Demon Lord playing dodge-the-blade with General Winters. Their weapons weren't out nor did their faces betray expressions of worry or showed any signs of anxiety. The beautiful General twisted her lips in confusion as she watched the demon clan do nothing to aid their Demon Lord, "what're they doing?"

Ever the sensible one among the lot, General Froi Tiedoll mused, "Maybe because they _know_ that Lavi won't fight back. If a Demon Lord isn't triggered, then his clan members don't feel threatened,"

"Well, I hope that they won't fight. This battle is useless anyways and I don't want anyone to get hurt," General Kevin regarded with an upset voice. He cringed when he heard another failed slice of General Winters's weapon of mass destruction, making the fighting General roar his anger to the sky.

Inside the room, Allen perked up his wings in curiosity, "did you hear that?" he stood up from where he was sitting and headed to the balcony, "it sounded as if something heavy fell,"

With Allen leading the way, General Cross and Father Bak left their own seats and entered the balcony only to be greeted by the triumphant laugh of the crazed General Winters. Allen gasped in shock as he leaned over the balcony's edge, his eyes trained onto the fight below. Lavi was pinned down by the hyper General with one of his arms crushed by one of General Winters's legs. He saw General Winters lift his death blades up high and the angel screamed out of fear, "LAVI!"

Behind the frantic angel, General Cross had an impromptu idea as an experiment. He stepped back while everyone was distracted and with great strength, pushed Allen right over the balcony's edge that he was leaning against. The angel shouted as he fell, his wings not helping at all since one of them is still broken.

Lavi must've thought the same thing too when he saw his angel falling. Instinctually, he ripped it out from underneath the General and flew straight at Allen with top speed, "ALLEN!"

He caught the falling angel just in time, almost kissing the welcoming ground. But Lavi broke his arm when he took it out from under General Winters, so he used his body as a shield to break their fall instead. The shaken angel shook him with concern, "Lavi! Lavi! Are you alright?"

"'m fine, sugar.. Just lemme lie down for a while, huh? You weigh more than you look," Lavi groaned out, already regretting his actions as he felt his muscles pulled at areas that weren't meant to be pulled.

When they had reached the scene, Father Bak was scolding and giving Armageddon to the sheepishly-looking General Cross and his Vatican group, "-think you're doing?! What if someone really got hurt?"

"Lavi…" Allen sweat-dropped as he tried to make his healing magic work on Lavi's new wounds, "I can't heal you if you keep disturbing me… I do wish you stop hurting yourself,"

Lavi was having fun nuzzling and kissing Allen's head as he threw the complaint right back at the chastising angel, " _I'll_ stop hurting myself if _you_ stop walking into disasters,"

A hit on the head made Lavi jerk in pain. Kanda was seething, "stupid usagi; you should stop and think before you act!"

"Buzz off, Yu," oh yes, Lavi was going there! He had just dealt with a deranged General and got his arm broken to save a falling angel that couldn't fly because of a broken wing. Yes, Lavi was _going there_ if anyone tried to stop him from touching Allen in assurance. His temper flared as he argued, "You'd do the same for Lenalee,"

"Not to the point of injuring my arm. What's with you guys and acting stupid around each other?"

Lavi's wings sharpened, but their muscles also screamed in pain since they were the ones who absorbed the falling impact. He slung an arm –his uninjured one- over Allen's shoulders as he cheekily said, "we're best friends!"

Komui mentioned meticulously, "we're best friends too; but I don't see you _sleeping_ with me on the same bed,"

"Or sharing the same food," Miranda giggled.

"Or personal space," Kanda growled as he pointed out the two idiots sitting _waaaay_ too close to each other.

"Or spending every hour of everyday with the other; even _forgetting_ about other important stuff," Lenalee grumbled, thinking back about the times when Lavi had skipped or escaped from demon lessons just to spend time with Allen, "Or-"

"Allen's _special_ , alright?!" Lavi shouted out, making his demon clan quietened down. A large, pregnant silence followed Lavi's outburst.

General Cross smirked, "must be _really_ special then, for a Demon Lord to act this stupid,"

Giving up the wasted effort of defending himself, Lavi pushed Allen behind him as he glared daggers at the taller human, "If you want me to 'act like a Demon Lord', I'll gladly give you _Hell_. Hope you can handle the heat, old man!"

General Cross snorted as he was going to take out his gun from its holster. But the angel came between them as he spoke, "Don't! Master!"

" _Master?!"_ Lavi looked at Allen with astonishment in his eye.

Father Bak clapped Lavi on the shoulders as he introduced the leader of the Vatican, "Lavi, you already know General Cross Marian. But what you don't know is that he's the most active General to visit this area out of the whole Vatican," they watched as Allen tried to persuade the older General to stand down. The General sagged his shoulders as he released his hold on his gun. He patted Allen on the head roughly, making the angel laugh childishly. The scene looked almost family-like, Lavi stiffened at Father Bak's words, "You can say that General Cross acts as Allen's human father,"

 _Shit,_ thought Lavi, _I insulted my best friend's dad…_

* * *

You may have also insulted your so-called father-in-law at the same time, Lavi hahahahahaha Good luck getting his approval now! I really do love how these chapters are coming out, and I have you guys to thank for them. Without you, there wouldn't be a Laven story! Again, I appreciated all your reviews and opinions; they make my day go ever more smoother and better! Have an awesome-filled day! =D


	24. Chapter 24

After the round of constant scolding in mother-hen style, the Vatican stayed clear of the demon clan until the final conclusion between Father Bak, Saint Allen and General Cross has been decided. General Winters glared at the laughing Demon Lord, his fingers itching to unsheathe his demon-slaying blades. Grudgingly, he left the blades where they laid as General Klaud came to sit beside him.

"That demon… He's not your usual run-in-the-mill man, isn't he?"

General Winters kept silent, watching as the Demon Lord pushed away from the pillar he was leaning on and walked away. When he sensed that he was being watched, the demon sharpened his wings and glared at them as a threat, but didn't approach to start a fight like what the Generals would've expected from a normal demon. Instead, he stomped away mumbling something incoherent.

General Winter wondered just how strong the Demon Lord was; the demon had dodged and avoided most of his attacks as though they were nothing but paper birds. Not to mentioned that he tore his own arm just to get out from under him. He wondered what can ignite the Demon Lord's thirst for battle, but a tiny part of him _feared_ of the consequences of an angered Demon Lord. Something deep inside him warned him that he should _not_ find out the answer, "he's strong, that one.."

Lavi visited the library to cool off; the constant staring from the Generals was unnerving him and his demon side. Not to mention that he hasn't seen Allen for days since the fighting incident, the little angel cooped up in the meeting room with Father Bak and that stupid General Cross. His wings were as stiff as a board and his broken arm was healing the same slow pace as Allen's wing. Lavi whined as he saw General Froi and General Kevin talking literature with Bookman and Krory, the elderly conversing in polite terms as if they were on equal ground. _How can they talk to each other like that and I have nobody?!_ Lavi was feeling poorly Allen-deprived as he wanted to trudge out of the library in search for solace.

"Lavi! Just the person I want to see!" Allen's musical voice sung through the corridors. The angel was followed by a grumpy-looking General Cross, but Lavi didn't pay much attention to the demon slayer as he ran full speed ahead.

"AAAAALLEEEEEEEN!" Lavi cried tears of joy when he finally tackle-hugged the missing angel, his wings puffed out in similar joy. He relished on the scent of angel that he had dearly lacked these past days.

A gun cocked somewhere near Lavi's head as General Cross growled, "Get your hands off my apprentice,"

Allen pushed Lavi away in fear as he waved his hands in frantic display, laughing nervously, "Master! Remember what you promised! You won't hurt them if they don't attack first! Lavi's my best friend! He can be trusted!"

General Cross scowled as he reluctantly relinquished his gun into his holster, "I don't trust demons… But since it's _your_ church and all,"

Allen started blushing before bickering with the older human with smite. The human only smiled evilly before putting Allen into a headlock and nuzzling him with a fist. The laughter of both of them obviously carefree and loving, something that Lavi failed to recognise since the first day itself. His chest twanged at the very sight of Allen together with General Cross. Allen looked _happy._

Again, Allen was not spending time with the Black Order clan. Every time Lavi tried to find the elusive angel, Allen was either taken away by the Vatican's businesses or accompanying General Cross to wherever the General wants to go. During one of the meetings with the Vatican (Lavi had the right to be included to whatever Allen was involved in, so screw the shit of whoever dared to tell him otherwise). Having heard the agreement that they shouldn't raise arms against the demons until struck first, the Vatican gave the Demon Lord a wide space and continued their conversations.

"They look incredible together, huh?" Father Bak spoke from beside him. The Head Priest watched as Allen stepped closer to an unfazed General Cross –who was a stickler of personal space- to explain about the division of forces. Apparently, the Vatican had been receiving reports on demon attacks all over the world, and the complaints are increasing every day. It was as if the demons were preparing for some all-out battle, which caused the Vatican worry. Allen chipped in, offering assistance in his angelic brethren's place as he coordinated symmetrically with General Cross, "With Allen working alongside General Cross, things will go more smoothly,"

Lavi felt something snapped inside his head as he gritted his teeth in irritation. Allen looked up to wave at Lavi cheerfully, but Lavi felt nothing stirring inside his gut. With a glare, he left the meeting room wordlessly.

~.~

The next few days threw Allen in a confused loop. He had tried to search for his best friend, but it would seem that Lavi was actually honest-to-goodness _avoiding_ him. Allen didn't know what he did wrong, but the sudden absence of Lavi made him instinctually wary and edgy to everyone else he had met. His wings curled inwardly to show his restlessness and Allen didn't bother concealing his bare emotions. It was as if somebody had crushed the pillar from underneath him and left him without any support. Allen felt anchorless.

"What's wrong, Allen?" General Klaud enquired lovingly as she met the gloomy angel sitting on the courtyard bench all alone.

Allen regarded General Klaud Nine as one of his rough-love sisters, similar to his angelic sister, Lulubell. But unlike Lulubell, General Klaud expressed herself more freely and was more likely to be less strict about things concerning Allen. Also, General Klaud has a pet monkey named Lau Jimin that Allen adored to play with, so more cookie points for his human sister. Knowing that General Klaud gave wise advice and spare nothing to help Allen solve problems, Allen confided in her about his good-no-good relationship with Lavi.

"So you're saying that this Demon Lord is your best friend, but he's now avoiding you for no reason at all?" General Klaud mercilessly summarised the situation with a calculated look.

Allen could only answer her back with a sad nod and mumbled sorrowfully, "he doesn't even want to look at me," It went quiet for a while, until Allen had thought that General Klaud had left him alone to brood.

But his human sister clapped him on the shoulders and gave him a look that sent shivers down his spine. General Klaud only showed that look when she was up to something that bordered her past as an animal trainer back in the circus, "Well then. Let's _make_ him look at _you_ ," and she promtly pulled him by the neck towards her room.

While Lulubell was pulling Allen away from the eastern side of the church grounds, Lavi was running away from the western grounds. His persuer was shouting curses from close behind him, the General booming in his loud, deep voice, "GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME, DEMON!"

 _Yeesh, this guy doesn't take a hint!_ Lavi cursed as he tried to fly away. His wings tried to push off the ground and away from General Winters who literally demanded the fight with him a few minutes ago. But as soon as he lifted off, his front flew smacked into a solid body of someone else. Lavi tumbled down, eating dirt on the way as he cursed his luck. _Could this get any worse?!_

The cocking of a gun alerted Lavi's ear and he found himself stating straight at the mouth of a shimmering gun. _I had to ask!_

He smelt the scent of demon blood and ashen smoke when he identified who did he pissed off this time. The gunner gritting his teeth in anger as he chewed on his cigarette, "you wanna fight, punk?"

Lavi's demon side reared its ugly head at the General who caused all this mess in the first place. With his flashing red eye, Lavi hissed bravely, "bring it, old man!"

General Cross paused for a moment as he was taken aback by the foolish Demon Lord. He must've saw something in Lavi's eyes though, since he didn't moved an inch away when General Winters came stomping in, "C'mere, demon! It's fighting time!" General Winters shouted as he caught up with Lavi, taking out his demon blades.

"Leave him, Winters. You fight him, then you explain to Allen yourself," General Cross threatened his comrade without taking his eye off the glaring Lavi.

General Winters stood gobsmacked for a while like a fish out of water, before reluctantly giving up after weighing between the benefit of fight a Demon Lord and dealing with a viciously angered angel. The decision was quite obvious.

After General Winters went away with a grey mood, General Cross still didn't take his glare away from the Demon Lord who dared stand up against him. He wondered how did this demon have the guts to fight a Vatican member like him. _Probably has something to do with my idiot apprentice..._

Knowing that they could be standing here forever and wasting valuable time, General Cross grunted as he poked Lavi's broken arm, "that pathetic angel always have a soft heart to everything.. But demons really take the prize.."

"Allen's not pathetic. Insult him again and I'll throw you to the Hell-wolves," Lavi growled, his black wings sharpened.

General Cross continued to stare at Lavi, making the victim feel like he was being judged or dissected. Finally, General Cross looked like he had found what he was looking for in Lavi's eye. He put down his gun as he complained, "My stupid apprentice always get himself in trouble-"

Lavi wanted to interrupt the General, but then the human only turned away with a lazily waved hand and a long-forgotten wish, "-take care of him for me while I'm gone,"

That was as good as permission in Lavi's opinion. Lavi already felt spirited as he heard the General silently relinquishing Allen's care to him. He was so alieviated, he rushed back towards the church with one target in mind: to make up with Allen Walker.

It was already dark when Lavi finished searching the entire church grounds for the little angel. He was devastated as he ran around the courtyard fervertly, hoping to whatever deity it was up there that Allen didn't run away with the Vatican or left the church without saying anything. _What if he really did run away? Bak did say that Allen had the tendency to travel without telling anyone! So what if Allen met into some trouble? Is Allen all alone?! Satan shit, where is that bloody angel?_

As soon as he screamed out that thought, somebody accidentally bumped into his back and fell. Lavi immediately turned around and growled, "hey! Watch where you're g-"

His words swallowed back into his throat as he saw who had bumped into him; the most beautiful woman he has ever laid eye on. She was wearing a rich golden dress that was flowing at the end, making it look like she was wearing melted sunshine. With long silver hair that looked smoother than silk itself and prefessionally-drawn makeup, the woman looked as if she was a fallen angel who was beauty-incarnate. Lavi felt a stirring in his chest that pulled him towards the already-standing woman, but quickly closed his eye with a blush on his face, "S-Sorry!" He stuttered.

"Lavi," Lavi felt the same pull, but stood resolutely as he felt the woman coming closer with such a heartbroken tone that nearly broke Lavi's determination, "why don't you look at me?"

Lavi gulped before answering, wetting his dry lips but not falling into the temptation to open his one good eye, "You're beautiful.. The most beautiful woman I've ever seen! But.. But I already have someone, and I really need to see him to get things straightened out!"

He sensed the woman's anger, expecting her to slap him and march away. But the woman stayed and spoke accusingly, "but I heard you've been ignoring him! That's not good!"

"I KNOW!" Lavi burst out, opening his hands out in defeat before sighing at the sudden silence that he had made. He scrubbed his head in frustration as he barrelled on without opening his eye, "I know, I know I screwed up, I always do and I don't know what I did to deserve such an angel like him! But to me, he's my _best friend_ and the one closest to me.."

"Lavi..."

"And I was wrong and I avoided him for no goddamn reason but my selfishness and stupidity. Shit, I don't know why he prefers hanging around me when he's got these badass Generals and angel warriors and shit,"

"Lavi, sto-"

"But I _won't_ give him up! By Satan's very soul, I _swear_ I won't! That's why, I can't do this. I caused Allen too much pain… I can't be the reason that Allen is sad anymore,"

A gentle touch cupped his cheek before the woman hugged him tightly. Lavi wanted to scream and push her off in fright, but the sudden close proximity gave him the opportunity to recognise her scent underneath all that makeup and _glamour magic_. The familiar scent of peppermint tea on a cold afternoon day. Lavi gulped again, but this time out of pure disbelief, "Allen?"

He opened his eye to see his one and only best friend smiling brightly at him. The wings and face scar appearing out from the glamour magic placed by General Klaud. Lavi was left speechless, allowing his hands to rest at the slim but lithe waist he had held countless of times before.

Saint Allen Walker smiled sadly, placing his hands on Lavi's broad shoulders, "I thought.. You didn't want me anymore, since I've brought you nothing but trouble... But then, you defended me from your demon clan the other day I fell from the balcony. Then, I knew that you still regarded me as your best friend,"

"Defended you? How-" Lavi's mind reeled back to when Komui and the others were teasing him about his and Allen's relationship. He remembered his reckless but meaningful outburst; the one thing that made everyone shut up.

Allen cupped his face with both hands, a pleading look on his glittering face, "please? Say that to me again,"

Lavi returned the smile with an honest one of his own, the rare one that nobody has ever seen before in their lives. Because he believed that Allen deserved nothing less. Hugging the angel closely and lying his forehead against the angel's while basking in his sweet and cool aura, Lavi whispered tenderly as if every single word was as precious as Allen himself, "you're _special_ to me, angel,"

Lavi got the most beautiful smile from the most beautiful angel as his gift.

~.~

Meanwhile, a fleeting shadow was lurking at the edge of the angel's territory. It creaked out a spell full of wickedness and darkness, willing it to grow fruitful and monstrous.

"Hey! Who's there?!" A nobleman's voice rang out into the quiet night sky.

The caught shadow slicked away quickly, only its replacable side caught by a shot arrow. It bled black blood onto the green ground, marring the greenery with its terrible colour.

Saint Tyki and Saint Lulubell ran to the scene, but found nothing except Lulubell's arrow and droplets of corrupted blood. "I wonder what did it want..." Lulubell spoke grimly, followed by a serious Tyki. They decided to leave it there and report to the angel in charge immediately, their minds concerned of their youngest brother's afety.

Little did they know, the spell was already inside the seal of Saint Allen's territory.

* * *

Apparently, not all is well in the church now muahahahahaha All these fluff chapters are coming to a small halt as we continue down the thickening plot I made, so please do stick around for it! P.S Can you picture a female!Allen? I think (s)he would look lovely!

I'm back in the university, guys, so my updates are (yet again, unfortunately) random and sporadic. So I do hope you can forgive me for late updates and whatnot. And hey, one of my uni projects require you to submit an original fictional story! (does using one's fanfiction story counts as plagiarism? Haha!) Again, your comments and opinions are what's keeping me from procrastinating! Love you guys a lot ^^ Have a wonderful day!


	25. Chapter 25

_I've always wondered..._

 _For all the glory and power an angel has..._

 _Can they cry like us? Can they bleed like us?_

 _Can they die, like us?_

* * *

Lavi was having fun playing with the rocks by one of the larger ponds in the church courtyard with Allen, the two having an unspoken rule to spend as much free time as possible with the other to prevent another mishap from happening again. Those two were so dependable of each other; it was hard to separate them even during the nights when everyone had to go to their own individual bedrooms. Lavi and Allen didn't mind either way so long as nobody came between them again like the last time. Lavi was in ecstasy when Allen had finally announced that the Vatican approved –though grudgingly- of the Black Order demon clan, to the dismay of the Blessed Council. _As far as I'm concerned, those old farts can go suck-_

"Lavi, please be careful. You might fall and hurt yourself again," Allen's chastising voice called out from the edge of the pond where he was standing.

Lavi laughed as he teasingly jumped onto another rocky surface in the pond, enjoying the peace and tranquillity that came with his best friend. He saw Allen's puffed out wings to betray his worriedness, so Lavi childishly sat down where he stood and assured the angel, "C'mon, Allen! Even if I injure myself, I got you to heal me right up!"

"Sorry, Lavi," Allen's sarcastic tone appeared, courtesy of Kanda's influence, "I don't heal idiotic rabbits,"

Lavi grumbled, turning away from Allen with a hurt look as he mockingly cried, "How could you say that? Where did my precious Allen learn such _horrible_ things from?"

Allen was about to answer the annoying Lavi when somebody came by that made Allen's eyes widened with surprise, "oh, it's you!"

Lavi felt fear.

~.~

Meanwhile, Tyki and Lulubell were searching for their little brother around the garden as well. They had just arrived at the church that morning, their traveling clothes still dirty and weapons in dire need for cleaning. The first demon they had questioned about Allen's whereabouts was Lenalee, and she promptly told them that, "to find Allen, you must find Lavi. To find Lavi, you must find Allen," Tyki found this highly inappropriate while Lulubell only rolled her eyes in exasperation.

So they searched throughout the gardens that Allen had tended all too carefully, touching and admiring a few rare flowers that were able to bloom under Allen's green thumb. The angels weren't surprised at Allen's meticulous care since Allen was a nurturing spirit at heart. With his young looks, he was able to fit in with the younger children. With his wise knowledge, he could spend hours in heated debate with the old ones. Everything, everyone loved and thrived under Allen's care, it was already in Allen's compassionate nature to care about Father's creations.

As they were walking along the beautiful garden, they heard some voices. One of them belonged to the cursed Demon Lord. But the brave demon sounded almost fearful now, "I can't, Allen,"

 _Allen!_ Tyki and Lulubell sneaked closer as they tried to see what was going on from behind a rose bush. Their faces blushed red as they saw Allen holding a bundle of cloths in his arms with a pleading look on his face. Lavi looked scared as he tried to push the bundle away, his hands never touching the item in Allen's hands.

Allen insisted however, to persuade Lavi, "you have to do this sooner or later; trust me, and you won't hurt my child!"

 _HIS CHILD?!_ Lulubell shouted in her head frantically as Tyki bit on his closed fist to stop from laughing out loud, tears streaming down his unbelievable face. _Go Allen!_

Lavi hesitated, biting his lower lip in deep concentration as he held out his hands in trust. When Allen had carefully shifted the baby onto Lavi's arms, the baby stirred and gurgled. The Demon Lord stiffened as he waited for the youngling to cry out of terror, his wings sharpened and his breathe hitched. But the baby only blinked his eyes as he cooed a soft laugh, waving his chubby hands at the shock Demon Lord. Lavi saw innocence in his small eyes, the same kind that he had always found in Allen's own pearly-silver ones… The same innocence that was nearly destroyed because of his foolishness.

Lavi heaved a sigh of remorse, "everything I touch, dies,"

"But everyone you love, lives," Allen smoothly replied, never taking his eyes off Lavi.

Lavi only snorted, giving the child back to Allen with the utmost care, "demons can't love, Allen,"

A well-aimed arrow landed between Lavi and Allen, breaking the serene picture that was too dazzling for words. Lulubell was on the verge of killing someone, or more specifically, killing a certain Demon Lord for defiling her sweet brother.

"Stay still, demon! I'll have your head for supper!" the angel archer vowed, chasing the terrified Lavi with her bow and unlimited arrows.

Tyki also appeared at Allen's side, tired of peeking. He swung a lazy arm over Allen's shoulders and watched amusingly as Lulubell chased Lavi all around the pond like a banshee, "So, I guess congratulations are in order?" He pointed at the cooing baby.

Allen looked aghast, "What? This baby isn't mine!"

Tyki visibly ignored Lulubell's "I'll castrate you!" threat as his happy face turned bewildered, "But.. But we heard you say that this baby is your-"

"I meant that he is a child of my church! How could you think otherwise! Don't deny that you think the same way too! How could you, Saint Tyki Mikk?" Allen's wings curled up in slight anger.

"ALLEN!" Lavi shouted his last cry before getting an arrow at his right foot.

After all the worthless drama (and obnoxious crying from Lavi when Allen had healed his foot), they returned back into the church to prepare for the Feast of Angels that was going to be held tonight at the village outside the church. Before joining his angel brethren, Allen explained to the curious Lavi that the Feast of Angels was celebrated annually as a show of appreciation to angels. Apparently, the Church of Saint Allen Walker was going to be the host of this world-wide gathering. So that was why Father Bak was running to and fro these past few weeks. To host such a virtuous event was an honour, after all.

"There's going to be food, and games, and dances! Can you believe that? A whole night dedicated just for them angels!" Lavi excitedly told his demon clan.

Komui mused, "So that's why I've been feeling a tremendous amount of holy energy coming this way. I guess all the angels on earth must be coming for this once-in-a-year event,"

"I'm not surprised that all the angels are coming," Krory mentioned from his seat beside the sleeping Miranda, "since humans pray to angels and their faith gives them powers. The same way as we demons feed on fear to grow stronger,"

 _ **Steel a soul for a second chance**_

 _ **But you will never become a man**_

Night fell and the sky threw its dark blanket over the earth, giving what little light to the humans through its twinkling stars. It didn't affect the humans down below, who were celebrating fully with the holistic angels. Allen was with his angel brethren on the altar as he felt his power resonating. As per procedure, the angels were to conduct a mass mass at midnight before the real celebration began. Therefore, each angel was dressed flawlessly with elaborate church robes that dictated their high status. Each feather of each wing was decorated with specific designs after three rounds of constant brushing and perming. When the angels stood side by side on the large altar build on the street itself, it painted a picture of seraphic elegance.

 _ **My chosen torture makes me stronger**_

 _ **In a life that craves the hunger**_

 _ **A Freedom and a quest for life**_

 _ **Until the end the judgment night**_

Suddenly, Allen felt his seal that surrounded his entire territory shattering into pieces. The magic seal that had protected his people from the darkness fell apart before his very own eyes.

 _ **Bless me with your gift of lights**_

 _ **Righteous cause on judgment nights**_

 _ **Feel the sorrow the light has swallowed**_

 _ **Feel the freedom like no tomorrow**_

With the seal gone, the demons and everything malicious came pouring in like black ink on an old scroll. Allen was at the edge of screaming in agony as he felt his people getting killed one by one, their cries of panic and horror was like a hideous choir of mortal sins. He couldn't think as he felt _each_ soul, _each_ of his precious children, was cut down mercilessly. His head swam as he felt a demon landing in front of him and was about to cut his throat with his blade.

 _ **Stepping forth a cure for soul's demise**_

 _ **Reap the tears of the victim's cries**_

 _ **Yearning more to hear the suffer of a**_

 _ **Of a demon as I put it under**_

"Allen!" A sword and a hammer hit the demon away, both wielders standing protectively before the kneeling angel.

Lavi shouted as he casted a flaming spell across the altar, already ordering his demon clan to attack the trespassers, "how do we get rid of them?"

"Get Allen back to his church! He knows what to do! GO!" Tyki commanded, pushing Allen into Lavi's arms before taking charge of his Judgement Knights.

Lavi passed Lulubell leading the Holy Knights in Allen's place, dodged some attacks and relied solely on his comrades to keep the enemies at bay since his hands were full with an immobile Allen. His angel was shaking as he clutched his head in pain, as if he was the one being killed instead of a mere human.

When Lavi came to the entrance of the church, he had a sudden urge to leave the bloodied battlefield and join Allen inside the church. Alas, his instincts argued that he was needed in the fight more than being by Allen's side. Lavi knew what the right decision was. But it didn't make it any easier to separate from Allen.

The demons were already amassing an all-out attack heading to the church like they sensed Allen was already in there. Lavi gently made the angel stand up and he took Allen's hands away from his face, "Allen? Allen, sweet, you gotta listen to me," Lavi forced his voice to tone down, making sure to make eye contact with Allen, "you have to do whatever you have to do. I'll stay out here and buy you some time,"

Allen took a few deep breaths to calm his turmoil head, clenching his fists at his side as he glared at Lavi vehemently, "if you die.."

Lavi kissed Allen's cool forehead before cupping his cheek, "then make sure I won't, angel,"

The angel gritted his teeth, torn between fighting alongside Lavi and recovering his powers. Allen knew what the right decision was. But it didn't make it any easier to separate from Lavi. After a tender kiss to Lavi's cheek, Allen ran into his church and headed up his main tower.

The demons landed directly at the church, their bloodthirsty aura suffocating the greenery that Allen had worked so hard on. They hissed as they eyes turned fiery red, "who's side are you on, demon?!"

Lavi turned around and cracked his neck. Summoning his Demon Lord armour and unsheathing his mighty hammer, he felt his inner demon crying for blood. Lavi's wings sharpened and covered with twirls of shadows, his blackened halo floating above his head to show a powerful being who was born, bred and has _strived_ in the very pits of Hell. The cursed Demon Lord of Hell grinned evilly as he waved his hammer, revelling on the chance to let loose, "Isn't that obvious? I'm walking among t **he angels,"**

 _ **Killed before, a time to kill them all**_

 _ **Passed down the righteous law**_

 _ **Serve a justice that dwells in me**_

 _ **Lifeless corpse as far as the eye can see**_

Allen ran and ran up the winding stairs, ignoring the pangs of his chest as another of his people died in the hands of the demons. He touched the church's strong walls, taking what little energy it had to offer to its patron saint. Allen pushed open the wooden doors, revealing the secret hall that Allen used whenever he was dearly deprived of power. It was his private stronghold, his personal space. His prayer room.

Lavi smashed another demon's head, almost getting hit by a spell from another. He used his wings to cut through the demon's body as easily as paper. He was joined by Komui, who was panting heavily, "There's no end to these things!"

Just as Lavi was going to be attacked by another demon, a cracking sound was heard. The atmosphere dropped to its ultimate cold degrees, casting a paralysing spell into every demon's body. But Lavi and the other felt nothing but pure power flowing through their veins. Every one of their wounds and injuries were instantly healed, an angelic voice pierced the sky like an angel singing directly from Heavens above,

 _Bless me with the_

 _Leaf off of the tree_

 _On it I see_

 _The freedom reign_

 _We are falling_

 _The light is calling_

 _Tears inside me_

 _Calm me down_

The ground started glowing, bright globes of light lifted off from the ground as the magical seal started to repair itself. Lavi laughed victoriously, immediately identifying the gracious singer. _Allen!_

Allen danced around his prayer room, magic circles dancing around him according to the music and song. His eyes were closed as he raised his voice, calling out to his Father for help to stop all these madness.

 _Midnight calling_

 _Mist of resolving_

 _Crown me, with the_

 _Pure green leaf_

 _Praise to my father_

 _Blessed by the water_

 _Black night, dark sky_

 _The devil's cry_

The demons held their ears as if hearing the song was hurting their senses, screeching in their demonic voices. Lavi and the others took this opportunity and killed as many demons as possible, their stamina and powers rejuvenated and also improved by the magic of Saint Allen Walker.

 _Midnight calling_

 _Mist of resolving_

 _Crown me, with the_

 _Pure green leaf_

 _Bless me with the_

 _Leaf off of the tree_

 _On it I see_

 _The freedom reign_

Allen clasped his hands in prayer now, feeling his protective circle fully sealing itself around his territory once more. He sent his prayers to his Father for all those lost souls who died in vain and who died valiantly in battle. He prayed for his brethren, his people, and his friends. He prayed for Lavi, who had given him the strength to stand up once again. He prayed for his Father's strength, for Him to be his sword and his shield, not caring that he was draining everything that he had in the process.

 _Praise to my father_

 _Blessed by the water_

 _Black night, dark sky_

 _The devil's cry_

* * *

This is just the beginning, folks. Allen and Lavi still has a lot to fight for, there's no time to even breathe! Hold on to your seats, gentlemen and ladies, because I'm going to bring you the best of my creativity soon! I do hope you are and going to enjoy the ride ahead, it's gonna be a bumpy one! The song that Allen is singing and the bolded/italic words is not a church song (But it sounds like one, so hey, whatever works!). It's from the Devil May Cry 3 game, titled Devils Never Cry. I like the song, it's pretty cool haha

Again, I would like to thank you for your generous support and unwavering comments/opinions. They light a candle in my darkness and kicked my procrastinating butt into work. Love you guys a lot! Have an awesome day! =D


	26. Chapter 26

Once the seal was fully closed once again, the angel's territory was safe from all darkness. Saint Allen Walker had just enough energy to descend the stairs before he fell to the church ground below with a heavy thump.

"Allen!" Lavi rushed to his best friend's side, cringing when he felt Allen's body turning colder. Allen was panting like he had just fully spent his power on recovering the seal. The angel's wings were drooped lowly as they lay prostrate on the ground, not even having the zest to fold themselves up. Lavi held Allen tightly, wishing with all his spirit that he had healing skills as powerful as the angels themselves and struggling to keep his frustrations at bay.

Allen buried his face into Lavi's chest as he took in the Demon Lord's comforting scent. A numbing pang of pain shot through his chest, making the angel whimper silently. "So many souls… My children.. Their _cries_ ," Allen gritted his teeth as the echoes of his people's last screams rang inside his head.

Lavi caressed Allen's shaking head, looking at an equally-worried Tyki for an explanation. The Judgement Knight shook his head as his white wings curled in itself, "too many of Allen's followers are dead, so their faith is wavering. Allen needs time to restore to his full power again,"

Allen bit his lip to stop himself from shouting out in frustration, tasting a sharp tinge of blood along the way. He didn't quite care about his dishevelled appearance or his critical condition. All he felt was the deep regret that he had failed to protect his people. Now, they were suffering the consequences of Allen's carelessness. It was just like what had happened in the past, before Allen and his brethren had Fallen. _Why, Father, have you given me the taste of my history? It hurts!_

Lavi heard Allen's whine like it was his own, making the Demon Lord cover the injured angel with his softened wings. He dearly wished that he could take away all of Allen's pain, but his best powers could do nothing but destroy everything he touched. Lavi _hated_ the feeling of helplessness when it came to the people that he wanted to protect; that was why he had strived to be the best in everything he did. _But this here… I'm nothing useful! What kind of best friend am I that I can't even do anything to ease Allen's pain?!_

A loud crash came from the opening of the door, attracting everyone's attention. An angel ran in with a crazed look on her bandaged face, her body injured with scratches and claw marks. Her once golden hair was marred with the scent and colour of demon blood. But what had made everyone stopped dead in their tracks was that the angel was missing something important; there were no white wings behind her back.

The wingless angel looked around before her insane eyes landed on Lavi. She pointed at the Demon Lord and spat with venom, "YOU! YOU-"She lunged at a confused Lavi only to be held back by Sheril's strings.

"Calm down, Lala! You must control yourself!"

Lala struggled against the strings as she screamed for all to hear, "HE! HE RIPPED MY WINGS OFF! THE DEMON STOLE. MY. _WINGS_!"

The people gasped in surprise while the other angels summoned their powers immediately. The very act of tearing apart an angel's wings were forbidden, since the angel's grand appendages are considered sacred in nature. Lala's entire back was scorched as if she had been burnt terribly; the wings' roots were torn right off to leave nothing but black scars to signify the angel's claims.

The other angels who had not trusted the demons' presence from the beginning started to approach with unconcealed anger in their eyes, determination to avenge their sister evident in their posture for battle. Sensing a coming fight, the Black Order clan crowded around their Demon Lord with their own weapons unsheathed and black wings sharpened. If there was to be a clash, the demons would not go down without giving all that they've got. The church's atmosphere suffocated the holistic mood with conflicting hot and cold auras.

"STOP!"

Allen pushed himself off from Lavi's protective wings, forcing himself to stand against his angelic brethren. His wings folded themselves behind his back as he stared down at his loving sister, "Lavi didn't do anything. He doesn't have the smell of our blood in his hands,"

Saint Lala hissed as her melodic voice wavered with wrath, "You dare question me, brother? I saw his face as clearly as I see yours now! I saw how he looked like when he _tore my wings off_ and the pain I felt was _real_! I say he's guilty, Saint Allen, GUILTY! You know I'm right; because angels. Don't. _LIE_!"

Lavi saw Allen standing quietly now, no retort visible on his best friend's lips. Lavi touched Allen's stiffened shoulders, but the angel didn't look at Lavi's direction. Allen took Lavi's larger hand, gripping it tightly by their sides. With tears in his silvery eyes, Allen decided to stand where he was with dignity as he calmly said, "And I say: Lavi is innocent,"

"You were once a traitor, brother. Your words don't carry meaning anymore!" Lala shot right back at the smaller angel, "I demand retribution!"

"Then take me in Lavi's place,"

Lavi whipped his head so fast to see an undisturbed Allen at his side instead of a tired one. Allen's announcement had shaken everyone out of their thirst for battle, their eyes widening with surprise. Allen left Lavi's side as he stepped forward, his wings uncurling to proclaim his decree once more, his melodious voice was like throwing freezing water over a hot stone, "I'll take Lavi's place instead. This is my domain, and that is my command,"

Instinctually, Lavi jumped to object Allen's words. But both Tyki and Sheril held him back as the other angel warriors took Allen away without receiving any repute of any sort. "Let go, Tyki! Sheril, you basta-"

"Be quiet, you idiot!" Tyki pulled the angered Demon Lord back, covering the furious Lavi with his hardened wings to stop him from escaping his grasp. Without Allen by his side, Lavi felt his spirit abandoning him and he reluctantly allowed the stronger angels to move him away from Allen's church. The angel's home now became Allen's damn imprisonment.

As soon as they had left Allen's vast territory, Lavi pulled his arm back and glared at the reserved angel, "What the Hell, Tyki?! You're just gonna let this go?!"

"Shut up, Lavi! Of course not!" Tyki glared right back. Tiredly, Tyki exhaled deeply, the years of weariness coming back to him with a vengeance. He had to be the composed one between them both as he knew that Lavi felt absolutely agitated by Lala's accusation and Allen's decision. They had to think quickly and act fast; there was no time to waste. Tyki clasped Lavi's hard shoulders as he said rationally, hoping that the Demon Lord still had some sense in him, "look, we have to investigate this now. We have two, maybe three weeks, before Allen's execution starts," Tyki pointedly ignored Lavi's rising panic as he barrelled on, "If we find anything to prove Allen's –or your- innocence, then the angels will be appeased. They won't trust just Allen's simple words,"

"What did they mean by Allen is a traitor?" Lavi enquired, his eyebrows furrowed. To hear that the angels don't trust Allen at all was like an arrow to his mind. The loud shout of a traitorous Allen was unheard of in his head. He saw Tyki stiffened, a pregnant silence followed Lavi's blatant question.

Finally, Tyki shook his head with submission, "I can't tell you, Lavi. It's nothing to do with you,"

"But it's got _everything_ to do with Allen! I need to know, Tyki Mikk, or so help me; I'll bring Hell into Allen's church and kill all of you!"

Tyki steadily stared at Lavi's vengeful eyes, knowing full well that Lavi meant every word that he said. He crossed his arms as he snorted out, "What does Allen dying have to do with you then? He's pretty much useless to you since he can't cure your curse, and he's going to die in your place. If I were you, I'd say that that sounds like a pretty good deal,"

"Well, too bad you're not me!" Lavi resolutely said, "Allen is more than that; to me, he's my best friend! I'm not gonna let him die!"

After some consideration, Tyki sighed as he rolled his aching shoulders. Lavi's dedication towards his brother was refreshing, as Allen used to be all so lonely after they went through the Falling. To finally see Allen smile and laugh again was really heart-warming to even a seasoned warrior like him. Even if the source of Allen's happiness was a Demon Lord himself. _I'm really too old for this drama, little shounen._ Looking around to make sure that they were truly alone, Tyki led the way deeper into the forest as he mumbled, "Lavi… Do you know how angels came to earth?"

Lavi was taken aback at the question as he followed the angel behind, his mind trying to recall Bookman's teachings. The older demon had taught him much about the workings of angels, but it had never occurred to anyone as to _how_ angels came to earth. The very beginning of the angels' stories were not spoken nor was it known to anyone outside, so Lavi came out blank to answer.

Tyki must've expected it too, since he turned and said to a mute Lavi, "You don't know because nobody knows. Nobody but we angels and the Vatican know about our descent from Heaven. We call it the Falling, and it was because of Allen that we came here," Tyki's mind flashbacked to where it all began. He remembered every detail like it was just yesterday.

~.~

He remembered fighting alongside Allen against a couple of lowly demons that were invading the village. It was a dark night, Tyki thought, no stars decorated the sky and the moon was ominous like a bad touch. He saw Allen cutting down the unlucky demons without remorse, his angelic eyes was blank as his hardened wings were splattered with the black blood of demons. The angels were given the holy power to cleanse demons and purify evil souls, making Father's job all the more easier for everyone to enter Heaven.

Allen was one of Father's best fighters; Father's favourite and most loving son.

"Brother…" Allen spoke to him in an emotionless tone as they took in the sight of the dead villagers who had tried futilely to escape the demons' attacks, "why do demons have to be saved too? Look at what they do…" Allen knelt as he touched a dead child's bloodied cheek, "they kill without restrain and they wreak havoc on Father's other creations. Do we really want these _monsters_ to enter Heaven too?"

Allen's words opened a floodgate in Tyki's mind. Then, he too began to think otherwise as he followed Allen back to Heaven. _Why should demons be saved? They're worthless! They're Father's rejects. So why not just kill them off and end everyone's misery? They deserve Hell, they should go back down there instead! Why should we spend so much time and energy saving them too?_

Tyki discussed this with the other angels, finding out that some of them were also thinking the exact same thing as him. They too wondered why Father had given them such a foolish task. Soon, word of questioning Father's absolute orders began to spread like wildfire. Some were standing at their point that those worthless demons deserved nothing less than eternal damnation in Hell. They stated that since demons are Father's rejected creations, they were not worthy of Heaven's grace and Father's mercy. These batch of angels started killing demons for real, their holistic weapons turned into slaughter arms.

But there were some who still held onto Father's faith that everyone deserved to be saved. They still believed that the demons were to be cleansed so that they too can come into Heaven to live peacefully. Because Father created them Himself, the demons still had the chance to be loved and cherished just like every other creation. Tyki thought that these angels were blinded, so he decided to ask Allen to convene. If there was an angel that they would listen to, it would most definitely be Allen.

But what happened was beyond Tyki's expectations. When he came to Allen, telling the younger angel to convince those blinded brethren about Father's meaningless task, Allen did nothing but stare at him with surprise.

"What're you saying, Tyki? Father's word is law! What you speak is heresy!" Allen growled.

For the first time in his life, Tyki felt _betrayed._ He fought with Allen after that. First with words. Then with physical fights. Soon, the angels were divided into two; one stood at Father's side, the other against it. One side held the power to purify and to heal as was Father's original gifts. The other side traded their healing skills for fighting valour. Both stood valiantly against the other, stubbornly not giving ground to their other brethren in the other side.

The celestial Heavens reigned war for centuries as angel fought angel.

Brother fought brother.

Finally, Father Himself intervened.

Tyki vividly remembered Father Himself calling every angel to his throne. He remembered Father giving out his punishment for all the angels. The very punishment sending everyone's hearts breaking and their spirits collapsing.

The angels were to be sent to earth to atone for their First Sin.

"NO!" Allen raced forward and threw himself onto the floor, kneeling before Father with tears in his eyes and his face reddened with so much sorrow that it made Tyki regret everything that he had done until now. Allen clasped his hands together and he begged in a woeful song, "Punish me instead, Father! It was me to who started this! Please spare my brothers!"

But even Tyki knew that Father's words are unchangeable. Allen's sacrifice had not moved Father at all. All the angels were still going to fall from their beloved Heaven. Alas, Father knew that His favoured child was guilty for this mess. In addition to the angel's punishment, He placed a seal in Allen's heart and a curse for him and him alone to bear:

The angel Allen cannot truly love another.

~.~

"We call our descent on earth The Falling. We were separated into regions to protect and control. Father still granted us our powers and He still hears our prayers. Everyone had accepted their punishment dutifully, but…"

"Allen can't feel a thing," Lavi remorsefully finished.

"He forgave everyone in an instant and shrugged off our concern. Allen was still Allen, but there was also something different about him.. I can't.. Feel his _love_ at all," Tyki whined out sadly, as if he was revealing a deep weakness to Lavi. The angel shook his head with unhappiness, "the angels thought Allen was a traitor since he was the one who started questioning Father first. And since Allen can't feel love and even love another…"

Lavi knew what Tyki was trying to say. For an angel to have the inability to love was unheard off, an impossible thing. It was like saying that you could drink air and breathe water. If Allen had carried that handicap all these while, it was a solid reason to say that Allen was not one of the angels. He would've been ostracised for his curse, a weak link in the chain of angels and a thing to be thrown away.

 _An angel that cannot love is no angel_.

That was what everyone knew from the bottom of their very beings.

"Those angels were just looking for a scapegoat, that's all. They can't owe up for their mistakes. I mean, it wasn't Allen who made them fight against each other! They _chose_ to fight themselves!" Lavi retaliated, a bit ticked off that there were angels who dared thought that Allen was less than a good angel.

"You still think that? Even when I just told you the whole story?"

It was Lavi's turn to cross his arms and said with conviction, "whatever happened in the past is none of my concern. I've got some skeletons in my closet too, ya know. But Allen still accepted me for who I am. I know you don't trust a demon's word, but I'm telling you the truth right now: I'm staying by Allen's side, and I'll do _anything_ to keep him safe and happy,"

Tyki laughed and he said in a noble tune, "too bad; you would've made a good Judgement Knight, Lavi,"

Lai only gave the angel a rueful smirk as he pointed to himself, "demon, remember?"

~.~

As the moon appeared in the sky and the crickets sang their lovely song into the peaceful night, Allen began to feel the sleepiness drowning his misery up. His tower room was barren of anything but a poor man's bed and a small table. The tower window was not as welcoming as his bedroom window, the metal bars was cold to the touch. The small, tired angel dropped onto the creaking bed as he picked on his golden gauntlet, "this is what I deserve,"

Suddenly, Timcampy revolved into his original form and fluttered in the air, _"Allen?"_

Allen shot up and sat straight on his bed, trying to get hold of the mischievous mechanism, "That voice… Lavi?!"

" _Hey! What's up, angel? How're you doing?"_ Lavi's rumbling voice that came through Timcampy made Allen feel like the Demon Lord was right beside him. The deep voice sending waves of comfort to Allen that made him feel instantly relieved.

"I'm fine, Lavi. Where are you?"

Timcampy landed on the bed's edge as Lavi's voice spoke out, _"Tyki and I are gonna solve this wing problem. You just hold on, we're gonna get you out of there,"_

"No, Lavi!" Allen stood up as if he had the chance to stop Lavi from leaving, his wings flapping in a flurry, "you'll get in trouble! Don't do this, Lavi! Not for me!"

" _But I want to, Allen!"_ Came Lavi's insistent reply.

Allen stopped moving, looking at Timcampy in disbelief. Slowly, the angel knelt down beside the bed as if he was praying to his golden gift, "Why, Lavi? You know I can't cure you.. I'm only a burden to you.. I thought demons are _heartless_ , Lavi. Please prove it; prove that it's true,"

When Lavi heard those words, the Demon Lord gritted his teeth in exasperation. But the melancholy tone in Allen's beautiful voice stopped Lavi from scolding out loud that he was _not_ worthless. He contacted Allen to hear his best friend's seraphic voice again, but it would seem that Allen was down with the blues. It would take more than just simple words to please Allen, and Lavi knew it.

Sighing, Lavi looked at his surroundings and was thankful that Tyki had gone somewhere momentarily. Although he knew that he was alone, he whispered to Allen as if he was indulging a grand secret that nobody knows, "Demons _are_ heartless, Allen-"

Allen heaved a defeated breath before he heard Lavi continued in a voice that he had never heard before from the Demon Lord. Lavi sounded so affectionate that it stole Allen's breath away.

" _-Because they gave their hearts away to the one they love,"_

* * *

I said I was going to stop with the fluff, buuuuut.. Surprise! hahaha Can Lavi get any more softer for Allen? Just grghdfmvzjfdv, stop the fluff!

Well, now you know the history behind the angels' Falling. The angels who honed their attacking powers are the Judgement Knights while the ones who concentrated more on their natural healing abilities are the Holy Guardians. You may be asking why the Holy Guardians were casted out from Heaven as well, since it was the Judgement Knights who defied God. Well, according to the olden days of History, if God had thrown only the Judgement Knights out of Heaven and not the Holy Guardians, the angels would turn into dark angels and their urge of killing would be unstoppable. The Holy Guardians are Fallen as well to balance out the destructive powers of their Judgement Knight brethren. So although there are more Judgement Knights than Holy Guardians out there, the Judgement Knights cannot -practically, literally- live without their enlightening brethren.

On the other hand, the Holy Guardians cannot stand without the Judgement Knights. They may have absurdly powerful healing powers and special fighting skills, but they can only do so much against a powerful enemy. So they depend on the Judgment Knights for protection and pillar of support.

Although all of the angels were punished equally (except Allen), there is still some lingering bitter feelings between the two orders of angels. None of the angels died, but just the very fact that their own brother/sister brought arms against them was terrifying (Tyki may not look like it, but he still has nightmares about that horrible fight when he sleeps at night). But fear not! The angels may quarrel pettily about little things -who doesn't?-. But when they agree on something together, they're a force to be reckoned with! You'll see much more of them later -whoops, spoiler!-

I'm swamped with assignments in my university and it's only been 1 week boohoo! So it's been a hectic ride and the plot's about to thicken. I do hope you'll stick around for more! Again, your comments and opinions are brightening my miserable days. I love/treasure them a lot! Thank you and have an awesome day! =D


	27. Chapter 27

_One of the most precious gifts that God gave_

 _is innocence_

* * *

A fortnight before Christmas, the execution of Saint Allen Walker began its turn. Although the skies were painted pink and purple as the sun set upon the mountain horizon, the citizens of Allen's territory felt no peace or happiness. Gone was the air of tranquility that was usually around the houses, replaced by the foreboding sense of doom as they watched helplessly. Their very patron saint was about to be killed for a crime that he did not commit, but there was nothing that anyone can do.

The people were not the only ones who argued to defend the little angel that was mercilessly sentenced to death. The Black Order tried their hand in convincing the angels, be it by words or strong actions. But their hard efforts were for naught. As Allen ascended the execution altar with all the grace of an angel that he was, the demons fought back tirelessly, filled with worry for the angel that had made a place in their clan.

"Are you really going to watch Allen die?!" they fought against the angels' hardened shields.

Sheril pushed right back with fury in his normally cold eyes, "you think we wanted this?" His noble heart yearned to save Allen from his misery, but his duty as a Judgement Knight demanded retribution. He wasn't the only angel to feel torn between their sense of responsibility and their love for an angelic brother. The other angels wanted nothing to do with Allen's execution, but their hearts screamed for Allen's safety.

Allen ignored all the commotion around him as he took the last step before the altar. Timcampy was vibrating fearfully around his wrist, but Allen could do nothing to comfort his beautiful gift. He gazed wistfully at the darkening sky and watched the moon slowly appearing mysteriously at its heavenly throne, his face revealed nothing but blank emotions. As Allen knelt down before the blade that was to take his mortal life away, he whispered softly before letting a single tear escape his eyes, _"Patris, quanto magis vultis pati,"_

Allen felt that he had suffered enough, but it would seem that Father had different plans for him. He breathed a heavy sigh as he heard the blade singing its mournful tune, fully accepting whatever fate that Father was about to give him in a few moments. Just as the blade was about to descend, a booming voice pierced the noisy sky,

"STOP!"

Both angel and demon landed from the long flight with a dramatic thump, landing directly onto the stage with their wings outstretched and tired bodies. Saint Tyki Mikk was out of breath, but still had the energy to glare at the masked executioner with chastising anger. Lavi also glared at everyone who had surrounded the scene as his wings touched Allen for security measures. Everyone had stopped their shouting; shock overcame their sense of urgency as the newcomers patiently waited for everyone to settle down.

Without taking his eyes off the masked human, Tyki tossed a brown bag onto the ground below. It was heavy, no doubt about it, and the first thought that the humans had was treasure or some sort of bribe to release Allen. But when one of the altar boys bravely came forward to open the round bag, he shouted in panic and threw the bag away from him as if the item was burning his skin. The bag's content was dropped out for all to see.

Allen's breath hitched as he laid eyes on Lavi's unattached head.

"W-Wha-"Allen's mouth or mind couldn't find the words to describe what he was seeing. The dead head of his best friend was laid on the ground all so carelessly, the usual red hair was strained with black blood and his one good eye was opened to reveal stun surprise. He was partially confused, instinctually curling his white wings as protection against this monstrosity. He felt Lavi –the live one- coming closer, the Demon Lord's black wings touching his naked arms soothingly as if knowing that the angel was in bewilderment.

Lulubell pipped out with a light melodious voice, " _Glamour_ _magic_?"

Tyki proclaimed for all to hear as he pointed accusingly at the dead body part of the supposedly dead Demon Lord like it was an abomination, disgust clearly evident in his rich voice, "this demon _glamoured_ himself to look like Lavi and attacked Lala. He's the perpetrator!"

"But how can that be?! If it's _glamour magic_ , then we should be able to see through it!" Jasdero peeped forward to look closely at the unmoving head, growling beneath his breath as he smelt the awful scent of demon.

The one who answered was none other than the demon mage herself, experienced as she was in the ways of demon magic, "this must be a high-level spell… It doesn't last long and if you know about it, it's easy to identify the fake. But to do this certain kind of forbidden spell, and to cast the spell onto another person, the caster must be Hell-strong!"

Tyki rolled his eyes as he brought Allen back up to his feet, "It doesn't matter. Allen and Lavi are innocent. There shall be no deaths today!" He promptly hugged his dearest brother with all his might, "I was so _worried_ about you, little shounen," he confessed, revelling on the living scent of his angelic brethren.

Komui nudged Lavi's shoulders as they watched the two angels embraced each other, "let me guess: it was Malcolm,"

Lavi didn't take his eye off his best friend as he crossed his arms and rumbled lowly, "no doubt about it. When we came across this lowly demon looking like me, the magic had _Malcolm_ 's fingerprints all over it. That damn bastard, he'll pay for this,"

But Lavi didn't have time to mope about this development when he saw the little angel running towards him with open arms and teary eyes, "LAVI!"

Enveloped by the dreamy scent of peppermint and fresh mountain water, Lavi hugged the shorter male as his wings covered them both to give them a bit of privacy. Blocked by the wings' darkness, Lavi allowed his hardened face to break into a relieved smile when he saw Allen looking at him with such a concerned expression. The angel cupped his face with cold but pleasing hands as he spoke gravely, "I thought you were going to die!"

Lavi chuckled softly as he grasped Allen's small wrists, holding the angel's hands in place, "that should be my line," he kissed Allen's cool forehead to silence the angel, "I'll be fine,"

Allen shook himself free of the Demon Lord's grasp, but not escaping his clutches entirely. The uneasiness was still in Allen as he voiced out, "but even Lulubelldidn't know about this level of spell! _Lulubell_ herself, Lavi! What if the next time it happens, something bad happens?"

This time, Lavi was the one who cupped the angel's frantic face. He held the shaky angel close and leaned his forehead against Allen's as he smiled gently in total contrast of his demonic self. Only Allen had the power to stir such weak emotions from deep inside him, Lavi figured out.

"Even if I die now, I'll die happy-"

Lavi also figured out that he didn't care about appearances anymore. To him, Allen was worth showing the said weak emotions. Allen always was.

"-Because I met you,"

Lavi felt Allen's exhaled breath as he inched closer; the angel's very scent was like a siren to him that he could no longer deny. He felt the feather-light touch of Allen's lips before they were pushed apart by a strong Rhode. Lavi lifted his arms in exasperation, "oh, _come on!_ "

But Rhode was looking at everywhere but Lavi. Her eyes were widened with undisclosed panic as her breath came in short gasps, "My.. Child.. He's-"she looked all around as if looking for answers for her strange question.

Like ripples of water, the angels' eyes turned distant as their wings quickly hardened at an invisible threat. They turned their heads from left to right, searching for something and listening for nothing. Allen too was enraptured as he felt his angelic soul crying, tugging him to somewhere close by, "My child…" He quickly broadened his senses and the sudden realisation hit the angel in an instant, "My child; HE'S GONE!"

The angels looked distraught as Allen was. Without an explanation, the angels took to the sky like a released arrow and fled away from the scene. Lavi was looking more distressed at Allen's quick mood change. Father Bak came running with an alarmed tone that defied his usual flamboyant style, "The children are missing! I can't find them!"

Lavi didn't hide his growing growl this time. He opened his sharpened wings as he heard Kanda cursed out loud, "This was all just a stupid distraction!"

Lavi commanded his demon clan as he summoned his armour to the ready, his demonic voice already bellowing out with the entire wrath that he had, **"kcalB redrO! oT raW!"**

Quite a distance away from Allen's territory, the angels landed at the empty valley covered in luscious green grass. The children were huddled together in a group as they shivered against the bitingly, cold night wind. One by one, the angels confronted their loved ones with paternal care.

"My dear child," Allen softly murmured as he covered the small child with his wings. The angel held the human tightly, but was confused as to why was the children were located so far away from their homes without adult supervision. Then, his mind reeled back in horror when he saw his child's eyes covered with actual _demon_ magic!

Allen was going to warn the others when a malicious voice called out, **"TOO EASY!"**

A giant demonic seal appeared on the ground below all of them and before Allen could take a step away, a sharp paralysing spell ran across his whole body. Along with the other angels, Allen screamed in pain as bolts of lightning caused all of them to drop to the ground. They were thoroughly trapped and were harshly tortured by the magic seal. Allen could feel his very spirit being ripped apart as he let out a whining cry. Allen couldn't keep his eyes open, lest feel his wings. He felt the urge to fly away from danger, but couldn't bear leaving these defenceless children behind. Nature begged the angels to flee for their lives, but duty ordered them to stay for the children.

" **Your weakness will be your undoing!"** Malcolm's taunts came closer. Allen could practically feel the Demon Lord's evil presence. He tried to lift himself up, but another jolt of lightning forced him to stick to the ground. The angels' struggles were in vain as they heard the jeers of the trapper, **"Why don't you just fly away?! Leave the children behind! They mean nothing!"**

"HEY!"

That was Malcolm's only warning before a slicing sword came to cut his right arm. The Demon Lord dodged the surprise attack and came face to face with an angered swordsman demon. Kanda took a stand before Malcolm, his sword at the ready.

Then Lavi landed alongside Kanda with his full powers, his black wings broad and wide to portray true dominance. The Demon Lord's bottled-green eye turned blood-red as he glared at Malcolm. Behind Lavi, Lenalee and Bookman were already dispersing the magic seal. But as soon as Malcolm's trapping spell disintegrated, the angels took their children and flew away without a single word. Malcolm was filled with rage at the turn of events, but was held back by the enemy who always stood in his way resiliently.

" **You'll pay for this, Lavi!"**

Lavi didn't even look back to see the angels flying away, fully trusting on Allen to find safety. After all, his attention cannot be spared from the frenzied Demon Lord that was before him. Lavi barked right back at Malcolm with his hammer unsheathed and his huge wings sharpened, **"BRING IT, MALCOLM!"**

* * *

Oooh yeah, the plot just dropped its beat, people! Who's ready for Lavi to kickass? Whoots! I adapted the angel/children part from the movie, Guardians of Ga'Hoole, I can imagine angels falling into a trap just to save children. The story is about to get serious, guys, so I do hope you'll enjoy the ride! Again, your loving comments and opinions are greatly treasured. I love every single one of them as much as Allen loves every single one of his 'children' haha Have a wonderful day! =D


	28. Chapter 28

_My dearest guardian angel, to whom His love,_

 _Commits me here, ever this day be at my side,_

 _To **light** and to **guard**_

 _To **rule** and to **guide**_

* * *

After watching the angels fly away without any words, Malcolm was beside himself. Seething with anger, he allowed his demon side to take control and he released his demonic powers. Everything was going according to plan so perfectly until some idiotic pests came by and throw it all away. The irritated Demon Lord opened his wings to take flight, but his instincts shouted at him to dodge left. He almost got smacked by a flying hammer that belonged only to one person.

" **Where'd you think you're going?"** Lavi spat, retrieving his hammer and blocking the path. The Black Order clan stood closely by his side with their own magical weapons at the ready, their demon eyes was of rose-red.

Malcolm's animalistic urge to rip everyone and anything apart that stood against his way was overwhelming, but he wisely held himself back as he watched the Black Order clan revving for a battle that was –unfortunately- not to come. In retrospect, he was outnumbered, regardless that he knew that he could take everyone out in a single swipe of his demon sword. Yet, he knew that he had to keep to himself until the final act.

With a dark sneer, Malcolm enveloped himself in his shadows and vowed patiently to the growling demons before disappearing, **"our fight isn't here. We shall meet again; you can count on that,"**

Lavi stopped his demons' advance with a wave of his hand, knowing all too well that Malcolm's escape magic was unstoppable when initiated. The vexed Demon Lord glared at the spot where Malcolm had stood with disgust as if the place had insulted him personally, but his mind was thinking of somewhere else entirely different. He swallowed his demonic compulsion to chase after the escaped prey and spoke out his thoughts, **"Why now? Why use children in the first place?"**

Bookman stepped forward with an assumption, "since children are pure-hearted and untainted, they might have a direct link to the angels. So when Malcolm kidnapped the children, the angels would be alerted straightaway… Like beacons to ships,"

Lavi wasn't satisfied one bit, his frown not easing away from his darkened face. _Something doesn't add up. Something that even I myself can't see.._ Lavi walked around as he continued to ponder, his shadowy wings blurring in and out with blackness, **"If that's the case… Why didn't he just** _ **kill**_ **the angels when he had the chance?"**

Before anyone could answer, Lavi's mind was pierced with a screeching noise.

"LAVI!" Allen's alarmed cry shot through Lavi like a notched arrow. Through Timcampy, Allen's voice sounded distorted as if the angel was calling from a live warzone, "Come to the Church of Angels! Now! Quickly, the de-"

The abrupt ending of Allen's message snapped Lavi into two. With a mighty roar, he rose into the sky and flew straight ahead using all the speed that he had. He was comforted by the fact that his Black Order clan was taking everything in stride and followed his lead without doubting. But Lavi knew that it was only a miniscule comfort compared to the burdening worry that he now carried. _Allen!_

Even when they hadn't reached the main church, they could sense the enormous amount of demonic energy that surrounded the entire area like a black plague. The holy seal that covered the angels' territory was visibly shattered, the huge holes looked like broken glasses and the magical symbols were blinking out of existence. There were shrieks and cries of flying demons and the growling of charging monsters on the ground, their lust for battle and blood polluted the air heavily. It was a bloody battleground, and they weren't even _inside_ the capital yet!

As Black Order flew nearer to their destination, they saw many beings locked in battle. Demons were fighting furiously with angels, their stance never backing down and never giving the other inches. The reddened sky was splattered with bolts of white and black, marking everything with their magical power.

Lavi and the others fought their way through, surprising some demons and taking out their lives without mercy. Seeing the familiar demons that stood by their side, some angels shot straight down and covered their backs with their own wings. "Get to the Church! We'll take care of things here!"

The demons didn't have time to say their thanks before they were shoved out of the way. Lavi continued to make his way to the Church together with his fast-paced clan, the angels attacking demons who wanted to stop their journey. He dearly wished to join the fight with the angels, knowing that his fighting skills would greatly lend a hand towards the holy beings. But he cannot concentrate in fighting because his spirit felt restless. There was only one balm of reassurance that could ease Lavi right now, and Lavi had to find him before he went insane!

Lavi pushed open the Church's massive doors to reveal several injured humans scattered on the tiled floors. Everyone able was rushing up and down the gigantic blue hall, carrying rolls of bandages or buckets of clean water and ragged cloths. The air of sickness was thick in the hall; the curtain of gloom covered the holistic area so dreadfully. The demons carefully walked their way along the hall, avoiding contact with the healer angels and murmuring priests.

"Lavi!" A musical voice called out, giving Lavi a sudden sense of calm and tranquillity.

Lavi turned around only to be attack-hugged by a small angel that only reached his broad shoulders, the angel's white wings curling around them both as if in disbelief that the person was physically here. Lavi felt his demonic rage melting like butter when Allen's sweet scent filtered his sense of smell and he returned to his normal form within seconds of the cool embrace.

"What happen?" Lavi spoke worryingly, unconsciously nuzzling Allen's soft, silver hair.

Allen released Lavi from the hug, but held loosely onto the Demon Lord's waist, "I don't know.."

Tyki made his appearance to the pair by explaining as clearly as he could, "As soon as we put our children down into Allen's territory, we sensed the seal here breaking apart. We came here as soon as we can, but there were already demons everywhere! We had to separate and defend against this invasion,"

Although Tyki looked as regal and noble as ever, a seasoned warrior like Lavi could see that the surprise intrusion of demons had taken its toll on him. Tyki's voice wavered just slightly, barely detectable to those who do not know what to look for. But Lavi knew that sound; whatever Tyki had faced out there in the battlefield, it had taken the angel _hard_. Not to mention that he, along with the spearhead angels, had just flown from Malcolm's paralysing trap without recuperating.

"But Lavi-" Allen's voice whispered. The angel looked down as if saddened by his silent thoughts, "-Father's people. Our children. They're…"

Lavi immediately hated Allen's tone. He had never liked the angel's helpless tone and he would never like it. He tilted Allen's downcast face upwards and pecked the shivering angel on the forehead as reverently as a priest kissing the cross, "It's alright. The Black Order is here to help. You guys heal yourselves first; we'll handle those demons!"

"Ah, Lavi!" Allen called out, but the tall Demon Lord had already made his way out of the church as he called out orders for his demon followers. He had not meant for Lavi to help them, but the Demon Lord took the responsibility smoothly. Allen couldn't help but feel glad that Lavi was here for them; having his best friend here was such a great comfort that his energy began reviving itself the moment he laid eyes on him. For the first time that night, Allen allowed himself to smile for himself before returning to work.

~.~

"Woah!" Lavi jumped backwards to avoid a slicing sword. With precise rhythm, he knocked the demon down and continued onto the next opponent. Row after row, Lavi and the others took down countless demons from his path. Alas, for every one that Lavi killed, three would take its place. It was beginning to get tiresome.

A booming voice that could shake mountains tore through the stricken battleground, **"You're going to die here, Lavi! Bow down before me!"**

Lavi instantly summoned his demon armour once again, feeling his wings covered with swirling shadows and his deep-dark halo floated above his head. Demon Lord Lavi burst out his demon powers as his hammer felled numerous demons around him. The newly awakened Demon Lord thundered out with an equally menacing voice, **"Who's gonna make me?** _ **YOU**_ **?! Don't make me laugh!"**

The Black Order clan doubled their efforts as Malcolm led another giant wave of demons of higher class to attack them. Lavi severed many as they tried to push forward, their backs facing the Church's ancient walls. He grunted when he felt a demon sword slicing through his wings, but the damage was minimal compared to the damage that he himself inflicted upon the unlucky demon. Any demons that stood too close to the wrathful Demon Lord Lavi and his Black Order clan were mercilessly cut down. The Black Order clan was infamous in Hell not only in name, but also in deed. To them, these oncoming demons were more of big nuisances than powerful challenges. Yet, they came in plentiful numbers.

Quantity soon overweighed quality as the Black Order clan began to realise that they were backing up against the Church's doors. Step by wicked step, the demons were advancing steadily towards the Church of Angels, their battle spirit rearing their ugly head and they redoubled their efforts. There was only so much that only a handful of experienced demon fighters can do to defend the wounded inside the Church. Lavi released a frustrated growl as he pushed stubbornly, not falling for Malcolm's victorious taunts and leading his clan confidently against the clash _,_ **"BRING IT, TRASH!"** Lavi cursed as he waved his hammer to cast lightning, helping the fallen Lenalee up and closing in around his clan members. _If I have to die here, I'll die fighting!_

However, when the next demon attacked straight on, the demon was struck by an arrow fallen from the sky. A new voice echoed with nobility and determination, " _JUDGEMENT KNIGHTS, ATTACK!_ "

Rains of arrows followed the air before a battalion of charging angels joined the fray with holistic weapons and hardened wings. With the added amount of power, the revived angels managed to push the shock demons aside and recovered ground. Saint Tyki Mikk shot through the sky and cut every demon's wings without wasting energy or breath, his angelic powers were too much for the weakling demons to handle. The Judgement Knights' black armour painted the battlefield black even more, but their beautiful white wings betrayed their position all too well. Judgement Knights were the very personification of mastery and warfare, their every movements calculated and persecuted without delay or hesitation.

Taking part in the assault once more, Lavi saw an injured angel charging towards a couple of readied demons. He wanted to shout out a warning, but the resilient angel attacked the demons full force and swung his righteous sword at the cocky demons. In Lavi's amazement, the sword shone brightly and killed the laughing demons right away.

Looking around, Lavi saw the angels being surrounded by shining light and glittering stars. Yet the angels continued their combat without batting an eye or stopping for a moment. Then, Lavi recognised the aura. The awesome aura was bursting with power and energy, making Lavi feel like he had just taken a cooling dip into a refreshing river. Everywhere, the angel warriors fought fearlessly as they were boosted by their angelic brethren. The healing magic rekindled the warriors' strength as they battled on. Then, Lavi saw them; the elegant Holy Guardians standing by the side while their healing powers worked miracles on the wearied angels. Their white armour glowed serenely as they supported the fighters without restrain, heightening their capabilities and skills to the maximum capacity.

As the Holy Guardians heal and protect, so does the Judgement Knights attack and guard.

Two sides of angels working together in perfect harmony to make the perfect symphony of God's seraphic army. Unstoppable, unbreakable, _undefeatable._

Feeling revitalised, Lavi took to the sky and attacked the frenzied Demon Lord, **"MALCOLM!"**

Malcolm accepted the challenge right away, revelling on the bloodlust that was visibly in the very air that they breathed in. He swung his sword expertly, but Lavi moved to the back to avoid the deadly attack. He brought his magic hammer high up to send a blast of lightning against Malcolm's defenceless back, but the Demon Lord had anticipated the move and used his sharpened wings to slice Lavi's left leg, his powerfully black wings hard enough to break Lavi's armour.

Lavi jolted back as he felt his blood flowing free from his leg, but he kept his fighting stance against Malcolm in their sky battle. The wound was not closing due to Malcolm's malicious magic, but Lavi found himself not caring as he carried on his battle. He was losing a lot of blood as he swung his hammer to hit Malcolm in the arm. He quickly retreated a distance away, but Lavi held his ground as he defended against the now-attacking Demon Lord who was Hell-bent on sending him to death. Lavi had to do something fast, before he lost consciousness or be killed by Malcolm!

" _Heavenly Scales!_ " Allen's voice shouted out in a passionate tone.

A golden magic circle popped from below Lavi and Malcolm, the duo taken aback at the intruding magic. Then, magic chains wrapped around Malcolm's body and the Demon Lord yelled in pain and agonising terror. Lavi's circle moved upwards as Malcolm's chains continued to absorb energy from him and transported the stolen energy into Lavi's own body. Lavi felt recovered as the magic circle finished its work, his leg was no longer bleeding and his spirit already energised for another round of combat. Malcolm's circle dissipated as soon as the Demon Lord had no more vitality to offer, leaving the Demon Lord weakened and distraught.

"You don't belong here, Malcolm. Leave this holy place!" Allen called out. The Holy Guardian was dressed in white armour with golden patterns from the shoulders up to the bottom toes, his silvery head decorated with a pearl head chain that had a small, delicate cross in the centre. Allen's wings were also covered with a light sheet of armour, the ends dangling with tinkling bells as the angel walked gracefully along the bloodied ground. Just the very presence of Allen gave Lavi renewed vigour and fire.

Lavi inwardly pumped his fist in the air before returning to fight against the Demon Lord once more. He felt Allen expanding his powers as he kept his attacks constant, giving him greater strength and defence that he had never had before. It felt like Lavi was in dire need of an upgrade and Allen was the key to his ultimate form.

Although Malcolm was heavily damaged by Allen's balancing spell, he vehemently fought with everything that he had. When he discovered that this restored Lavi was too strong for him at the moment, Malcolm fled away using the remains of his measly powers.

" **Get back here, you scumbag!"** Lavi hissed, giving chase to the flying Demon Lord.

"LAVI!"

Lavi turned back to see that he had left Allen alone and defenceless. There was a demon flying towards the angel, the opponent swinging his sword wildly. Allen tried to run away, but he tripped down and he hardened his wings for the sword attack that was to come his way. Lavi's mind came to a full stop as the demon charged at an unarmed Allen. With a burst of speed, Lavi tried his best to fly back and save Allen, **"ALLEN!"** But the demon was already bringing his sword down to end Allen's life.

The demon sword didn't make contact with the angel, but landed hard on a solid surface instead. Allen gasped as his golden gauntlet had transformed into a magnificent shield; the solid golden surface was small in size with a red jewel in the middle, but the glowing magic that surrounded the solidity was unpiercable. The shield itself was stunning as its intricate designs decorated its outer surface. What made Allen looked twice was that his newly-obtained shield had small yet dazzling wings that struck familiarity in his mind.

"T-Timcampy?"

* * *

Bet you didn't see that coming! haha If you want to see how Timcampy's shield!form is, just look for Mihile from Maplestory. I had inspiration from his shield, it's magnificent! I love writing about these kind of war scenes where both demons and angels take their place, it's breath-taking if you have the imagery inside your head. I'm trying my best to show you the said imagery, so I do hope I was successful! I love the Judgement Knights and Holy Guardians specifically, probably because they're beautiful beings in action. Here's what I thought about these angels:

Judgement Knights are the fighters of Heaven. _To light and to guard_ is their part of the holy prayer (PS It's an actual church prayer and it's one of my favourite prayers to say during my troubled times). They have limited healing skills, but they're trained especially to fight and counterattack demons. They're more agile and powerful than their Holy Guardians brethren because they move around more often to avoid incoming attacks. They wear black armour not to show their past-rebellion against Father's wishes, but because they are able to camouflage better during the nights where they have to hunt down demons in the dark. But their killing intent has to be restrained constantly, in case they turn bloodthirsty and go rogue. So, to soothe their warrior souls, they depend on their Holy Guardians heavily.

This is where the Holy Guardians come in, with their prayer part as _to rule and to guide._ Unlike their stronger counterpart, the Holy Guardians emphasize their healing abilities much more than their fighting skills. As a result, they are able to cure even the most dangerous diseases and bring longevity to those who are blessed by their Father. They also have the power to enhance a person's current skills, maximising their power and utilising everything that that person has. Unlike the Judgement Knights who has a protective and strong aura, the Holy Guardians would make even the loneliest person feel happy just by standing next to them. They wear white armour, the original colour of the angels' armour in Heaven, to signify Father's generous mercy.

I really do appreciate everything you guys say about me and this story, I love reading all of your comments/opinions. Thank you for kicking my procrastinating butt into gear! Hopefully I can get another new chapter as soon as I can :P Thank you and have an awesome day! =D


	29. Chapter 29

_What do you do with_

 _A demon that needs love and_

 _An angel that cannot love_

* * *

Allen was surprised at the sudden transformation of Timcampy from his trusty golden gauntlet to a magical shield that was connected to his right hand. The demon was also in shock, but he barked in frustration as he lifted his sword once more to break apart the annoying shield. The unlucky demon didn't make any more moves, however, as Lavi ripped the opponent into half with nothing but his bare claws. Lavi roared in anger as his hands were soaked with the blackness of demon blood, his eyes taken over by the demonic colour of bright red. The smell of demon blood and the taste of victory were drowning Lavi's consciousness, his battle fury raging into a crazed frenzy for more. Lavi wanted more blood. Wanted more fights. _Needed_ more _killings._

"Lavi?" Allen's soft voice broke Lavi's bloodlust into pieces. He shook his head, trying to clear his wayward thoughts from succumbing to his demonic side. He saw the worry in Allen's eyes as the pure angel crept closer, but Lavi stepped back out of sorrow. He had nearly lost control of himself, in front of the last person that he wanted to reveal his demonic side to. He closed his one good eye and flew away, leaving one confused angel behind.

Nights and days passed before Lavi took a break from killing more of those foolish demons. After almost losing control of himself, Lavi had thrown himself completely into fighting against the onslaught of demons that still attacked the Church's territory. He led and commanded hid Black Order clan into waves of demons without doubting his power, emotionlessly killing demons and saving angels. But as time went by, Lavi was unceremoniously shoved into the Church to recuperate as the Demon Lord had worked tirelessly from day one itself.

 _They're just worried about me._ Thought Lavi as he begrudgingly washed his dirtied arms and legs using the one of the many water pipes that flowed throughout the entire Church of Angels. He heard a resounding laughter that belonged to a couple of children that he knew, and Lavi watched patiently as he saw the innocent children come running towards him with pretty smiles and light laughter.

He was just about to touch them when the innocent duo was pulled back by their worrisome mother, who looked at Lavi with a terrible mixture of disgust and agitation. The children were wailing loudly when the mother carried her children away from him, hissing poisonously into their ears, "He's a _demon_! Don't go near him!"

Lavi was left alone after that. Nobody had dared to approach the Demon Lord. Not even the humans that he had so graciously saved from the clutches of demons had taken up the courage to thank him. The Demon Lord felt empty as he made his way inside the Church, feeling the people ostracising him from afar. Lavi laughed grimly as he felt the humans' internal insults like they were spoken out loud.

 _Monster!_

 _Demon!_

 _Get away from here!_

He pointedly ignored the holy workers and injured people when he sat down and wondered amusingly, yet sadly, that he was being treated like a foreign foe in the land of friends.

~.~

Allen was just about finishing his prayer of blessings upon an elderly man when he sensed his warrior brother coming out from the shadows. With a polite hand, Allen waved the human away and greeted Tyki with a light smile, "Tyki.. Do you need help recovering?"

"It's not me that you should be worried about, my little angel," Tyki kissed Allen's cheeks before leading his brother deeper into the Church. Tyki's black armour was scorched in many places as the magical protection had taken the brunt of the demons' fiery damage. But Saint Tyki Mikk was nothing if not a determined fighter; with him spearheading the Judgement Knights with precision and leadership skills, the angels had gained the upper hand in numerous battles. Alas, the noble Tyki was not perfect. He still needed rest, just like any other mortal being. Just like a certain Demon Lord that he knew.

"Lavi's been fighting like a possessed thing since the start of this war. Any thoughts on it, Allen?" Tyki knew better than to beat around the bush when it came to the matters that concerned Lavi and Allen's strange relationship, "you should go talk to him,"

Allen shook his head in gloom, "Lavi's been avoiding me like I'm a disease. He won't talk to me, he won't even come _near_ me!" Allen miserably tried to gain Lavi's attention after the incident, but the Demon Lord was always looking for ways to escape. Lavi wouldn't even look at Allen even if Allen was standing directly in front of him. One moment Lavi would swear that he would always protect Allen, the next moment Lavi would push Allen away without explanation. The Demon Lord's strange behaviour was astounding and it gave Allen a whiplash of a headache. The angel sighed heavily, "what can I say, Tyki? When all he does is run away,"

Tyki clapped the smaller angel by the shoulders as he pushed Allen into the giant blue hall, "He _will_ listen; if the one speaking is _you_ ,"

Allen saw Lavi sitting unhappily alone below his own statue, the once-proud Demon Lord looked as if he was carrying the world's burden by his shoulders and that he was tired of taking that responsibility. Allen saw that the humans and everyone else were giving the weary Demon Lord a wide berth, making Lavi stand out even more than he already was. It was pitiful to see such a confident Demon Lord being depressed with his black wings drooped all too lowly, but Allen was also a bit miffed that nobody here had taken the chance to comfort the warrior. _Don't they know that Lavi is on our side? Why can't they accept him?_ Allen puffed out his cheeks in slight irritation as he marched his way towards the down Lavi.

"Lavi," Allen said soothingly, making sure that his wings were opened up to show friendliness.

Lavi only took one look at the newcomer and got up to walk away. But Allen was resilient when push came to shove. He grabbed Lavi's arm and pulled him down onto the cold ground, making sure to keep his hold as he knelt before the dejected Lavi.

"Tell me what's wrong, Lavi," Allen asked kindly, trying to get Lavi's attention. When Lavi still looked away from him, Allen decided that he had enough of this petulant side of Lavi. He exhaled a discrete breath of coolness to calm the dreary air as he rubbed Lavi's arm earnestly. As soon as Lavi's eye caught his, Allen kept his gaze as he begged in a lowly voice, " _please,_ Lavi? I want to help,"

Lavi was the first to blink as he turned his gaze away, surrendering to Allen's angelic face easily. He looked around them and saw that the humans were watching them, observing and practically _judging_ them. If it wasn't for Allen as his stronghold anchor, Lavi would've popped and shouted at the busybodies. But his angel was still looking at him, waiting patiently as if he had all the time in the world for him. Lavi glared at the onlookers, feeling his wings sharpening slightly to mirror his annoyance, "no matter what I do, or how many humans I save, or how good I am, I'll still be a _demon_ to them all," he looked down at his scarred hands as he whispered a secret to Allen, "these hands… Are drenched in blood. Innocent blood… I'm better off being called a _murderer_ while everyone is at it! I won't deny it. After all, it _is_ true,"

There was silence to follow Lavi's statement. When Lavi actually thought that Allen had left him alone, the angel proved him wrong by sliding closer towards him. Allen took both of Lavi's hands gently as if they were made out of precious glass. His steady hands were holding onto Lavi's own with such meticulous care as he kissed Lavi's open palms pleasantly, giving light butterfly kisses onto them.

Lavi tried to pull his tainted hands away, not wanting to soil his best friend with his dark sins. But with every reverent kiss that Allen placed onto his palms, Lavi felt his struggling strength seeping away to be replaced by a sense of contentment. Lavi felt unworthy and dirty as he growled to Allen lowly, "don't, Allen.. I have the hands of a _killer_ -"

"-But you have the touch of a _lover_ ," Allen retorted back all the more softly. He placed a deep kiss onto Lavi's bloodied palms, "with this hands, you cleanse demons," then, Allen moved closer to caress Lavi's torn body from the bottom up, "with this body, you protect people," finally, Allen's hands reached Lavi's broken face. He gave the Demon Lord a hard stare in contrast to his delicate touches. Cupping Lavi's face with both his small hands, Allen scolded Lavi with a melodious tone, "If anyone says otherwise, don't listen to them! If you want to listen to anyone, listen to _me!_ Listen to my voice, Lavi!"

Lavi held his laughter at bay when he saw Allen pouting childishly with a blushing angelic face. As soon as Allen had touched his demonic body with his beautiful hands, Lavi yielded to him fully like nobody else. He let out a chuckle as he cupped the angel's red face, "look at us; a demon who needs love to live and an angel who cannot love anyone. What a cursed pair we make!" Lavi kissed Allen's temple before the angel could respond, his voice falling into a deep tone that made Allen's wings quiver, "But I wouldn't change a thing,"

Lavi started kissing Allen on the forehead, pecking mischievously at the show of pale skin that appeared from Allen's loose shirt. Allen laughed as he tried to push Lavi away, his wings fluttering in delight as Lavi's own wings came to play as well. "L-Lavi! There are people watching!"

"Let them watch. I don't care," Lavi bit onto Allen's nose playfully, causing the angel to yelp in cheer at the show of compassion, "Because the only person I see is _you_ ,"

Suddenly, a father came running towards them with a panicking face, "Saint Allen! The Holy Chalice is _missing!_ "

This made Allen jump up and rushed through the throngs of people to follow the father's lead. He called out to Lavi, "Sorry, Lavi! I have to go!"

Allen joined his angelic brethren as they gathered at the Church's main Sanctuary. Along with jewels and gold coins, the Sanctuary was also the keeping-place of ancient instruments that carried holistic powers. One such very important instrument was the Holy Chalice itself. Allen stood by Tyki's side as they looked around for the missing Holy Chalice, ice creeping at the angels' spines. Whoever had stolen the Holy Chalice at such a crucial time like this was not of good will. But what niggled at Allen was not the thief himself. He pondered at a frustrated Tyki, "The Sanctuary is tightly secured.. And the Holy Chalice cannot be simply touched by any normal person… So _how_ could the Holy Chalice disappear?"

~.~

At the same time, Lavi was stretching his muscles when Komui came forward with a grim look on his face. His faithful second-in-command was frowning seriously, causing the Demon Lord to put on his business face as well, "talk to me, Komui," he ordered.

"Something's been bothering me lately, Lavi… How did Malcolm know about the Gathering of Angels back at Allen's church? Or even when they had the meeting at the Requiem Chapel? How was he supposed to know that all the angels were together?"

"Spies, Komui. He has spies everywhere," Lavi rolled his eye.

"But do these spies _know_ about the angels' weakness? Angels' characteristics and information were known to only a handful of trustworthy people! How did they find out about Allen's weak spot in his magical seal? How did they know that they can use the children as bait? Malcolm's spies are notorious, I can say that, but even _they_ cannot enter an angel's territory without direct permission! Something's wrong, Lavi, something's just not _right_ ,"

"Komui.. Are you saying that there is a _traitor_?" Lavi growled, his eye glowing red.

Komui shook his head as his mind tried to fit in different puzzle pieces, "not among us Black Order, no.. It needs to be someone close.. Someone that has infinite knowledge on the angels. Someone who knows their workings from the inside out. The traitor would be disguised as-"

~.~

Meanwhile, the angelic brethren had their backs turned from the shadowy one. The hidden person smiling maliciously as his final act began to fall perfectly into place. Taking out his mighty sword, the traitor struck.

"-An angel himself,"

* * *

Plot twist! Haha Now, who do you think the traitor is?

I can't stop adding Laven fluff wherever I go, I hope I did them justice! Also, I hope that you're enjoying this chapter as much as I love writing it! I want to say thank you to all of you who have talked to me or sent a review, it made my dreadful days all the more cheerful! Chinese New Year is coming soon and I'm quite excited, to say the least! Have a wonderful day!


	30. Chapter 30

_Who's actually playing the fool?_

 _And who's the true puppeteer?_

* * *

"How can the Holy Chalice disappear so easily…" Allen murmured, a sinking feeling growling from the bottom of his mind. A womanly grunt came from behind, and Allen turned to see an ashen-faced Lulubell.

With a broadsword penetrating her middle.

Saint Lulubell coughed out blood as the weapon retreated, the mighty Judgement Knight falling to her knees to reveal the perpetrator. Allen screamed in shock as he saw the blessed broadsword that Father had gifted to them, the beautiful blade now tainted with the blood of an innocent angel, "EARL! What is the meaning of this?!" Allen raced towards his fallen sister, his blood crawling as he saw the gaping wound in her stomach.

Tyki and the others took Allen's side immediately, their own weapons unsheathed and ready for battle, "You traitor!" Tyki charged at the grinning Earl, but he was quickly wrapped by thin yet strong strings that belonged solely to one angel. The other angels were also taken by surprise as strings restricted their movements, the twin angels were forced to drop their beloved guns as they felt the strings tightening their wrists. Jasdero cursed out loud, echoes of his twin brother in suffering were making him see red at the attacker, "SHERIL! YOU BASTARD!"

Tyki saw Allen struggling painfully against the strings' hold, and it made him double his efforts in escaping his trap. Tyki called out in anger at such a blatant betrayal, "Brother! What is the meaning of this?!"

Allen was pulled away from a groaning Lulubell, who was trying in vain to reach out for her precious little brother. Allen felt tears coming out of his silvery eyes as he saw Lulubell's hand shakily reaching out for him but touching nothing but empty air. The distraught angel turned to face his brother in shame, " _Why_ , brother? Why are you doing this?"

Saint Earl hopped cheerfully away from the shadows, followed closely by an amused Sheril Kamelot. The bubbly angel kicked Lulubell harshly, making the pretty archer cry out in agony. Allen's angelic instincts called out to aid the wounded angel, but Sheril's hold on him was too strong to be broken so simply. Saint Earl walked around gracefully, waving his sword around gleefully as he said in his musical tone, "Why, Allen sweet, I'm only doing what Father wanted us to do since the very beginning of time!" From his large coat, Saint Earl took out the Holy Chalice that shone brightly against the dark gloom, "with this, I can wipe away all sins and chaos!"

He came closer to his trapped brethren, revelling on their futile struggle to get free. He cupped the Holy Chalice as if the inanimate object was a loving person. His wide grin never wavered as he spoke his true thoughts, "imagine: the perfect world without sin… We can finally live in holy harmony,"

"That's not true!" Rhode cried out, torn by the treachery of his older brother and her father figure. The young angel was crying as she tried to make her brethren see reason, "Father told us to _protect_ His creations! If you do this, you'll destroy His children!"

Fed up of his brethren's blind faith, Sheril snapped his fingers and his powers summoned the remaining Judgement Knights onto the stage. The angels were groaning in misery as their bodies were controlled by Sheril's strings, their faces were entirely covered by Sheril's magic.

"How _dare_ you use my Knights like this?! Let them go!" Tyki roared as he saw his fellow warriors trying to fight against Sheril's control.

Saint Earl continued to speak aloud as if unaffected by Tyki's enraged outburst, "once I proceed with the offering, all will be cleansed~"

Allen finally found his tongue to argue vehemently, "Father won't allow it!"

As if noticing Allen's presence for the first time, Saint Earl approached his youngest brother with unconcealed resentment in his face. But as he came closer to the kneeling angel, Saint Earl's face turned pitiful as he stroked Allen's cheek, "Oh Allen~ you're always Father's favourite," then, his comforting caress turned rough as he grabbed a hold of Allen's face, "always so _perfect_. Whenever you're there, Father won't look at us. Because He thought that dearest Allen was so _perfect_ …. So I proved Him wrong,"

Devit hissed at his brother, "let him go, you asshole!"

But Allen's eyes widened in disbelief as he registered Saint Earl's words, "W-what did you _do_ to me?" Allen's mind quickly interpreted his brother's words and there was only one conclusion that he could think of. It was preposterous, but there was no other possibility available. Nevertheless, Allen didn't want to believe that his own _brother_ did such a thing. No, he couldn't believe it. He didn't want to! _No… No, it can't be!_

Saint Earl must've read Allen's rejected mind as he laughed out loud triumphantly, "that's right, Allen. _I_ was there when you killed those demons back in the village. _I_ was the one who made you think that demons aren't worth saving! _I_ was the one who made you turn against Tyki here! You were so _naïve,_ and sooooo easily tricked by my magic~"

Allen shook his head furiously, trying to calm his rising nerves as Saint Earl's tore pieces of his soul away. It was effortless for a mind-manipulating angel like Saint Earl to plant thoughts and ideas into Allen's untrained head back then. Allen fell straight into Saint Earl's trap unconsciously and his wayward thoughts had broken the angels apart. Saint Earl had proven all too clearly that Allen was _far_ from being the perfect angel everyone had thought him to be.

"YOU!" Tyki shouted at Saint Earl, his protective side rearing its ugly head as he saw Allen falling to his hands and his white wings were slowly losing their strength to keep upright, " _you're_ the reason why we have Fallen?! Is it because of _you_ that Allen is _cursed_?!"

"The angels were just mere puppets;" Sheril huffed casually, "The accursed Black Order clan was a bit of a hindrance, so I had to rush things ahead of schedule,"

Saint Earl danced around the large Sanctuary with his wings fluttering delightfully, "now that Allen is cursed, Father won't know about his condition.. So if I kill him now, Father won't come to help~"

Saint Earl lifted his broadsword up high, the silver blade glittering at the moonlight and sang its mournful song. The trapped angels renewed their struggle, their very hearts crying out at the still paralysed angel. "ALLEN! WATCH OUT!" Wisely tried his best to warn his brother, but Allen was still in shock.

Saint Earl's attack was abruptly halted by a swinging hammer that came out of thin air. Lavi jumped before Allen and his Black Order clan melted from the shadows as they surrounded the arena, waiting for their Demon Lord's orders. With his powers, Kanda used his demonic sword to break apart the strings that held the main angels captive. Lavi summoned his trusty hammer back and spat at the raging angel, "I thought angels don't _lie._ But the only truth I heard was that "demons are a bit of a hindrance". C'mon-"Lavi lifted his hand and cockily showed them the middle finger, "-let us show you how much of a 'hindrance' we really are!"

* * *

Whoots, Lavi's here to save the day! Oh dear, poor Allen's trap in his shock! I can't blame him though, I mean, imagine knowing in the worst way possible that your trusted brother betrayed you and is about to kill you. Ouch! Hopefully Allen snaps out of it in the next chapter!

I realised that this chapter is waaay too short for you/me/everyone. So I can give you my word that I'll write the next chapter ASAP, so sorry for this shortie! Again, I enjoy reading your comments and opinions, I appreciate everyone of them. Till next time, yeah? Have an awesome day! =D


	31. Chapter 31

_Choose a side now;_

 _Alluring angels with their unyielding wings,_

 _or_

 _Daring demons with their unfaltering wings._

* * *

Allen felt the familiar aura pulling him back into reality, the comforting smell of musky old books and demonic powers clearing his vision and unveiling his messy thoughts. From his point of view on the ground, Lavi's back looked tremendously awestriking; the Demon Lord's back was broad enough to cover people and strong enough to lift tons. Lavi's black wings were sharpened, yet folded, so Allen had the opportunity to fully appreciate the magnificence of the demon wings. From behind, Lavi looked powerful.

"You're an angel," Allen murmured.

"Nah," Lavi laughed as he turned slightly to give his best friend a flaunty wink, "I'm just your demon in shining armour,"

"ATTACK!" Saint Earl shouted, pointing vehemently at the entourage of the Black Order clan.

Free from their restraints, Allen's main brethren joined the fray against Saint Earl and Saint Sheril's puppet army. Tyki tried his best to take command of his trapped warriors, but Sheril's magic was too strong and the Judgement Knight was forced to use his weapons against his very own brethren. The angels' hearts clenched hard every time they tried to retaliate by attacking, their angelic instincts screaming at them to stop fighting their own blood brothers. The Black Order clan tried their best to defend the defenceless angels because they do not feel the holistic bond that the angels had between one another, but there were so many controlled angels and only so few of them. They were dangerously outnumbered.

" _Clown Belt!_ " Suddenly, white strips shot out from below ground and entwining the fighting angels like silk. The larger strips of white were entangling themselves with Sheril's thin strings, holding the angels' bodies in place. Allen was panting now, watching his magical ribbons immobilising the angels as if they were stuck inside an elaborate spider web. "Grahg!" Allen coughed out as the seal in his heart throbbed painfully, warning the angel that he was cursed and still unable to utilise his full powers.

Then, transparent boxes closed up around each angel. Rhode Kamelot was not one to back down without a fight, so she summoned her trump card as she took by Allen's side, " _Dream Carriage!_ " Allen's white strips disappeared, but there was no longer need for his powers as Rhode's magic kept the angels in her magical boxes. In there, the angels fell into slumber and into their mirage of dreams until Rhode deemed it fitful for them to awaken once more. When most of the angels were asleep by Rhode's spell, Allen quickly got up to heal Lulubell once more.

While their young brother and sister aided the fallen archer, Wisely was defending them against the onslaught of Sheril. The nobleman swerved to the side to avoid Wisely's invisible scythe, but Wisely expected that and he used his failed momentum to roundhouse kick the noble angel instead. Sheril felt the weight of the wicked kick like a real hammer and he didn't have time to dodge Wisely's next slicing attack. The invisible scythe cut Sheril's left arm smoothly, leaving a trail of blood on the holy weapon.

Wisely wore a grim face that was so unlike in his nonchalant attitude, holding his scythe in a downwards position as he growled out, "what did he promised you until you would betray your own _brothers_?"

Sheril picked himself up carefully, his sharp eyes never leaving the scythe master. He knew better than to underestimate the Holy Guardian. Although Wisely concentrated his active skills towards the path of healing, there was no doubt that the angel's speciality was his expertise in scythe-fighting. To make matters more difficult, Father granted Wisely an intangible scythe to bear. Since nobody had ever seen the scythe's solid form, it was difficult to determine the size of length of the blade. The invisible weapon would throw every opponent into confusion before severing heads apart with a single slice. All in all, Wisely was not an angel to be messed around with.

Sheril swallowed his gut as he saw his blood trailing down Wisely's scythe, the blood looking as if it was moving through thin air. The blade looked menacing, curving all so seductively around Wisely's body. Sheril summoned his strings to stop Wisely's movements as he attacked straight on, "he promised _perfection_ ; just like Father would've wanted! Can you imagine it?" Sheril's strings turned into slicing whips, making Wisely fall back as he tried to defend himself against the hissing magic. Sheril continued his advance; his mind thinking of the great glory that he was about to be granted, "Nobody would disobey Father! Where everybody _loves_ Him! Nobody would have to suffer or sin ever again!"

Wisely swooped his mighty scythe around, cutting many of the sharp whips that came too close to him. The Holy Guardian felt pangs of pain coming from his unarmoured arms and legs, seething when he saw that some of the whips had struck him acutely. However, Wisely held back his anger. He stubbornly refused to give ground to his brother, be it in their physical fights or in terms of words, "the utopia in which you speak of doesn't exist! Father wants them to _choose_ Him. Father wants their _faith_!"

Wisely charged at Sheril with all his power, clenching his loyal weapon while yelling out as if words were enough to shake Sheril off his blind foundation, "Father wants their _voluntary_ love! You've forgotten, brother Sheril, that Father's ultimate gift to His Creations-" Wisely's scythe came into contact with Sheril's main whip, the two brotherly angels glaring heatedly at each other as Wisely spat out in Sheril's face,

"-is _free will_!"

The rooftop that covered the entire Sanctuary burst open, revealing the night sky and full moon. Demons were flying everywhere, their lust for battle and blood thickened the seraphic air heavily. Tyki cursed as he saw who was leading the new waves of demons.

" **Can we join in?"** Demon Lord Malcolm cackled as his demons came down to attack the angels and the Black Order clan. He landed on the ground before Tyki with a malicious grin on his evil face. The two legendary fighters summoned their weapons: one held the singing sword blessed by Holy Water and Heavenly Prayer while the other wielded the sword that burned from the deepest pits of Hell and has drunk the blood of enemies. The Demon Lord's shadowy wings sharpened so pointedly that it could easily slice through the hardest of metals. The Judgement Knight curled his white wings protectively around his armoured body; the feathery limbs hardened enough to withstand typhoons and natural disasters.

The two black and white appendages served totally different purposes, now each of them were facing with their own extreme oppositions.

" **Come on! Let's see who's stronger:"** Demon Lord Malcolm taunted as they charged at each other with all intent to kill, **"A demon's unstoppable blades or an angel's impenetrable shield!"**

Both angel and demon clashed mercilessly against one another, their internal hatred for the other was bubbling furiously as they exchanged blows. The power between both was suffocating, yet not either one showed signs of fatigue or weakness. With the combined force of discipline and precision, Tyki was an unstoppable force to behold. But Malcolm had centuries of experience and backhand tricks in his sleeve. Within a blink of an eye, Malcolm had seen through Tyki's attack form and teleported to the angel's unshielded back to finish the final blow.

But Malcolm was thrown aside by another new weapon that certainly didn't belong to any one of the angels. Lavi flew to Tyki's side as he was dressed in full armour and black halo; the newcomer's eyes glowed hungrily red for blood, **"Yo! Remember me?"**

" **You should join us, Lavi!"** Malcolm had to double his efforts now that both Lavi and Tyki were working together. Unexpectedly, both of the angel and Demon Lord were fighting in sync with one another. When Malcolm casted a Hell-fire spell against Lavi, Tyki would harden his wings just in time to shield both of them successfully. When Malcolm tried to get rid of Tyki by cutting his head off, Lavi's hammer would strike lightning at him. While one attacked, the other supported. It irked Malcolm to no end as he saw the teamwork between both warriors, **"we don't have to fight!"**

" **You're going to destroy the world, you bastard! What makes you think I'll even joining you?!"** Lavi helped Tyki up as he roared at their opponent. Both carried mild injuries, but those small yet many injuries were taking its toll as Malcolm's magic nullified healing powers.

Malcolm landed as he advanced slowly towards them, **"We're not destroying it; we're** _ **remaking**_ **it! To perfection!"**

Lavi pushed the tired angel behind him, blocking Malcolm's view of an injured Tyki. The Demon Lord faced the other Demon Lord with venom in his eyes and hatred in his voice, **"no evil can thrive without light. No darkness without the presence of light. Nothing can exist without the other. You're a pitiful fool, Malcolm,"**

Malcolm growled as he held his sword in a threatening manner, **"No..** _ **You're**_ **the fool!"** Malcolm and Lavi attacked each other without restraints, both their pride and honour as Demon Lords were on the liberal line. Lavi had the vigour and energy of youth and was at the top of his power, so he had the slight upper hand against the age-old Malcolm. Alas, Lavi was also inexperienced when compared to the ancient Malcolm who had dozens of spells and experience at his beck and call. With Lavi's injuries unhealed, he started to lose his spirit and his movements began to lag terribly.

Malcolm detected the small opening in Lavi's stance and he took it without delay. Within a blink of an eye, Malcolm thrusted his sword into Lavi's side and pushed the impaled Demon Lord until Lavi was pinned onto the wooden cross that was hanging on the wall. Lavi vomited out black blood as he tried to push the weapon out of his body, but Malcolm held onto his own weapon with a monstrous cry of victory.

Allen cried out in agony as if he was the one who was impaled. All his energy left him weakened as he saw Malcolm taking out his bloodied sword and leaving the unmoving Demon Lord to fall to the ground unceremoniously. "LAVI!"

The fully recovered Lulubell only had one chance for assassination. Kneeling beside the distraught Allen, she notched her arrow into her taut bow and aimed with all the accuracy of a distinguished archer. The air around her turned colder and eerily calm, everyone moved slower as her vision became clearer and her sense of hearing turned dull. " _Frost Arrow_ ," she whispered deadly, her breath visibly clear as she fired her weapon towards the enemy.

The arrow directly hit Malcolm's chest, the force behind the weapon was brutal enough to break apart the magic armour and to pierce Malcolm's skin. But it was only a simple arrow, and Malcolm grunted as he pulled out the small arrow without much care. His healing powers was already covering his gaping wound and there was nothing left of Lulubell's arrow after that. The unaffected Demon Lord held his sword that was drowning with Lavi's own black blood, intending to end Tyki's life.

" **W-What-"** Malcolm tried to move, but his legs were not obeying his muscles at all. Then, he felt his energy seeping away from his legs, the strange magic crawling to the top of his body. Out of nowhere, beautiful crystals of ice began to hold onto Malcolm's lower half. The ice crawled upwards as Malcolm felt his entire body froze up, helpless to defend himself as he looked around in confusion and animosity. He dropped his sword onto the ground as his top half started to form icicles.

"My arrows freeze from the inside out. Nobody can stop my meltless magic," Lulubell notched another arrow towards the angered Demon Lord, and her tranquil demeanour was covered by a thin veil of deception. Malcolm only had time to open his mouth before his entire body was encased by a coffin of ice. The Demon Lord frozen with his face in a permanent silent scream. "May Father have mercy on your soul, demon," She released her arrow to break apart Malcolm's iced body into tiny pieces, thus ending the Demon Lord's reign of violence.

Allen quickly rushed to Lavi's side, already summoning his healing powers. "Lavi! Lavi! Wake up!" He begged through teary eyes, his hands glowing red as he tried his best to revive the unconscious Lavi. But the gaping wound was not healing as fast as Allen expected, Lavi had lost way too much blood to be recovered instantly. For the first time in his life, Allen's prayers were left answered. The distressed angel called out as he slapped Lavi's unnaturally cold face, "Lavi! WAKE UP!"

Meanwhile, Sheril had retreated to Saint Earl's side while holding his wounded side, "What're we going to do now? Malcolm's dead!" Wisely had hit him more than once, the damage was staggering.

Saint Earl stole Malcolm's bloodied sword before he turned to Sheril with pitiful eyes but with the enormous grin in place, "I'm sorry, brother," he said sorrowfully. Before Sheril can comprehend the meaning behind his brother's words, Saint Earl took both of Sheril's tattered wings and ripped them apart from the angel's body. He ignored Sheril's cry of anguish as he gathered the remaining ingredients of his hard-work spell. The blood from Malcolm's sword was poured into the Holy Chalice, tainting the chaste equipment with its dark sins. Together with a betrayal-brother's wings, Saint Earl lifted the Holy Chalice up high to face the bright moon to signify the midnight battle orchestra.

It was Christmas Day. The day where it all started. The day when God made Creation.

"The day where it all ends and begins anew," Saint Earl poured the hexed blood onto the torn wings and a giant magical circle exploded from the earth below.

"NO! STOP HIM!" Wisely screamed desperately, his wings racing towards his traitorous brother.

But he was too late.

The spell initiated.

* * *

Aaaaand I shall stop here! Muahahaha Suffer in agonising suspense! I'm quite surprised that I uploaded this new chapter just recently, but I'm going to be quite busy starting next week since it's going to be Chinese New Year week~ Now that I've introduced the angels and demons, I'm sure you've gotten the picture of how they look like. Heck, I've even drawn their wings so that I've got a gist of what they actually look like haha I took Allen and Lavi as reference hehe (I may or may not have developed a wing kink because of this story)

Allen, as an angel, has wings smaller in size as compared to a demon's one. Although their smaller, they're much more bulkier in weight. Especially when they're in their hardened forms. As a result, an angel has more stamina in flying because their heavy wings weigh them down quite a lot. When they're not hardened, they're actually quite poofy and fluffy like a stuffed pillow. Angels are more to the defensive characters when they're in battle, since their duty on Earth is to _protect_ God's creations and not to _kill_ demons. So when they're in battle, they don't need to carry shields. Because what better shield do they have other than their impenetrable wings? Those hard wings works like a efficient safe zone. Reinforced with their holistic powers, those wings can withstand anything anyone can throw at them without receiving a single scratch. They're the only things that can go up against a demon's unstoppable wings.

Lavi's (and all demons') wings are larger in size compared to the angels', but theirs are much more on the slimmer and lithe shape instead of bulky and muscular. Also, a demon's wings are permanently sharp. This is probably because they're constantly finding battle or watching out for traitors/attackers. After all, they live in Hell.. But their wings have some degrees in sharpness also. In the presence of their clanmates, their wings are normally sharp, but not sharp enough to accidentally cut them. The same cannot be said when they're in battle, of course. Their wings become so sharp, they can easily slice through the most delicate of silks and the thickest of concrete buildings without stopping. A demon's wings are like an extension to their primary weapons, almost working like a fail-proof plan against any enemy. Coupled with their dark, demonic powers, the wings are given a burning edge that stops their enemies from healing when inflicted. Yes, the demon's wings work as their irreplaceable instrument in fights.

Ah, but there is only _one_ time a demon's wings would soften to their relaxed form, indirectly showing their weak side to the outside world...

I'm not telling you! HAHAHA You'll just have to wait until the next chapters, huh? Again, your reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. Love them, treasure them, adore them. You guys are AWESOME! We wouldn't be here if it weren't for you, so give yourself a niiiiiice pat on the back, yeah? Have an awesome time, guys! =D


	32. Chapter 32

_No matter what happens,_

 _promise me that you'll come back._

 _For me?_

 _Please..._

* * *

"Lavi? Lavi, please wake up,"

Lavi's first sense to return to reality was his sense of hearing. He heard the trees rustling with the afternoon wind and the birds singing their natural songs before he even opened his one good eye. When he did, Lavi was greeted by the image of an upside-down Allen Walker. The angel was dressed in white as he blocked the shining sun's rays from Lavi's face. Even at this strange angle, Lavi thought that Allen looked beautiful.

"A-Ano, Lavi, mass is going to start soon. You've got to hurry up and prepare yourself," Allen's mitre perched carefully on top of Allen's silvery head.

Without thinking much, Lavi got up to follow Allen's lead. The Church of Saint Allen Walker rang its ancient bells; the sound of echoing bongs signified the starting of a daily mass to the townsfolk. Wiping off the dirt from his white cassock, Lavi accepted his purple stole and shoulder guards from the altar servers graciously. But as he made his way into the back of the procession line where Allen was currently standing with Father Bak, something was biting in his mind.

His legs betrayed him as he felt himself drifting away. Something else was calling him, something that sounded so familiar yet unfamiliar at the same time. Like walking through water, Lavi stood by Allen's side and waited for the processional music to begin. Allen was pulling on his white gloves, smiling serenely and looking untroubled.

"Allen, what's going on?" Lavi mumbled out, his voice coming out so roughly, he was surprised that Allen can comprehend his garbled words. His mouth not working together with his jumbled mind.

But Allen only looked at him with a mildly confused face and a small frown, "What're you talking about, Lavi?"

"Where are the demons?"

" _Demons_?" Allen whispered in his usual melodious tone, but his face showed disbelief as if Lavi was speaking in a foreign language, "What're _demons_ , Lavi? I really don't know what you are saying,"

Before Lavi could answer Allen, the music sounded and the choir started to sing in harmony. Acting by instinct, Lavi followed along with Allen and Father Bak. Both of them looking peaceful and gracious as any other holistic servant of God. Although he was confused in his mind, Lavi's body moved automatically around the altar as if it had done the motions a million times already. He poured the Holy Water onto the heads of the praying people, he knew when to ring the bells and he knew how to break the Holy Bread without anybody's help. Lavi's mind was confused, yet his spirit felt contentment as he continued on with the mass.

"Lavi? You were acting strange during mass today. Is everything alright?" Allen kissed Lavi by the cheek as they sat down in the shadow of the giant oak tree. Lavi tried to argue back, but his tongue wasn't obeying him at all and no words came out from his mouth.

 _Why question it?_

Lavi's mind spoke out logically. Lavi held Allen's soft hand in his own, caressing the frown away from Allen's worrisome face.

 _Just forget it. Everything is alright. Allen is fine._

Lavi kissed Allen back; first on both his cheeks and then his forehead. He thrived on Allen's small shiver and yearned for more. Allen gripped Lavi's collar as the sweet angel pulled him closer with teary eyes that was so undeniably flawless, "Lavi…."

 _Don't you want this?_

Allen was perfect just the way he was; innocent and pure, Lavi was feeling the dark urge to ravish the begging Allen with everything he had. He felt his demonic side calling out to be released, his fangs coming out that was itching to bite down on the angel's pale skin. Allen's scent was seductive and lovely, calling out to Lavi's very soul like an alluring siren. Lavi knew that if he succumbed to Allen's call, he would drown in the sea of his desires forever.

 _ **NO!**_

Lavi pushed Allen away roughly, his hands holding onto the angel's shoulder shakily. Lavi shook his head, trying to control his arguing thoughts. "No… You're not real,"

"Lavi?" Allen asked with a hint of concern, his hand coming up to cup Lavi's cheek.

But as soon as Lavi started to fight against the temptation that was this Allen, the Demon Lord knew that something was wrong for certain. Allen's familiar scent was exactly the same, the peppermint smell covered with the refreshing aura. But it also felt like the scent was a mere shadow of the original, regardless that the scent had copied the original one perfectly. Also, the hand that was cupping Lavi's cheek was cold. Just simply _cold._

Allen's hands had never felt dead-cold to Lavi.

Lavi immediately had a headache, the piercing pain shooting through his mind as it tried to grasp the difference between the real and the fake. He got up and gripped his head in pain, gritting his teeth as his eye glowed bright red. He unsheathed his hammer from out of nowhere and he closed his eyes tightly. There was only one way to escape the clutches of this reality and Lavi knew just what he had to do before the spell took over his mind and body once more. "Sorry.. Allen,"

He twirled his hammer and casted in onto the ground below, sending a tower of fire to surround him with massive heat and injuries. As soon as his own fire attack burnt his skin off, Lavi's mind threw him away into darkness once more. Then, only then, Lavi surrendered willingly.

 _LAVI!_

Lavi let out a loud gasp as if he had just resurfaced from the depths of the deep ocean. Unlike the dreamy spell he had encountered before this, Lavi's sense of hearing picked up on absolutely nothing. There were no leaves crackling and there were no bird songs of joy from nature. Lavi was hearing the eerie silence as he got up with a groan. He felt as if his had not used his muscles in years and was rotting in the ground. Behind him, he saw the dense forest that stood creepily still.

But in front of him, there was… _Nothing._ Lavi was literally staring at nothingness. There was only blackness that stretched till far away. Lavi couldn't begin to think where this nothingness started and ended. But there was something suspicious about this _thing_ in front of him; Lavi couldn't put his finger in it.

"Lavi!"

He saw Allen (the _real_ one) rushing towards him with unconcealed relief in his angelic face, running ahead of Tyki and his Black Order clan. With open arms and wings, Lavi embraced his little angel. He revelled on the clear and refreshing scent that belonged solely to Allen Walker as both their wings came to entwine between each other also. He also felt his energy returning to its full capacity as Allen's healing magic coursed through his demonic veins. It felt _good_ to be back together with Allen. Lavi tightened his hug and nuzzled into Allen's silver hair and then his neck, not having any intention to release Allen just yet.

"Okay. You guys got reunited and everyone's alive. Can we get back to the matter at hand?" Tyki pushed the hugging duo apart, a bit ticked off after the fourth minute of watching the passionate cuddle.

Lavi grudgingly let Allen go, but didn't allow Tyki to stand between him and Allen for long. Pointedly ignoring the Judgement Knight just to spite him, Lavi enquired directly to Allen, "What happened here?"

Instead of Allen answering, Tyki was the one who spoke out, "Saint Earl is 'resetting' the world as we speak. See this nothingness? It's one giant black dome that's going to swallow all of earth and everything in it. Whatever and whoever is trapped inside this thing is living in their own dream world like Rhode's magic. But unlike Rhode's magic, this is one spell that can _kill_ you happily,"

Allen broke in the bed news, "the dome is expanding. Wisely and the other angels are trying to halt its advance, but we don't know how to stop it completely. We don't even know what spell Saint Earl used,"

"I think I know," Lavi murmured as he looked at the gloomy dome. Testing out his theory, he placed his right hand onto the surface where both light and darkness collided. The purple lightning that came out of Lavi's palm brightened up the dome's veil, revealing many strange symbols and signs that decorated the spell maliciously. Behind him, he heard his Black Order clan growling. They too, realised the intensity of the wicked spell.

" _karD tnetopinmO_ ," Bookman whispered in horror.

Lavi pulled his hand back is if it had been burnt, but the purple lightning left nothing more than a small sting in Lavi's palm. He looked at the confused angels as he explained grimly, " _Dark Omnipotent_. A forbidden dark spell that even the worst demons from Hell fear. It feeds on its victim's dreams and it's practically invincible. Take a look; not even _light_ itself can penetrate the spell,"

"How do we stop it? There has to be a way," Tyki growled out, his white wings puffed out in agitation.

"The only way to break the spell is to destroy it from within. It cannot be erased by any other way,"

Allen shook his head in deep regret as he clenched his fists tightly by his side, "this is my entire fault; I should've seen this coming…"

Tyki chided his youngest brother gently, "It's not your fault, little shounen. Stop this unnecessary guilt,"

Lavi stepped forward as he summoned his demonic armour, his black halo appearing and the twirling shadows dancing around his sharpened wings. "I'll go in and take Saint Earl out. There's no other choice," He took to the sky and dived down before any of his comrades stopped him. But when he touched the dome's surface, he was bounced back out and the momentum threw him back onto the grass. Lavi and the demons were shock, their mouths hanging wide open as they saw their own Demon Lord unable to enter the black dome.

"T-That's _impossible_! Lavi must be able to enter!"

Tyki ran forward to pick Lavi up and demanded, "What do you mean Lavi is the only one that can enter? Why can't we?"

Lenalee pointed at the evil dome, "Because love shows God's presence, only those who are devoid of love can enter by themselves!"

"ALLEN!"

Reever's shout stole everyone's attention away. Lavi shook his blurry head just in time to see Allen walking slowly _inside_ the very dome itself! Quickly, Lavi pushed Tyki aside and he punched the dome's surface in anger, "ALLEN! COME BACK!"

Allen turned around when he heard Lavi's voice. The angel's wings were folded ominously still as Allen walked back to where Lavi was standing, but the angel stood his ground inside the dark spell. Lavi widened his eye as he saw the seal glowing from Allen's left chest, placed exactly above where Allen's heart should be located. The seal was something that Lavi has never seen before, but something in that one bright symbol told Lavi this was a _God Seal_.

It was where God Himself had placed the curse on Allen before The Falling. Suddenly Lavi remembered. He remembered Tyki's story of how the angels Fell, how every angel had to atone for their sin after their Falling. He remembered Allen sacrificing himself and begging his Father for forgiveness, but received nothing of that mercy sort. Instead, God gave Allen something only the angel alone had to bear. The additional punishment that Allen alone had to carry for his and his brethren's sin.

The angel Allen cannot truly love another.

" _No…_ Allen…" Lavi fisted his hands as he growled at the surface, not taking his eyes off of the smiling Allen. He whispered harshly, "demons are supposed to be the ones who are heartless, Allen,"

"-Because they gave their hearts away to the ones they love. I know… Lavi, let me tell you a secret too: An angel's duty is to _protect_ all of God's creations-" The angel kissed the surface where Lavi's forehead would be, feeling a tear coming out of his silvery eye. Allen knew what he had to do, but it didn't make him nor Lavi feel any better. Allen bit hip lower lip before pressing his mouth onto the surface, kissing –but also never touching- Lavi's shaking lips on the other side, "-but it is an angel's choice to _love_ only one. Goodbye, Lavi,"

* * *

I'm such a heartbreaker, it's terrible! If anyone still doesn't understand, allow me to explain that _Dark Omnipotent_ is basically a spell that is empty of love and only a person devoid of love can enter it with their consciousness intact. Lavi is believed to be loveless because of his curse, so everyone thinks that he can enter. But what he didn't know is that his curse is cured when he started loving Allen (I can't precisely say when, but there you go!), so Lavi cannot enter. Other demons also cannot enter because they have the _chance_ and the _choice_ to love one another.

Allen, on the other hand, cannot love anyone whether he wants to or not. His own curse disallows him to love anyone. He cares and treasures Lavi more than others, yes, but Allen doesn't _love_ him. Therefore, through his curse, he is able to enter the spell. So, basically, Allen's handicap is going save the day!

I'm absolutely sorry for this late update. I've been very busy and I'm going to be more busy from now on, but I'll still try my best to work this story out. I really adore and love all your reviews and comments, thank you very much for your support and motivation! Have an awesome-filled day! =D


	33. Chapter 33

_All angels have to protect His creations, regardless of their past sins or present personalities or future doings_

 _Even if one of His creations is a Demon Lord, Allen?_

 _Especially if it's a Demon Lord, Lavi... Nobody can escape Father's attention._

* * *

Allen raced deeper into the abyss of darkness with determination, not stopping when he heard anguish cry of Lavi that was calling him back. On and on he ran without a proper direction, his wings were unable to fly in this hallowed spell. As he ventured deeper, Allen's sense of sight continued to stay dim, but he could hear the loud cries and screams of his children. They were calling and begging for his help, to stop and save them from the clutches of evil that were binding them into this Godforsaken space.

Yet, Allen continued to run as he closed his eyes tightly against the choir of torment, "I'm sorry, children.." Allen begged for forgiveness as he turned his back away from their screams. His hand came to clench around his heart, the seal bursting and sending pangs of pain straight into Allen's cursed heart. The seal glowed as it shuddered, but it didn't disappear. "Lavi… Tyki…" Allen prayed futilely for his beloved ones, hoping that Father would listen to his prayers just like He once did before.

When Allen had thought that he was drowning in the cries of sorrow, an innocent musical sound filled the sky and overcame the miserable cries. It came from a musical box, the item playing a familiar tune that struck sleeping emotions that Allen kept in the heart. Taking courage from the innocent music, Allen kept his advance as he followed the musical source until there was a flash of blinding light.

~.~

A refreshing whoosh of cool air welcomed Allen as the angel entered what seemed like another dimension of some sorts. The beautiful garden that now surrounded Allen were blooming rather prettily, with its golden flowers and dancing green grass. The garden itself was peaceful and it brought tranquillity by nature, even though there was no living creations that dared thrived in the area. Although the garden was located in such a strange place like this, Allen knew where he was immediately. After all, what angel would not recognise the Garden of Eden?

Allen felt the soft grass below his bare feet as he made his way to the courtyard, where a small and modest pavilion was built in the centre of a clear pond. Allen took a moment to admire the architecture as the same sense of familiarity occurred in his mind, the God Seal throbbing as if it too recognised that simple place. He felt his wings returning back to life as the cold wind kissed each feather lovingly. The musical box song was louder here, but it sang never the less angelic.

"Hullo, Allen, my sweet brother," A deep, baritone voice spoke gently from behind Allen.

The old but not forgotten voice made Allen smile dreamily as he turned to greet his angelic brother, "Hullo, Saint Earl… Or should I say-" he opened out his hands in welcome as he took sight upon the angel that started this entire orchestra.

With a button-up coat and sleek pants, the sitting angel looked mesmerising. Tall, lean and handsome, the newcomer smiled seductively as he held onto the open musical box that came in the form of a golden locket. Allen heard the musical notes coming to a slow stop and stood still as the angel stepped forward, his angelic wings opened wide to reveal not two, but four of those feathery appendages. Allen murmured,

"-Archangel Mana,"

~.~

"ALLEN!" Lavi burst out, punching the dome's surface in vain as he tried everything to break into the spell. His heart was tearing up as his spirit went wilder at the disappearing angel, his anger slowly taking control and the sudden urge to _destroy_ everything that stood in his way was overwhelming. Lavi didn't care much about anything right about now; Allen was and would always be his main concern as long as he lived.

Tyki pulled Lavi back as the Judgement Knight commanded the growling Demon Lord, "Lavi! Stop this!"

Lavi retaliated by punching Tyki in the stomach, causing the angel to fall while coughing out droplets of blood. The Black Order clan jumped into the fray to hold their enraged Demon Lord back, but Lavi's one good eye was slowly turning into the blood-red kind. Thinking quickly, Komui held onto Lavi's shoulders and warned his commanding officer, " _Allen_ wouldn't want you to do this, Lavi! Snap out of it!"

As expected, Lavi forced himself to calm down by using the figurative Allen as his anchor. He was still angry though, but he held his bubbling rage in check for now. He sneered at Tyki, who was now talking to his angelic brethren, "where is your so-called 'God' now?! Does 'He' know about this? What's 'He' going to do, huh?!"

Lulubell stomped forward; all feminine characteristics were thrown out into the air as soon as she heard what her precious little brother had done. The spiteful angel was curling her puffy wings in irritation at the taunting Demon Lord as she hissed, "you think you're the only one who lost a loved one? We angels can _feel_ every creation's souls trapped inside that accursed dome; we can _feel_ their misery and _feel_ their pain like _we're_ the ones being tortured instead! What makes you so _special_ , Lavi?"

Lavi's boiling mind was splashed with cool water when he slowly registered Lulubell's outcry. He looked at the downcast Tyki and felt pity swelling up. Unlike anybody else, Tyki had lost his one blood brother who had meant a lot to him. He knew that Sheril and Tyki were almost tied to the hip, both of the noble angels supporting each other tirelessly through thick and thin since the beginning of time. But Tyki was utterly betrayed by the one he trusted the most as he realised that his strong relationship was all falsehood from the start. Tyki didn't just lose a blood brother when Sheril died. He also lost part of his _soul._

"I'm sorry, Tyki," was all Lavi could say to the unnaturally quiet Judgement Knight.

Lenalee, who didn't pick up on the empathetic moment, was more worried about the growing situation. "There must be something we can do here!"

Lenalee's words must've triggered something in the angels, as the angelic beings started to shift uncomfortably around and their white wings looked as if they were ruffled by the invisible words themselves. Lavi observed them carefully and tried his hand in persuasion, "tell us.. We can help,"

"There is a _way_.." Tyki pondered, a frown marring his handsome face, "we can ask for Father's help,"

"No, Allen tried that," argued Lavi, remembering the helpless look in Allen's eyes when the angel found out that he could not work his healing magic effectively anymore, "Allen prayed, but it didn't work,"

Rhode shook her childish head as she clarified for Lavi, "none of our prayers work anymore. We must ask for Father's help _directly._ As in, someone has to go to Heaven itself to find Father,"

"Why don't you angels go?" Komui said, pointing out that the angels were the beings that originated from Heaven anyways.

"We can't go. We have to stay here to stop the dome from expanding any further," Tyki opened his palm to show a white globe of brilliant light, "we only got one spell to send one person up to Heaven. After this, there will be no going back,"

Lavi had already decided that he was the one who sacrificed himself for everyone's sake, so he stepped forward without hesitation as he received the glowing globe from Tyki. "W-Wait!" Lavi spoke out, suddenly thrusting the globe back to a surprised Tyki, "if I use this spell, that means none of _you_ guys can return to Heaven anymore!"

Tyki blinked at Lavi's blatant reasoning, before he forced the Demon Lord to hold the white globe once more, "our role is to protect Father's creations, and here is where we will stay until our duty changes,"

Lulubell touched the globe and the magical spell began to sparkle as bright as a star itself, "just as Allen embraced his curse, so must you accept yours. To make this spell work, you _must_ admit that demons can love another. Even if you have a _single_ doubt, the globe will trap you someplace between Heaven and Earth,"

The brightening light enveloped Lavi like a cloak, the globe whirring into life as it started its transportation spell. In his mind, Lavi had already accepted the fact that he _can_ love another. But his heart was still standing firm against his decision. _Demons cannot love. They feel lust. They feel sin. They feel evil. They feel-_

Lavi recalled the first day that he had met Allen. He remembered how their strange relationship grew from being mortal enemies to the best of friends, then to something more indescribable. Although Lavi had an impeccable memory, he couldn't remember when he was so dependent on Allen, when he had regarded the angel as his _best friend._ He couldn't remember the transaction between uncaring of the angel's wellbeing to the point of never leaving Allen alone with a sad face. Lavi dreaded the days when he was away from Allen, his mind constantly plagued by the thoughts that evolved around Allen. He hated the sorrowful face of Allen, disgusted whenever Allen was crying because of something so trivial.

But one thing was for certain, Lavi knew that he wanted to be the first one that Allen saw when he opened his eyes in the mornings. He wanted to be the last voice that Allen heard every night. He wanted to hold Allen in his arms, to protect his angel from everything harmful and give him anything that he wished for. He yearned to be the reason that Allen smiled, but never the cause of Allen's tears. He knew that from the very moment the angel appeared into his dark life, his heart was only beating for Allen.

Like sunshine breaking through a cloudy day, Lavi found clarity.

 _I love Allen._

Lavi closed his eye as the light blinded him for a moment. In a flash, he felt nothing but cold ground below him. Struck with awe, Lavi's mouth hung wide open as he took in the grand view before him. There was a royal mansion of tremendous size before him made of gold and silver. Two enormous statues guarded the front entrance of this palace, their swords held downwards as their faces were hidden by their helmet masks. Lavi didn't need to be told where he was right now, but found himself being amused by the fact that a Demon Lord from Hell was now walking into Heaven's Palace.

~.~

"Tyki… How do you know that Father will even hear Lavi's words? Lavi is a _Demon Lord_ ," asked Rhode seriously.

Saint Tyki Mikk looked up to the sky and he smiled a secretive smile as he whispered to his sister, "because, dear Rhode-" he kissed the cross that hung around his neck, "-just like Allen, Lavi is Father's favoured child,"

* * *

Hmm.. I wonder how much Tyki knows, it's quite intriguing; him sending Lavi straight to Heaven because he knew that Lavi would be accepted by God. Anyways, I hope you like the twist I made with Earl! (I know I did! haha). If you want to hear the musical box music, youtube Pandora Hearts - Lacie's Melody by SilverDragon7277. It's a very calming melody, I can assure you.

Also, Lavi _finally_ admitting that he loves Allen! *throws confetti* Woooh! And it only took him 33 chapters to admit it haha!

I'm sorry for this short chapter though, things have been hectic. Hopefully the next chapter would be longer or so, I hope you'll stick around for the finale coming soon! I would love to thank all you lovely people for giving me your comments, reviews and questions. They make me very happy indeed! Have a good day! =D


	34. Chapter 34

_Come, don't you hear the Church bells ringing?_

 _The Holy Mass is about to begin._

 _Come worship Him, the One who knows all._

 _So, sing with the angels on high!_

* * *

 _O come, O come, Emmanuel,  
And ransom captive Israel,  
That mourns in lonely exile here,  
_ _Until the Son of God appears._

 _Rejoice! Rejoice! Emmanuel_

 _Shall come to thee, O Israel!_

Lavi didn't feel any different as he walked along the path towards the giant palace, his ears picking up on the holy singing choir that echoed the Heavens. The song was amplified and originated from everywhere, as if they were singing directly into Lavi's demonic mind. It was strange for the Demon Lord to hear singing but not seeing anyone in his sight, but he took it all in stride and accepted Heaven's weird magic.

As he walked towards the mighty entrance, he heard a childish voice called out from beside him, "Come on! You're so slow!"

Lavi looked down in shock to see a smaller version of Tyki standing right beside him. The young angel was crossing his arms and wearing such a petulant look that it made Lavi snigger.

"Wait for me, Tyki!"

 _That voice!_ Lavi swallowed his laughter as he saw a running angel coming towards them both. The angel was shorter than Tyki, with his small wings fluttering innocently behind him. Although the younger angel was wearing a white cassock too large for his small size, there was no denying that familiar smile on his pale face. Younger Allen hurried along so much that he tripped on his long clothing.

Lavi reached forward to catch the falling angel, but his hands passed through Allen as if the angel was a mere ghost. His eye widened in surprise as he saw Allen hitting the ground, his heart wincing when he heard the loud thump that followed the fall. Allen looked up with a red face and the angel burst out into tears as he sat up.

"Allen! Stop crying! It's just a scratch!" Tyki cooed at the whining Allen, lifting his youngest brother up and wiping away his tears with his long sleeve. Allen stopped his sniffling as he held Tyki's larger hand, rubbing his beautiful silver eyes with a small fist. The older angel tugged Allen along, this time in a slower pace so as to avoid another incident, "C'mon, Father's waiting for us!"

 _O come, Thou Wisdom, from on high,  
And order all things far and nigh;  
To us the path of knowledge show,  
And teach us in her ways to go. _

_Rejoice! Rejoice! Emmanuel_

 _Shall come to thee, O Israel!_

Like a shadow, Lavi followed the innocent duo into the massive palace. He heard church bells that rang out in its ancient tunes, the echoes following the sweet-smelling air. Lavi passed by a younger version of Saint Lulubell; the frost archer was nowhere near her future assassination nature as she carried a dozen books on her tiny arms. The cute angel was balancing those books carefully; her charming eyes and wings glittered every time the sunlight touched her body.

Lavi didn't have time to admire this innocent side of the strict Lulubell, his attention was quickly pulled away by the impatient Tyki. Tyki dragged Allen through one of the many doors of the palace and Lavi found himself in a magical garden. There were a lot of trees that gave shelter to the slumbering grass below; their shadows were a warm welcome from the blistering heat of the sun.

 _O come, o come, Thou Lord of might,  
Who to thy tribes on Sinai's height  
In ancient times did give the law,  
In cloud, and majesty, and awe._

 _Rejoice! Rejoice! Emmanuel_

 _Shall come to thee, O Israel!_

Lavi heard laughter from his right and he saw a fuming young Rhode together with two equally impish Jesdero and Devit. Because her wings were still small in size and weak in strength, Rhode couldn't reach the ripe, red apple that hung carelessly below one of the higher branches. The twins laughed at their sister's futile efforts, falling and leaning against one another instinctually as was their twin nature. With crying eyes, Rhode squeaked out –because Rhode's voice had not broken yet- as she stomped the ground angrily, "Just you wait! When I grow up, my wings will be big and bea. Beu-. Pretty!"

 _O come, Thou Rod of Jesse's stem,  
From ev'ry foe deliver them  
That trust Thy mighty power to save,  
And give them vict'ry o'er the grave_

 _Rejoice! Rejoice! Emmanuel_

 _Shall come to thee, O Israel!_

Lavi shook his head in mild entertainment, already very much amused by the younger versions of his angel comrades. He stopped walking to watch the scene unfold as Rhode started chasing the twins with great fury –as much fury as a small angel had-. The twins cried as they hid behind their older brothers that were Sheril and Wisely, the angelic brothers laughing amusingly at the chasing.

"Father!" Lavi was brought back to his mission as he heard Allen's joyful cry. Then, he stopped all his thoughts when he saw who Allen was greeting. There were two men standing side-by-side, both had looks that mirrored the other exactly. They were both tall and wickedly handsome, as if they were meticulously sculptured to make the perfect beings. Their flowing long cassocks fluttered with the wind as their wings opened casually. Both these angels' wings were not of the usual two appendages, but of four ones instead. Two main wings were large and authoritative, and there the other two were of smaller size but had lean muscles. There was no doubt about it; Lavi was looking at two of the most powerful beings in Heaven.

 _O come, Thou Key of David, come,  
And open wide our heav'nly home,  
Make safe the way that leads on high,  
That we no more have cause to sigh_

 _Rejoice! Rejoice! Emmanuel_

 _Shall come to thee, O Israel!_

One of the mirror beings picked up the jumping Allen in his arms and gave a gentle kiss to the smaller angel. The other angel grunted as he saw the loving show of care, "don't pamper Allen, Father! You're spoiling him,"

Something in that angel's voice sounded very familiar, yet Lavi cannot seem to put his finger on it. His face furrowed into a frown, trying to recall where he had heard that light yet noble voice before this. This angel's features didn't strike Lavi as an oddity, but the baritone voice from the seraphic angel was niggling at Lavi's mind.

"Ah! Brother Earl's just jealous!" Tyki stuck out his tongue playfully when he too received a kiss from the angel who was holding Allen.

 _Saint Earl?! As in, that fat angel with the permanent creepy grin?! That Saint Earl?_ Lavi was paralysed with shock as he took in the reality.

Saint Earl wanted to retaliate and scold his younger brother, but their Father stopped him and calmly said to his mirror image, "Mana, you're the eldest among them. When I'm not here, it will be _you_ that they'll turn to for support. After all, we live entirely on love,"

"Ah! Father! When are you leaving us?!" Allen cried, panic in his childish voice.

"Don't leave us, Father!" begged the once-proud Tyki, pulling on their Father's long robes.

The two smaller angels started to cry at the very thought that their Father will be leaving them all alone, their tiny bodies shaking and their little wings drooping ever so low onto the ground. Their Father cooed and kissed Allen's wet cheeks, spilling honeyed words to calm the little one. The angel called Saint Earl –also called Mana, Lavi had judged- carried the crying Tyki and caressed circles around the angel's back.

 _O come, Thou Dayspring from on high,  
And cheer us by thy drawing nigh;  
Disperse the gloomy clouds of night  
And death's dark shadow put to flight. _

_Rejoice! Rejoice! Emmanuel_

 _Shall come to thee, O Israel!_

Soon, the younger angels ceased their outcry. Allen was placed back down onto the ground and he was gently pushed towards the welcoming Saint Earl. Their Father patted both their heads as he spoke wisely, "there will come a time when you'll need Me and I won't be there. But!" He said quickly, seeing that the innocent angels were on the verge of another crying bout, "I'll send a messenger in My place instead,"

"We don't want a messenger! We want Father!" Allen said stubbornly as he hugged Saint Earl's right leg.

"Trust in Me, My precious children. This messenger will work in My stead perfectly. But first, this messenger will come to Me, telling Me that you need help-" here, the grand angel looked straight at Lavi as if he could see the Demon Lord himself, "-right, Lavi?"

Lavi was taken aback. _The angel can see me?!_ He watched as the said angel patted Allen's head.

"Who're you talking to, Father?" Allen enquired honestly, watching his Father walking away from them.

Not taking his eyes off of Lavi, the almighty angel told His children, "Children; let Me hear you sing, please,"

Allen and the others tilted their heads in confusion at such a strange request, but haven't had the heart to deny their Father anything. With melodious tune and harmonious symphony, Allen and his angelic brethren sang to their beloved Heavens. Joined together by blood and spirit, the angels' ethereal song was a celestial thing to behold.

 _O come, Desire of nations, bind  
In one the hearts of all mankind;  
Bid every strife and quarrel cease  
And fill the world with heaven's peace. _

_Rejoice! Rejoice! Emmanuel_

 _Shall come to thee, O Israel!_

 _Oh Shit_! Lavi thought. The sudden realisation that this angelic being was the angels' so-called Father figure was also known famously as _God_ himself. The Demon Lord couldn't move any of his muscles, his feet magically rooted to the ground as God came closer towards him with a serene look on his face. _Shit! I'm gonna die! He's gonna kill me and I'm going-_

"Hullo, Lavi. I'm God-"

the seductive scent of refreshing mountain water splashed Lavi's frenzy mood. This angel had the exact same aura as Allen, but his was definitely in a whole different level. While Allen's aura felt innocent and pure, this one spoke of power and warmth. Nonetheless, the angel's becalming aura ceased all of Lavi's doubts and hesitation as his mind became clearer. God lifted his hand in greeting as he showed a radiant smile,

"-But you, My favoured child.. You can call Me Neah,"

* * *

Whoots, 'God' has revealed Himself finally! What's Lavi gonna do now? Quite amusing, to say the least, for a Demon Lord to meet creation's creator! Also, yesterday was my Birthday, so I was enjoying myself quite happily (23rd February baby). I do hope you're enjoying yourself too, I made this chapter during my Birthday haha Thank you very much for your comments and reviews, they make my day all the more cheerful =D Have an awesome day!


	35. Chapter 35

_Hey Lavi, did you know?_

 _That 'goodbye' is short for 'God be with ye'_

* * *

The wind blew steadily as the duo walked along the heavenly garden. Lavi held his tongue as he walked side by side with Neah, the grandest being of all Heaven above. The seraphic being was looking solemn as he led the way to a deserted corner, where a dainty pavilion was surrounded by crystal clear water.

"I knew this day would come," Neah broke the pregnant silence with such sadness in his voice that it made people want to hang their head in shame.

But Lavi was a Demon Lord, first and foremost. So his first reaction towards Neah's confession was to get angry. "If you expected this, why didn't you do anything? Is it _normal_ for a parent to see their children fight? Why have wars in the first place? Why put us demons in the picture? Why…" Lavi rambled on, trying to reign in his growing frustrations. He was never good with words. He didn't need to be; he always had Allen to depend on regarding this sort of diplomacy. The very thought that Allen was still in trouble made Lavi see red once more as he glared vehemently at the one who everyone had blindly loved.

Neah sighed as if he read Lavi's mind and unspoken words of wrath, "because they _chose_ this.. My gift to creation is free will. And free will was also the angels' choice," the one called God looked around, his noble voice dropping to a calm whisper, "I first made Mana in My own image. He was to become a role model for his younger brethren... But I saw the darkness that dwelled inside of him. So I made Allen the last; he was created to balance Mana out,"

"Allen's in trouble and the world that _you_ created is going to be destroyed. If you don't do anything, there will be nothing left!"

"And if I interfere, I'll be taking away free will itself!" Neah argued back angrily, his enormous wings opened to reveal its majesty, "Don't you get it, Lavi? No matter what happens, I _can't_ help them directly!"

Lavi bravely stood his ground against the very being that started Creation itself, staring stubbornly into his eyes, "So you're just going to stand by and watch Allen die?"

Neah quipped his eyebrow up as he mused, "Why do you care about Allen so much? Why do you want to save him? Remember, you can't lie to God,"

"Because he's my best friend!" Lavi said honestly.

But that wasn't enough to satisfy Neah apparently. The mighty angel pushed further, "Even when you know that he can't love you? Why would a _Demon Lord_ come meet me face-to-face? Why go through so much trouble for one tiny angel like him when I can make thousands more with a snap of my finger?"

Neah's insistent questions slapped Lavi inwardly, making the Demon Lord clench his fists tightly by his sides. His black wings sharpened due to instinct, but Lavi didn't bother with such trivial things. He didn't know how to answer Neah truthfully. If he simply answered Neah's questions casually without thinking hard, he might lie and would certainly be casted away from Heaven. He stood still as he futilely pondered; knowing that he still couldn't find the real answer even if the solution was directly in front of him.

Something inside him told him to turn his head, and Lavi's heart skipped a beat when his one eye saw the angelic Allen standing just a small distance away from him. Allen was like a transparent mirage, but there was no denying the beauty that was Saint Allen Walker himself. Allen looked melancholy, his white wings curled slowly around his lithe body protectively. Lavi saw another mirage of the angel Mana standing before the Allen image, the other angel speaking unsound words that made Allen step back in fear. Lavi stretched out his hand towards the scared angel, but his hand was not enough to reach his beloved.

 _Allen…_

Lavi stopped thinking with his head and did what everyone else advised him to do; he listened to his heart.

He gave up trying to come out with elaborate words as he kept his eye on Allen, deciding to stick to what he knew best, "I chose Allen because I _love_ him…" Lavi willingly allowed his emotions to speak for him, "To me, Allen is _my_ God,"

Neah crossed his arms as his depressed face melted into a knowing smirk, "if he is your 'God', then who you are to him?"

"Nothing much, actually," Lavi forced himself to look back at Neah, "I'm just his heroic best friend,"

Neah shook his head, feeling a mixture of both amusement and sorrow for what was to come. He placed his palm on Lavi's forehead as he blessed the Demon Lord, "I can only give Allen back the means to end this…" Neah opened his eyes and Lavi immediately knew something was wrong. Before he could asked, Neah pushed Lavi back and said his parting words wistfully, "I'm sorry, Lavi,"

* * *

"Lavi!" Allen's voice called out in shock as he saw Lavi appearing out of nowhere, "How'd you come here?!"

Moving by instinct, Lavi embraced Allen and hugged the smaller angel tightly. His mouth was speaking words that he did not thought of as he whispered into Allen's ear, " _You know what to do, Allen,_ "

Lavi had finally fulfilled his role as the Messenger of God.

As soon as Lavi finished sending God's message, the angel's curse lifted and his heart's seal broke into tiny pieces. Allen gasped as his angelic powers restored to its original self, feeling powerful and thrumming with energy. His white cloak was summoned as a beautiful golden halo floated just behind Allen's silvery head, the angel's wings covered with a thin veil of small stars. Allen felt his mask covering his eyes, his bond between him and his Father reunited to its fullest. Saint Allen Walker of the Holy Guardians knew what he had to do, as per his gracious Father's message.

"No.. No, Allen!" Lavi grasped the newly-awakened Allen by the arms, "Don't do this, Allen! Don't go-"

His pleading words were silenced by Allen's kiss. All thought left Lavi's mind as he quickly returned the kiss like it was impossible to deny Allen otherwise. He threw everything he had and felt towards the one passionate kiss, feeling Allen doing the same as the angel's arms circled around his neck to pull him closer. Lavi's own arms closed around Allen's waist, not wanting to break the kiss for anything in the world right now. Lavi kissed hard and lovingly as he felt his heart yearning for something so precious yet terribly unreachable as the angelic Allen.

"I _love_ you, Lavi," Allen whispered reverently when they broke apart, but each sharing the other's breathing space.

Lavi hated everything that was standing in their way right now. He hated Neah for making him a messenger of bad omens. He hated that he was useless and helpless to help Allen. He hated that he was forced to leave his beloved angel. He hated knowing that that was what he had to do in order to save the world. He hated choosing between saving the one he loved and the millions of the world. He just _hated_ being the hero.

But there was only thing that the heartless Demon Lord can never bring himself to hate.

"I love _you_ , Allen…"Lavi let out his tears as he opened out his palms to reveal Neah's parting spell. Lavi was torn away from Allen, the teleportation spell taking him out of the dome where it was safe. Lavi had fulfilled his heavenly role perfectly. Now he had one last job to do that can only be done from the outside.

* * *

The angel's first instincts were to follow Lavi away from this accursed place, but he knew that his duty lied someplace else. He had to stop Mana by himself. He was the only one that could do it. Allen watched patiently as his Father hugged Mana dearly. "Time to come home, child," God commanded. His word was always law in the minds of His creations.

Allen unsheathed his holistic weapon for the first time since The Falling; the weapon was sealed inside his heart until now. The broadsword was a direct opposite of Mana's own sword; Allen's own cross was painted black as the angel lifted the weapon at the ready. Allen was the last angel to be created while Mana was the first. Allen was the imagery of purity while Mana was the epitome of perfection. Two of the same kind, but of different views and standings. While one stood for their Father's faith, the other fought for Father's glory. They can never see eye to eye, regardless that they were brought up from the same place and the blood that flowed between them were of the same kind. Allen calmly voiced out his challenge to his own traitorous brother, "you were made in Father's image, but I was made in His spirit. Come, brother, let us end this,"

And the two angels clashed for the belief that they prided themselves for.

* * *

ooooooh, my heart! Allen! I hope this chapter is up to your standards! If you still have any questions, have no fear! We've almost come to the end of my longest/super awesome story. The next chapter is the last chapter and the prologue, so everything will be explained there! Wow, we're nearly done?! Holy Angels, that was fast T.T

I'm sorry for this late update, I've been swamped with assignments and I was quite busy. I'll try my best to finish up the prologue (I still cannot believe that I'm nearly done!), so I do hope you be patient with me for one last time! Again, your reviews and comments are truly appreciated by me. They make my world all the more happier to be in haha Have a great weekend! =D


	36. Chapter 36

_Do you know what a prologue means, angel?_

 _It means the introduction of a new story._

 _A new start._

 _A new beginning._

* * *

Half a century later, Christmas Day

Lavi was still looking up at the darkened sky, watching the full moon descending ever so slowly into the horizon to give way towards the dawn of another new day. Leaning against his balcony's edge, Lavi heaved a sigh as he enjoyed the whispering nothingness of the night wind. The Black Order clan was still sound asleep, only the occasional tweeting of birds and rustling of trees accompanied the musing Demon Lord.

Lavi still had troubles sleeping during the nights; his bed too large and his heart too empty. Whenever he had tried to sleep peacefully, he would be plagued by nightmares and flashbacks of that certain time. It happened fifty years ago, but Lavi still felt the aftermath like it was just yesterday.

* * *

~.~

As soon as Lavi was standing outside the dome, he charged right into the spell's surface and pressed onto the spell angrily. He remembered screaming and cursing for everyone to hear as Neah's powers flowed through him and into the dome's magical structure. He had to put Neah's power into the forbidden spell before it became stronger. His heart gripped in fear when he thought that Allen was still _inside_ the dome, but he had to prioritise the millions that were trapped inside the spell.

 _Saving one person means not being able.. To save the other!_

Lavi roared in fury as he chose to become the hero that he had never wanted to become.

"Get away, Lavi! The spell's about to explode!" Tyki shouted into Lavi's ear as the Judgement Knight pulled the wrathful Demon Lord away to a far distance.

True to his word, Lavi witnessed helplessly as the dome expanded monstrously before shrinking down into a smaller size. The purple symbols that etched in the surface began to glow brighter and brighter, until they too broke into little pieces. Unable to hold itself together, the massive black dome burst out to release a giant wave of pure energy.

Thankfully, nothing was destroyed by the dissipation of the forbidden spell. The people who were trapped inside the dome were unharmed and God's creation was granted a new lease in life. Alas, the angels couldn't find both Allen and Saint Earl anywhere no matter how hard they looked. There were no ashes or bones; nor a whiff of their familiar scent anywhere. It was as if their very existence was wiped away from the face of the earth. The only thing left of them was the memories that everyone had of the two angels. That was it.

 **"ALLEN!"**

Lavi cursed to the reddened sky above, stubbornly rejecting the fact that his beloved angel was gone from this world. He felt tears coming out of his eye, yet Lavi didn't give a care. Nothing was meaningful to him now that his world had turned upside-down with the absence of Allen; Lavi had retreated to the world of black-and-white, where he felt nothing but the gaping gloom. Nobody could blame the Demon Lord's depression. After all, Lavi had sacrificed his only purpose in life to save the world.

~.~

* * *

"Neah!" Lavi growled to himself, "If I'm your so-called 'favoured child', why give me a stupid message like that? You _knew_ that it would separate Allen from me! Why, Neah, why make me the bearer of bad news?"

"To cleanse both yours and Allen's sins, of course," a noble voice spoke out from behind him.

Lavi was so exhausted that the appearance of the humans' God didn't affect him in the least. Heck, his demonic powers had never felt the same after he had used Neah's own borrowed powers to destroy the dome. It felt like he was missing something crucial.

And Lavi knew what that something was.

Nevertheless, Lavi didn't want to think too much in the delicate subject of his lost love. He was tired of everything and his only wish now was to sleep and never wake up. Hopefully, he could at least join Allen in his dreams since the cruel reality mercilessly took the angel away from him. He looked at Neah with surrender, "you took everything away from me; what more do you want, Neah?"

Neah came forward and he clasped Lavi's broad shoulders as a sign of comfort, his smile soothing to anybody but the wearied Demon Lord, "I want you to be happy, Lavi… See, one of my angels have lost their sheep. Please give him the message that the lost sheep has returned home,"

Lavi rolled his eye in exasperation, "who's the idiotic angel this time? Tyki? Wisely? Oh Hell, please don't tell me it's Rhode,"

"Actually, you know this angel quite well," Neah's soothing smile turned mysteriously into a smirk, "he's short in stature, but he has a heart of gold. But of course, I made him in My spirit. I believe that the angel lives in the Church of _Saint Allen Walker…_ Ring any bells yet?"

Without another word, Lavi took to the brightening sky and left Neah alone on his open balcony. Stepping away from the shadows, the newly-awakened Mana chuckled at the flying Demon Lord, "young people nowadays… Not even a thank you!"

"That's why they have you to guide them, Mana," Neah said in pure contentment before he went back to his throne in Heaven, satisfied that his will was done.

~.~

Lavi landed quickly onto familiar ground as he looked around in frenzy. He saw Father Bak humming to himself, the Head Priest was wearing his mass robes and was arranging his shoulder blades in place. He wanted to call out to the human, but Father Bak was looking away from him with a cheerful expression on his aged face.

"Ah! You found him!" He gestured to the returning herd of sheep that was being led by the most beautiful angel that had ever walked the earth. Lavi's breath stopped short as he felt his heart beating once again into life, watching in disbelief as Saint Allen Walker came walking down (barefoot, of course) from the hills. The sunrise shone magnificently just beyond the angel's white wings, illuminating Allen's perfection and faultless image.

Allen was carrying the black sheep in his arms as he smiled serenely at Lavi, "Yeah, I finally found my lost black sheep-" here, Allen placed the sheep down onto the ground without taking his precious silver eyes off of Lavi, "-it was just waiting to come home,"

Lavi kissed Allen with all the love that he had kept secretly to himself for years, revelling on the shiver that came from Allen's slim body. The angel's sweet scent was suffocating, but in the good way. Lavi felt like he was drowning in Allen's refreshing holistic aura, and he willingly surrendered to his own desires. Allen's lips were cold yet comforting, his beating heart betraying the angel's nervousness and excitement. Lavi ignored all that as he cupped his beloved's cheek to kiss Allen passionately again and again and again, until they were both absolutely devoid of air.

Lavi bit down onto Allen's lower lip as he remembered Neah's message. Hugging Allen tightly and feeling his wings curling around Allen's own, he choked out reverently,

"I'm home, love,"

 _~The End~_

* * *

And so ends my story 'Abandoned Churches and Broken Wings'. I hoped you enjoyed the entire ride with me, through the thick and thin of them all. This has been the longest and (probably) my best story I've ever written these past years. Allow me to explain to you what Lavi/Allen had done to save the world, if you're still a tad bit confused.

Neah knew everything that was going to happen, especially Mana's betrayal. But he couldn't do anything to help/stop since his ultimate gift to His Creations was free will. So He cursed Allen with the absence of love not as a punishment (like all the angels believed), but to aid the demons and to enter the dark spell without losing his consciousness. When Lavi confesses to Neah about loving Allen, Neah sent Lavi to restore Allen's powers. Lavi, who was granted temporary power from Neah, had to use those said powers to destroy the spell from outside. But here's the catch: Mana (the caster of the spell) had to be inside the spell for it to work. So Allen has to stay inside the spell to stop Mana from 'resetting' the world and kill Lavi.

So basically, the fully-restored Allen played as suicidal bait in the inside while Lavi destroy the spell from outside.

Poor Lavi, he had to sacrifice his love for the good of mankind. And he's a Demon Lord! Awww, my heart is melting!

Luckily, Allen and Mana is reborn, isn't it?

Again, I do hope everything is in order and that you really loved this story. If you have any questions or comments, talk to me. Any ideas or suggestions or any random thing that comes to your head (or if you just want somebody to talk to), I'll always be available to you like Allen is towards Lavi *insert heart shape* I want to thank you all for supporting/reading/loving/enjoying this story. I love and treasure each and every one of your beautiful reviews! It has been a wonderful journey for both you and me, and I hope that I'll see you again for the next one! Whoops, is that a spoiler for another story I have in the works? Haha

Have a wonderful life and I'll see you in my next story, yeah? -Kid Darkness, over and out.

 _Without you, Allen wouldn't have met Lavi_


End file.
